The Great Sacrifice (edited version)
by lovinghimonly
Summary: Ari's existence was a mystery. A simple human girl who could not explain the many things she had seen and lived through had even mystified both Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. Thranduil himself had become both enraptured and bound to her, not realizing that in taking this human as his beloved, that the future course of every single elf, not only in the Woodland Realm but upon all..
1. A Secret Discovered

The moon shone bright over Minas Tirith as Ari made her way quietly out of the lowest circle of the city. She was on her way home. Finally. She took a deep breath and looked up to the stars, before she exhaled the cold air. Spring was just at the doorstep. A few more weeks and the city and its surroundings would be turned into a sea of blossoming flowers in countless mesmerizing colors. Ari loved this sight. Every year she looked forward for spring to establish its presence once again. She had done so the past seven years.

Seven years, Ari thought. It had not taken long for someone to notice. Danrim had mentioned it earlier today. She had found work by his side when she had arrived in Gondor, all those years back. He had always been kind to her. Danrim was a carpenter and Ari a woodcarver. His business had blossomed after Ari's arrival. She was highly skilled, able to carve beautifully intricate patterns on timber. She cherished the craft, and so did Danrim and his customers.

* * *

"Your work befits the halls of a king," Danrim had said earlier that day.

Ari had smiled at him. "My homeland has inspired me."

"The south must be beautiful indeed," commented Danrim with a joyous smile.

She looked up and nodded. "Yes, indeed. It's beautiful, but not all of it. My homeland was one of a kind."

* * *

Ari shook her head at the memory and got lost in thought. Long had it been since she had last seen it. The breathtaking valleys among the proud mountains, with rivers and small creeks flowing through them. The hilly slopes bearing countless flowers of a unique beauty. She carried them with her, the seeds of those flowers, always waiting for the day when she could plant them.  
A special day which Ari assumed that would never come.

* * *

"You look pale for a southerner," Danrim had said, eyeing her rather thoughtfully.

Ari's heart had missed a beat. Had the time come so soon? Her heart had clenched uncomfortably in her chest, before its beat quickened.

Danrim went on. "And you still look young. You have not changed much over the past seven years," he added, his expression still thoughtful.

* * *

Yes, the time was at hand. Ari had not looked up, but concentrated on her work. He had discovered something what she had kept a secret for many years. She continued carving on a desk Danrim had contructed for the king's study. She was almost done. And then she had to leave - once again.

Ari walked slowly under the starlight. The crisp air turned her breath into small smoky clouds. She watched them as they floated idly in the air and sighed before she fastened her pace. She had to reach her home soon. Having closed and locked the door, Ari walked over to her armchair and sat down with a deep sigh. Danrim had gifted it to her in her second year of their working together. It was pretty, fitting Ari's style.

She would miss him. Him and his family. Ari had broken her usual routine when she became acquainted with them. She had never done that before. But Danrim had been too kind. His family was like real family to her. That's how they had treated her, and that's how it had all happened naturally. Ari had soon become attached to them. Groaning at this thought, she stood up to make her way to the small table where she prepared her meals. She ate the leftovers of her breakfast and reached for a ripe apple on a shelf that she had collected the past autumn. She moved towards her small garden munching the fruit in her hand and she gave a deep sigh as her feet touched the still frozen ground. She was leaving. But this time it would hurt her. She had made friends. Tomorrow she would head for the market early, looking for someone traveling north. North, because she had never been to the north before.

Morning came sooner than she had expected. After packing up small wood toys she had carved in her spare time, she walked back to the city. The market was busy and filled with countless people who were selling or buying goods. Ari reluctantly made her way over to Hunwig's market stall. Placing the toys on the table, she smiled at him briefly and headed towards the market supervisor. He would know if there were travelers or merchants in the market selling their goods who were heading north.

He referred her to a man called Marten, who would soon travel northwards. Ari soon found Marten and spoke to him. When he agreed to allow her to accompany them, her heart grew heavy as they were to leave in the morrow. Now she was on her way to Danrim's house. To inform him and his family about her immediate departure.

"But why are you leaving now?" Fendril asked obviously surprised by Ari's sudden and unexpected decision. "This is your home."

Her husband laid his arm firmly around his wife's shoulders and smiled at Ari. "I understand your desire to head for Dale. Many do so nowadays. The city prospers since the lonely mountain has a king again, and your skills will surely be needed and appreciated there. I wish you all good luck and hope that if you ever travel southwards again, you will stop by and grace us with your presence."

They sat together that night and spoke about the south and the north. Danrim did not actually know much about the north, though he had heard a lot. Many travelers passed through Gondor since peace reigned the lands. He suspected that their small conversation earlier that day had resulted in Ari's sudden desire to leave Minas Tirith, but he said nothing. She was different than others. He had noticed that a long time ago, but had not mentioned it before. In fact, he had known it the moment he first laid eyes on her. Wherever she came from, and whatever her story was, Danrim hoped that her future would be bright.


	2. On The Road

While traveling up the Anduin, they were attacked by orcs once. Remnants of the dark days, that Middle-Earth and its inhabitants had faced not long ago. In the far south they had heard tales of the great wars, but had not felt the influence of the darkness much. Mostly rumors had been spread, which chilled the listener to the bones. The traveling company had decided to stop in Rohan and where now riding northwards again. Spring had finally arrived and Ari felt joyous at the change. The nights were getting warmer and the scenery looked stunning.

After crossing the river she became aware of a unique energy emerging from the western shores of the Anduin. The distant forest looked so different. Ari had heard in Rohan about Lothlorien, an elven realm of exquisite beauty. Only few had ever seen it, but everyone spoke of its fairness and golden light. A kind of magic lay upon the forest, which would calm and ease the worries of one's mind and soul if they ventured there.

Ari regretted crossing the river as she desired to approach the forest. But they traveled along the eastern banks and that was out of question. During the following night Ari had a strange dream. She was walking on soft, lush green grass, its subtle touch like balm under the skin of her bare feet. The air filled with the intoxicating scent of unfamiliar flowers, reaching for her through a warm and pleasant breeze. Ari looked around questioningly as she suddenly sensed she was being watched. She turned around and saw them, a pair of piercing azure blue eyes, penetrating into her many layers of inner protection, staring into the depths of her soul.

"You are not known to me," a voice said. "Where are you from?"

The mysterious voice that lingered in her head caused Ari to jerk in her sleep. Her sudden movement startled Arlos, who was on watch duty. He walked over and placed his strong hand on Ari's slender shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"Yes, I am fine," Ari replied sleepily, trying to understand what had just happened.

She shivered not only by his touch but by the pair of eyes that had gazed upon her, a memory that was now firmly embedded deep in her mind. Ari lay down to rest, but sleep did not come to her again that night. The next morning they went on, and Ari felt slightly disorientated. Where had she been in her dream? Who was that? Ari pondered over the dream and the rumors she had heard about elves when she lived in Gondor. In the south there had been tales of immortal beings, but they were often told in ways that caused fear to the listener. Gondorians spoke kindly of them. Their queen had been an elf, Ari had heard. She gave up her immortality for the sake of the man she loved. Ari shivered again. Such deep feelings of affection and love were unknown to her. The road was long and her mind drifted off. She hoped to reach the city of Dale soon and settle there, hopefully for the next ten years. If no one noticed...

As she rode on her faithful horse Aro, memories of her childhood and youth returned to her mind. Tears filled her eyes as she recollected her parents and brother. She had loved them dearly. Ari had not been born into the family. She had been found by them at their doorstep on a cool autumn morning many years ago. They had accepted the infant's surprising arrival as a blessing from the gods, and had raised her with love and devotion as if she were their own child indeed.

Faran, her elder brother, had adored her. He had taught her everything he knew, including wielding a sword. But first and foremost he had protected her from admirers. Ari smiled at the memory of her brother. Faran had loved Dirlind. She was beautiful and she always smiled. Their love was so young and pure. But it was never meant to be. Dirlind was killed by a jealous admirer. He had lusted for her, long before she met Ari's brother. Ari had witnessed how she was mercilessly slain when she had opposed to his obvious intentions. She had not been able to help her as, at that time, Ari had never wielded a sword before.

It had been the hardest walk of her life to find her brother Faran, and deliver him the news of Dirlind's undeserved death. That incident had changed not only Faran's life, but Ari's as well, and the lives of many others, as none of them had accepted that deed as just. It had brought war upon them. The peace which had once prevailed over the calm lands of her home had been taken away in the blink of an eye. It was that incident, which led Faran to teach Ari how to wield a sword. She had to learn to defend herself. Faran did not want his sister to suffer the same fate as Dirlind had done. Ari was beautiful and kind, qualities that many found attractive. She proved a skilful student. When Ari had learned everything Faran and their father could teach her, they felt at peace. It was then, when her father Ravi gifted her a set of daggers and a magical sword.

When she bore that sword, no one was aware of its presence unless she drew it. It was invisible. Ravi had found it in his youth in an abandoned village near the sea shore. When he became aware of the sword's magic, he hid it until the day he handed it to his beloved daughter. Ari had accepted his gift in awe, marveling at the unique sword. It was very light and intricately crafted. There were markings on the blade and its hilt, which no one could read and understand. Her father believed it was washed out onto the shore after a great storm a long time ago. That it had come from the depths of the sea. Tears welled up in Ari's eyes as she recollected her father. She gripped the hilt of the sword and remembered her family, a deed that filled her heart with love and pain at the same time.

"They speak of immeasurable wealth in that mountain," Marten said.

Ari was brought back to reality. Her travel companions were speaking about the land ahead of them. About the lonely mountain, Erebor, and dwarves, a race completely unknown to Ari. She had heard of them, but had never seen them. As she had never seen elves, either.

"There are huge halls of boundless treasure. More gold than you could ever possibly spend. Many generations ago, it had attracted a dragon, Smaug was his name. He invaded the mountain and the dwarves were mercilessly forced to flee away from their home; once a wealthy people, they had now become beggars. Many years later, the heir of the throne of Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield had set out on the quest to reclaim his homeland - and the treasure within it. There was a halfling, a hobbit among them."

Ari loved stories, but this one sounded strange. Dwarves and a halfling, traveling across Middle-Earth to slay a dragon. She listened attentively and soon lost herself within the tale of courage and evil.  
As the story neared its end, Ari had heard enough. She rode ahead. Curiosity had awoken within her. She knew that they had to journey through the Woodland realm. Mirkwood it was still called today. That was a great tale of good facing evil. The darkness was fought back - for some time - just to return in its full strength later. After having lived in Minas Tirith for a couple of years, she was very well acquainted with the tale of the War of the Ring, which followed the tale that Marten had told them. Ari wanted to see Mirkwood, Dale and the lonely mountain, Erebor. And so she encouraged Aro to speed up his pace.


	3. Reaching Mirkwood

Thranduil sat upon his throne, looking through his halls, but his gaze did not meet anything, nor did it hold any emotion. It had been a long time since he had seen his son, Legolas. The last time he had seen him, Legolas had left to never return. Thranduil was not sure if Legolas had forgiven him for his faults. Faults? Misdeeds? Thranduil was still not sure if he would ever openly admit to his son or anyone else upon the whole of Arda, or even merely accept the fact that he, the King, would be capable of committing any mistakes. He was strong, proud, the protector of his people through many wars and perils. Wars, which he wished he had never had to fight. Many elves were lost in the great battles of Middle-Earth. Too much blood had been spilled. But had it been worth it?

Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel had said that beauty was returning to Middle-Earth and that peaceful times lay at their doorstep at last. But could he really be at peace with the dwarves? Dain had ruled under the mountain and after him, his son Dunir. Bilbo, the hobbit, had eagerly returned to Thranduil the jewels of pure starlight, the gems of Lasgalen. But the dwarves would not have returned them freely. No, they would have still deprived him of those jewels, stubbornly blinded by their shameless greed! Thranduil's brows furrowed at the thought of the Battle of the Five Armies.

Mithrandir had been right, he was left with no other option but to join the battle, even if he did not wish for that. The wizard's words had made sense at that moment. Thranduil had given the command and once again the elves had gone to war. A war for a land which they also called their home, even if it was just a temporary one as elves would eventually return to Valinor one day. Either by ships, or through Mandos' Halls. But not as long as the Elvenking was among them, for he was determined never to abandon his realm.

Thranduil admitted that Lord Elrond's and Lady Galadriel's words were true. This peace was hard won and now that peaceful times were at hand, he agreed that he too did not want to leave this land behind, the land for which they had fought and bled for thousands of years. Which answer would he dare to offer those who had given their lives for the defense of their homeland, when they found out that their king had abandoned it when peace had finally returned? No. The soil of Middle-Earth would continue to carry the elves for an uncertain amount of time. He was the representative of a race to which no one else in Middle-Earth equaled. How could he leave now?

* * *

They approached Mirkwood, now recovering from the heavy darkness which had been once and for all dispelled by the Lady Galadriel. Today the forest was still dark in certain areas, however. Marten wished to use the old forest road, well knowing that the passage was watched over and travelers were protected by the elves. He halted his horse and called out, "Hello? Is someone there?"  
After a short while, four elves approached them to hear their request. There were rules if one wished to travel through the forest, using the old forest road. Humans were permitted nowadays, yet dwarves were not. A fee had to be paid, which they gladly did. The company knew that for the next few days they would travel at ease, knowing that the elves would be watching over the road and its surroundings.

The road was one of the safest in Middle-Earth and its reputation preceded it. Ari was bearing some gold and jewels on her, which she had found on the shores of the southern sea, but hid them, paying her share with old silver coins instead. After a brief delay, they were allowed to continue their journey.

Throughout the afternoon, they passed by a few watchtowers. Elf guards protected the forest road and kept a watchful eye on them. At dusk they camped near a watchtower to spend their first night in Mirkwood. Ari couldn't find rest. She lay near her horse and stared into the darkness of the night. Aro had a habit of lying down at night, something that Ari appreciated greatly. She always felt safe when she was near him. His closeness made her feel better, but tonight there was a growing uneasiness in her heart.

On the next morning they continued their journey through the woods and the day passed uneventful. Ari had noticed Arlos' looks in her direction all day long, but tried to ignore them and himself to the best of her ability. As they made camp for the second night, Arlos walked up to her. He tried his best to engage her in a conversation, but Ari kept yawning on purpose, telling him after only a few minutes had passed, that she had to lie down and rest. But sleep did not come to her. She contemplated the rare beauty of the forest and what might happen, once they reached the city of Dale.

There were tall trees in Mirkwood, larger than any other trees Ari had ever seen. Long creepers were hanging down from the branches, making their way down from the forest roof or climbing upwards, towards the crowns of the trees. Some of them bore gorgeous small flowers in red or white colour. There were wild flowers wherever one laid eyes on. Small creeks were streaming here and there through the forest, sometimes crossing each other, sometimes coursing through stone formations, then flowing down into smaller or larger pools. The sun rays floated through the dense tree tops. Ari had seen small caves not far from the path and had felt tempted to explore them. But there was no time. She was heading for Dale. Ari was mesmerized by the beauty of nature that surrounded her. Spring looked heavenly in this forest.

She wondered how summer would look like once it spread all over Mirkwood. The scent of the forest engulfing their presence reminded her of the refreshing breath of a gentle summer rain. The smell of unfamiliar flowers caught her attention. Ari opened her eyes and recollected the dream she had not long ago, while they were traveling near the elven forest. She recognized the small flowers here in the woods. They were the same flowers she had seen in her dream. Ari felt curious to know if they were special elven flowers and sat up, wondering if she should venture into the forest and investigate the origin of the heavenly scent. As her eye caught an elven guard watching them, she changed her mind and lay down again. She peacefully watched the stars through the canopy of trees, the gentle sound of a small creek nearby caressing her ears. To Ari it seemed as if it sang a soft lullaby not only to her, but to the entire forest. She soon fell into a dreamless slumber.


	4. In The Halls Of The Elven King

When Ari awoke, she could feel it in the air. A sullen veil of uneasiness had fallen upon the forest. With a weary heart she made her way to the small creek nearby to wash herself, silently offering it her gratitude for its soothing lullaby the previous night. As she returned to her travel companions, she overheard a conversation between Marten and an elf guard. A spring storm was approaching. The elf guards would travel east after their guard duty was over and the company would travel part of the road with them. For some unknown reason, Ari's heart pounded in a joyful beat.  
They set out eastwards. Two hours later they arrived at a junction where the forest road continued straight east towards Dale, but also turned left to the Elvenking's halls. A couple of elf guards just arriving from the palace, informed them that they had evacuated the forest dwellings in its surrounding area. The storm would be a fierce one and the travelers were welcome to find shelter in the king's halls for this night.

Ari felt glad they would be able to escape the wrath of the storm and wondered at that moment how the guards had known about their presence. Foremost, she was curious to see an elven home. However, elves were also the cause of her apprehension, as rumors often spoke about their ability to read minds, and even control them, especially the weak minds of humans. Under no circumstances did Ari wish to be an open book to them and concentrated on her inner light, dimming it slowly to make sure she would go unnoticed in case the rumors were true.  
Up to that day, she had only heard tales about the beauty of the elven dwellings in Middle-Earth, but had never seen one. Marten had accepted the invitation to shelter in the king's halls and they made their way towards the palace, traveling northwards. It only took a couple of miles for Ari to behold the massive sapphire blue gates leading into the king's halls and she marveled at their size and beauty.

As they rode through the gates, she glanced back to behold huge grey dull clouds now through the canopy of trees. She was once again relieved to have escaped the storm's ferocity. A flash of lightning followed by a deafening thunder shook her out of her thoughts as she rode further into the palace. Ari dismounted, stunned at the majestic beauty before her eyes. Enormous halls and huge pillars constructed of stone and trees? Yes, trees in a size she had never encountered before, surpassing the massive ones in the forest. Ornate lanterns radiated their warm light all over the vast cavern halls and a subtle breeze reminded that of a spring forest. She felt mesmerized by such unsurpassed beauty. The massive gates shut in a quiet motion behind them, and the storm was left to rage outside. For Ari it felt as if she had been cut off from the outside world, as if she had entered a world where time stood still. And time indeed stood still here, she could feel it.

* * *

The mighty gates were now sealed and Thranduil was aware of their arrival the moment they had entered them. He had given orders for all elves to be brought inside the halls. When the days grew brighter and longer and the darkness lingered only in certain areas of the forest, the king had given his elven subjects permission to establish dwellings in the forest once again. A great number of elves resided in small settlements outside the protective walls of the palace. Thranduil payed them regular visits, deeply satisfied for having succeeded to bring his people out of the darkness to safer times, where they would hopefully live in peace not only close to his palace, but all over the forest as things were once before that darkness had invaded their land.

In moments like this, Thranduil wished his son would be here to witness this longed-for change. He wished to see the happiness in Legolas' face upon showing him the new dwellings and improvements which had already taken place. Legolas loved the forest but the creeping darkness had caused him great suffering. As the forest had grown darker, Legolas' heart had grown burdened. Numerous times he had pleaded with his father to reach beyond their borders to stop the evil. But to no avail. Thranduil had been stubborn. He would not have allowed the lives of elves to be endangered by such an act. He strongly believed that they would be safe in his realm. Little did he know that this was an illusion, one of many that had haunted his mind throughout the dark times. Thranduil had heavily been under the influence of the growing shadow that stood as a solid wall around his heart and mind.

Never before had he been aware of that, until the day his son left him. It was on that sorrowful day that Thranduil realized that there was a sickness that hung heavily not only over his forest but also over his mind and heart. It had crept slowly into him, faintly at first, and when it was too late, it had consumed him.

The day when Legolas had left, Thranduil had seen the light for the first time in centuries. The excessive pain in his heart had dispelled the darkness for a moment. But it had not lasted long. The darkness still festered within him, his heart and mind heavily clouded once more. After Sauron had been defeated and Lady Galadriel had brought down the walls of Dol Guldor, Thranduil had noticed a change. Not only in his realm, but also in his heart. The darkness had drawn away not only from his forest and Middle-Earth, but it had started to retreat from his heart, too. Slowly yet steadily. However, scarce remnants still dwelled within him and he was not the same he once was. But there was a light, and he knew that he would get there one day.


	5. Regret

Ari and her companions were escorted to a room, formerly used to accommodate soldiers from other elven realms in times of war, who had come to Mirkwood to assist them in battle. The room was modestly furnished with simple narrow beds and a few tables and chairs. It was quite spacious and bright, despite the absence of windows. Ari noticed a number of markings on the walls, suspecting they had to be dates and places. Perhaps they had been written long ago by elves who had come here to ride into battle. Some of them might have never returned home to their families and loved ones.

She shivered at the thought. In Gondor she had heard many tales about the great battles, much fiercer and darker than the ones she had witnessed in the south. She marveled at the courage of the soldiers, no matter whether humans, dwarves or elves. They had fought for their freedom and eventually had gained it. Ari took a last look at the room and walked towards the door. She would not stay in this room for the night. The thoughts of war had spread a sense of uneasiness within her soul, and besides, she would not share a room with any male. That was against her principles. She would sleep near them under the starry sky, but would not spend the night in the same room with them.

The fields and forests were open areas, whereas this room had its limitations, its walls and a door. She would not stay. Ari made her way to the washrooms which were earlier shown to them by the elves on their way down. After washing herself, she bundled up in her second attire, black leggings and a dark green tunic. She then returned to the room to rearrange her belongings and headed straight for the stables to meet her dear companion, Aro. He had been fed and was now idly standing in the stable. Ari was halted by a guard at the entrance but as soon as he recognized her, he wordlessly let her pass. Ari nestled her face against Aro's strong broad neck and sighed heavily before she lay down onto a pile of straw.

* * *

Thranduil could not find rest. Even when he lay down to rest, peace did not come to him. He heard the storm raging outside. It had been a long time since the forest had faced such a storm. In the morning he would have to inspect the damage done in the newly established elven dwellings. A lot of repair work would need to be done. Yet that was what they were used to doing after the wars. Inspecting the damage and loss, rebuilding, comforting and going on. Go on till the end of time… Thranduil's brows furrowed. Until the end of time, he thought. No! This was not what he intended. It made him feel uneasy and vulnerable. Vulnerability, a feeling Thranduil detested. But why did he feel vulnerable?

Legolas, his only son and heir had still not returned home. Thranduil had heard the dark stories and details of the War of the Ring. His own memories of old times still gnawed on his heart. Legolas had faced the same, if not worse, and who could tell if his son's heart had been strong enough to endure this evil? Perhaps Legolas' heart was longing for the sea now. Perhaps he had sailed already.

No! No! No! Thranduil rose abruptly from his bed. Legolas had to stay in Middle-Earth! He had to return home! He was his son, his heir, he was the only family that Thranduil had. The thought of Legolas leaving Middle-Earth crushed Thranduil's heart. He had not wished for Legolas to leave his home, but back then, at that moment, his heart had been guided by a superior power and Thranduil had send his son to find Aragorn. Had he been mad? His own prompting had led Legolas to join the Fellowship of the Ring. Thranduil had sent his son to his doom. If Legolas' heart had become burdened by the darkness of war, Thranduil would have to blame himself. And he, in fact, did blame himself. Every day, every moment, every single second that passed. Too many times had he regretted sending Legolas away. But what would have happened if he had not done so?

Lord Elrond had seen Legolas at the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. He told him that Legolas was happy, or, at least that is what Lord Elrond had told him. But that was a long time ago. Aragorn and Arwen were long gone. Maybe the war had not affected Legolas in the way Thranduil feared. But why did he not return home? Thranduil faced the thought that had tried to enter his mind countless times. But he had never before allowed it to do so. But now it was there - very clear and painful - he had caused his son to leave his home because of who he was. He had pushed Legolas into this dark world. Thranduil now stood at the window, looking out through the stained glass. Lightnings flashed in the sky and thunders sang a song of anger, accompanied by the fierce howl of the wind. Thranduil watched the battle between nature and his forest with concern. The elements of nature were outfighting his forest.

He witnessed trees getting uprooted by the force of the wind, crashing down on other trees as they fell to the ground. There had been many storms in this area, but this one was the fiercest Thranduil had ever experienced. This storm was no ordinary one. It would rinse his forest once and for all from the filth which had been lingering there for hundreds of years. The storm was the beginning of the end of the last remnants of the darkness. However, Thranduil did not know that. He continued to watch the battle of nature, not knowing that this storm would set into motion far more than just the cleansing of his beloved forest.


	6. An Unexpected Discovery

Thranduil had spent the entire night watching the storm until it finally settled. Before the first light of dawn, he turned away from the window and marched to his door that was wide open within seconds by the command of his mind. The guards stationed outside turned to him and bowed in reverence.

"Inform all guards, at the break of dawn we are riding out to assess the damage in the dwellings beyond the palace walls," he commanded.

As one of the guards departed, Thranduil turned around and re-entered his chamber. He changed his royal robes to comfortable leggings and a gray tunic, before his armor was adjusted on him. Thranduil looked into the mirror and eyed himself. His wise eyes looked back at him questioningly. Was he the king whom his people deserved? What if his son would not return? Thranduil frowned and shook his head before turning away from his reflection. He detested such weak thoughts. Peace had finally come and he did not need an heir. But his son, Legolas… The Elvenking banished these thoughts from his mind and heart. He was very skilled at it. He did not want to be weak. He hated weakness.

Tauriel. Yes, she had been weak and had fallen in love with a dwarf. Thranduil despised them and Tauriel. He had banished her from her home. A home that he had offered her when she was young. Thranduil had protected her all those years and what had happened? How had it actually happened? Had he driven her away, just as he had done with Legolas? He had not approved Legolas' feelings for the elleth. What would have happened if he had merely accepted the facts? Where would they be today? In his realm? Or would fate have made a different turn? Thranduil shook his head.

He had been convinced that Tauriel had been weak. But when he found her weeping over the dead dwarf, he was strangely touched by the sight. At that moment he understood that it must been strength that had made her stand up for her love, not weakness. She had fought for her love. She would have died for her love. Strength can come to light in different situations. The fact that Thranduil would see and recognize it in this way had surprised him greatly.

"Love… Love…" Thranduil did not know much about love. Especially not about love between an ellon and an elleth. He had been denied the possibility of experiencing such a kind of love. And now, with the relatively small number of ellith in Middle-Earth still unwed, he found his chances for love and happiness almost reduced to none. He would rule alone as he had always done and he would remain strong for his people. Thranduil had already accepted this a long time ago, and he ignored the stinging pain that this thought had been causing in his heart for some time.

Thranduil left his chamber and headed for the stables. This is how it would be for all times, he thought as he walked through the dark corridors of his palace. Soon the guards would gather at the gates and Thranduil intended to be there before the first elves appeared. After all, he was their king and he cared about them.

He entered the stable and smelt the air. Horses, hay and the scent of the rainy spring forest was in the air. Leftovers of the oats and carrots in the feeding troughs… And something else that Thranduil could not identify. His brow was now furrowed. Never before had he smelled such a thing. Silently he drew his sword and walked slowly into the stable. He felt the presence of unfamiliar energy and two steps further he sensed a heartbeat. Someone or something was here.

Perhaps an unknown creature from the forest had found its way into the stable to escape the fierce storm. But how had it got past his gates? He would have known. Cautiously he made his way into the left side of the stable, following the traces of the alien scent. Thranduil, intrigued and cautious at the same time, now turned to the backside of the stable. Those horses looked different from the ones the elves used. More sturdy and hardy. His eyes roamed around in the fading darkness of the stable until he made out a horse lying on the ground by the wall. Stepping closer his eyes first narrowed, before they widened in surprise. On the floor lay a cloaked body.

The horse raised its head and stood still, not feeling any dread or danger by the elf. Thranduil turned his eyes back to the cloaked figure. Though awkwardly surprised, he could sense the bond between the horse and the sleeping creature. It was strong. Thranduil suspected what lay asleep before him was a member of the group of humans he had accepted in his halls to shelter from the storm. A guard had requested refuge for them that night as they had proven to be peaceful and kind. But if this creature was a member of their company, why did he not recognize the scent of a human?

Thranduil stared for a moment before he quietly turned a bucket upside down and curiously sat down to watch. After a while, he noticed a reddish light that seemed to emanate from the creature's body, and he rose slowly. When the light suddenly disappeared, the person lay motionless. Before Thranduil could sit down again, the red light re-appeared but this time it was much more intense. It flickered and waved in motions as restless as the person beneath it. The body tossed faster and the horse finally stood up. Something distressing was happening. Thranduil sensed the negative energy that was emerging from the figure now and resolved on waking the creature. He laid his hand firmly on the cloaked shoulder and shook it. In an instance, with an unlikely swift movement the creature was up on their legs in a defensive posture.


	7. First Meeting

Thranduil had no difficulty in distinguishing her facial features in the first light of dawn. She was... human. But did not feel like a human nor did she smell like one. Her eyes, wide with fear, were now observing him through long lashes and the stray strands of her blonde hair that had escaped her long braid, framed the soft feminine features of her face. Her cheeks were reddened by excitement, a kind of sight that Thranduil had encountered in countless instances throughout his long life, but this time he could not resist the incomprehensibly alluring effect it had on him.

He could hear her excited breath escaping her slightly parted lips as her chest rose and fell in an uneven rhythm. Her deep green tunic matched her eyes, a pair of rare emeralds revealed before him by his enhanced eyesight despite their dark surroundings. It was a warm, rich green, an eye color Thranduil had never seen before. Her clothes hang rather loose on her body, yet they complimented her feminine curves.

Ari's heart raced wildly, drumming aggressively against the arch of her ribs, her breathing heavy. Her sweaty hands clasped the hilt of her sword in an effort to keep her trembling arms steady. While her brain was still trying to process what stood before her, her body and mind began to ease. In the dim light, his towering figure stood intimidating as he loomed over her with a drawn sword. Nevertheless, she felt that no danger arose from the stranger before her. In the sparse light of the stable, it seemed to her as if a celestial glow radiated from him, illuminating his dominating presence.

Ari blinked confused. His face was timeless, affected by neither happiness nor suffering, but the depth of his eyes told another story, causing Ari both curiosity and awe. His gaze bore intensity as rare as the color of his hair. Silver blonde on one side, slightly golden on the other, where the flickering lantern in the stable reflected its warm light, as if in an effort to dispel the surrounding darkness.  
A solid silver armor shielded his body and hugged his apparently well built features and masculine shapes. She could not but wonder about the strength under the shiny metal. Ari's heart started beating faster, this time for reasons unknown to her.

A guard suddenly appeared and noticed Ari's presence. He turned toward his king and declared with a deep bow, "Hir vuin, the guards have assembled at the gate."

Thranduil lowered his sword first before he turned to the guard.

"Give the order to ready the horses."

He then turned back towards Ari who had sheathed her sword. She had noticed the silver circlet above his brows and suspected that she might be standing in front of the king of the elves.

"There you are," a voice suddenly exclaimed.

Both Ari and Thranduil turned around to see Arlos walking over to them. "We thought that we might find you here," he said, looking at Ari who turned away from him, taking a step towards Aro.

The company of travelers had been informed that they would depart instantly and Arlos went straight to the stable, expecting to find Ari there with her horse.

Irritated, Ari straightened her back and gave a stiff look back at Arlos. He now stood under a dim ray of light, as dawn began to crawl into the stable. There was no doubt in her mind by the expression on his face that he liked what he saw. Ari turned back to Aro to stroke his head and strong neck. She never felt comfortable with those kinds of stares from men. She had lived a major part of her life alone and things would remain so. Arlos had to understand that.

She turned again to see that Arlos was now addressing to the king. Arlos was quite tall for a human but the king still looked down at him. Ari could not make out what their conversation was about as they moved closer to the exit of the stable. Ari stayed by Aro's side. A few moments later Arlos returned, this time with Marten at his side.

"We are setting out with the elves. We are going to travel with them along the forest road and from there we'll make our way to Dale," Marten explained.

Ari nodded mutely. She reached for Aro's reins, grabbed her belongings and led him to the exit of the stable. She was surprised to find that many elves had gathered near the gate. They had mounted their horses and some of them were bidding farewell to their loved ones. Their faces were peaceful and joyous while the faces of her travel companions seemed tired and worn. Ari mused about the differences between men and elves and quickly abandoned the thought as she knew that she would never get to know elves more than she had so far. While she awaited their departure, a friendly looking elleth approached her and kindly handed her a small bag. Ari gave her a warm smile and took a peek into the bag. She found fresh bread and some fruits in it. Looking back at the elleth Ari smiled softly saying, "Thank you," while bowing slightly.

The elleth returned the smile and gesture and without saying a word she walked towards Ari's companions, handing similar bags to each one of them.

As Ari looked around she noticed that the king was watching her. Grateful for his hospitality, she gave him a generous bow. He just nodded slightly, almost unnoticeably, but she knew the gesture had been there. Ari had feared that he felt offended by her hostile gesture when he had awoken her and she instinctively drew her sword against him, in fact attacking him. But now she hoped that he acknowledged there was no ill will from her side. He had simply startled her. As she directed her gaze in the direction of the king, she found him gone. She soon spotted him again, as he rode regally up to the gate, giving orders in elvish.

The gates opened and the elves set to motion. Ari noticed that about twenty elven guards were riding behind them and felt content. She had heard rumors that some parts of this forest were still dangerous. The storm during the previous night might have stirred something dark and treacherous in the forest and who could tell what they may encounter on their way? Fresh air brushed her face when she approached the gate and she inhaled it deeply, clean, and humid, her body and spirit refreshed despite her troubled sleep. This forest smelled heavenly after rain. On the day prior the air had been somehow heavier, loaded with tension. But today, it was light and invigorating. Ari's spirits lifted and she looked forward to finally arriving in the legendary city of Dale.


	8. An Unexpected Return

The storm had abandoned the forest in a state of chaos. The small road leading from the palace to the forest path was blocked by fallen trees and large branches scattered on the ground. They rode past them quite easily, though. After a short while, the elves rode slightly north, leaving the small path.

Ari would not have noticed the hidden path which eventually led to a small but beautiful forest dwelling. The house had been constructed of wood, and beautiful carvings where embedded in the timber. A small fountain adorned its surroundings, but its once crystal clear waters were now muddy and dark.

Ari's eye caught a young deer trapped under a fallen young tree. She immediately dismounted Aro and walked over to it. It was alive but its hind legs were trapped between the tree and a pile of rocks. Ari caressed the deer's head as it shied away from her, and whispered soothing words to its ear. In a dutiful effort she lifted up the slender tree carefully and the deer was allowed to free itself from its trap.

She smiled with contentment as the deer hobbled away into the deeper forest. When she turned around she saw Marten standing not far from her. He had notched an arrow in his bow which he had aimed at the deer before Ari had freed it. He looked furious now and accused her of robbing them of their well deserved lunch.

Ari ignored him and turned to walk back towards Aro. She looked up and it was then when she noticed the king on his horse watching their exchange attentively. Their eyes met briefly and Ari wondered at the unreadable expression on his face. Without any more delay, she mounted Aro and they continued their journey through the forest.

"If we continue in this pace, we will never reach Dale," Arlos exclaimed, his voice slightly upset.

To Ari's concern the king asked, "Have you grown tired of my hospitality?"

Arlos turned to find the king riding next to him, "Nnn… no, your highness," he stuttered, obviously perplexed by the king's sudden vicinity.

"Please excuse my choice of words. I did not mean to offend you," he tried, sounding less convincing than he had intended.

At least he knows how to behave himself in front of the king, Ari thought. Arlos rode ahead and Ari suddenly found herself riding next to the king.

"You did not take full advantage of my hospitality last night," he said, his voice smooth and underlined with a hint of curiosity.

She looked up at the king questioningly and slightly worried.

"I found you sleeping in the stables this morning," he explained. "Did the room in which you were accommodated not suit your taste?"

Ari was deeply concerned. She had heard tales of the elf king's bad temper and she definitely did not want to awaken it.

"Please forgive me, your highness," she ventured. "I felt honored to be given shelter in your realm. As for my sleeping arrangement, I must confess that I felt safer close to my horse than spending the night with my travel companions in the room which was offered to us."

The king gave her a stern look and Ari felt her heart beat quicken and her throat tightening uncomfortably. She had done it. She had angered the king. Ari feared kings and their wrath and she feared this one more as he was an elf king. And with elf kings she lacked experience.

"Please forgive me if my words have angered you, your highness. The presence of my horse is something I can rely on, but the company of those men whom I travel with could turn out to be unexpected and unwanted." She hoped he understood the meaning of her words, however, by the look in his face she knew she had to explain further. "I can spend nights around them in the open. But being in a room with them at night makes me feel very vulnerable. I do not wish to ignite situations and opportunities which might bring me into difficulties."

Ari suddenly felt hot. Heat radiated from her face. Of course she had to blush… She felt embarrassed, and her physical reaction made it obvious to all, not only to the king who was still riding next to her. Had she uttered something offensive? Why did he say nothing?

Thranduil's silence and his piercing gaze were incredibly annoying and Ari sighed as she could not stand it anymore. "I simply cannot share a room with a male. That's all. That's why I chose the stable."

Now Ari was really upset with herself. Why had she told him?

"Please forgive me if I have offended you in any way. I am a woman who is traveling around this world alone – well, with my horse, Aro. I have to make my own decisions, and I must face the consequences of my actions. I am only protecting my honor."

It was out and Ari could not care less. She looked back in his face and saw that the expression had not changed.

"If that be so," Thranduil said, "I am glad to have offered you a safe place for one night. But there are many more nights to come and your life is long. You might have to choose a protector one day and settle somewhere."

Thranduil looked into her eyes and she felt lost. He was piercing deep into her soul and she felt her feelings stir. Suddenly her heartbeat slowed down and everything around her became hazy and still. She felt numb. Although she wanted to, she could not break his gaze. Images of her village floated in her mind, images of her childhood, her brother, Dirlind's death, battles… The seashore where she used to wander... The wild forest near its borders where she had been raised. Her journey begun, she had left her home, traveling now through the lush pastures of…

STOP! Her mind screamed out. Ari was totally shocked. He was staring into her mind! He could see what she had seen! How could she have been so careless? Why had she let her guard down? How could he do this? How dared he do this? With great difficulty she managed to break free from his invading, demanding gaze. She pressed her eyes closed and shook her head. Ari focused on her center and shut herself again. When she looked back at the king, his expression was very thoughtful.

When a guard called out to the king, he broke his gaze and left her side without looking back.

She had heard stories about elves with such powers. Ari remembered the dream she had near the elven forest when they traveled up the Anduin. Those eyes in her dream had been similar, yet very different. Gentle and inquiring, not demanding and forcing like the king's eyes had been just a few moments ago.

There was trouble. Even if Ari could not understand what was being said between the elves, she could feel the energy around them change dramatically. She gasped for air when she felt waves of anger rolling towards her side. Ari could neither comprehend why she felt them, nor where they came from. But they were there, and they were one of the most distressing things she had ever felt. Ari tried to shake the feeling off and looked ahead. The king seemed furious as he yelled orders. Suddenly all elves turned around and changed direction. They were riding back towards the palace. Ari was confused and Marten raised his voice.

"We are traveling to Dale. We will continue to do so," he exclaimed.

He was about to turn to the opposite direction towards the forest road when a few elf guards stopped him. When Marten insisted on traveling on to Dale, the elves drew their weapons.

The king passed them saying, "We return to the palace at once!"

Marten retorted angrily, "We are traveling to Dale!"

At that, the king sounded incensed. "You will return as my guest. NOW!"

Marten shook his head emphatically. "What if we do not?"

Thranduil's voice was very low but threatening. "In that case, you will return as my prisoners!"

Nothing else was said as they rode back to the palace. Once they arrived, Ari led Aro to the stable by herself. She sat down near him on the scattered hay and opened her bag. She had not eaten since the previous morning and she was hungry, almost starved. Ari had become used to long travels in her life and she could endure hunger. But not for too long. She ate some of the bread and gave one apple to Aro that accepted it with eagerness.

Why are we back in the palace? she wondered. Ari pondered over this question for some time and finally decided to leave Aro in the stable to find her travel companions. Perhaps they had received information regarding the sudden change of situation.


	9. Symbols

Thranduil was furious. The guards had returned from the sacred river bearing bad news. News that outraged him. Thranduil rushed to his private chambers, their doors slamming shut behind him. Dwarves! How dare they? Thranduil walked to his balcony and looked over the forest. Why now? Why can't they just exist without anyone noticing? Why can't they just stay inside their mountain and rot? Thranduil's head hurt, like every time he was tense.

In the northern part of Mirkwood there was a fast flowing river with icy cold waters. A sacred river to all elves in Middle-Earth which even themselves rarely touched. Nothing had ever soiled its purity. Even in the times of darkness when the forest had become severely corrupted and sickened due to the presence of orcs, trolls, spiders and other vile creatures, the river had remained pure. It had always supplied the elves of the Woodland Realm with fresh drinking water. Its springs lay in the northern part of Mirkwood, beneath a small hill. Some said that its spiritual origin was, in fact, in Valinor. That the Valar had blessed the elves thus and provided them with aid.  
On certain days when the starlight was very strong and the moon shone bright, the light of the stars and moon was captured by the twirling waves of its waters, twisted and molded until it turned into beautiful gems of pure starlight. Smaller and larger gems, forever embedded on the depths of the everflowing river. There was just one place in the long river where this occured.

While still an elfling, Thranduil had heard of the tale and had once traveled there without his father's consent. There, in the pure icy cold waters, he had found one of those gems and had brought it home. Oropher had been furious. His father had demanded that Thranduil returned the gem to the river at once and ask the Valar for their forgiveness by staying there for days without drink and food, meditating in hope to achieve their forgiveness.

Thranduil had gone back, had fasted and meditated on the banks of the river. But he had failed to part with the gem. Its unearthly beauty had captured his heart. He had kept it well hidden within his chambers. Oropher had known nothing of his son's deed. But ever since Thranduil had brought the gem home, he had been claiming that his son's curiosity and greed would bring ill fortune upon them and their realm in the future. Back then, Thranduil had doubted his father's words. Today, looking back into the past and the struggle of the elves in the Woodland realm, he was not so sure anymore. Perhaps his desire had truly brought ill fortune upon them. After a long period of darkness which had made the forest virtually uninhabitable, light had come to it again, and Thranduil was sure that the worst was over and that the Valar had finally forgiven him for his deed.

When Thranduil became king, he set up a watchtower on the river banks. Two guards would always watch over that very spot where the gems were molded. For hundreds of years no one had dared to go there. Until now...

* * *

Ari arrived in the room which had been offered to them the day before. Her companions were in there engaged in a conversation. No one knew about the reason that made the entire company return to the King's halls. Upon leaving the stables, Ari had noticed guards clad in armor and bearing weapons, riding hurriedly on their horses through the large gate. But the purpose of their mission was a mystery to her.

She quickly left the room again. Ari feared the anger of the king if she returned to the stables and so she wandered through the palace. There were guards nearly everywhere, but they did not stop her. Still, their eyes followed her wherever she went. Ari walked through the beautiful halls and marveled at their size and beauty. Elves were highly skilled at the arts of sculpting and carving. Being a woodcarver herself, Ari started to pay close attention to the carvings on the pillars, running her fingers gently over them, while studying their structure and the craftsmanship of the elven people.

* * *

Thranduil stood in his balcony, looking over the forest. He could see Erebor in the distance. The guards had told him that they had seen dwarves at the river, wading in the water, obviously looking for precious gems. Tales of the river and its incomparable treasure in the form of rare gemstones had spread throughout the lands over the centuries. He had expected that one day somebody might turn up to claim them. But why had it been the dwarves? Thranduil closed his eyes and beheld the human girl.

He snapped out of his thoughts and opened his eyes quickly. What was that? She had occupied his thoughts a number of times today. As a matter of fact, she intrigued him. She was different. So gentle and kind. Thranduil had seen the light emanating from her body. A red light, and she seemed to have struggled beneath it. Was it a nightmare? Or some dark force? Whatever it may have been, why was there a light? Then he had watched her in the forest when she freed the deer. The other man, her traveling companion, had raised his weapon to kill it. But she had saved it. She had gratefully accepted the food she was given upon departure. But the other men did not appreciate it as she did. It was food offered by nature without having to harm any living creature. Humans ate meat. They smelled of it. Thranduil shuddered. He despised the smell.

He had seen into her being. He had seen her memories. Dark memories and beautiful ones. He had seen many people around her and then moments of solitude. The peaceful sea. Battles. Were these her memories? Or just dreams she had had? No, they were her memories, as they were too vivid and her emotions were connected with them. He had felt them while seeing the images of her mind. He had felt her. This was her life, her experiences.

Thranduil wondered what she was looking for in Dale. Did she know those men well? No, he doubted that. Not after what she had told him on the ride along the forest road. She did not trust them. Thranduil wondered how old she was. She looked like a human in her mid-twenties. But humans, especially females, would normally get married at a younger age. Why was she alone? Where did she come from? How had it been possible for her to shut her mind off from him after she had become aware of his invasion? Thranduil walked towards his doors; they opened and closed silently. His feet carried him downwards into the lower parts of his palace.

* * *

Ari was studying the carvings on the pillars very closely. Some of them seemed oddly familiar to her. She had seen them near the sea shore in the abandoned city were nobody dared to go and sometimes in the sky above her home land. Had there been elves in the south? No, that was not possible. She would have seen them there. But she hadn't. Her fingers slid gently over the carvings, before they lingered on one particular symbol. It looked beautiful.

"Each one of them has a different meaning."

Startled, she turned quickly. In front of her stood the elf king. He looked into her eyes and a small smile graced his timeless features. Then his eyes fell on the pillar and the symbol that Ari had touched just moments before. He stepped closer to the pillar and his middle finger brushed over the symbol Ari had had admired.

"This is the elvish symbol for protection. This one here," he said, pointing at another symbol, "…means Strength. This one, Endurance."  
He slowly moved his finger over different symbols, explaining their different meanings. "Here are Patience and Eternity."

Ari marveled at his words. "Why do elves carve them into pillars? Do all pillars bear the same symbols?" she asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

Thranduil fixed his eyes on her. "Yes. Those pillars in the great halls do. But some bear different symbols. These pillars," he said as he motioned to the one next to them, "…have to carry a lot of weight. These were made to endure a lot." His gaze returned to her. "They were made to protect. They will stand until the end of time. That is why you see these symbols on them. Other places bear other symbols."

Ari was surprised, as she had never heard anything like that. "You believe that by carving those symbols into wood or stone, the matter itself adopts qualities like strength and endurance?"

"Yes, it does. Everything does," Thranduil replied matter-of-factly.

"These are sacred symbols given to the elves long ago by the Valar. They are symbols of great power. But not everyone is skilled enough to carve the symbols in a way that they may develop their full qualities," he explained.

Ari's curiosity overcame her. "Who can do so?"

She did not care if he was the elf king or anyone else. She was deep in her field of interest. Ari had always been curious for new and unfamiliar things in the world but she had never heard of such a thing.

"Elves can do so but not all of us. Only those who have brought this gift with them into their life," Thranduil explained patiently.

"And these walls will never cease to be?" Ari asked in wonder.

"They would eventually fall into ruin if we left Middle-Earth. But it would take a long time. Many hundreds of years, if not thousands. The magic of the elves is powerful and not easily withdrawn. Even if we left this world, these halls would remain for an unknown period of time, because the magic would linger on until it eventually faded away. But these matters cannot be understood by others, especially not by humans," he added, smirking down at her.

Thranduil rose his eyebrows expectantly, seeing that she was about to ask another question.

But as his last words reached her ears, Ari decided to stop questioning him. 'But these matters cannot be understood by others, especially not by humans'. His words echoed in her mind. Ari blushed and stared at the floor. Something about her made Thranduil feel different. He could not figure out what it was, but he had to admit that she had brought something here. Perhaps she carried something that was precious. Very precious.

A guard approached them and bowed his head in reverence.

"My king, we are ready to depart."

Thranduil nodded to the guard and dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"So be it," he said, but his voice lacked the usual determination.  
Turning back towards Ari he said, "Your escort to Dale has been arranged. My guards will get you and your travel companions to Dale. You will reach the city in two days."

Ari bowed her head. "Thank you, your Highness. If one day I can repay you for your kindness, I most certainly will." With those words, Ari turned around and followed the guard.

Thranduil's gaze followed as she walked away from him. His brows twitched into a frown when she did not look back. Something about that aroused Thranduil's anger. She did not look back.


	10. Obvious Intentions

In no time they were on the road again and Ari was happy to be out in the forest once more. On their way to the forest road they met many elves who were busy clearing the narrow path from fallen trees and branches. They rode on till nightfall and made camp. Ari unpacked her small bundle offered to her just before they left the palace. The same elleth had come to her again and had handed her a bag of provisions. However, this time it was a larger one. Ari noticed that her travel companions had received nothing as such. She did not contemplate about it any further and enjoyed her food after feeding hungry Aro another apple.

Finally, two days later as the king had said, they reached the city of Dale. It was far more beautiful than Ari had ever imagined. White, solid buildings reaching high in the sky among colourful markets full of people who chatted merrily or discussed heatedly over prices and quality. Trees and flowers of all shapes and shades lined the streets and graced the city's parks. Ari felt confident that the following years of her life would be spend in peace here, before she would have to move on again.

* * *

It had been a month since the humans had left the palace and Thranduil caught himself thinking about Ari much more often than he would have expected. He felt different, maybe more peaceful. That was quite unusual, as his temper would easily be lost at most times. It still was, yet there had been some kind of transformation within him which he could not comprehend.

His guards had returned with the expected news that the travelers had reached Dale safely. In the weeks that followed, his spies reported back to him regularly about the new citizens of Dale. News concerning Ari's male companions were of no particular interest to him, but his considerable concern was fixed upon anything related to her. Still, the king made sure that his spies would not take notice of his special interest in the girl. He would listen rather indifferently to their full report of the males' activities, though news of Ari were the ones he anticipated to hear, and so he eagerly did.

She had not just caught his eye but some part of his heart as well, he mused. No! Not his heart, he corrected his thoughts. She only seemed interesting to him only because she was... different. Yes, that she certainly was. She was very different, nothing more than that. Nothing more, he convinced himself.

He was informed by his spies that Ari had opened her own workshop as a woodcarver. And news reached him that Dale's citizens were quite impressed by her work, keeping her busy with what she apparently knew best - carving. Thranduil had decided that his regular visit to Dale would take place three weeks earlier than scheduled. He desired to see how Ari was doing by himself .

Upon arriving in the city, Thranduil was welcomed by Nedwig, one of Bard's descendants. Thranduil had begun to acquire a high opinion of Bard after the Battle of the Five Armies. Now, long after Bart had died, his descendants still ruled over Dale. And they were doing well. Thranduil enjoyed his visits to the town, even though that meant that he would occasionally meet dwarves in the streets of the busy city. He was shown to his chambers and was now standing in the balcony looking out over Dale.

He was accompanied by Galion. "Hir vuin, we are ready to see the city, if you wish," his trusted advisor said.

"Yes. Let us depart." Thranduil strode out of the room and left the building. The sun was high in the sky and Thranduil breathed in the air of Dale. He wrinkled his nose. Human scent, mixed with some dwarven. Ugh, how he despised the latter...

Galion walked with the king over the different market places of Dale. He had strolled along them many times after the city had been reborn from its ashes. But this year was different. There were countless flowers everywhere. As far as his gaze could reach, he would see a great variety of them in different sizes, shapes and colours. This spring was glorious and the coming summer would soon follow in its footsteps. Not just the buildings and walls of Dale but also its soil had recovered from the filthy blood spilled here long, long ago. Dale had been reborn and had now become fully cleansed.

They were strolling along the large park near the center of Dale when Galion cleared his throat.

"My king, shall we?" asked Galion, looking at Thranduil expectantly.

Thranduil eyed his advisor questioningly and raised an eyebrow.

"My king, do you think I am not aware of your searching eyes? I know why we have come to Dale earlier this spring."

Thranduil smiled and turned his eyes away from Galion. Of course he would have noticed. There was nothing Galion was not aware of.

"Yes. Let us go there," Thranduil nodded and motioned Galion to lead the way.

Galion led his king away from the busy streets into a quiet picturesque alley. They walked in silence until Galion suddenly halted.

"Here we are, my king".

Thranduil peered closely at the building before he read the engraved sign placed next to fine wooden door. It had been elaborately crafted. Small summer flowers were carved around the edges and the sign read 'Ari's Craftsmanship'.


	11. A Gift From The Valar

Thranduil sat at a rock formation under a tree. Its branches and fresh green leaves hung over the king's head as if they tried to shield him from the burden of this world. It was a special tree to him. He had planted it after the Battle of the Five Armies, when Dale's reconstruction began. It was a symbol of the allegiance between the people of Dale and the elves of Mirkwood. They would aid each other in times of need. An allegiance, which Thranduil hoped would never have to be called upon again. He yearned for peace more than anything. But, above all, he yearned for peace in his heart. Thranduil was lost in his thoughts. In Ari's workshop he had felt drawn to her as if by superior power. His mind was enchanted by her, his body longed for her. He had almost lost control. Despite his momentary doubts, he had wanted her, he had wanted to lose control. Suddenly there were emotions in him that had never been there before. They were forceful, yet peaceful, frightening and pleasant at the same time. Overwhelming, yet strangely soothing. He suddenly yearned deeply. What had changed? He wanted to touch her so urgently. Thranduil closed his eyes and clenched his hands to fists. He would have done so if not for the disruption from Galion and the guard. Was this meant to happen? Thranduil found himself strangely bewildered. No matter what had happened today, what did he really want? What would he sacrifice for her? Would it be worth it? Thranduil's body tensed and he opened his eyes again. Did he have a choice at all?

Light but purposeful footsteps caught his attention. He did not turn around as he already knew who had come.

Galion didn't have to search for Thranduil, he knew where to find him. He approached the king and found a place to sit a little lower than Thranduil's to make sure he would not sit higher than his king. They gazed into the distance and enjoyed the sunset, both lost in thoughts.

* * *

Ari was in deep thoughts about the King who had left her without a word. He had been highly irritated by something. She had noticed it and she did not like it, especially because she did not know what it meant. Apparently, there was some kind of connection between them. But of what nature that connection was, Ari could not say. With this new understanding, she realized that it had been the fury of the king that she had felt when she was in his forest a month ago. At that time she had been clueless, but now she had no more doubts. She could sense his feelings. But how?

Sweeping the floor, she could not help but try to analyze the situation. She was apparently able to perceive his anger. But was that all? Could she feel him now? Could she feel him even though he was not here? Ari stopped and held her breath, pondering over her ridiculous idea. She frowned deeply. If there was a connection between them, should she dare test it? Not out of curiosity, but simply to gain a better understanding? Ari huffed and shook her head, before she continued to sweep the floor. Of course she was anxious to know. But would he notice if she would test their… connection? Ari chastised herself for having even thought about it. But as much as she disliked the thought, she was too reluctant to abandon it. She had to know. Putting down the broom, she stood straight and closed her eyes to concentrate.

An unexpected knock startled her. Ari felt nauseous and slightly dizzy, because she had focused on her energy too much and was suddenly interrupted. She grabbed hold of the workbench to steady herself and looked toward the door. Arlos had already walked into her workshop with an air of assertiveness. He seemed to be very pleased with himself and Ari grumbled inwardly. This time of his daily visits was not her favourite part of the day. Ari inhaled deeply as he stepped closer to her.

"You look pale," he commented casually. He took a thorough look at her, eyeing her from head to toe.

Ari detested his intrusive behavior and right now she did not want to be in his presence at all.

Arlos noticed her bandaged hand.

"How did this happen?" His brow creased with apparent worry.

"I hurt myself while I was working on the stool over there," she replied, pointing at the now finished piece of furniture standing proudly on her workbench.

"You need my help," Arlos stated and reached for her injured hand.

"No," Ari said forcefully. "I finished my work and I am going to rest now. I am very tired and I'm still in pain. Apart from that, I wish to be alone right now."

Arlos did not plan to leave so soon.

"Who bandaged your hand?" His voice was suspicious now.

"An elven healer was here and she took good care of it," Ari replied wearily.

"An elven healer? How? Why?" He was suddenly agitated.

"Please Arlos, just leave me alone now. I am tired and I wish to rest," she answered while she slowly approached the door.

"Was their king here?" Arlos asked, taking an large step toward her, invading her personal space. When Ari did not answer his question, Arlos did. "Yes, he was here. He came here to see you," he said,  
pointing his finger at her face. "While we were in his forest, I noticed how he was watching you. And I did not like it. He did not watch any of us the way he kept an eye on you. Ever since then I have suspected that he has a personal interest in you! His only motive to come here was..."

"Arlos! STOP!" Ari's voice shook with anger. "Please leave now," she said, trying to calm herself. "I feel unwell and yes, the king was here. I also noticed that the king had been watching me, just as I had  
noticed that you have been doing exactly the same thing. You have been staring at me, and I have never asked for your attention. I did not ask any of you for your attention. If you have been under the impression that I have enjoyed it, then I'm sorry, I never have."

"But the elf king…," Arlos began.

Ari rolled her eyes in annoyance. "He's not here. Can you see him anywhere?" she asked, motioning with her arms through the room, inviting him to look around. To her annoyance, Arlos' eyes began to hover around suspiciously.

"He is gone and you are going to leave as well. Now."

She did not shout at him, but her voice was firm and serious. That was enough and Arlos turned around and left her workshop. He walked down the narrow alley, not noticing that he was being watched. He would return and next time his visit would have a different ending. He would see to it.

Ari locked the door once and for all. She did not want to see any more unwanted visitors this evening. She didn't even bother to undress but lay down on her modest bed in her working clothes. Soon she fell asleep. That night, a majestic starry sky stood guard over her in her serene dream.

* * *

Thranduil and Galion were still sitting on the same spot, watching silently as the night unfolded. The night air encouraged them to free their heads of the burdens they bore and filled their senses with peace. After the night had long fallen, Galion began to speak.

"I remember a young prince who used to stargaze every night. He did not care what others thought about him, but he did what was good for him. One day he told me that time might change many things, but the one thing that time would never alter, was his love for the stars."

Thranduil let out a soft groan. "I am too old and far too busy to lie on the grass in my garden gazing at the stars, allowing them to blend with my mind. That time has long been past."

Galion smiled at his king. "Your age does not matter. And the stars, they still have the same effect. The world may have changed, but not so the potency of the stars. They are very soothing. They will relieve you of a lot of anxiety and lighten your heart. And your heart has been overburdened for far too long, my king." Galion stood up, holding out his hand toward the king.

"Rise, my king".

Thranduil looked at Galion's outstretched hand, not knowing if he should accept. There was far too much disturbance in his heart right now. Before he was aware of his deed, he had gripped Galion's inviting hand and stood up. He stretched his body and Galion started to walk onto the open field. An enchanting scenery unraveled around them, lush soft grass and a sea of fragrant flowers swaying in the gentle night breeze.

"Here," Galion said while pointing at a spot in the grass he considered to be a suitable resting place for his king. "Lie down my friend and rest your heavy heart and mind among the stars tonight."

Galion knew he was speaking to his king, but by addressing him his friend, he knew that there would be no offence taken. It was their bond of trust and loyalty that allowed him to take such liberty.

Thranduil took a brief look around, checking that no one else was there. He lowered himself to the grass doubtfully, but finally gave in to the gentle pull that he felt onto his robe. Galion had made sure his king would lie down. And he would make sure that no one would disturb his king tonight.

Thranduil settled this thoughts and heart amidst the stars while Galion stood guard. A kind of guard over his king that he had not stood in many centuries. A grateful smile appeared on his face and he thanked the Valar in his heart, for they had granted his king this precious moment.


	12. Reflections On A King's Life

He turned around and saw her busying herself at her workbench. She wiped the bloody blade clean and walked past Thranduil to retrieve the stool. Returning to the workbench she began to carve again. She had to deliver by the next morning.

Thranduil took seat in the chair in which Ari had sat before and watched her at work. He could see and sense her pain but said nothing. Thranduil tried to calm his agitated feelings. Never before had he been overwhelmed by such kind of emotions. It was beautiful but at the same time terrifying. With a smooth move of his body he returned to his controlled posture.

They shared a bond. He tried to come to terms with this fact but it was not so easy. His intellect preached to him about problems and difficulties such a bond would bring along. His heart dictated him the beauty of it. Where did Thranduil's loyalty lay? With his intellect or with his heart? He let out a silent sigh and allowed his mind to wander.

As wonderful as it had felt, she had decided to walk out of this situation. Probably for the best, he thought bitterly. But why had she done so when she had felt the same? He had sensed that her emotions too had stirred. Were those strong emotions coming from him or were they hers? Thranduil felt suddenly confused. He could not tell.

She looked beautiful to him. Her hair was blond. When the sun fell upon it, it looked golden. It was very long and it was well groomed. A small hair clip prevented her long hair to fall into her face when she worked. He had never seen her wearing her hair open. She had mainly worn a cloak, covering her head with its hood. In his halls when he had spoken to her about the symbols he saw her hair for the first time. It was beautiful then, but braided. Thranduil did not approve of that. She would not braid her hair in the future, he would see to that. It flowed down, passing her bottom. She wore trousers and a very long tunic which went almost below her knees. Her clothes covered the female parts of her body nicely. There was not much to see. He wondered if she dressed like this on purpose.

Thranduil felt restless. His old heart suddenly felt so youthful again. What was he to do now? How and why was this happening? He shook his head and devoted his full attention to Ari. Thranduil imagined her wearing a gown made by his people. She would look radiant in it. Like the light in the moment when the sun peaked above the highest trees of Mirkwood, its rays touching the forbidden gem above the round mirror in his chambers, reflecting the powerful light. Thranduil loved this moment of the day. He would look at this moment of day for the rest of his eternal life if she would be his. HIS. And his alone. He suddenly felt very possessive over her. Yes, she would be his for eternity. Eternity?

He snapped out of his train of thoughts. She was no elf. His mood grew gloomy. She was human. Human. Thranduil rose to his feet. He was highly troubled by this fact. He looked over to Ari who was almost finished varnishing the stool. This was not good. He had to clear his head. Now. Without saying a word, he left the building, closing the door behind him. He strode down the narrow alley with long, measured strides. Not much further down and he would leave the town behind and he would be able to think freely.

Galion had waited outside after chastising the guard. His king meant everything for him. He knew in the moment he entered Ari's house, that he had walked into a situation that had never before existed in Thranduil's life. An energy had been present which Galinon had never before felt coming from his king.

Galion had know ever since she had left the realm that Thranduil and the girl shared a bond. But apparently the king had never understood what was happening. Not until now. Galion wondered how Thranduil was going to deal with it. His friend and king did not like changes at all.

Galion had served king Oropher. He had loved him with all his heart. Thranduil had been trained by his father to become king one day. He was therefore well prepared for kingship but not for the pain and sorrow which was unleashed upon him when his father passed to the halls of Mandos. Nothing could have prepared him for that. Galion was there, in the battle long ago. He had witnessed the moment the king had died. When Thranduil grew colder, he could only wait and pray for him, never failing to serve him with dedication.

Oropher had been worried for centuries. The darkness had been creeping further into Middle-Earth. There were many evil signs which indicated dark times lay ahead. As wars raged again and again he decided to take precaution to ensure his bloodline would not be broken. He arranged for Thranduil's wedding with Lady Ardelwen. It was Galion who had to deliver this news to Thranduil. Not knowing, how the prince would react.

He always knew that Thranduil would make a great king one day but it was Thranduil's reaction to his father's request that made Galion realize what kind of great king Thranduil might become one day. His heart was loyal and brave. There was a lot of yet unknown potential in the young prince.

"If my father says so, I will gladly oblige. If he says that my love for this elleth will grow with time then I will trust his judgment. Please let my father know that I gladly accept his request."

Galion remembered the happy smile that was written all over king Oropher face when he had brought him Thranduil's reply.

The day that the unwanted had happened arrived too soon. The king was killed in battle. The war had been a long one. By the time the forces returned home, everyone knew that the king had died in battle and Thranduil was celebrated as their new king. The sorrow over his father death had been so great and had plagued him all the way home. And it had been a long journey. The pain in his heart was stilled a little bit when he had seen that his wife had born him a son during his absence. She had named him Legolas.

But the loss of his beloved father was not the only thing that Thranduil had to endure after the great battle. His pain would only increase when his wife decided to sail west. Her beloved father and brothers had died in the same battle as the king had died. A road Ardelwen's mother had taken when she was but a elfling. Her sorrow could not be lessened by neither Thranduil nor Legolas. She had never been able to bond with Thranduil as they had not found themselves by the natural way of the elves. They had simply been put together, an arrange marriage. She had been selected for Thranduil by Oropher, their king. Both had agreed and had made many sacrifices for each other but love had unfortunately never developed. Thranduil felt betrayed by her and his mood darkened even further after her departure.

Galion thought about Thranduil's life and understood that fate had once again not been kind with the king. The elleth that had become his wife, had sailed to the undying lands after failing to bond with him and now he shared a bond with a mortal human girl. Galion shook his head. By the Valar, was there never to be peace in Thranduil's heart and life?

Galion spoke to the guards which had remained with him after the king had left and followed the path his king had taken. He would always be there. Especially now.

The guards began to watch of Ari's house during the absence of the king. They kept a good distance, as their elven eyes would notice every detail even from afar. It was Arlos who caught their attention, when he approached Ari's door.


	13. Resting The Heart Among The Stars

Thranduil sat at a rock formation under a tree. Its branches and fresh green leaves hung over the king's head as if they tried to shield him from the burden of this world. It was a special tree to him. Thranduil had planted the tree after the battle of the five armies, at the time Dale's reconstruction had begun. It was a symbol of the allegiance between the people of Dale and the elves of Mirkwood. They would aid each other in times of need. An allegiance, which Thranduil hoped would never have to be called upon. He wanted peace and he wanted it badly. But above all he wished for peace in his heart.

Thranduil was lost in thought. In Ari's house he had felt drawn to her as if by superior power. His mind had become enchanted by her, and his body longed for her. He had almost lost control. Despite his momentary doubts, he had wanted her then, he had wanted to lose control. Suddenly there were emotions in him that had never been there before. They were forceful, yet peaceful, frightening and pleasant at the same time. Overwhelming yet strangely soothing. He suddenly yearned deeply. What had changed? He wanted to touch her so badly, Thranduil closed his eyes and clenched his hands to fists. He would have done so if not for the disruption from Galion and the guard.

Was this meant to happen? Thranduil found himself strangely confused. No matter what had happened today, what did he want? What would he sacrifice for her? Was it worth it? Thranduil's body tensed and he opened his eyes again. Did he have a choice at all?

Light, but purposefully stomping footsteps caught his attention. He did not turn around as he already knew who had come.

Galion had not had to look for Thranduil, he knew where to find him. He approached the king and found a place to sit which was a little lower than Thranduil's to make sure, that he would not sit higher than his king. They looked into the distance and enjoyed the sunset, both lost in thoughts.

* * *

Ari was deep in thought about the king, who had left her without a word. He had been highly irritated by something. She had noticed it and she did not like it, especially because she did not know what it meant. Apparently there was some kind of connection between them. But of what nature this connection was, Ari could not say. With this new understanding, she realized that it had been the anger of the king that she had felt when she had been in his forest a month ago. At that time she had been clueless, but now she had no more doubts. She could sense his feelings. But why?

Sweeping the floor, she could not help but try to analyze the situation. She was apparently able to perceive his anger. But was that all? Could she feel him now? Could she feel him even though he was not here? Ari stopped and held her breath, pondering over her ridiculous idea. She frowned deeply. If there was a connection between them, should she dare test it? Not out of curiosity, but simply to gain a better understanding? Ari huffed and shook her head, before she continued to sweep the floor. Of course she was curious. But would he notice if she would did test their.. connection? Ari chastised herself for having even thought about it. But as much as she disliked the thought, she was too curious to abandon it. She had to know. Putting down the broom, she stood straight and closed her eyes beginning to concentrate.

An unexpected knock startled her. Ari was nauseous and slightly dizzy because she had concentrated her energy too much and was suddenly interrupted. She grabbed hold of the work bench to steady herself and looked toward the door. Arlos had already walked into her workshop as if he owned it. He seemed to be very pleased with himself and Ari grumbled inwardly. The time of his daily visits was not the most popular part of her day. Ari inhaled deeply when he approached her.

"You look pale," he commented casually while walking up to her. He took a good look at her, eyeing her from head to toe.

Ari did not like his intrusive behavior and right now she did not want to be in his presence at all.

Arlos noticed her bandaged hand, "How did this happen," he asked, his brow creased with apparent worry.

"I hurt myself when I was working on the stool over there," she replied, pointing at the now finished stool standing proudly on her workbench.

"You need my help," Arlos stated, and reached for her injured hand.

"No," Ari said forcefully, "I finished my work and I am going to rest now. I am very tired and I'm still in pain. Apart of that I wish to be alone right now."

Arlos did not plan to leave so soon, "Who bandaged your hand," he inquired suspiciously.

"An elvish healer was here and she took good care of it," Ari replied wearily.

"An elvish healer? How? Why," he asked, sounding suddenly agitated.

"Please Arlos, just leave me alone now. I am tired and I wish to rest," Ari replied, while she slowly approached the door.

"Was their king here," Arlos asked, taking an large step toward her, invading her personal space. When Ari did not answer his question, Arlos did. "Yes, he was here. He came here to see you," he said, pointing his finger into her face. "While we were in his forest, I had noticed, how he had watched you. And I did not like it. He did not watch us the way he kept an eye on you. Ever since then I have suspect that he has a personal interest in you! His only motive to come here is.."

"Arlon! STOP," Ari cried, her voice shook with anger, "Please leave now," she said, trying to calm herself. "I feel unwell and yes, the king has been here. I had also noticed that the king had watched me, just as I had noticed that you're doing exactly the same thing. You stare at me, and I did not ask for your attention. I did not ask anyone of you for your attention. If I have given you a reason to think that I have enjoyed it, then I'm sorry, I never have."

"But the elven king," Arlos began.

Ari rolled her eyes in annoyance, "He's not here. Can you see him somewhere," she asked, motioning with her arms through the room, inviting him to look around. To her annoyance, Arlos began to look suspiciously around the room. "He is gone and you will leave as well. NOW!"

She did not shout at him, but her voice was raised and serious. It was enough and Arlos turned around and left her workshop. Arlos left her house and walked down the narrow alley not noticing that he was being watched. He would return and next time his visit would have a different ending. He would see to it.

Ari locked the door once and for all. She did not want to see any more unwanted visitors this night. She didn't even bother to undress but lied down on her simple bed in her working clothes. Soon she fell asleep, seeing the beautiful starry sky in her dreams.

* * *

Thranduil and Galion sat in the same spot, watching silently, as the night unfolded. The night air helped them to free their heads of the burdens they bore and filled their senses with peace. After a long time when night had fallen, Galion began to speak.

"I remember a young prince who used to star gaze every night.

He did not care what others thought about him, but did what was good for him. One day he told me that time may change many things, but the one thing, that time could never alter, was his love for the stars."

Thranduil let out a groan, "I am too old and far too busy to lie in my garden on the grass, looking up at the stars, allowing them blend with my mind. That time has long been past."

Galion smiled at his king, "Your age does not matter. And the stars, they still have the same effect. The world may have changed, but not so the potency of the stars. They are very soothing. They will relief you of a lot of stress and lighten your heart. And your heart has been overburdened for far too long my king." Galion stood up, holding out his hand toward the king, "Raise, my king".

Thranduil looked at Galion's outstretched hand, not knowing if he should accept. There were far too much disturbance in his heart right now. Before he was aware of his deed, he had gripped Galion's inviting hand and had stood up. He stretched his body and Galion started to walk into the open field. It was beautiful. The grass was lush green and there were many blue flowers around them, that swayed in the gentle night breeze.

"Here," Galion said while pointing at a spot in the grass which he considered to be a suitable resting place for his king. "Lie down my friend and rest your heavy heart and mind among the starry stars tonight."

Galion knew he was speaking to the his king, but by referring him as his friend, he knew that there would be no offence taken. It was their bond of trust and loyalty that allowed him to take such liberty.

Thranduil took a brief look around, checking if no one else was around. He lowered himself to the grass doubtfully, but finally gave in to the gentle pull that he felt on his robe. Galion had made sure his king would lie down. And he would make sure, that no one would disturb his king tonight.

Thranduil settled this thoughts and heart amidst the stars and Galion stood guard. A kind of guard over his king, that he had not held in many centuries. A grateful smile appeared on his face and he thanked the Valar in his heart that they had given his king this precious moment.


	14. A Disturbing Fact

Ari got up early the next morning. She felt unusually relaxed and peaceful. When she had bathed and had breakfast, she heard a knock on her door. Ruth had come looking happy and radiant, ready to pick up the wedding present.

"Mila will love it," she said smiling as she eyed the stool. After paying Ari generously for her work, Ruth left the house with her newly acquired wedding gift.

"May the stool last their kisses," said Ari with a mischievous grin on her lips after Ruth had gone.

"And may this morning bring you happiness," a pleasant voice behind her greeted her.

Ari turned abruptly and saw Thranduil standing in her doorway. Behind him were Galion and Menethil, who smiled at her kindly. She blushed as she was sure they had heard her words. It was said that elves had a very keen sense of hearing.

The king looked very different today. More relaxed and peaceful, she thought.

Thranduil entered her workshop without taking his eyes off her. "I've brought Menethil with me so that she can take care of your wound," he explained.

Ari had removed the bandage in the morning before bathing. She had only two thick red scars on her thumb and nothing more than that.

Menethil gasped in surprise when she beheld the condition of Ari's thumb. "It has healed overnight," she said in utter bewilderment.

Ari gave her a huge grin. "It's your elvish medicine. Your king said it's the best."

She looked up, smiling at the king, not understanding what the fuss was all about. His expression was one of pure confusion. He turned his gaze away from her thumb and peered questioningly into her eyes. Ari was in good spirits today.

"What makes your day so bright?" Thranduil inquired, his brow furrowed.

Ari shrugged. "I don't know, but I feel fabulous. I have had a good night's rest and feel so refreshed and peaceful. Besides, I have had the strangest yet wonderful dream."

"And what was it about?" Thranduil asked with sincere interest, his eyes shifting back and forth between her thumb and her face.

"I saw the starry sky. It was as if I was truly lying under it, gazing at the stars the entire night. It was absolutely breathtaking," explained Ari, joyous as she spoke about her dream.

Thranduil's eyes widened in shock on hearing her words. He stared at Ari motionless, startled and deeply worried at the same time. He had not expected this. He was aware that he could see into her inner being, her past, perceive her feelings… After all he was an elf with such powers. But the fact that Ari had been able to see what he had seen, at the same time, while she was dreaming… that was absolutely not what he would have anticipated. That was not what he wanted. It should not be so! He could not allow anyone to have this knowledge, or, as he perceived it, 'power' over him. It made him feel vulnerable. And vulnerable he was never supposed to be. NEVER! Thranduil got furious.

Galion couldn't believe his ears. This young woman had just told them that she had seen in her dream what Thranduil had seen in reality at the same time. This was highly unusual as she was a mere human. No, not only unusual, it was entirely impossible. Never before had he heard of something like that. No human could enter an elf's mind. And never an elf king's mind, in particular. Galion knew they would have to act quickly. Thranduil was vulnerable now. A glance at the king's face confirmed his expectations. He and the king shared the same thoughts. Galion knew already what their next move would be. Thranduil would leave Dale today. And the girl would come along. Whether she wanted or not. But how would the king act? Would he explain the situation to her with caution, or would he force her to go with him? Thranduil's mood turned foul.

Ari was confused. While Thranduil's expression had been friendly and peaceful at first, she now saw rage in his eyes. She hoped he had not been offended by her words, perhaps having thoughtlessly been spoken. Starlight was sacred to elves, she had often heard of this in Gondor. Had she spoken too carelessly about what they treasured so much? She suddenly felt devastated as her being was crushed by waves of wrath emanating from the king's body.

Thranduil straightened his posture and breathed deeply, his eyes still fixed on hers. With great difficulty to remain self-controlled, he forced a false smile upon his lips. He bowed his head slightly toward Ari.

"My heart rejoices in your swift recovery with the aid of our medicine. We bid you farewell - for now."

With these words he turned on his heel and left the building in a rush, followed by Galion and Menethil who hurried after him.

Thranduil approached the two guards outside in the alley. "You will be watching her at every moment! Should you fail, you will lose your heads!"

"Yes, my king," they replied in fear as they took their places outside her house.

"She must not notice your presence," Thranduil hissed at them. "Is that clear?"

The two guards nodded and retreated further down the alley to keep their eyes on the house. Galion was shocked by the twist of events. Especially by the change in the king's mood. Their day had begun completely different.

\- Earlier that morning -

The first sunlight appeared in the sky, slowly dimming the light of the stars. Thranduil still lay on the grass, his eyes open, his mind fully aware of the change occuring above him. Galion had been sitting on the grass not far from the king, keeping his watchful eyes on their surroundings. Thranduil slowly turned his head and smiled sincerely at Galion.

"Thank you, my dear friend."

Galion responded with only a respectful deep bow. He gave his king a hearty smile.

"I have not felt at so much peace with myself for quite a long time," the king remarked. "Starlight does not only ease our hearts and mind, but it certainly leads our way, too."

"Then, my friend, I assume that you know what to do next," Galion said hopefully.

"Yes, indeed, my friend. I know what I must do," replied Thranduil.

Galion had risen to his feet already, and reached out to grasp the king's hand. Thranduil gladly accepted his help and stood up. He stretched his body and straightened his posture before they slowly walked back towards Dale.

"My king," Galion said halting his steps. "Please, stay still for a moment". He stood behind Thranduil and removed small blades of grass and remnants of moss and leaves from the king's hair and attire.

Thranduil smiled and gave Galion a grateful glance over his broad shoulder. "I am blessed to have you not only as my attendant and advisor, but also as my dear friend."

He took Galion's hand, gave it a strong squeeze and laughed. Galion could barely keep his composure. His king had actually laughed! Galion's gaze moved over to a tree line, anxious to hide the tears that welled up his eyes. Wordless, they walked back to Dale, following the narrow alley up to Ari's home. Menethil was already there, patiently waiting for the arrival of her king. Ruth was leaving Ari's house holding the stool close to her chest with a bright smile on her face.

They entered her workshop.

"May the stool last their kisses," they heard Ari say.

Thranduil and Galion looked at each other questioningly and exchanged amused smiles. They turned their gazes back toward Ari, who was standing in the room facing them with her back.

"And may this morning bring you happiness," Thranduil responded while smiling lovingly at her.


	15. Freedom Is Taken

Thranduil took long strides toward his residence. Galion followed, still terrified by the unexpected turn of events. He could not adjust to the new mood of his king. Or was it the usual mood? By the Valar, something had gone terribly wrong. Entering his chamber, Thranduil slammed the door behind him, almost hitting Galion who barely managed to squeeze through the door before it shut with a loud bang.

The king clomped to his desk and, enraged, he bashed it with his bare fists. A smashed corner piece of fine wood hit the floor, breaking the awkward silence of the chamber, and that, along with Thranduil's agitated breath was all Galion could hear. But that was just the beginning. Galion knew that.

With another violent motion Thranduil grabbed the chair behind it and shattered it against the stone wall. Then, with a harsh movement of the king's lower arm, the desk's surface was swept off from all books, parchments and ink bottles. His sleeve was now stained in ink and the moment Thranduil noticed that, it was the next thing that met the floor. Blinded by rage, he ripped the sleeve off his robe and, as if that were not enough, the rest of his robe followed, tossed almost in shreds onto a corner of the chamber. Not even the fine, elaborate brooch that held the garment round his neck had escaped his outburst. It broke in pieces as it hit the floor with a clinging sound. But Thranduil's fury had not eased yet; with his full power, he pushed the desk against the door, where it was broken in half upon impact. He turned to grab the small cabinet which stood by the window when suddenly he came face to face with Galion.

"Mellon nin…" Galion said softly and placed a hand on Thranduil's shoulder. He looked him straight in the eye. "You may ruin this room, even the entire city of Dale, but it will not dispel the darkness that still festers in your heart. You will not be able to destroy it by physical power. It can only be overcome by light. Let there be light in your heart, my friend."

Thranduil frowned, looking defeated now. He turned away from Galion and sat down on the cold stone floor, his broad back resting against the cool stone wall.

Galion took a deep breath and nodded relieved. It was over. He squatted beside Thranduil.

"Just a short while ago you said to me that starlight does not only ease our heart and mind, it certainly leads our way, too. Will you not let yourself be led by it? Let your heart be guided by this light, my friend."

"You are right," Thranduil said coldly.

Galion sighed in relief.

Thranduil rose to his feet. "You are right, indeed. Guided I will be. I know what I must do." He effortlessly moved the broken desk away from the door with haste.

Galion could see the scared expressions of the guards outside, as the king opened the door.

"Get this room cleaned up! And get everyone prepared to leave as soon as possible! We will be leaving Dale once everything has been arranged. The human girl will be under close surveillance from now on and she will be traveling with us. If she declines to do so, she will be forced to come. Once we are ready to depart I will send you to bring her here."

With these words he slammed the door shut. "I won't let a mere human become my vulnerability," he shouted enraged and walked over to his wardrobe, in search of another robe.

When the king had opened the door to order his guards, Galion had bent down to pick up the broken brooch from the floor. He raised his head slowly, almost stopping midway when he heard Thranduil's command. Galion sighed heavily, upon hearing the king's words. The door slammed and Galion stared at the king who was now busy choosing his new attire.

By the Valar, everything was going wrong, thought Galion, while he watched Thranduil. He knew it. There would be no stopping it now. The king was in this aggressive mood and there would be no end to it soon. Galion could stop the angry destructive outbursts of the king but this mood was so foul, that there was no way to stop it. Poor Ari, he thought with a heavy heart. She would soon be exposed to the king's ugliest side. It would be terrible to witness, but Galion had no choice. He never had a choice.

* * *

Galion felt pity for Ari and arranged an invitation to be sent for her. The king was inviting her for lunch near the elven gates. He hoped it would cause her less suffering if she was taken to the king's halls from there. It would be a disturbing sight for Dale's inhabitants to watch on the poor girl being taken from her home by force. They would not be able to understand how grave this situation actually was. And Ari was a victim. She had done nothing wrong.

Ari left her house to head for the market. After the king had left she felt absolutely miserable. He was gone, but the feeling of anger had remained in her. She feared she would explode at any moment. Fresh air and something nice to eat might help her to calm down her agitated nerves. Arriving at the market, she bought apples for Aro and herself. She headed towards the stables that housed her dear friend. Aro stomped his hoof when he saw her approaching. She left the stable with Aro and turned toward the stable boy.

"We will be back soon," she explained briefly before leaving.

The king's guards had followed her to the stable and mounted their own horses. They would follow her at a distance, hoping they would go unnoticed.

Ari left Dale and made her way toward Erebor. Halfway to the mountain stood a single beautiful ancient tree which had survived the wars of old times and was now in full bloom. Ari and Aro often spent time together at this spot. She started feeding Aro his share of apples and lay down under the shade of the tree. She gazed at the clear blue sky through countless green leaves that moved lightly in the gentle breeze. Ari felt her agitation ease and began to doze off.

She awoke by Aro's alarming neighing and jumped to her feet, ready to draw her sword. Her eyes grew large when she realized that a small hairy dwarf was standing before her. Surprised, she gave him a cautious smile. He smiled in return and introduced himself as Galdin, son of Gurin, servant of king Dunir, son of Dain, King under the Mountain. Ari was bewildered and amused at the same time. Never had she spoken to a dwarf before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Galdin son of Gurin, servant of... the son... the king... under the Mountain, she stuttered.

Ari could neither remember the king's name, nor who Galdin's father had been. She blushed and gave the dwarf an apologetic smile. Galdin smiled back at her.

"And who are you, young lady?" he inquired.

Ari blushed even more, realizing that she had failed to introduce herself. Bowing slightly she said, "Ari, daughter of Rawi, great man of the south."

Galdin was taken by her simplicity. "And what business does Ari, daughter of Rawi, have in Dale?" he questioned.

"I work as a wood carver. A month ago I opened my own workshop," Ari explained.

"Ah, I have heard of your craftsmanship and have seen pieces of your work myself," the dwarf declared. "In fact, we are just returning from Dale to our king with one of your works. I am going to show this to my king," he said.

Another dwarf who Ari realized at that moment was standing nearby, handed Galdin a wooden plate. Ari recognized it immediately. She had carved fine vines and flowers into it. It was an ancient heirloom of a rich family from Dale, who wanted to enhance its value. They had brought it to her and she had spent days carving small beautiful patterns into it.

"They gave it to you so that you could show it to your king?" Ari asked surprised.

"Yes. They have business with us," replied Galdin proudly.

"Now," he glanced at Ari for a moment before he continued speaking, "Will you accompany us to Erebor so that I can introduce to our king the lady who has carved such beauty"?

Ari was surprised by his offer. The dwarf was very kind and what could be wrong with visiting Erebor? Ari's thoughtful glance fell onto the mountain. "Yes, I gladly accept your invitation," she finally replied, smiling at the dwarf who handed the plate back to his companion.

Without any further discussion they approached the mountain. As they rode closer to the gates of Erebor, Ari heard a sudden commotion behind them. Turning around she saw two elves on horses, halted now by the dwarves. Galdin turned to her.

"Do not worry child, we will deal with them."

"What do they want?" Ari was surprised.

"Trouble. They are seeking trouble, nothing more," the other dwarf grumbled under his long beard.

Ari walked with Aro through the large gates which shut behind her and stopped in her tracks. She was taken aback by the size of the spectacular hall she beheld before her. In a certain aspect they outshone the halls of the Elvenking. Yet Ari liked the elvish illumination and decoration more. They were more subtle. More natural.

Galdin pulled on her sleeve. "Come dear, the king awaits us. Wait until you see the heart of the Mountain."

King Dunir's voice echoed through his halls. His eyes were full of curiosity. "Who did you bring into my kingdom, Galdin, son of Gurin?"

Galdin bowed with reverence before his king. "This is Ari, daughter of Rawi, great man of the south. She is a wood carver and this is a sample of her work," said Galdin and handed the wooden plate to his king who studied the design carefully.

Looking down at Ari the king said, "Beautiful craftsmanship done by a beautiful lady. You are from the south?"

Ari nodded and blushed slightly at the king's words.

"Gladly I would see you embellish some of my personal belongings, Ari daughter of Rawi."

Ari's eyes widened in surprise. "Su… sure, your Highness. It would be an honor to serve you," she replied awkwardly.

He smiled pleased. "Alright, you can start now," said the king bluntly.

Ari's expression changed into one of shock. "Your Highness, gladly I will serve you. But I have another task today which I must attend to."

The king looked bewildered. "And what would that be?" he inquired.

Ari had become nervous. "I am meeting the king of the elves for lunch near the forest gate," she explained truthfully. Ari was unaware of the dwarves' and elves' dislike for each other. She freely and trustfully had given the dwarven king all the information he needed.

A wicked smile crossed the king's face. "Lunch with the elven king, you say?"

Ari nodded. "Yes, your highness."

"Then I presume that your lunch with the Elvenking will be cancelled. You are lunching with me, instead," the king declared. He motioned the guards to lead Ari away.

Ari did not know what to reply. She suddenly felt unwell and wished she had never left her home that morning. What would happen if she did not attend lunch with the Elvenking? Certainly he would be furious. She should have never accepted Galdin's invitation in the first place. Turning around in desperation to seek Galdin, she realized that he was gone.

"Lead Ari, daughter of Rawi, to the guest chambers," the king's voice ordered in the distance.

Two dwarves lead Ari out of the throne room.

All the beauty of Erebor had lost its meaning. All Ari could think of was going home. She did not even wish to lunch with the Elvenking anymore. Something was amiss, and she could not figure out what it was. Why was she not allowed to leave? What was going on? Was she delayed on purpose? Or was she…, was she... a prisoner?

Ari's heart sank in her chest as she pondered over this possibility. Why had her freedom been taken away?


	16. The Severity Of The Situation

Galion was waiting nervously. He had arranged everything for the lunch and had put great effort to make it as appealing as possible. Thranduil had met with Nedwig and had decided to attend the meeting alone. He would not need Galion's advice today. The servants had just left Thranduil's chambers, having thoroughly cleaned up after his destructive outburst. New furniture had been brought and put neatly into place and now nothing in the room told of the day's previous events. Only the door showed deep marks in its timber where the desk had had its strongest impact.

Suddenly the door burst open and two guards stormed into of the room, horror drawn over their pale faces. Galion looked up in surprise. But upon recognizing the guards he felt an urge to disappear. He knew that those were the guards who were ordered to watch on Ari. But now they had come here alone and in great anxiety. Their facial expressions could only mean one thing. Galion's heart grew heavy.

"Where is Ari?" Galion asked and was sure as death that he did not want to hear their answer.

One of the guards attempted to explain the situation. "She rode out on her horse towards Erebor, where she rested under the ancient tree. We followed at a distance, never letting her out of our sight. Then she met a company of dwarves who had left Dale and traveled back to the Mountain. She entered Erebor with them."

Now it was Galion's turn to become pale. This was much more worse than death. He had to stay calm in order to think clearly. They had to fix this. They could fix this, could they? The king should NEVER find out what had happened. Galion took a deep breath. "First, let us st..."

The door opened and Thranduil entered his chambers. He halted abruptly when he noticed the guards and looked around, his narrow eyes searching for the girl. She was not in there. With a questioning look he turned to the guards.

"Where is the human girl?"

The absence of an answer foretold bad news. Thranduil's eyes grew wide with fury and his body stiffened. He was seething with anger.

Galion felt he had no choice but to step in to prevent something disastrous from happening. He stood between his king and the two guards.  
"My king, Ari went horse riding in the fields. She is still …there."

Partially it was the truth, wasn't it? But it was a lie. Galion had never before uttered a lie to his king, nor to anyone else.

Yet, this situation demanded a lie. Telling the king the true facts would be much worse. This situation might provoke a war between elves and dwarves. He knew his king. With the present facts, Thranduil was as possessive over the girl as he was over his white gems. In Galion's mind it was the best solution to let Ari disappear for a few hours, even if she missed the lunch. It would give him precious time to try to get Ari out of that damn mountain. A late lunch would be better than no lunch. That was what Galion thought.

Thranduil gave the guards a deadly glare. "Leave now and... watch over her," he growled dangerously low.

The guards risked a thankful glance towards Galion and hurriedly left the king and his counselor. They would return to the fields, pretending to be searching for her. Thranduil walked over to the desk and sat down.

Galion felt guilty. Guilty, for he had withheld the truth from his king. He was worried about the peace which had finally come to Middle-Earth. The peace might be broken by this incident. He was also worried about the girl and the newly furnished room. His king would explode in another fit of rage. If he found out where she really was, he would destroy the room entirely. Next time there would be no stopping him. It would be far worse than the last time. If the dwarves came into the picture now... Galion swallowed hard and dared not to proceed with this thought.

"My king, if you do not need me anymore I will go to Ari myself and lead her gradually to the forest gate. In this way she will not suspect anything."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. It did not make sense. There was no reason to do so, as she was officially invited by the king. Why would she be suspicious? Why would he have to do that?

Thranduil looked up, his expression cold. "Yes. You may leave now." His voice was unusually toneless.

Galion exited the room slowly just to break into a run and try to get a horse as quickly as possible. In no time he was on his way to Erebor and as soon as he reached the gates, he stated the purpose of his visit to the guards. He had to escort the girl to an important meeting. He waited. Every minute felt like an hour. He was impatient. A quality he thought he had discarded long ago. He sighed. Ari would leave the mountain soon and everything would go as planned. Finally the guard returned.

"My king Dunir, son of Dain, King under the Mountain sends you this reply. Lady Ari, daughter of Rawi from the south has entered the mountain and will not leave it without the king's consent."

Galion's heart skipped a few beats. What was that supposed to mean?

"Did Lady Ari come to Erebor as a free woman?" Galion asked, trying to keep his composure.

"Yes, she did."

"Then why can't she leave Erebor as a free woman?"

The guard smirked. "The king's decision for her is to remain here. You have no right to question it. You can tell your king that her loyalty lies with us and not with him. She will not leave Erebor."

"And if she does not want to offer her loyalty to your king?" asked Galion.

"She has no choice," the guard replied coldly.

Now there was no mistaking. Galion understood that she had been lured into Erebor, where she was now trapped. She was held against her will. Galion walked back to his horse defeated and rode back towards Dale. What was wrong with this day? This was pure madness on the side of the dwarf king. From the guard's words Galion understood that King Dunir must have known of the meeting between the girl and the king. He hoped that there was no other information he had obtained from her. What if the dwarves found out about the connection between his king and Ari? Galion hoped that this nightmare would not bring another war upon them. He had to do all in his power to prevent it.

He stopped under the large tree where Ari had rested only hours ago. He had to think. The severity of the situation demanded cautious steps. This could lead to disaster. He wished he could inform Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel about the situation. But there was no way they could have reached Dale within the next few hours. He contemplated on the decision he had to make and found no other way. He had to keep the damage as minimal as possible. And that meant informing the king about the facts. Galion got up and rode towards Dale. On his way he met the guards who had been in charge for Ari and he told them about the turn of events. He urged them to leave immediately and to request shelter of Lord Elrond. The king would show no mercy in his present mood. The guards rode away and Galion returned to Dale.

Galion braced himself for what was about to come. He reached the king's door and advised the guards to keep their distance from it. He took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in."

Thranduil was sitting at the desk reading a scroll. He looked up and his expression turned severe.

"Galion, I have known you all my life. Did you seriously think that you could lie to me?"


	17. Of Desperation And Fear

Galion stared at his king speechless. Nothing, not even his breath managed to escape his lips.

"My spies informed me that the human girl left Dale earlier today but the guards who followed her returned alone. They also informed me that you have just been to Erebor," said Thranduil as he arched an elegant eyebrow. "What news is there? Where is she? And why did you travel to that cursed mountain?"

Galion could feel his mouth and throat turn dry while he listened to his king. Since when did he have spies in Dale? "My king, Ari has walked into Erebor..." Galion lost his voice momentarily as he watched Thranduil's face turn dark in uncontrolled anger.

The king hissed through gritted teeth. "And…? Where is she now?"

Galion grew nervous. "It appears that she is still there. She is… um… the guard at the gate said that..."

"What did the guard say?" growled Thranduil.

Galion had to tell him the truth, naught but the truth. "My king, she is held in Erebor against her will."

Thranduil could not hold back his anger anymore. He knew she had left Dale, but …Erebor? The dwarves? He began to shout. "These wretched creatures! Scum! Lower than the dirt in the street! THE KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN!"

Thranduil had risen from his chair. Even to Galion the king looked intimidating.

"Who does he think he is? There is NO king under the mountain. Only a dirty little pig which will squeal for his life when he lies under my boot before I sever his head from its miserable body!" Thranduil's face had turned deep red. "Leave me! NOW!

The king's voice was thundering all over the room as Galion rushed out. The guards outside looked fearfully at him. Galion opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a loud bang. He suspected that had been the new desk smashed against the door. The loud outburst in the king's chambers continued for a moment and then... silence. A sudden silence. All was absolutely silent. Galion could distinctly hear his own heartbeat as well as those of the guards. The silence fell too deep. Galion was worried. What was happening in there? Why had Thranduil stopped? He stood by the king's door and waited. He knew it was just a matter of time till the king left his chamber and Galion wanted to be the first elf the king would meet.

\- At the same time in Erebor-

Ari sat on her bed. Little did she know what her present situation might cause. She was suffering from a strong headache. She was upset, outraged, she almost felt the urge to kill. She was furious. But why? She had always been calm and peace loving. What had changed? How could this... Then it hit her. The Elvenking. She remembered their connection and how she had been subjected to his furious emotions before. The time when he had become angry while he was around her, she had felt his anger. Was he in Erebor? Had he come? A sudden sharp pain in her side made her gasp. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. What was that? If she felt his anger, she might be able to feel his pain, too. But was this possible? Why would he be injured?

Ari stood up and tried to clear her thoughts. Whatever the elf king was doing right now had to stop. The pain had to have some connection with the king, she thought. Ari tried to concentrate. She would try to connect to him now. Perhaps it would work and he would stop whatever he was doing now. Ari tried to speak to him through her mind.

'Elvenking! You are hurting me!'

A strong emotion overcame her. It was shock and disbelief. Ari asked cautiously, hopefully.

'Are you there? Can you hear me?'

There was no reply. Just silence. But the strong disturbing emotions that tormented her body and mind started to lessen. Ari felt immediate relief. She lay on the bed and closed her eyes in total exhaustion.

\- Back in Dale-

Galion waited at his king's door. Guards came walking down the long corridor towards Thranduil's chambers. In their grasps were the two guards that Galion had sent to Rivendell.

"May the Valar protect them," Galion murmured.

The guards knocked on the king's door. They heard a loud sound as if something heavy was being moved over the stone floor. The door opened and the guards walked in, followed closely by Galion who was still hoping he could save their lives.

Thranduil walked towards the window and stood with his back on them.

One of the guards spoke up. "My king, we have captured the guards who were responsible for the human girl. They were on their way to Lord Elrond…"

Galion interrupted the report. "I sent them there."

"Leave me! All of you! Except Galion," Thranduil commanded sternly.

The astonished guards left the room and hastily closed the damaged door.

Galion stood perfectly motionless.

Thranduil spoke to him with his back still facing him. "You are the person I trust the most. What am I to do if I cannot trust you? Can I trust you? Are you aiming for your king's and his kingdom's good?"

A very long silence followed Thranduil's words and Galion swallowed hard.

Finally Thranduil spoke up again. "I have faith in your actions even if I may not understand them at this very moment."

Galion's body and heart were flooded with relief.

Thranduil turned around to face him and Galion noticed tears in the king's eyes. "The human girl who appeared in my realm has brought me so much suffering. She has made me vulnerable. I am an easy target because of her. Anyone can use her as an advantage over me. Now the dwarves keep her in their mountain. Are you aware of what they can do to me? What they can do to the elves in my realm? If they obtain knowledge about her connection with me, they will use it against me, against us. They are greedy little bastards. Why does this connection between the girl and me exist? How is that possible?"

Galion looked at his king and noticed blood seeping out from the side of his torso. With a gasp he turned and rushed over to the door. He called out for Menethil.

Galion approached his king. "You are hurt."

Thranduil raised the corner of his mouth to a half smile. "What does this wound matter to me? Nothing! It will be just one more scar out of many my body accommodates. But the worst wound I fear is the wound of the heart." Thranduil's voice was shaking.

Galion looked at his king who continued to speak.

"I'm afraid, Galion. I fear for my heart. In my fury, I hurt myself. I was prepared to kill whoever would have walked through that door," he said pointing his finger at the door. "I had neither control over my body nor my mind. Then I heard it."

Galion furrowed his brow, confused. "What did you hear, my friend?"

Thranduil sighed. "Her voice. I heard her voice in my mind." Thranduil grabbed Galion's shoulders and shook them in desperation. "I heard her voice in my mind. She said, 'Elvenking! You are hurting me!' I had accidentally injured myself in my fury, but I hurt her, too. She is in pain because of me. What am I supposed to do? I always guarded my heart. Why did this happen? Just imagine if the dwarves take advantage of this situation and kill her to get rid of me. I know that her death would kill me, too."

Galion slowly removed Thranduil's hands from his shoulders and held them in his.

"My friend, you have to be strong. You are physically very powerful but your mind and heart have been invaded by darker powers for far too long. You have tried to keep them under control, but they have still got some impact on you. You have to grow stronger than that. Let light into your heart. Perhaps it is the will of the Valar that the human girl came to your realm. What if she is the light you need?"

"There is only a certain amount of suffering that a human can tolerate," he continued. The same goes for us elves. We can tolerate much more than them, we are more resilient and we are able to recover from almost anything but death. But there is a limit to everything and this applies to our case, too. You have suffered enough in your long life and you have always been strong for the elves living under your care. Have faith in your strength and, by that, I do not mean your physical strength, but the strength within your mind and heart. You will find a way. You have always found a way. There will be no wound in your heart unless you cause it by yourself."

"To find a way out of this situation might mean that you have to do something you do not wish to do," he concluded.

"What do you mean?" Thranduil gave him a puzzled look.

Galion smiled at his king. "Time will show. Everything happens for a reason. There is a higher purpose in everything that happens. My friend, have faith in that."

"But we do not have time," Thranduil retorted.

Galion smiled at his king. "We have all the time in the world. We are immortal."

Thranduil lowered his head. "And what am I to do now?"

"First of all, you are to be healed. If she can sense your pain, you have to ease it to make her feel better. Whatever has happened between you two cannot be changed. The bond was already formed. There is no power in the world that can break this bond."

Galion looked over his shoulder. "Menethil, please take care of our king."

Menethil had entered the room some time before, waiting for a command. She removed Thranduil's robe and tunic and set to work.

Galion ordered the guards to call upon the servants. They had to tidy the room once again as soon as Menethil had finished her work. He understood the king's concern regarding his vulnerability. He was right. The dwarves represented a danger. Their actions might end the king's long life. The human girl was a danger not only to the king himself but to all the elves in the realm. He also understood the king's worry about losing his heart. That had never happened before. But it seemed to be too late already.

Galion understood what this kind of connection between Thranduil and the girl meant. They had bonded. Galion himself could not comprehend how it had happened. But it happened fast. Too fast, in Galion's opinion. The bond was already strong enough for her to reach out to him over a distance. And the king was fearful. He feared love. He had never experienced this kind of bond. That's why he feared it. Which was fully understandable in Galion's eyes. It would be just a matter of time until they would start to love each other - provided they would be together.  
Apart from that, she in fact was a human. At least she seemed to be a human. Yet her wound had healed like that of an elf. Galion's mind was highly troubled by the situation. He needed to get more information about her. No human could enter into the king's mind. He was certain of that. Or was that possible because they had bonded? Galion was not sure. This was all unexpected. Not only to the king but to Galion as well. They had lived for so long, but still, something was happening which neither the king nor he himself could fathom or control.


	18. Counsel Of An Advisor And Friend

Ari awoke by a gentle touch on her shoulder. A dwarf maid had been sent to lead her to the dining hall. She rose from the bed reluctantly and stood up. The pain in her side had subsided, but it still hurt her like a stab when she took a long breath. The maid walked her to the dining hall, where the king was already awaiting her arrival. He noticed her pallid complexion.  
Ari bowed her head with respect and, when she was requested, took a seat next to the king who was sitting at the head of the table. The feast began but Ari did not have any appetite. There was mainly meat served, a kind of food not to her liking, and she declined politely when she was offered wine.

The king looked at her in surprise. "You do not drink wine, my lady?"

"No, your Highness," Ari replied shortly.

The king arranged for water to be brought, which she accepted gladly. "Please, help yourself and enjoy the food," the king said and gestured to the food on the table.

Ari sighed sadly. "I am afraid that I have to decline your offer, your Highness."

The king raised a thick eyebrow now. "And why is that?"

"I do not eat meat," Ari explained almost breathless.

"Not at all?"

"No."

The king was surprised and he laughed loudly. "I have never heard of a human who does not eat meat".

"I guess I was born like this," she replied. With those words spoken, Ari felt suddenly very dizzy and fell off her chair.

When she awoke she was in her bed and a dwarf healer was attending to her. He had discovered the wound on her side and had applied some herbs on it. Ari blushed as she noticed that her chest was bare and immediately covered her breasts with her small hands. The dwarf smiled and motioned another much younger dwarf, who handed Ari a small cloth to cover her breasts. Shortly afterwards, the king walked into the room, inspected her injury and looked at her with genuine concern.

"How did that happen?" he asked, pointing at her wound.

Ari lied. "I don't know."

She did not want to mention the elf king ever again in the presence of dwarves, as she suspected that the reason she was kept in the mountain was the planned lunch with him she had talked about with the dwarf king.

The expression on Dunir's face made her doubt of his belief in her words. He spoke in some strange language to the healer and turned back toward Ari.

"You are my guest. Please, do not misunderstand my intentions. Food is being prepared for you as we speak. It will be served to you as soon as it is ready. You may rest now. I will visit you again in the morning."

He was gone and shortly after him the two dwarves finished their task and departed as well. Ari gave the wound a look. It was deeply bruised. Fortunately it was not bleeding any more. She rested her head on the small pillow and quickly fell asleep.

\- In Dale -

Thranduil spent the rest of the day and most part of the night thinking about the predicament which had befallen him. He could not believe that these few moments of his long life might have such severe effect to his future. And not just to his own but to all of the elves in his realm. Everything had changed. He felt weak. Mainly because he could not control this situation. He had noticed a very fine but profound feeling in his heart. He had become aware of its presence on the day he had spoken to Ari about the symbols that decorated and protected his realm. But at that time he had not understood its nature. It was their bond. New and fragile, but a bond nonetheless, sacred and pure.

It had been formed back then on that fateful day. He had tried to ignore its presence as he knew that by thinking about it, this bond would only become stronger. He refused to acknowledge its presence. He refused to nourish it, to keep it where it was, deeply buried in his heart, hidden away from the light. He walked over to the door to open it, ready to send a guard to call upon Galion, only to find his friend standing outside waiting. Thranduil looked surprised.

Galion smiled. "Your surprised expression almost insults me, my king."

Smiling back, Thranduil replied. "Come, please enter."

Galion walked into the room and followed Thranduil to the balcony. Together they stood there watching the night sky.

After some time Thranduil began to speak. "What advice do you have for me?"

Galion straightened his back. "First and foremost, I advise you to not communicate with her through your bond under any circumstances. If you do so, somebody might become aware of its existence. Did you reply to her?"

Thranduil shook his head. "No, I didn't. And I feel both guilty and relieved for having done so."

Galion sighed in relief. "This is for the best. Apart from this, I suggest you return to your kingdom in the morning and stay there."

Thranduil turned to Galion, looking at him sternly, but Galion went on.

"Dunir keeps her to insult you and I am sure of it. As I stood at Erebor's gate the guard said to me, 'The king's decision for her is to remain here. You have no right to question it. You can tell your king that her loyalty lies with us and not with him. She will not leave Erebor.' It will be best to act in a way that he least expects. Leave Dale and act as if you do not care about her.

"But I do care about her," said Thranduil as he turned to Galion, his expression desperate.

"I know… I know that, my friend. Listen to me. The dwarf may keep her for some time but eventually he will lose interest in her as his plan will not turn out to be successful. We can request Nedwig to inform us when she returns to Dale and send the guards at the forest gate to fetch her immediately. She will be invited to come to you for lunch. Then you will not let her leave again. It will be very unwise to march upon Erebor now, as both of us know that we cannot get into that mountain. In fact, it would make matters worse. If you act in the most unlikely way, it will be most successful."

Thranduil was not sure if he understood Galion's words correctly. "What do you mean?"

Galion looked at his king.

"Everybody in Middle-Earth knows that if Thranduil, King of the Elves, wants to possess something, he will do so. If Thranduil, King of the Elves loses something, he will get it back. You must act, as if you do not care about her."

The king's voice was full of doubt. "I do care about her," he said softly.

"Do not show it. You are the king and you must foremost make a sacrifice to protect the elves in your kingdom. That goes above all. Strategically, this is the best move. Forget about the feeling in your heart and concentrate on the task at hand."

Thranduil was stunned. "How do you know about the feeling within my heart?"

Galion looked somewhat amused. "My king, as I said before, I have known you for your entire long life. I noticed this feeling inside of you before you did. Besides, every elf can see by the look in your eyes that you have bonded. That is the way of the elves."

Thranduil suddenly felt stupid. "And what is the task at hand?"

Galion touched the king's shoulder. "To return home and rule the kingdom and the elves within."

Thranduil sighed and eyed Galion wearily. "That is not my nature. I normally don't do this."

"Yes, and exactly because of this we will be successful," Galion encouraged him.

After a moment of silence Thranduil spoke up once more. "And what is your advice to me as my friend?"

Galion turned obviously relaxed. "Return home. Try to call upon your son and ask him to come back home. He was created by your seed, my friend. You are bonded with him for eternity. Strengthen this bond and call upon him. You will see that he will return to you soon. Let the kingdom prosper and just wait. I know you hate weakness. No one likes it. But this will be a strong and proud decision. There is no weakness in it."

Feeling his king's doubt, Galion rested his hand on Thranduil's shoulder and spoke once more. "My friend, take a step back and try to see this situation from another perspective. She does not weaken you, but she strengthens you."

Thranduil gave Galion a confused look. "How?"

"She does give you strength. You are stronger today than ever."

Thranduil's confused expression made Galion smile.

"This young human lady has given you the strength to restrain the darkness in your heart. This has never happened before. She did that today. You never stopped your angry outbursts when you were alone. At least not until there was nothing else left to destroy. Her presence in your life made you decide to stop. It gave you the strength to do so."

Thranduil gasped in realization. Galion was right. She had made him stronger today.


	19. A Long Awaited Return

Thranduil rode towards the forest gate. If he had managed to have lunch with the human girl here yesterday, everything would have turned out differently. Would it have been for the better? Thranduil was not sure anymore.

Galion saw the doubt written all over Thranduil's face when they approached the elven gate. "Do not doubt your decision, my king. You are not retreating from a battle. You are fighting it. And you will be victorious. This battle is different. It will be fought with silence. Victory will surely be ours. It is just a matter of time. Have you called upon your son yet?"

Thranduil silently nodded. Yes, he had done so.

-Earlier that morning-

The first light of dawn appeared in the sky. Galion had gone to make arrangements for their departure and Thranduil had returned to the tree that he had planted just outside of Dale. He was now sitting under it, watching the sunrise. His thoughts brought him back to the previous day. What difference can just one day make, he thought. Despite his gloomy mood, Thranduil was somehow impressed. If one day could bring changes or dangers of that scale, what could many more days like this one do? He shook his head. No. He did not need that. He had destroyed his chambers twice. He had injured himself by doing so. He had harmed the human girl. The human girl... Thranduil would not even utter her name. Not now, not under these circumstances. He would not allow the feeling in his heart to grow and take shape. He would wait until she returned to Dale. Then he would take her to his palace. He would wait, because he had no other choice.

He feared the fact that he was already bonded to her. He had not been fearful when his father had planned to wed him to Ardelwen. No, Thranduil had bravely stepped into his new life. It had been quite easy, though. It had not been a matter of the heart. But now it was different. The situation had changed. His heart was calling out for...her. Matters of the heart were entirely different. They were unfamiliar to him. And he did not like the unknown. Even the unknown fatherly love and emotion towards his own son had at first made him fearful. To that extend that he had decided to bury it. He had become nothing more than a king to Legolas. Not much of a father at all. Despite that, Legolas had grown into a fine elf. Thranduil was proud of his son, but he had failed to express his feelings to him.  
He sighed and closed his eyes. Thranduil searched for his son in his heart. He was there. He had always been there, but the king had silently and secretly buried him along with his feelings for him. It was time to dig out the previously undesirable feelings and face them. At least he would try.

Thranduil sat perfectly still as he recollected his son. He was but a small elfling of three years when Thranduil returned from the war. He had been away for years and the terror of war as well as the loss of his father and the lives of countless elves had established a heavy burden in his heart. His wife had stood there, holding the small elfling in her arms. Thranduil had been overwhelmed by his son's smile to his father. It was something beyond anything he had experienced in his long life until that moment.

"Ada!" little Legolas had cried impatiently, as he jumped into his father's arms. Thranduil had embraced him and had held his son tightly to his chest. His heart had been overcome by love and joy. A father's love for his son. It lessened the pain of war and loss. It outshone all the darkness in his heart. His son.

"Who told you that I am your father?"

"No one did. It is a matter of the heart, ada." Legolas' tiny arms tightened the embrace around the king even more.

Thranduil felt tears running down his cheeks. He had wept tears before. But on that day they were of a totally different kind. When he had held his tiny son in his arms, Thranduil had wept tears of joy and gratefulness for he had been blessed with a beautiful son. Today his tears were shed out of guilt. He was guilty of denying Legolas a father's love and affection for almost his entire existence. He opened his eyes and saw the first rays of sunlight appear on the horizon. Thranduil tried to swallow the lump in his throat but failed miserably.

'Ada'?

Thranduil's heartbeat stopped momentarily.

'Ada'?

There it was again. Thranduil burst into more tears.

'My son!' He covered his face with his hands and tried to control his emotions. After a moment of silence he managed to speak to his son in his mind.

'How did you find me, my son?'

Legolas' voice was gentle but strong. 'It was you, ada, who found me. You reached for me. Are you unwell? Did something happen?'

Thranduil felt Legolas' uneasiness. 'I have lost you and I am so sorry that you are not at home, where you belong. You found happiness in the wide world instead of your own home. I am guilty and I can never ask for your forgiveness, as this crime of mine in unforgivable.'

'There is nothing to forgive, father. I have always only fulfilled my duty as your son and heir. Even if this meant for me to leave my home behind and sleep under the starry sky at night.'

Hope stirred in Thranduil's heart. 'Will you not return home to me, now that peace has come?' He waited nervously for his son's response.

Legolas replied hesitantly. 'I will return father. But perhaps not in a way you will like.'

'I will accept you as you are, no matter how you return, as long as you return. I will be waiting for that day.'

'And that day will come soon. Fare well, ada.'

'Fare well my son. May the roads you walk be safe. May every step you take be a blessed one.'

\- In Erebor-

Two weeks had passed since Ari had arrived in Erebor. She had still not gotten used to staying indoors for such a long period of time. She longed for the fresh air outside. Only once had she been permitted to leave the halls, and that was when she had been granted permission to visit Aro. She missed him dearly. Ari had spent most of the time adorning king Dunir's furniture. Presently she was working on the king's desk in his study.

She carved patterns into the surface and afterwards the dwarves would pour molten mithril into the fine lines. They had done so with the king's chair in the study and it now it looked breathtakingly regal. Her injury had healed and it had been nine days since Ari had started working for the king. The day when she would finish her work would certainly arrive soon as most of the king's furniture was made of stone. What would happen when she finished her task? Would she be allowed to return home?

Never before had Ari met someone like the dwarf king. No one had ever dared to keep her against her will. She could not bear it. She had decided that if she was freed, she would make her way south as quickly as possible. She would only stop at her home in Dale to collect her belongings and then leave the city immediately.

* * *

King Dunir sat with his main counselor in the main hall. "I cannot recall ever saying this. She is our guest," insisted the king.

"My king, we all know that she is here because of the Elvenking," his counselor replied.

Annoyed, the king answered, "Yes… yes, that may be so."

"The Elvenking left Dale the day after she got here. He has not searched for her. He does not seem to have any interest in her."

"No, the elf may not care about her. But I certainly appreciate her craftsmanship. Her work is admirable and it is precious to me."

The counselor shook his head. "But she will have finished embellishing all your wooden possessions someday and that day will be soon. There will be nothing else for her do here."

The king's face turned angry now. "Then we will manufacture more wooden furniture on which she can work on. She is not leaving Erebor!" The king rose abruptly from his chair and left the hall.

Galdin leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. He had tried to talk sense into the king's head but it was of no use. He might have been the king's main counselor but there was no way changing the king's mind. He had found a new kind of treasure. And this one had a name, Ari. He regretted once again having brought her here. Never would he have expected this to happen. She was a uniquely kind person yet very trustful. She had trusted him, even though she had not known him. And he had failed her. He was responsible for her predicament and he felt guilty. He had not visited her once since the day he brought her here. Maybe it was time to pay her a visit. Galdin rose from his chair and made his way towards the guest quarters.

It was another sleepless night for Ari. She desperately needed fresh air. How were they able to live here under the mountain without fresh air? She felt like a withering flower. A soft knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts abruptly. Galdin opened the door hesitantly and walked into her room. Ari did not know what to think of him. He was responsible for her misery. Before she could utter a word, Galdin spoke to her.

"Please, forgive this late intrusion. Lady Ari, daughter of Rawi, great man of th..."

She cut him off, distressed. "Please, save the formalities. I do not need them."

Galdin felt deeply sorry for her. "I have come to ask you for forgiveness, my lady. I feel terribly sorry and, I assure you, that if an opportunity arises for the regaining of your lost freedom, I will take advantage of it. You have my promise."

Ari could not help but believe his words. She nodded tiredly and a tear ran down her pale cheek. "I forgive you," she mumbled. "May a possibility for my departure from here be found soon."

Galdin bowed to her and left the chamber pensively.

Ari sighed in relief. At least there was a glimpse of hope now. He would try to help her.

\- In the Elvenking's halls-

Thranduil stood in his garden, looking at the slowly withering spring flowers. In a month's time they would be replaced by summer flowers that would last till late autumn. He had returned in his realm twelve days ago. He had kept himself busy with his realm's affairs. That was not difficult as matters of that kind always kept him occupied. He was the king, after all. There had been no news of Ari. His spies had reported that on the day after his departure, a group of dwarves had entered Ari's house. They had removed her work tools, leaving everything else untouched. This gave him hope that she might return home soon. There was also no news from Legolas. He had said they would meet soon again, but how soon? Where was his son? Was he in Gondor or further away? It might take another few weeks for him to arrive.

Galion's purposely loud steps caught his attention. Thranduil turned round and smiled at him.

"You look very happy, my friend. What news do you bring?"

Galion bowed to his king with a large smile.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself, my king?"

Together they walked through the halls towards the huge entrance gates. Upon nearing them, Thranduil's nose detected an unpleasant smell. Dwarf! Ugh.

Then Thranduil's eyes caught the most unexpected sight. Legolas! ...Together with a dwarf. Thranduil halted.

"Where did you capture this one?" he asked, motioning with his hand toward the dwarf. "Did you catch him when he was trespassing into my forest?" His voice was as stern as his expression.

Legolas bowed to his father. "Ada. Let me introduce you to Gimli, son of Gloin. My travel companion and loyal friend of many years."

Thranduil's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened in disbelief. "Friend?! " he exclaimed to himself. What was that supposed to mean? A wave of anger flashed over Thranduil's face.

Galion watched on in anticipation of what would happen next.

Gimli patted his axe, eyeing the king with suspicion, while Legolas silently stood his ground, his eyes never leaving his father's. He and Galion had discussed upon their arrival, whether it would be a good idea to bring Gimli inside the halls upon their arrival. They reached an agreement in the middle. He and Gimli would wait outside the main gates. Legolas had insisted that his father would accept Gimli's presence. There it was now, the moment of truth had come.

Thranduil's furious expression was exchanged with one of profound grief. Then he stepped closer to Legolas and pulled him in a warm and tight embrace. He was overjoyed at his son's return. He could not care less that his son had brought home a dwarf with him. Legolas was home. At last. Loosening the grip on his son, he eyed the dwarf.

"I don't believe we have met, dwarf."

Gimli looked up at the Elvenking with suspicion. "No, indeed. But my father had the pleasure of being a guest in your dungeons once."

"Did he?" A satisfied grin crossed Thranduil's face and Legolas nudged his father's side. "I hope you appreciate the hospitality we have given you so far, dwarf. As the present circumstances and events suggest, the dungeons seem to be suitable accommodation for one of your race."

Legolas was taken by surprise upon hearing his father's words. "What are you talking about?"

Thranduil looked back at Legolas. "Let us discuss these matters over a hearty meal. Shall we?"

They entered the halls, heading straight to the king's private dining room, where Legolas was informed that dwarves had been seen in the sacred river. He was displeased at the news, as much as his father was. Gimli just listened to them. It had been long since he was last home. He knew nothing of it.

"Is that all, father? You spoke of events. That means there is something else," Legolas was eager to know.

Thranduil's expression turned sour. "King Dunir keeps a human girl in the Mountain against her will."

Legolas did not understand their business in regard to this matter. "What does this have to do with us? What's the problem about that? Why is this of our concern?"

Legolas received no reply. Thranduil stared at the still empty table and Galion stared at the king in expectation. When Thranduil did not speak, Galion finally said, "This is a very delicate matter, Legolas. You see, she is..."

Thranduil interrupted Galion. "We share a bond."

Legolas looked utterly confused. "What does this mean, you share a bond?"

Galion explained. "If two fëar come together and start to develop... "

"Galion," Legolas exclaimed exasperated. "With all due respect, I know what the term bond means. I'm not an elfling anymore." Legolas surely did not need Galion to explain to him the meaning of bonding between elves.

"Bond? Father? You have bonded with a human girl?"

"Yes," was Thranduil's short reply while he was still staring at the holes into the table.

Gimli had had enough of it. "Would anyone care to explain to me what you are talking about?"

Galion explained. "A bond means…, well, it means that the king's spirit and that of the human girl's are connected. They are one. For example if one of them gets hurt, so does the other. They will share suffering and joy for eternity... uhm... at least for as long as she lives," Galion nervously corrected his words.

Gimli's expression was amused. "Such a complicated folk you elves are. No wonder why there are not so many of you."

Everyone's eyes shot at him. Thranduil was not amused at all. This was serious and the dwarf ought to understand that and respect it. A soft knock on the door interrupted their staring contest as servants entered the chamber carrying food, and immediately began to set the table.

Gimli shifted uncomfortably on his chair. Legolas had placed three pillows on it to make him sit higher. Gimli was not sure whether Legolas was making fun of him or not.

Legolas noticed Gimli's awkward movements and grinned. "Shall I bring you more pillows, my friend?"

There it was. He was teasing him - again.

Legolas went on. "Or do you need a highchair? Perhaps mine is still somewhere to be found in the depths of these halls. I can send someone to bring it here."

Galion gave both of them an amused look, while Thranduil wore an indefinable expression on his perfect face.

Gimli glanced at Legolas and opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the king. "Let us eat now."

Legolas grinned childlike at his father and looked back at Gimli, who had already started eating. When they had finished their meal, they left the table and headed for the king's study. Before they could start their conversation, Gimli raised his voice.

"I will aid you with the girl. Let me travel to Erebor to get some useful information about her. I will meet with Legolas two days later near the old river bed where the old bridge once stood."

Everyone agreed at once. Gimli would leave with Legolas the very next morning and they would part ways near the elven gate.

Later that night Legolas went to see this father. Thranduil stood in his balcony overlooking the forest. Legolas knocked softly on the door and entered upon hearing his father's voice, then he stood next to him in the balcony and both of them enjoyed each other's presence.

It was Legolas who decided to break the silence. "How did it happen?"

Thranduil let out a soft sigh. "I was not aware of it. I can't tell. The exact moment went unnoticed."

Legolas could not believe that. "Unnoticed? You bonded with her and the moment it happened went unnoticed?" he asked in disbelief. Legolas had spoken to Galion about the human girl and his father, but Galion had refused to give him any further information. Legolas would have to get it by himself.

"Won't you tell me more, father?"

"No."

Legolas knew it all too well, the stubbornness of his father. Still, he gave it another try. "I'm leaving in the morning with Gimli and perhaps it would be useful if I at least knew the most significant facts. If we are to free her, is there anything of importance that I should know?"

Thranduil fixed his eyes on his son. Legolas had changed. He had become more mature. He nodded and leaned against the railing. "Yes. She most definitely does not comprehend what our connection means. But she is aware of its existence. She seems to sense me. When I got injured, she felt it. I hurt her, too."

Legolas eyed his father concerned. "You hurt her? What do you mean?"

Annoyed, Thranduil replied, "It does not matter now. Our wounds have healed. But I can tell you that in her dream she saw what I saw at the same time while I was resting my mind amongst the stars. That should be enough information for you to understand the severity of this situation."

Legolas' concern grew greater. This was much more serious than he had thought.

"Ada, I will make sure she returns home. We may not succeed immediately, but if not, I will surely bring some useful information."

Thranduil smiled at Legolas. He placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders, before he pulled him closer. He kissed his son's forehead and embraced him. They stood there for a very long time, lingering in their embrace until they let go of each other and continued gazing at the stars.

After a long time Thranduil broke the silence. "I have not changed much. I try to control myself at every moment. It does not always work. You will continue to witness my anger and fury if you remain here, my son."

Legolas smiled. "To see you now gives me hope, father. The shadows of the Dark Lord are still withdrawing from Middle-Earth. His influence over you will not last forever. It will need time and I understand that. I will stay and do my duty as prince. I want to see you happy and I promise that I will contribute to that."

Thranduil felt deeply saddened at his son's words. He turned towards Legolas. "Your own happiness is what worries me, my son. I have taken it away from you. Now you are lonely."

Legolas shook his head. "Let us first start with the king's happiness. A lot depends on that. I will rest now. I will see you in the morning." Legolas was about to open the door when he stopped abruptly.

"What is her name?"

Thranduil's body stiffened.

"Ask Galion."

Legolas furrowed his brow and left the room.

Thranduil was left alone with his thoughts. Galion had kept away all annoying affairs from him since their return. It would not stay like this forever. Thranduil would have to deal with many unpleasant matters soon and remaining calm would not be an easy task for him. Soon he would be back in the habit.


	20. The Escape

Legolas and Gimli had traveled for nearly two days when they finally reached the elven gate. Gimli made his way to the Lonely Mountain and Legolas went straight to Dale with two other guards. He had business there. Afterwards, he would return to the elven gate and watch the borders of the realm.

At Erebor's gates the guards were surprised to stop a dwarf upon a horse. The sight was completely unfamiliar to them. Legolas had insisted that Gimli should ride a horse. After all, there was no time to waste. Gimli was welcomed very warmly and after much talking and feasting his sheer curiosity led his steps through the vast halls. He had not seen them for many years. He searched for the girl in the dungeons, without success. Fortunately, in some respect, he thought. Now he was walking into the direction of the guest chambers, always looking out for a human girl.

"Gimli, son of Gloin!"

He turned around to face Galdin, who approached him with outstretched arms. They embraced each other heartily.

"Your father would be very proud of you. Long ago, he set out on his own quest to reclaim Erebor. Now you have had your own adventure. My heart rejoices in your success and even more so in your safe return. What are you doing here? Your chamber is elsewhere."

Before Gimli could speak his eyes fell on the human girl. She had finished her work for the day and was on her way back to her room.

Ari saw the two dwarves standing in the middle of the corridor and stopped, her eyes lingering hopefully on Galdin.

"Why is a beautiful lady like you walking the many paths of Erebor? Have you got lost?" Gimli asked innocently.

His words brought tears to her eyes. She just bowed her head towards them in respect and hurried to her room.

Gimli looked at Galdin. "Who is she and why is she here? Why did my words cause her tears?"

Galdin had been very close to Gloin and he trusted Gimli as much as he had trusted his father. He walked with Gimli to his private chambers and told him about the girl?s suffering.

"Why don?t you help her?" asked Gimli surprised.

The question did not surprise Galdin. Gimli was just like his father, he had a great heart and a brave soul. "I cannot disappear for hours unnoticed," explained Galdin. "That is the only reason. But I trust you and together we can help her. You can lead her out of Erebor through the old tunnels."

"The exit of those tunnels is exactly where I want her," said Gimli, while stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" asked Galdin confused.

Now it was Gimli's turn to explain a few important matters to him.

Galdin could not believe it. "You have befriended an elf? And he is the Elvenking's son? This is unbelievable!" he exclaimed.

"I am going to meet him tomorrow night at the old river bed near the old bridge. That is near the exit of the tunnels," explained Gimli. "You will arrange for the keys and I will escape with the girl."

Galdin was surprised. "Are you leaving these halls again?"

Gimli shook his head. "No, just for a few hours. After that, I will return the keys to you and we don't know anything. Agreed?"

"Agreed," nodded Galdin.

* * *

Legolas had arrived at the old river bed much too early. It was just midday but he had to make sure the surroundings were not being watched. No one should witness his meeting with Gimli, as it would raise suspicion among the dwarves. After carefully observing the area, he found an outlook where he spent the day, sitting and watching over the area.

* * *

The knock on the door surprised Ari. It was late. Her door opened and Galdin stepped in.

"My lady, I have to call you upon an urgent task. Please, take your tools and follow me."

Ari grabbed her small tool bag and followed Galdin. After they had walked down a few corridors, they entered a room. Galdin walked over to a wall and to Ari's surprise, he slid a hidden door open. Behind it stood the dwarf she had seen for the first time the previous night.

Galdin spoke in a hurry. "My lady, please rush now. This is your only chance for escape."

Ari looked at Galdin with hope and gratitude. He had kept his word and had arranged her escape. Before she could speak, he pushed her gently towards Gimli and the hidden door shut behind them, as Ari turned around and caught a last glimpse of Galdin, who was bowing to her before it went utterly dark. Her voice was quiet and sad.

"I was not able to thank him."

Gimli took her hand and pulled her behind him into the darkness. "There will be plenty of opportunities to thank him if we do not hurry now, my lady. Your opportunity will come one day. By the way, I am Gimli, son of Gloin."

"Ari, daughter of Rawi," she whispered.

Silence fell. The only thing that was heard was the sound of their footsteps, echoing through the deep darkness. They walked for quite a long time, sometimes upwards, sometimes downwards, until Ari was almost sure that they had lost their way. Suddenly, they stopped and she heard another sound before a fresh hint of breeze brushed her pale face. Gimli had opened the door to her freedom. She stepped impatiently out of the tunnel and breathed in the fresh air, as if her life depended on it. Gimli closed the door behind them and urged her to hurry. They crossed the dry river bed and began to climb up the river bank when a slender hand reached out for hers, pulling her up. When she was standing steadily on her feet again, she looked upon a gently smiling elf. He looked like the Elvenking, Ari thought.

"My lady, it is my pleasure to meet you at last. I am here to lead you to safety. Please, follow me swiftly."

Ari turned to Gimli, his eyes now on the elf. "Laddie, you have failed to introduce yourself."

"My lady, as for myself, I must leave at once," Gimli continued. "I do not wish to be accused of your escape. I will make sure that your horse will find its way back to you soon." Gimli bowed and left.

"Legolas. My name is Legolas."

Ari looked at Legolas with curiosity. "Where are you leading me?"

"I will lead you to safety as fast as I can. Dwarven spies may be watching us right now and capture you again if we don't hurry, my lady."

Ari followed Legolas quickly. Not far from the river bank stood two horses. Legolas rode them straight out of the forest over the large plain towards Mirkwood and by dawn they had reached the elven gate.

That was where Ari shouted.

"Wait!"

Legolas turned back and Ari looked at him suspiciously.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To safety, my lady," Legolas' voice was calm.

His answer did not seem satisfactory to her. "And where is that?"

Legolas had hoped that she would ask that question much later. He had purposefully kept her in suspense at the river bank so that she would follow him quickly. Now he had to think fast. She had to follow him willingly. By no means did he want to force her.

"You will find safety in my father's realm," Legolas replied in a reassuring voice.

So, he is the Elvenking's son, Ari thought.

She could not consent to that. "I am not going there."

Legolas tried his best to convince Ari to go with him. But she refused again and again. If she did not agree now, he thought, he would have to force her. He had warned the guards at the gates beforehand about her possible unwillingness to follow him further into the realm and they became tense when Ari had refused one more time and turned her horse to ride to Dale, where she would pick up her belongings and leave immediately.

Legolas' look became stern. That was it. He would take her home by force. With a last try he called out to her. "Go, then! But where will you go from here? You will just run and hide. Always hoping that today's incidents will not catch up with you? I assure you that they will. Oh yes, they will follow you for as long as you live. If you run away now, you will be haunted for the rest of your life. You can't escape it. You are not fleeing to gain your freedom, Ari. You will be imprisoned forever by the mistake you are about to commit right here and now."

Ari felt a huge lump in her throat. Her tears had turned into steady streams that soaked the dwarven tunic she was wearing. He was right. Her mind was screaming that he was wrong, but deep in her heart she knew that he spoke the truth. Ari felt every word of his. She would always be miserable. She had blamed fate for bringing her here. Now she had become entangled in it. How deeply, she did not know yet, but she somehow knew she was entangled indeed. Ari felt she had no other option but follow him. But she was scared. Scared of the unknown that lay ahead of her. However, she had become tired of wandering around all her life.

Legolas approached her is sorrow when he noticed that his words had caused her tears.

"You are right," she said with a trembling voice. "Let us fetch my belongings and ride to your father's halls."

"My lady, please forgive me, but I was bold enough to have taken your belongings already," Legolas said softly.

Ari was surprised but, given the circumstances, she accepted the fact gladly. It would not be a good idea for her to risk meeting any dwarves in Dale. The sun had risen in the sky. Her absence would have been made known by now. They turned towards the forest and the rode through the elven gate.

* * *

It was night and they lay on their backs on a flat wooden platform, high up in the crown of an ancient tree, gazing up at the stars. The moon had risen hours ago and the sky was covered with countless beautiful stars.

Ari broke the silence between them. "Most of the stars here look different than at home."

Legolas eagerly turned his head towards her. "Please, tell me about it."

Ari looked at him and smiled. "Do you see the constellation over there? The large bucket?"

Legolas followed her gesture and frowned. "Bucket? I don't see any bucket up there."

Ari pointed her finger in its direction once again. "It is there. Right there. Can't you see it? It's next to the two bright stars. No? You still can't see it?"

Legolas' eyes widened in realization. "Ah, now I see. A bucket, hmm?" He grinned at her.

"Yes," Ari said enthusiastically."This is the most northern constellation one can see from my homeland."

"Your home must be far away," he commented.

"Yes. Very far away," confirmed Ari. "I have not seen it in a very long time."

Legolas had turned, lying on this right side now so that he could see Ari better. "Why is that?" he asked gently.

"It is? well, I... because? um, ? well... um...," Ari sighed deeply.

"No worries. You do not have to speak about that now. I understand. But please, tell me of other constellations that grace the sky above your homeland."

Ari was glad that he was eager to change the topic. "There is the Warrior who is bearing a sword," she began, "The constellation of the Wolves, the Ship, the Dragon, the Bucket, the Crown, the Great Wagon and the one which no one understands."

Legolas raised his eyebrows in surprise. "The one which no one understands?" he asked curiously.

Ari nodded. "No one knows its meaning. It looks like a sea of stars. This is how we used to call it in my village. 'The Sea of Stars'. In other lands where I traveled it had no name. All stars are combined in a beautiful network. In one way or another they are connected with each other. On certain days throughout the year, certain stars shine brighter than the others, forming constellations. They really change. I have seen it. I have gazed at the stars for many years."

Excited, Ari rolled to her left side to face Legolas. "The constellations, or whatever you may call them, I have seen them here too, but not in the sky," whispered Ari.

Legolas had become more curious. "Where have you seen them?"

"In your father's halls. First, I was not sure. But upon viewing them closely I recognized them. They are the symbols on the pillars upholding your father?s halls. They mean Protection, Strength, Endurance, Patience and Eternity. There were more of those signs up in the Sea of Stars, but I have not seen them in your father's halls. But the king said there are more of those sacred symbols."

Legolas had grown quite excited by now. "Would you be able to recall them if you tried?"

Ari nodded. "Sure. As I told you already, I have gazed at the stars for many years."

Legolas decided to give it another try. "For how many years?"

Ari kept silent, gazing into his eyes. Again she sighed deeply, but said nothing.

Legolas decided to change to topic. "I would love the see the Sea of Stars with my own eyes," he said.

"Alright, then. Now let me tell you something."

Legolas turned to lie on his back once more. Ari did the same and they both focused their attention onto the starry sky above them.

"Your bucket is in fact a net," he began to explain. "Look at it. It has a stick which is held by Varda, the wife of Manwe. She stands there in the sky, catching the stars. Varda prevents the darkness from descending upon Middle-Earth. The two very bright stars over there to the left of the net are her eyes. The five small stars above them are her crown. She has a ring on her finger. Look there. Can you see it? Her net is filled with stars and she holds it so that they may never leave the sky. It is said that when the last elves leave Middle-Earth, these stars will disappear. Varda will fall from the sky in the form of countless shooting stars to never again be seen in Middle-Earth. Humans say that shooting stars bring luck, but that is not true. It means that a light of this world has disappeared. It is an unfathomable loss. When the time of the elves in Middle-Earth ends, Varda will fall from the sky and misfortune will come upon Middle-Earth's inhabitants."

Ari had listened to Legolas tale with rapt attention. This was unbelievably beautiful but also extremely sad, she thought. Profoundly touched by his words, she smiled and took a deep breath. "This is incredibly beautiful. I like the idea of Varda standing in the sky keeping the stars in her net."

Legolas smiled, looking over to her. "It is not only an idea, or a story, it is a fact. You will learn much more of this precious knowledge when you stay with us. There is so much more for you to learn. I'm sure that you will never tire to listen to stories about the elves."

Ari yawned. "I guess it is time for me to rest now."

Legolas agreed. "Go ahead and sleep. I will watch over you."

Ari looked at him in surprise. "Will you not sleep?"We are far up in the tree I don't think anyone could harm us here."

Legolas grinned at her. "You don't know much about elves, do you?"

Ari shook her head. "No, I guess I don't."

"We do not need to sleep like humans," Legolas explained.

"Never?"

"As very young elflings, or 'babies' as you humans call them, yes. But from the age of around twenty-five to thirty-five years in our elven lives we start losing the need to sleep. It happens gradually. It is a process of our spiritual and physical development. Sometimes it begins earlier, sometimes later."

Ari was stunned. "Then, what do you do?"

"We also rest. But elves rest their mind and heart among the stars. Our eyes are open, we do not sleep and we are always aware of our surroundings. Watching the light of the stars brings us peace of heart and mind. At most times, it seems that this is all we need to find peace."

Ari was confused. "Do you sleep outside, then? Always? What if it rains? What do you do in the winter? What do you do in the absence of the stars?"

Legolas smiled broadly. Oh, how much he was looking forward to introduce Ari to the ways of the elves. It would be a pleasure. She was so innocent and curious. Soft hearted and kind. He realized now that his father had been very fortunate to have found her. She might see it differently in the beginning. But, sooner or later she would come to the realization that his father was a blessing, too. They were both blessed. Even if it would take her some time to understand that. And he would be there to help her through the hard times.

"Legolas?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts by her sleepy voice.

"This, my dear Ari, I will show you once we reach home. It is elven magic. More than what I can tell you now. You will see for yourself."

With that said, Ari lay down to sleep.

* * *

Legolas watched her the entire night. He could not take his eyes off her as he was greatly concerned by what he saw. Lights of different colors emanated from her body while she slept. At first he was alarmed, but as Ari slept soundly, he became curious. He even touched the lights a few times. Each color felt different. The golden light was the most pleasant to touch. The bluish one felt somewhat cold. The red one was repellent. Legolas felt great distress when he touched it. Ari had started to move restlessly beneath it, but continued to sleep. Whatever it was, he would inform his father about it. It was not normal. Perhaps they should consult with Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. His father would surely know what to do.


	21. Returning To The King's Halls

Ari bathed in the nearby river and dressed. Now they shared lembas bread, which Legolas had carried with him, before they continued their journey. Legolas talked about the forest and was amused at telling Ari tales about some of its previous inhabitants, like the orcs and the giant spiders that sent shivers down her spine. He told her of how the spiders had been hunted down and how their abominable nests had been destroyed. Once it had seemed a never ending battle, but the elves ultimately proved victorious.

It was already afternoon and they were riding along the old forest road when Ari noticed that they had slowed down.

"Legolas, why are we slowing down?"

A contagious smile lit up his face. "If we ride fast, we will have reached my father's halls by nightfall. I thought you would enjoy another night under the starry skies?"

Ari was thrilled at his idea. "Yes, I would love that. Are we going to climb a tree again?"

Legolas laughed. "Of course we will."

That night they lay once again under the starry sky, up on a tree top and talked about Mirkwood and its hidden perils and beauties. They had been quiet for a long time before Legolas spoke.  
"In the morning we will reach my father's halls. I wish to be honest with you. I do not know what awaits you there."

Ari was now concerned by the sudden change in Legolas' mood.

"What are you talking about?"

"I had promised my father to gather information about your situation and return home. But I don't know what will happen once you are there. I had secretly hoped to rescue you and, by the grace of the Valar, you are now here with me. My father will not have expected to see you so soon."

He noticed Ari's worried expression and assured her. "Do not worry, my father will be glad that you're safe. He's a complicated elf, deeply scarred by the long darkness in this world. I promise you I'll be there for you, no matter what your future may hold."

Ari felt disturbed by his words and she turned towards Legolas. "I appreciate your speaking to me of your thoughts and concerns openly and honestly. I am only here because of the words you spoke yesterday at the forest gate. They were true. But what you are saying now worries me deeply. I hope that everything will be fine. If you are around, I believe that things will turn out alright. At least, I dare to hope so."

Legolas gave her an uncertain smile. He hoped it would be so. They would soon find out.

Ari had fallen asleep and Legolas could not help but think about his father's words. 'I have not changed much. I try to control myself at every moment. It does not always work. You will continue to withness my anger and fury if you remain here, my son.'

Legolas knew what that meant. It would be quite shocking for Ari to see his father in action. He hoped that his father's relationship with her would develop quickly. It would lessen the burden of his ever-changing moods. Legolas hoped that his father would not be too cold towards her, as he himself had known the coldness of his father all too well.

\- In the King's Halls-

The sun had risen in the sky and Thranduil was waiting. He was waiting for news from Legolas. His son had already met the dwarf. Yet Legolas should have returned the previous night, but he had not. Perhaps he had been delayed. Thranduil did not like to wait. Especially not now.

Galion looked questioningly at the king. Thranduil had been standing there for a long time, lost in his thoughts. "My king, did you hear me?"

Thranduil looked at Galion, "Yes. Yes, I am listening."

Galion continued with his report. "In the lower levels of the palace we discovered a..."

'Ada?'

Thranduil's body tensed on hearing his son's voice in his mind.

'Legolas? Where are you? I expected your return last night. What happened?'

Galion noticed the king's inattentiveness.

"My king?"

Thranduil silenced Galion with a flick of his hand.

'Ada, I am returning soon.'

'I will see you as soon as you return,' Thranduil replied.

Galion had given up and stopped his report. The king was not paying attention to him right now.

Thranduil finally turned to him. "Legolas is returning."

"How is the girl?" Galion asked. He knew he had better not mention her name in front of the king.

"Legolas did not mention her. Let us go to my study and meet Legolas there."

They walked down the corridor when Thranduil suddenly halted his steps.

"What is it, my king?" Galion asked.

Thranduil swallowed hard. "She is here."

"Are you sure of this?" Galion questioned, his brow furrowed.

Thranduil threw him a stern side glance. "What does that mean? Of course I know. No one who enters my realm can go unnoticed. She has walked through the gates with Legolas."

And no one could leave the halls without the king's consent, thought Galion. Ari had walked into unknown territory. Thranduil was the ruler here and now she would have to obey him. Galion hoped for the best and was momentarily rewarded.

"Where shall I meet her?" asked Thranduil, his voice uncertain.

"My king?"

"Where shall I meet her?" the king repeated his question, slightly irritated.

"Well, um, where shall you meet her…" Galion said thoughtfully, pondering over the king's question.

"That is exactly what I asked you! Do not ask me the same question! Answer it!" Thranduil demanded.

Galion had to think fast. Legolas would reach them soon. "She does not know why she is here. Your private chambers are not suitable. None of them. The throne room is too official. What about… your gardens?" suggested Galion. "They are beautiful to behold and will make a good impression on her, and it is still a private place."

Thranduil nodded in agreement and they headed towards the king's private gardens. Thranduil chose to wait near the fountain for their arrival.

Galion was in apprehension for what would follow next. This was the moment when the king would meet Ari again and this time, she would remain here. She, who would eventually become Thranduil's wife and a queen, as well. Galion got excited at that thought. Until now he had not dared to think about this. He was far too busy performing his regular tasks. Besides, he had been keeping away all annoying affairs from the king's attention, in the hope of maintaining his mood as light as possible.

The future queen was coming. Galion knew Thranduil. But he was not sure how his king would deal with this situation. This was uncharted territory. Thranduil's heart and feelings were involved. The king had told him that what he feared most was the wound of the heart. He might become fiercely protective over his heart and emotions. Galion sighed. Whatever might have come serving in this kingdom, Galion had withstood many storms. He would withstand this one, too.

"Ada."

Thranduil and Galion simultaneously turned around.

\- Arriving at the King's Halls-

"Here we are," said Legolas and dismounted his horse. He handed the reins to the guards at the main gate and turned to Ari. "Well, this is it. We have finally arrived home."

"Home," Ari repeated doubtfully, her voice but a whisper. She looked at the great halls which she had left less than two months before and sighed heavily.

Legolas tried to encourage her. "I will take you straight to my father. We will arrange a chamber for you and later I will show you around my father's halls. Please don't worry. Everything will turn out just fine."

Legolas took Ari's hand gently and led her into his father's halls.

While walking amongst the great pillars of the Elvenking's realm Ari said, "I should have carved some of your sacred symbols into my skin, hoping I would adopt their qualities."

Legolas suddenly laughed out loud. "Oh, better not. My father would not approve of that. Besides, it takes more than a good wood carver for the power of the symbols to become manifested."

In a low voice Ari mumbled. "I could have at least tried."

Legolas stopped and turned to Ari, taking both her hands in his own. "I can feel your fear. Please, trust me. You do not have to worry. Everything is under the guidance of the Valar. It is not by chance that you are here, but by fate. Please, have faith in my words. If you are ever in great distress, please take shelter in Varda. She is in the sky, watching over us."

"But I am no elf," Ari countered.

Legolas shook his head. "She is protecting you, too. You will see. If things become too difficult, or if you need help, you can always turn to me. I will be there. You can rely on me, I promise you this. But you also have to promise me, that you will never hesitate for a moment to ask me for help if you need it."

Ari sighed deeply. "I promise."

A wide smile crossed Legolas' face. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let us meet my father."

They were informed by a guard that the king was presently in his private gardens and that was where they headed for.

-In the King's private garden-

Thranduil looked at Ari sternly. Her presence caused quite a stir in his heart, a whirlpool of emotions now raging under his chest. He was overcome with affection and he had to cover that up. He did not find it too difficult though, as her smell was sobering. She reeked of dwarves. Thranduil wrinkled his nose, anger slowly rising within him.

"I'm glad you have come back to us. Business with the dwarves is dangerous and risky. It is a foolish thing to do. You will be taken to your chamber and later we will talk."

Turning towards Galion he said, "Call upon Menethil to check on her physical health and fetch Hurwen as well. She will be taking care of the human's needs from now on."  
He looked back at Ari. "She has to be cleaned and be freed from the abominable clothes."

His gaze and words were both humiliating. Ari looked down at herself, her eyes lingering on the dwarven tunic she was wearing. Legolas touched her arm gently.

"Let's go, Ari. I will show you the way." He threw an angry glance at his father before they turned away.

Thranduil turned back towards Galion again. "Once she is clean and presentable, you are to inform me. I will meet her in my study."

With these words the king left his gardens. Galion was left behind. Had this meeting gone well? He could not say for sure. But Thranduil had done well, judging by his long experience with the king.

Galion hoped for a good outcome.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in Ari's chamber, Legolas turned to her. They had walked all the way in heavy silence, each of them pondering over the king's words. Ari was the first to break the silence.

"I can't handle him." Her voice was trembling, foretelling the first tears.

A couple of hot tears started to roll down her cheeks, pale and sickly due to the time she had spent under the mountain.

Legolas took her in his arms and Ari began to cry. He would be there, he had promised. It did not take long before Menethil arrived. Legolas motioned her to wait and turned to Ari. "What is the source of your tears?"

She slowly let go of Legolas, her eyes reddish and slightly puffy from weeping. "The emotions emerging from your father are disturbing me greatly. They cause suffering to my mind and body."

Legolas' eyes looked concerned. "His emotions? Are you sure?"

Ari nodded. "He was angry - again. It was not as bad as it had been before, but I feel crushed by such terrible emotions. They cause me so much suffering."

Legolas looked pitifully at her as Menethil laid her slender hand on Ari's shoulder and turned her around.

"Let me check on your wellbeing now, my lady."

She nodded to Legolas, motioning him to leave. Hurwen arrived shortly afterwards, coming across Legolas who waited outside Ari's door. Legolas took hold of her hand before she walked into the chamber.

"I know that my father has given you precise orders, but I wish to be informed by you, too. Is that possible for you to do so, without my father's knowledge"?

Hurwen was the daughter of Menethil, an old elleth who had assisted with Legolas' birth. Menethil was not only a great healer but the eldest and wisest midwife in the realm. Hurwen had not followed her mother's footsteps, but opted for a servant's life in the palace. Both of them had a soft spot for Legolas. He knew that his request would be granted.

"Yes, my prince. You have my word," Hurwen replied, bowing her head slightly.

Ari lay on her bed and Menethil checked for remnants of the wound the king had caused her. There were none. The dwarves had done a good job. When she had finished, she left. Hurwen took Ari into the bathroom attached to her room.

"My lady, please remove your dress. I will bathe you now," she said gently.

Ari took a step back in distress. "No," she protested, her voice weak and uncertain. "I can bathe on my own. I do not need your help. Thank you for your kind offer, but please, leave me now."

Hurwen became slightly nervous. "No, my lady, it is the king's order that I bathe you. Please, let me help you to undress."

Ari did not want to upset the king. She let Hurwen undress her and blushed deeply. Ari sat down in the bathtub, relieved that her body was at least partially covered below the water. Never before had anyone seen her naked. When Hurwen had washed Ari's body and hair thoroughly, she helped her out of the bathtub and she began to massage scented oils onto her soft skin. The constant touch of Hurwen's hands on her skin made Ari feel highly uncomfortable but she made an effort to tolerate it, patiently waiting for her to finish. Suddenly, the door opened and another elven maid walked in, carrying a dress for Ari who quickly turned away, trying to hide her body in shame.

Hurwen assured her. "My lady, there is no need to be ashamed. You look lovely and all natural."

When Ari was dressed, Hurwen combed her long golden hair and let it flow down her back. That was how the king had requested it to be. Finally, Ari was ready to meet the king again. The maids left her chamber and Ari sat down on her new bed. It was so soft, that she doubted she would be able to sleep on it. She had lived a simple life and had always laid her body on a simple bed. If, occasionally, that could not be provided, the floor would have been her bed. Ari sighed deeply and remembered the king's words vividly.

'She has to be taken to her chamber... to be cleaned...' Was she an animal which had to be returned back to the stable?

Legolas knocked softly on her door and entered. "Are you ready to go?" He gave her a hearty smile.

Ari seemed disturbed. "No, I am not ready. But do I have a choice?"

Ari's words made Legolas' heart sink. No, she had no choice. He decided not to reply to her question. He simply offered her his arm and they left the chamber wordlessly. When they reached the door to the king's study, Legolas let go of her arm.

"Do not worry, I'll be waiting for you here."

Legolas knocked on the door.

"Come in," his father's voice commanded.

Legolas opened the door and Ari stepped quietly into the king's study.

* * *

Thranduil stood in front of his desk, his arms folded across his chest, looking very royal. The door closed behind Ari. She felt as if she had walked into a trap. She was nervous to be alone with the king and exhausted by her bathing ceremony.

He eyed her and felt very pleased with the changes upon her. She was wearing her long blonde hair loose. The dress he had selected for her in fact fitted too tight around her hips and breasts. Hurwen had informed him about that immediately after she had left Ari's room. She had come to report to him as Menethil had done before. He would have the dress adjusted. The seamstress had been asked to come this afternoon and take her proper measurements.

Ari felt tired but tried to keep her posture straight. She was cautious. Thranduil felt her nervousness as well as a hint of fear emanating from her body. She could not hide her emotions from him. After he felt that he had studied her appearance well enough, he spoke up.

"Would you like to ask any questions?"

Ari was nervous but her eyes never left the king's. Now was the time to clarify a few things. She swallowed uneasily.  
"I can sense your emotions," she began.

"Yes." Thranduil's deep voice caused her goosebumps.

"Why is that"?

"Because we have a bond," he revealed.

"A bond?"

"Yes, a bond."

"What does that mean?" Ari's brows furrowed.

"It means that we are bonded," was his simple reply.

Thranduil stood perfectly still during her questioning. He looked down at her in a stern manner and made sure to maintain himself in an erect posture and emotionally composed.  
Ari had become disturbed. He had not answered her questions. At least not in the way she would have been able to understand. In her anxiety she had begun to shift nervously, lightly tapping her feet on the stone floor, while her eyes shifted restlessly between the king's eyes and the wall behind him.

"I do not understand your answers," she told him, sounding nervous.

"You do not have to understand them. You simply have to accept the fact," he countered.

"What fact?"

"That we are bonded."

"But what is the meaning of that?" she wished to know by all means.

"I have already explained this to you," replied Thranduil patiently.

"Whatever you have said, has not answered my question," Ari exclaimed frustrated.

"It has," he confirmed.

"No, it has not!"

"Yes, it has."

"Then I have failed to understand your answers," she concluded, her eyes fixed on him.

Thranduil smirked at her, raising his eyebrows elegantly. "That was to be expected."

"Excuse me…?" Ari felt hurt by his reply.

Thranduil's voice was stern. "You will receive no answer from the elves within this kingdom on this matter. Don't even bother yourself to try. I will be the one to give it to you."

"And when are you going to give it?" she wanted to know.

"When the right time has come."

"And when shall that be?" Ari insisted.

"When I decide that the time has come for you to know. You have my permission to leave now. I will see you again later. You will be having lunch with me."

Ari turned and left his study, utterly frustrated.

Thranduil smiled to himself. That had gone well. He had expected that she would sooner or later ask questions about their bond. But that she would ask almost right away upon her arrival had indeed surprised him. He sat down in his chair, returning his attention to his overdue correspondence.

Legolas had been waiting for her in the corridor. He had tried to eavesdrop, but Galion had caught him red handed. When the door opened and Ari walked out of the study, she looked distraught. Without paying attention to anyone, she walked away. Galion and Legolas looked at each other.

"You see, you should have let me listen," Legolas exclaimed in a reproachful voice.

Both of them followed Ari. She walked the halls aimlessly and soon she had got lost. Knowing that they had followed her, she turned around and faced Galion and Legolas.

"Could you kindly show me the way to the garden I visited earlier today? I need to set my mind at ease."

Galion's reply turned her face even sadder. "Those gardens are the king's private gardens. You need his permission to enter them."

"I need fresh air and sunlight. Is there another place where I can find them?" Ari asked desperately.

Legolas and Galion looked at each other instantly. "Yes, there are other gardens, too. Come, let us go there," Legolas answered softly.

They took her to the healers' garden. There she saw Menethil sitting amidst different herbs, gathering some of them into a large basket. Ari sat down on a bench and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm sunlight on her face. It took her some time before she opened her mouth to speak.

"By coming here, my situation has not changed. I am still a prisoner. At least the dwarves had the decency to allow me to bathe and dress on my own. This kind of care was not forced upon me while I stayed there. With the exception of their healer, no one touched my body. To elves it may seem natural to do so, but to me it is most definitely not."

"It is a very private deed. Only a husband should see a grown up woman nude and only a husband should touch her. Hurwen's hands were all over my body. She did her service perfectly and I am not complaining about her, but I felt terribly uncomfortable. I understand the king's concern. Perhaps he wishes for me to feel comfortable and homely in his palace, but he should take into consideration that I am not an elf and that I feel differently about my body. This is my own body and no one should see it nude or touch it without my consent," Ari said and fell silent.

Galion and Legolas had been listening attentively to Ari's words. But their eyes were fixed upon the king, who was standing near the entrance of the garden, listening to her closely. He had kept his distance on purpose, making sure she would not notice his presence. Thranduil had been searching for Legolas and had spotted him the moment Ari began to speak. The expression upon his face was serious. He turned to leave and gestured to Legolas with a nod to follow him.

Ari looked at Galion. "Are there any rules I have to follow when I go for lunch?"

"Oh yes, there are certain rules," he confirmed.

Galion began a lengthy explanation of the kind of etiquette to be followed. Not only while dining with the king, but throughout her presence in the king's halls. Legolas left them to follow his father. When Galion had finished his detailed explanation on etiquette, Hurwen arrived in the garden. She bowed to Ari.

"My lady, the king expects you in his private dining room. I will lead you there."

Ari sighed deeply and followed her.


	22. Unexpected Revelations

Ari was relieved to realize that they would be having lunch in the king's private dining room and not in the large hall. As she walked into the room she bowed slightly to the king, and then to Legolas, who was - fortunately, she thought- present as well.

They took their seats and began their meal in silence. Ari felt more and more uncomfortable with every moment that went by, with Thranduil's eyes constantly rested on her. She found herself too distressed to be able to eat under these circumstances. Now that the king and his son had finished their meal, she feared it would become even worse. She put down her fork, her plate still full, her appetite gone.

"You have barely touched your food, continue your meal," Thranduil said in a demanding voice.

Ari silently cursed herself for her full plate. Now both the king and his son were watching her.

"Tell me, what is your favorite food?" the king broke the awkward silence.

"Soup and bread," her response came immediately.

Thranduil was surprised. "That is very simple food. Is there anything else you would like?"

"Apple pie."

Legolas smiled broadly. He too loved apple pie. Full of enthusiasm he asked, "Can you bake us one?"

Thranduil gave Legolas a stern look which went unnoticed by Ari. She was too focused on finishing her meal.

"Yes, of course. My mother taught me how to bake."

"What else did she teach you?" Thranduil inquired.

"Everything a girl needs to know. When my parents grew old, I managed the household all by myself."

"What about your father? Do you have any siblings?" The king expressed genuine interest.

"My father Rawi was a good man. He always sided with the good. My brother Faran did the same. They were always concerned about the welfare of everyone else in the village."

"You speak of them in the past. Have they all died?" Legolas asked softly.

Ari gave a deep sigh. "Yes."

Legolas knew she did not wish to say more, but his father continued.

"How did they die?"

Ari swallowed hard as she felt a huge lump in her throat. "They died of old age."

"What about your brother? He is dead, too. How did he die?" Thranduil was eager to know.

Ari shook her head in grief. "He too died of old age."

Thranduil was confused but not Legolas. Her answers came to confirm his suspicions. There was indeed something peculiar about her. She had avoided to answer his questions about her age over the past two days and he had not insisted, but his father was of a different kind.

"How is it possible that your brother died of old age and you are still so young?" Thranduil insisted. "Were your parents blessed with you very late in their life?" Thranduil could not think of any other possible explanation.

Ari shook her head again with obvious difficulty in swallowing her last bite. "No. My brother was ten when I came to this world and my parents were around thirty-five at that time."

Thranduil eyed her suspiciously. She had sensed his intense curiosity but now she felt a steady vibration of fury emerging from him. She definitely did not want to upset him. Ari decided to continue speaking, hoping to prevent the king from asking more questions.

"They were not my real parents. But they raised me as their own child. In the early morning hours of a cold autumn day they heard cries from outside their door. Opening it, they were astonished to find a bundle lying at their doorstep. That was me. They accepted me as a blessing of the gods. They told me later that no one in the land I was found had ever searched for me. In fact, the people are all quite dark-skinned down there and I am very fair-skinned. No one in the south has blond hair like me. That is a rarity. There is nothing more to say about this," she concluded.

Thranduil was angered by her remark."Oh yes, there is more to say! How old are you?" he demanded, his voice slightly raised.

Ari glanced across the table at Legolas. "I am a hundred and seven years old. After the death of my parents and later, the death of my brother, I continued to stay in the village. But with the loss of my family, people grew suspicious as I would not grow old. I left my home in fear for my life. I lived here and there, always on the road. I would stay in a place until people noticed that my appearance would not change in the course of time. That was the reason I left Gondor and traveled north, towards Dale."

Thranduil and Legolas listened to her intently and pondered over their own thoughts and suspicions.

Thranduil ended their lunch after an uncomfortably long moment of silence. "Legolas, please escort Ari to her chambers. The seamstress will be arriving soon. After that, I expect you to return to me."

They all got up and Ari bowed to the king before she accepted Legolas' arm, who lead her out.

Thranduil needed a moment to mull over the information she had revealed to them. These were strange facts, indeed.

* * *

Thranduil was deep in thoughts. He and Legolas stood together in his balcony overlooking the large forest, conversing about the girl. The afternoon sun shone brightly upon them.  
Legolas thought that he should share with his father the things Ari had told him on their journey through the forest.

"She mentioned something highly unusual. When we were gazing at the stars, we talked about star constellations. She said that in the south they can see Varda's sign in the far northern sky. They call it 'The Bucket'."

Thranduil turned to his son with an intrigued expression on his face, while Legolas continued. "Apart from the well-known constellations in the sky that she named, she also talked of what they call 'The Sea Of Stars'. Ari mentioned that in 'The Sea Of Stars' the constellations change throughout the year."

Thranduil was all ears now.

" She also said that the symbols she had seen on the great pillars in our halls are regularly visible in this 'sea of stars'. She said that there are more symbols in 'The Sea Of Stars', that she did not see here, but that she would be able to recall them."

"This is impossible," decided Thranduil. "If this truly is the case, she would have to prove it."

"She could prove it by recalling these star constellations. We could tell if they resemble our symbols."

Thranduil disagreed. "That would be by far not enough to support such a claim."

"Then how could it be proven, ada?"

"Only by traveling south and seeing it by ourselves."

"But we will never go there."

"No one will travel south," said Thranduil decisively. "Was there anything else unusual of what she spoke of during your journey?"

"No, ada. Just some unintentionally given hints that made me suspect that she was in fact much older than she looked. Which brings us to the next point. How is that possible?"

Thranduil turned to his son. "If it is true, it is a mystery I wish to solve."

"She spoke no lie, ada."

"Indeed. Everything she said has been true," confirmed the king thoughtfully.

"This counts for 'The Sea Of Stars', too. I did not sense a lie in her words. And I did not see a lie in her eyes back then."

Thranduil nodded. "I wish to talk to her more on these and some other matters. But not today. She seemed tired. It will be best to request Lord Elrond to come here."

Legolas immediately offered his help. "If you wish so, I will take care of that, ada."

Thranduil smiled. "Yes, please do so. Request him to come here as soon as possible."

Legolas left his father in search of Galion.

Thranduil stood in his balcony for a long time after Legolas had left. He knew that the messenger had left already. He had noticed when the rider walked through the main gate. The message was on its  
way to Rivendell. Now that the girl was here, Thranduil felt better. At least he did not have to worry anymore that someone might use her against him. She would never again leave his halls. Since that day when he had explained to her about their symbols in his halls, Thranduil had always been uneasy.

Back then he had not understood why this girl made him feel so different. He had sensed that she had brought something into his halls that he had failed to identify at that time. Because it had been unknown to him. At that time he had felt that it had to be something very precious. Today he knew what it was. It was her. She was special and precious. Thranduil wondered what he would have done if he had known back then that they were bonding. He could not tell. He did not even know what to do now that she had returned.

Their conversation in his study had not been satisfactory for her. But he feared to tell her what the bond which they shared meant. They were both involved. It was just a matter of time until deeper sentiments would develop. It had never crossed his mind that he would ever bond with someone. This thought had been buried deeply within his mind and heart, together with countless other things that he thought would never come to be. But she was here now and she was giving him possibilities. Plentiful possibilities. For a short moment Thranduil's mind strayed around the fact that they would eventually share a bed together. The thought ignited a warm feeling in his loins. But as soon as he became aware of it he tried to abort it. He did not want to awaken old memories of intimate times which had long gone. He did not want to become agitated.

Thranduil was demanding from her in a polite way to accept their bond. But he himself failed to accept it. Yes, some part of him was against it. Which part was it? He was inwardly too troubled to understand. Probably it was a good idea to ask Lord Elrond for help. Normally Thranduil did not like to ask anyone for help. But now he was lost. This was not about war strategies, the possible invasion of the darkness, defiant humans or annoying wizards. This was about something which Thranduil had not much knowledge of. It was about a bond and feelings.

Thranduil growled angrily and hit the railing of the balcony with his fist as he stared at the forest below him. A battle was raging within him now. Why had he done this? Why had he allowed his mind to stray? He blamed himself for having awoken a feeling in his loins, the ever present hungry force which had been dormant for so long. He had allowed his mind a moment of freedom and now he would have to fight this yearning constantly. Thranduil left the balcony and called for his servant. He was in need of a cold bath now. Perhaps the damage which had been done could still be mended. There might be a chance, though slim. He doubted that it could be halted now. He had set in motion a force of nature. One which would not be easily tamed once it had been awoken.


	23. Out Of Anger Becomes Sorrow

Legolas found Galion near the throne hall and together they headed for Legolas' small study to write the letter to Lord Elrond.

"What shall we tell him about this situation?" Legolas asked the king's advisor.

Galion thought for a moment. "We should leave out the details. Just tell him what is absolutely necessary for him to know at this time."

Legolas was about to start writing. "And what would that be, in your opinion?"

Galion suggested, "Let us just tell him that... well... he has bonded with a girl. She is human and…. "

Legolas interrupted him. "We question her being human."

Galion doubted that, too. "There have been some things that raised suspicions, indeed. For instance, the wound on her hand; it was deep but it healed overnight."

Legolas shook his head. "No, no. There is something else. She said that she is a hundred and seven years old."

"When did she say that?" Galion's eyes were widened in surprise.

"When we had lunch," said Legolas. "She had not offered me any answers when I had tried to figure out her age while we were on our way home. But you know how my father is. She had no choice but tell him."

"That is good news indeed," said Galion relieved. "It will give hope to your father. But how is that possible?"

Legolas took his quill in his hand and smiled at Galion. "That is why we are here now. We are writing to Lord Elrond in request for his help."

"And what shall we write to him?" asked Galion.

Legolas raised his eyebrows and laughed. "I thought you were the king's royal advisor. Resume your position as such and tell me."

Galion straightened his back. In Legolas' presence he occasionally failed to remember his office. The king's son was like family to him. "Request Lord Elrond to look into your father's future and ask him to grace us with his presence as soon as possible. That will be adequate and safe. Should the message fall into the wrong hands, it could cause no harm."

Legolas nodded in agreement. "Well said and well thought of. Please find a messenger while I write the letter."

Galion walked out of Legolas' study to fetch the fastest messenger in the kingdom.

* * *

After her lunch with the king, Ari had retired to her room to get some rest. It had not taken long before she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Please come in," she said.

An elven maid walked in, along with several others. They were carrying some boxes and immediately started to busy themselves in her room. The elven maid walked over to Ari. "My lady, my name is Galadwen and I am here to serve you," she bowed and smiled at Ari. "I am the seamstress."

Ari was requested to undress herself down to her panties, which made her blush deeply. Galadwen noticed her blushing and handed her a fine silk dress which would serve Ari as a nightgown from now on.

"My Lady, please wear this if you feel uncomfortable. I am here to take your measurements. It will not be long until we leave again."

Indeed, Galadwen was soon gone and Ari was once again left alone. She tried to relax on her bed once more and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. At sunset she awoke by another knock on her door. This time it was Hurwen.

"My lady, it is time for dinner. The king awaits your presence."

Ari rose from her bed and Hurwen assisted her to dress. When she was ready, Hurwen led her back to the king's dining room. Ari knocked softly on the door and was surprised to see Thranduil himself open it immediately. He motioned her inside.

They sat at a table loaded with a great abundance of food. Amongst other dishes, Ari noticed soup and bread, along with a freshly baked apple pie. Surprised, she looked up at the king, who was now sitting on his chair eyeing her in expectation.

Ari blushed deeply. "Thank you," was all she managed to say in her embarrassment.

"Please enjoy your meal," replied Thranduil.

With this they began to eat. When they had finished Ari said, "I hope I have not caused any inconvenience to anyone."

"Not at all. My subjects are here to serve you. They are glad to attend to your needs, whatever these may be."

"But I don't want to burden them with my..." She was not able to finish her sentence, as Thranduil interrupted her.

"I told you that they are pleased to serve you. There is no need for us to go further on this," he said sternly.

He had taken hold of Ari's hand who winced at his touch. That is when Thranduil noticed a large bruise on her right hand.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, sounding furious. Inwardly he was cursing himself as he knew the answer.

"It is nothing." She tried to pull her hand from Thranduil's grasp, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Nothing," he repeated. She could see a blaze of anger in the king's eyes. "This is nothing?" His gaze was cold as ice.

"It did not hurt much," Ari mumbled.

"Don't lie to me! I can see the lie in your eyes! I can sense it! You lie to me! Do Not Lie To Me! You will not lie to me!"

Ari began to feel tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt once again crushed by his anger and she could not tolerate it. She sobbed loudly.

"Please, stop this. Please! You are hurting me." That was all she could say. Her body was shaking by her sobs. She felt as if she was drowning in a raging sea, a bottomless dark sea filled with Thranduil's anger and hatred.

Thranduil sat at the table again in shock, not sure himself of what had just happened. He had been extremely rude to her.

Their bond had caused her this injury. No, he had caused it. It was him who had hurt her, he was the one to blame. Judging by her words, he believed that she now understood the meaning of their bond. Someone had answered her question regarding their bond. But who had done so?

Legolas was late for dinner. He entered his father's dining room, witnessing the disturbing scene of Ari sobbing uncontrollably and his father sitting next to her seething with anger. He did not have to ask for an explanation of what was going on. He suspected that he knew the answer.

Legolas nodded to his father and approached Ari. "Ari, please let me take you to your chamber. It is late."

Then he spoke to his father through his mind. 'Ada, I will return to you soon.'

* * *

Thranduil was standing in his garden, near the fountain when Legolas finally returned.

"Ada, we must talk."

Thranduil did not appreciate Legolas' words and approach. "Must we?" he asked sarcastically.

His son's misbehavior had greatly displeased the king. Thranduil suspected that Legolas was the culprit. He must have talked to the girl about their bond.

"You have to stop hurting her," demanded Legolas.

This was too much. Legolas had crossed more boundaries in one day than Thranduil could tolerate. He felt fury rise within him again. He had come to the verge of his tolerance. "I must stop hurting her," Thranduil repeated his son's words with distaste. "That sounds as if I hurt her all the time. I did hurt her only once before. That happened when I was in Dale and wrecked the room where I stayed in. I hurt myself there and as a result of our bond, the girl was injured, too. I have not hurt her intentionally. How dare you talk to me like this?"

Legolas shook his head. He did not care how furious his father was at the moment. He had to tell him and he would do so now. "You are hurting her now. You are causing her suffering at this very moment."

"I am hurting her now!" yelled Thranduil enraged, having misunderstood the words spoken between them.

Legolas yelled back at his father. "Yes you are! Your fierce anger hurts her. It causes her suffering!"

Thranduil was silent for a moment before he continued his ranting. "What makes you think so? You claim something of which you have no knowledge. You have never bonded. You know nothing of that. Do you know how deep a bond has to be in order to burden each other emotionally? Do not come here and lecture me about things you still have to experience in your life. I have been patient with you till now, but my patience is running thin. I have had enough of it! Get out of my sight. Now!"

Legolas turned to leave but changed his mind as he approached the door. He boldly turned around to face his father one more time.

"She can sense your emotions."

'I can't handle him. Your father's emotions are disturbing me greatly. They cause suffering to my mind and body. He was angry - again. It was not as bad as it had been before but I feel crushed by those terrible emotions. They cause me suffering'.

"These were her words. Her exact words to describe how your bad temper is causing her misery. Her words to express the pain and desperation she has to suffer because of your pride. You are responsible for your actions. Wake up and see what you are doing. When she said to you during dinner that you are hurting her, she spoke of the emotional suffering you bring upon her."

"I have a bond with you, ada. But I have not returned home because of our bond. I have returned home hoping that you would become the father I have always wished to have. The father for whom I have searched for every time I looked into your eyes and was met with cold disinterest, instead of warmth and love. I have come back in hope that you would be ready to face your inner demons. I was ready to stand by your side and fight against them with you."

"But all I can see is the same cold disinterest and indifference in moments like this. You do not care, because you still believe that you are the one in control. But you are not. Do not waste this chance. I can tolerate your attitude. But now Ari is also involved, and I will not sit down and watch on while you crush her beneath your ego and pride!"

Half way through those words Legolas' tears escaped his eyes. He did not care if his father saw such weakness in him. Today he had stood up for Ari. He would never let her down. His father had to do the same. He had to fight. He was one of the greatest warriors in Middle-Earth. It was time for him to fight the darkness in his heart. Not for himself this time, but for Ari. He had to fight his inner demons. The time had come when his father would have to be forced to change himself.

Thranduil would kick himself if he were able to do so. All he was thinking about was the physical pain he had caused her. But the girl had suffered from his emotional outbursts. He knew that these could cause harm in a bond, too.

He approached Legolas and gently placed his hands upon his son's broad shoulders, pulling him into a long embrace. An embrace which both of them needed so much now. Together they stood there for a long time. Feeling their own bond.

Thranduil finally spoke. "Thank you for believing in me, my son. I have never been more proud of you than I am right now, here, at this very moment. I will be honored to have you by my side while I try to gain control over the lingering darkness in my being. Please, stay with me."

Legolas sighed. "I will be here."

The king and his son walked together back into the palace.

Galion stood in the king's garden, fascinated by what he had witnessed. That was indeed a good sign, he thought, and followed them slowly.


	24. The King's Striving

Thranduil was pondering over Legolas' words and he had to admit that his son was right. Now he had not only his son involved in his life, but the girl as well. Legolas had tolerated him, but with her it would be otherwise. He had caused her considerable suffering already. Thranduil reflected on the day in Dale, when he had felt the energy of their bond so powerfully. Today he derived strength from this memory. The bond was there. It was only a matter of how fast it would develop. How fast he would allow it to develop. It might help him to maintain his anger under control if their bond grew stronger. He himself would have to accept the will of fate and step into the unknown territory of love. Thranduil shuddered.

Gradually, he had begun to accept the fact that he had no choice in this case. Even if a part of him was still fighting against it. The bond had been formed. There was no way out of it now. Their bond would last forever. For him, at least. Thranduil swallowed hard. Perhaps he might try to reject it this instant and send her away. Even though he had played with this idea in his mind several times already, he knew that he would not have the heart to do that. It would cause both of them great suffering. Yet if he were to accept their bond, many things would change. And for how long would she be here? How much time would they have together? She was already old for a human. Perhaps she was blessed with longevity? He thought of the Dunedain. But he knew that they had never ventured to the south. Still, this could be a plausible explanation.

Sighing deeply he closed his eyes and wondered about the next step he should take. He could, in fact, try to influence the girl and her emotions. He knew of special methods, but he would keep them for a later time. He would use them only in case that nothing else worked. He had heard of many different ways of how to strengthen a bond. Now the time had come to find out which one was the most effective.

Thranduil delved into the depths of his heart and body and it was clear to him that he wanted her. He needed her. He would make sure that her affection would develop. With determination drawn on his face, he straightened his back and inhaled deeply. He had finally made up his mind. There was no point in keeping her in his halls and simply wait until she would fall in love with him. He had to change his strategy and most of all his behavior. He had to strive for her affection.

* * *

Legolas and Galion were in the king's chambers, talking with him. Legolas did not know a lot about Ari, but he gladly shared with his father the little knowledge he had. Galion stood near them, listening to the conversation.

"She feels uncomfortable," Thranduil pointed out. "As you know, I overheard what she said to the two of you while in the healers' garden. Menethil, Hurwen and Galadwen have all told me the same. About her great embarrassment and shyness regarding her nakedness in front of them."

He smirked. "I must say that I find this amusing, in a way. If my lady feels shy, I will see to it that she feels comfortable in my halls."

Thranduil walked over to his door. He realized that he had already caused considerable damage. How much damage he had caused, he could not tell. But now it was time to see to his Lady's comforts. Legolas and Galion bore satisfied smiles on their faces when they heard Thranduil speak. The king opened his door and ordered his guards to bring Hurwen and Galadwen to him.

"My king… In the middle of the night?" one of his guards dared to ask.

"Yes," Thranduil replied confidently. "I need their service now."

With that he stepped back into his chambers again and closed the door. He had to learn to control himself and he had to do it fast. To answer the silly questions of his guards was a good start.

* * *

Ari awoke by the sound of Hurwen's footsteps on her entering the room. She filled the bathtub with warm water for Ari and prepared her dress before taking her leave. Ari was confused. Galion had explained her a lot about etiquette. She had already tried to accept the fact that she was always to be bathed and dressed while she was here. But now Hurwen has gone. Ari did not mind. She got up and went into the bathroom. After bathing, she walked back to her bedroom and observed the dress. It looked beautiful. Ari hoped that it would fit her.

After removing the towel from around her body, she slipped the new dress over her head. Ari looked into the mirror and smiled at what she saw. This dress fitted her perfectly. It was high-necked and not too tight, unlike the dress she had been requested to wear the previous day. A knock on the door startled her.

Hurwen had returned. "I will help you now, my lady." She fastened the dress and combed Ari's hair.

Within a few moments, there was another knock on the door. "My lady, your breakfast," said a servant who carried a tray. He placed it on the table near the balcony and bowed before he left.

Hurwen had finished combing Ari's hair and bowed to her. "My lady, I will leave you now."

Minutes later, Ari found herself enjoying a tasty breakfast, while looking out over the forest. It was a beautiful morning. She wondered if she would find her way back into the healers' garden. When she had finished her breakfast she walked out of her room. There was no one in sight. Walking down the long corridors without a certain destination, she decided to ask the guards where the healers' garden was. But none of them could speak her language. Ari had lost her way countless times.

She was about to give up when she heard the king's voice behind her. "I hope my lady is having a wonderful morning."

Ari turned in surprise. 'My lady,' she thought. Had she heard that right?

Thranduil offered her his arm. "Would you like to join me for a walk along my private gardens?"

Ari blushed and replied shyly. "No. I, um, yes… no... I mean, I would like to escort you," she stuttered.

They hooked up their arms and Thranduil led her through the halls of his kingdom. In his garden they walked wordless for a long time. Ari marveled at the flowers blooming there. Many of them she had never seen before. The king noticed her excitement. He could clearly feel it through their bond.

"Do you like flowers?"

Ari nodded, while smiling widely at the beauty surrounding them. "Yes, I love flowers. There are many flowers here I have never seen before."

Thranduil nodded knowingly. "There are true rarities among them that only elves can grow. I will show you some of them."

After a lot of questions and answers they reached a huge tree. Ari noticed a large, wide swing which hung under it. It looked beautiful. The thick ropes which held the swing were all grown over by creepers blossomed in different colors. They had climbed down from the tree, almost enveloping the ropes, reaching the lush grass.

Thranduil looked at her questioningly. "Would you like to join me?"

Ari smiled shyly. "Yes," she replied with a soft voice.

He led her to the swing which she now realized hung much too high from the ground for her. Thranduil effortlessly lifted her by the waist and sat her carefully on the left side of the swing. Ari shivered at his touch. He himself sat on the right side with a broad grin on his face, as he had noticed her reaction to his touch. He decided not to comment on it and started to slowly rock them. Ari felt rather awkward to be sitting on a swing with a grown up elf. It had been a long time since she had used one. Back then she was very young and her brother was still alive.

"My lady, did my words reach you?" asked Thranduil gently.

Ari came out of her deep thoughts.

Thranduil was still swinging both of them.

"No, I am sorry, my king. I was lost in thought."

"There is no need to apologize, my lady. In fact, I am the one who has to apologize to you. I am deeply saddened about the injury I have caused to your hand. I am also aware of the fact that you are suffering under my emotions that are unfortunately not often of a gentle nature."

Ari swallowed nervously, uncertain of what to reply to him.

Thranduil fixed his eyes on her in anticipation. "Please accept my request for your forgiveness. It was never my intent to hurt you in any way."

Ari looked straight into the king's eyes. He was being honest. There was no doubt. "I accept your apology," she said, her voice soft. She was not sure if she had said the right thing, though. After all, he was a king.

That was exactly what Thranduil had hoped to hear from her. "My heart rejoices in your words, my lady."

At this, he took her hand gently and raised it slowly to his lips. He kissed her knuckles softly, never breaking eye contact with her. Ari was overcome with an intense stir in her lower abdomen. She was in utter bliss. Breathing excitedly, she blushed deeply and quickly turned her eyes away from him in shyness. Thranduil's mouth twisted into a wide grin. He was deeply satisfied by her innocent reaction to his touch. It might be a much easier task to win her affection than he had expected.

Yet he did not let go of her hand. He enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his. The emotions emerging from her were very clear. She was flustered and excited. And there was but a tiny stirring within her loins that told him he had managed to ignite her desire for him. Anticipation now smoldered in his eyes. Ari was unaware of what he had just done to her. Thranduil knew he was guilty for he had done it on purpose. He had planted the seed of desire within her.

The next morning he picked her up from her room after breakfast and brought her back to his private garden. They were sitting on the swing once again, now swinging softly in the gentle breeze.  
Ari asked the king cautiously, in fear of provoking his anger. "May I ask you a question?"

Thranduil replied in a low and deep voice. "Yes, you may."

She turned her head and looked at him. "How am I to address you?"

He had not thought about this yet. "For the time being you can call me 'My king'."

"My king?" she asked.

"Yes."

"My king, may I ask more questions?"

Thranduil gave her a side glance, suspecting what was on her mind. "You may. But it is up to me whether I answer them or not."

Ari dared to mention the thing which weighed most on her mind. "I still fail to see the reason why I am here."

Thranduil gazed into the treetops above them, reflecting on her question. She still desired to leave him? Even though he had tried his best the previous day, she still longed to be somewhere else. What would it take to make her want to stay here? Thranduil tried to keep his seething anger under control. He did not want her to feel his rage again.

Ari could feel the knot of anger already formed within him. She felt it seething within her own body. She turned her attention towards the flowers in the garden and sighed sadly, uneasy of what might happen next.

Thranduil was well aware of her reaction. "My lady, you are here for your own good. We share a bond. And that is why we have to be close and support each other. That is the way of the elves."

Ari looked back at the king, her brow furrowed deeply. "But I am no elf."

His response came calmly. "As human, you have reached an old age. However, your appearance is still youthful. This is highly unusual. Don't you think so? This is not possible as you know yourself. I wish to find the answer. That is why I have sent word to Lord Elrond of Rivendell requesting him to grace us with his presence. He is a very knowledgeable elf and may have answers to our many questions."

Ari nodded in understanding. "I am looking forward to his arrival."

"Yes, let us hope that he will be here soon," replied Thranduil.


	25. A Difficult Conversation

Two weeks had passed before Lord Elrond arrived in the Elvenking's halls. Now they were in the middle of a lengthy conversation.

"If your bond had been completed, yes. But it is not yet complete. At this stage, your bond should be, at a small extend, strengthened because you see each other daily. That she was able to see in her dreams through your eyes while you were in Dale is highly unusual. I myself have never heard of anything like that before. When that happened it was just at the very beginning of your bond, am I right?" Elrond looked at Thranduil questioningly.

"Yes," replied Thranduil.

Elrond continued to question the king. "Tell me, how many times had you actually spoken to her until that day?"

"I had met her thrice and had spoken to her twice."

"Hmmm…" Elrond glanced at the king thoughtfully.

"But on the very evening when it happened, your bonding energy was all over the room," added Galion, who was standing besides the king.

Elrond was curious. "Was it?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Galion nodded. "I felt it. It was very powerful but calm at the same time. The atmosphere of the room had changed dramatically."

Upset by Galion's words, Thranduil protested. "There was no drama. It was just a little moment we shared. That is all."

Elrond raised his eyebrows even higher at Thranduil's remark. "Just a little moment you shared? My dear friend, even if you do not like the idea of it, bonding sometimes occurs under the most unlikely circumstances. And there is no way you can control that. It will eventually take place if it is meant to. Just think of our history. This is not the first time something like this has happened among the elves.

"You don't have to give me lessons on our history or bonds. I'm no elfling anymore," retorted Thranduil angrily.

"No, of course you are not, but I bonded with my wife thousands of years ago. And you? You bonded with the girl a few weeks back. That makes me wiser on this matter. Don't you agree?"

Thranduil gave Elrond an annoyed look.

Elrond continued, "Well, as I perceive it, your bond will be an exceptionally strong one. There is no doubt about it. You have to accept it and, in the long run, you will see it will set in motion many good things in your life and in your kingdom. It will be a change for the better. It will bring something into your life and your realm which has been absent for far too long."

Thranduil looked at Elrond, his voice cold as ice now. "And what will that be?"

Elrond smiled at the king. "Happiness."

"I have checked the astrological constellations upon her arrival in your realm. She arrived here on the eleventh day of the new moon, didn't she? This is the day of changes for elves. Do not tell me that you did not notice it. I have double checked it astrologically and there can be no mistake. And she returned to you on the day of Varda. The day of Light. This day bears only auspicious qualities. What more does it have to transpire for you to understand that this is a good thing? It is good and it will bring you peace. An inner peace which you, more than anyone else, deserve my friend. Jump over your shadow and have faith in the will of the Valar, which is, in my opinion, definitely at work here."

Thranduil looked at Elrond doubtfully. "Is it?"

Elrond nodded. "Yes. I am sure of that. After all the signs that I have seen and from what I have heard from all of you so far, I am certain. Cast your doubt aside, my friend. As I said, prepare yourself and your kingdom for the changes that are about to take place."

"Why my kingdom?" Thranduil questioned.

"Of course your kingdom, too," said Elrond with a smile. "Changes in the king's life affect everyone around him. You will definitely become a father again. A child will be born".

Legolas was thrilled to hear that. "I will have a sibling?"

Elrond smiled at him. "Yes, definitely. I have seen it and the queen will..."

"Stop there! Hold on!" Thranduil interrupted Erlond. He was deadly serious now. "I spoke nothing of marriage, nor have I planned another heir."

He had requested for Elrond's help, but this had gone too far. He wanted the girl. But he was in denial in Elrond's presence. Deep in his heart he had accepted her.

Now it was Legolas turn to become upset. "Planning another heir?" he asked in an angry voice. "What is that supposed to mean? Did you 'plan' me? Is this the way you had me?"

Thranduil could not tolerate his son's behavior. Fury burnt inside him as he spoke to Legolas.

"I had lusted for your mother's embrace. That's all. That's how you came into existence. There was no plan at that time for you. No! There was not! You came without our request!"

Legolas was deeply hurt and enraged now. "What I have witnessed here over the past few weeks made me believe that you love her. If you don't need her, why not set her free? Why do you keep her here, if you don't truly want her? Let her go!"

Thranduil's voice thundered through the room. "Legolas! I want her and I need her. There is nothing I can do about that. I am helpless today. Nothing is as it was before. She is always on my mind. When I close my eyes I see her, when I smell the air, I sense her scent. I am aware of her at every single moment. Even if I tried, I could not change these facts. The last thing I need is you telling me what I have to do. Now get out!"

Thranduil exhaled loudly, trying to control his senses and mood. He did not want that. That was not really him. He wished to change. He made great effort to speak again. "My son, I am very sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please, stay. I do not want you to leave."

Legolas sighed relieved. "I know, father. I told you we would fight this battle together and so we will."

Legolas walked up to his father and embraced him. "Do not give up. Everything will be alright."

Thranduil silently nodded, feeling relief by his son's embrace.

Elrond was flabbergasted. Never in thousands of years had he witnessed such kind of behavior in Thranduil. He had apologized. In the presence of other people. Galion had told him how the girl had ended the king's outburst of anger when they had visited Dale. Elrond could not imagine how the great elf's wreaking destruction would have been halted by the mere words of a human girl. Seeing the exchange between the king and his son only confirmed his opinion that something powerful was at work. The king had changed a lot within a considerably short time. It made Elrond's heart glad and filled it with hope.

* * *

Later that night, Thranduil and Elrond had a private conversation.

"I have tried to make her more comfortable. But I feel that she is still reluctant to open up to me," Thranduil said frustrated.

Elrond smiled at him. "What did you expect? She is not the only one here with a hesitant heart, is she, my friend?"

Thranduil gave Elrond a strained glance and sighed. "I fear that if I indulge in this bond too deeply, I might be devoured by it."

Elrond nodded in understanding. He placed his hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "This is the nature of bonds. Perhaps it is meant to be like that. I said 'perhaps'. Be patient with the girl and give her the time she needs to get used to you. It will be better this way. It has reached my ears that you have not yet explained the nature of your bond to her. Is that true?"

Thranduil sighed. "Yes, it is true. This is a personal matter between me and her and I will decide when the right time has come to tell her."

Elrond slowly rose from his chair. "As you wish. But she has the right to know. I am leaving you for tonight. Tomorrow we will speak again. Lady Galadriel is arriving and I wish that you let Ari take part in our next conversation, too. I am most curious to meet her. Did you question her about her life?"

"No." Thranduil shook his head. "I tried once but she was too fearful to speak of it. I stopped asking her. I was afraid that I might become angry at her for not answering my questions. I have waited for you."

Elrond smiled. "This is a good decision, my friend. Let Galadriel ask her the questions. I am sure that Ari will answer them."

Thranduil looked up at Elrond. "I have not invited Galadriel. Did you send for her?"

"Yes," he nodded. "We need her, too. And before you ask, I do hope that she will be able to help us."

The conversation today had not been an easy one for the king. In fact, it had exhausted him. Thranduil walked down the long corridor. After a long day of talking, he longed to breathe some fresh air. He needed to clear his thoughts. His garden would be the right place to find peace now. As he neared the entrance to his garden, he spotted his lady walking ahead of him. She walked very cautiously through the dark passages of his halls, apparently trying to be as quiet as possible.

"May I aid you, my lady?" Thranduil asked and offered her his arm.

Ari turned around in shock.

Thranduil looked at her intently. "Where are you going in the middle of the night, wearing naught but your night gown?"

Ari blushed deeply. She had not expected to meet anyone at this time of night. She accepted his arm and replied honestly, "I... I was trying to find my way to your gardens, my king."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "To my gardens? Did you not know that you can't go there without my permission?"

Ari became scared and her hand started to tremble slightly on his arm. "Please forgive me, my king. I did not want to disturb you at this late hour."

"Let us go there together. I am having the same destination."

They were sitting on a bench in the garden now, watching the stars in silence. The moonlight showed off some of her hidden female features. Thranduil could clearly distinguish her nipples through the fine gown she was wearing. He swallowed hard as he became aroused by this sight.

"Legolas told me that Lord Elrond has finally arrived," she whispered.

Thranduil nodded, "Yes. Tomorrow Lady Galadriel is arriving, as well. Lord Elrond has requested that you take part in our conversation tomorrow. I wish that, too."

Ari looked up at the king's face. "Then I will come."

They sat in the garden under the starlight until Ari could not keep her eyes open any longer. Thranduil stood up and looked down on her.

"My lady, let me take you to your chambers. You must rest now."

They reached Ari's chambers and Thranduil made sure she lay comfortably in her bed and began to sleep before he blew out the last candle in her room and left.


	26. The Meeting

After Lady Galadriel's arrival they decided to start their meeting after lunch, which would give her some time to rest from her long journey.

Sitting in the king's study, Galadriel eyed Thranduil with a soft smile on her lips. "Never would I have imagined that you would bond. My heart rejoices in your happiness."

Thranduil gave her a stern look. "My happiness? Do I look happy to you?"

Still smiling, she replied. "Your heart is happy and one day it will be free from its dark shadows, because of her presence in your life. It may take some time, but your suffering nears its end".

Legolas was joyous at Lady Galadriel's words. He hoped that the end of the darkness in his father's heart would come soon.

Galadriel needed some more information. "What else do we know of her?"

Due to Thranduil's foul mood today, Elrond gave her all the details he had known from the previous meeting. From time to time, Legolas stressed a few points. Galadriel listened to Elrond closely.

"Let me repeat. She came here from Gondor and claims that she is a hundred and seven years old. Strange lights emanate from her body while she sleeps. I think I might know of whom we are speaking. I wish to see her now."

Legolas rose from his seat. "Ada, with your permission I will bring lady Ari now."

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, please bring her to us."

Elrond was apparently the only one in the room who had listened to Galadriel's words attentively. "You said you might know of whom we are speaking."

Thranduil looked up and was suddenly very attentive. He had missed that part.

Galadriel's expression was very serious. "Possibly. Around the time Ari traveled up the Anduin, I felt a strange presence in my forest. In fact, I saw a human girl walking in Lothlorien. But she was not really there. I spoke to her but she immediately disappeared on hearing my voice."

Thranduil became very disturbed. "What do you mean by saying 'she disappeared'?"

"She vanished right in front of my eyes." Galadriel said seriously. "There was nothing left of her."

"I have never before heard of something like that. How is that possible?"

Galadriel smiled faintly. "I myself have never experienced something like this before. This is unknown to me. But this woman had definitely been there. There is no doubt in my mind."

A knock on the door caught everyone's attention.

Legolas and Ari walked into the king's study. She looked over to Thranduil who could sense her insecurity and fear. He tried to comfort her through their bond. Ari saw Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. That was when she stopped and her body tensed.

Galadriel rose from her chair. "I have seen you in my forest."

Ari did not know what to say. She clearly remembered the dream in which she had seen these eyes.

Galadriel approached Ari and took her hand in hers. "I am glad to meet you at last. You did not come to me when I asked. I am glad that we meet again."

Ari felt nervous and bowed slightly to Lady Galadriel who requested her to take a seat. Thranduil got up and moved his chair close to Ari's. He sensed that she would need his presence.

Elrond grinned at the king's unusual behavior.

Galadriel looked deeply into Ari's eyes. "Please, tell us about yourself. Do not fear. We are here to help you."

Ari sighed deeply and told them everything she believed was important to know about her life.

Galadriel listened carefully to every single detail Ari had mentioned.

"You look human but you feel very different. Perhaps your fëa was directed to the wrong body?"

Everyone was silent. Was this possible? But then, what was she? The details about the lights had raised great curiosity in everyone in the room. It was decided that in the coming night Ari would sleep in their presence. She did not feel comfortable at the suggestion at all, though. Finally, after a long discussion, they ended their meeting. It was time for dinner. Ari felt nervous and requested permission from the king to return to her chambers promptly.

She was standing in front of her bedroom's mirror now, watching her reflection. For a long time she had wondered who she was and where she had come from. But she had never before met someone who might be able to answer these questions. She felt hope in her heart that she might find answers soon. A soft knock on the door startled her.

"Please come in." It was but a whisper, but elves were known for their keen sense of hearing. She had expected Hurwen, but was surprised to see the king enter her chamber.

"My lady, I hope that I'm not disturbing you. I thought a light meal would be necessary for you before you go to bed."

Only now did Ari notice the tray with food he had placed upon her table. "Please, sit my Lady and enjoy the food."

He walked over to her balcony where he remained until Ari had finished her meal. Once she was done, he walked back to the table and sat down. Thranduil took her hand protectively and caressed it with his thumbs.

"I understand that you are feeling great discomfort. Please, be aware that I will be here watching over you. I will protect you. I assure you that there is nothing for you to fear."

Ari was touched by his words. They enveloped her heart and brought a feeling of safety within her. She peered at their entwined hands and gave Thranduil's a light squeeze.

"Thank you, my king."

A knock on the door made them break their eye contact. The other elves had arrived. It was time for Ari to go to sleep. She went into the bathroom to dress into her night gown and lay down to sleep.

* * *

Galadriel stood next to Ari's bed and watched the bluish light flicker above the girl's body.

"This is fascinating," she commented.

Legolas, who was sitting on a chair by the other side of the bed, told her about his experience. "I have touched it".

Elrond looked at him in surprise. "You have touched the light?"

Legolas nodded thoughtfully. "Every color felt different. But when I touched the red light I felt distress. It felt awful. The golden light was the most pleasant, the bluish light was kind of cold. I have not touched the orange and greenish colors."

Galadriel kept her eyes on the light and Ari. "It is possible that the lights are emotions," she ventured.

Elrond shook his head in disagreement. He turned questioningly toward Thranduil and Legolas. "If that be the case, we should see them always. Even during the time of day. But they appear only at night, don't they?

Legolas nodded. "Yes. I saw them only during the night. Ada saw them at the break of dawn. Both times she was sleeping."

Galadriel looked up at Elrond. "She had been traveling with others. There were male companions. Had they noticed these lights, I am almost sure they would have done something unacceptable to her. That's the way of the man."

"That means that these lights must be visible only to us. I wonder if the dwarves noticed them, too," said Elrond.

On that remark Thranduil lost his temper. "How dare you think that those filthy dwarves could have been able to see these lights, if humans had not done so? They are lower than humans," he hissed.

Elrond remained calm as ever. "All of us have been given life by Iluvatar. He may have not created the dwarves, but he gave them life. Remember that, Thranduil. They have played their part in the history of Middle-Earth."

Thranduil moved closer to Elrond, "You do not have to lecture me about dwarves. How many of us elves have died because of their greediness? How many times have we..."

"Stop! Look at this!" Galadriel's words interrupted the king.

The light had become dark red and flickered above Ari's body. She had become restless in her sleep. Thranduil had seen it once before in the stable when he had first met her. Now it was visible to all of them.

Galadriel looked at the king. "Go to her," she said, motioning to Ari's direction.

Thranduil looked at Galadriel confused. "Go to her and sit next to her. Speak soothing words and try to comfort her. But do not wake her up."

The king removed his boots and slowly climbed on the bed. He sat down next to Ari and cautiously took her hand, caressing it softly. "My lady, I am with you now. Nothing can harm you. Please, be at peace," he half-whispered to her.

Within moments, the red light had gradually become orange and soon it had turned into a warm golden and peaceful color. Thranduil was in direct contact with it and felt great relief flooding his entire being. He looked up at Galadriel.

"Stay with her, " she told him firmly.

* * *

Ari awoke the next morning and sat up in her bed. She looked around and found that the elves had gone and that she was alone.

"My lady?"

Startled, she turned around to see the king walking from the balcony towards her bed.

"Have you rested well?"

Ari blushed slightly, trying to cover herself from his sight as much as possible with her blanket. "Yes, my king."

"We saw a lot during the night and we wish to speak with you after breakfast. I will call upon Hurwen to prepare the bath for you."

Ari bowed her head slightly. "Thank you, my king."

Thranduil left the room and Ari lay down in her bed again. It had been an intense night for her.

She awoke when she heard Hurwen's voice.

"My lady, please wake up."

Ari opened her eyes, realizing that she had fallen asleep again.

"My lady, it is late already. They will be awaiting you soon."

Ari quickly got up and went to the bathroom. She bathed and returned to her room in no time, then quickly got dressed to be ready when called upon. When she was about to have her breakfast, there was a knock on the door. It was time for her to attend the meeting. Without having the time to eat, Ari made her way to the king's study. Everyone was already there, waiting for her arrival. Ari sat down on the empty chair which stood next to the king's.

Galadriel smiled kindly and was the one to begin the conversation. "We wish to speak to you about last night. Did you have any kind of dreams, feelings or did anything else happen? If so, please tell us."

Ari took a deep breath, "I dreamed of my village and my parents. I remember that I suddenly became very agitated and angry. It was very unpleasant, almost painful."

Everyone looked at Thranduil, who seemed to feel excessively guilty.

"What happened after that?" Galadriel asked.

"The ugly feelings did gradually fade away. I felt very calm after that. I cannot recall anything else."

Silence fell. Ari looked up and saw Lady Galadriel's surprised but stern expression.

Ari suddenly gasped. "I remember now, there was more..."

"Please, tell us what happened," said Elrond patiently.

Ari exhaled heavily. "I was standing at the seashore in yet another dream. Every time it is the same dream, but the ending is always different."

Looking at Galadriel she said, "I came to your forest because of this dream."

Galadriel looked at her in anticipation. "Tell me more about this dream of yours," she requested.

"I am standing at the shore and suddenly I am pulled into the sea by a strong force. I am under the water and I am afraid I am going to drown. Then I am suddenly in another place. Once I came to your forest like this. When it is time for me to wake up, I suddenly feel the same force, which then is pulling me back into this body and I wake up. It was not like this when I was a child. But when I was sixteen years old, I crossed the forbidden forest in the south. I wanted to see what lay beyond it. That's how I came upon the seashore. The same seashore which I see in my dreams. I sat there for a long time. A while after I had returned home, I started having these dreams and, in them, I was brought to different places at night."

The elves looked very thoughtful. It was Galadriel who finally spoke up. "If you are withholding information from us, we cannot help you."

For a few moments Ari sat in silence, reflecting on her words.

Thranduil gently stroke the back of her hand. "Do not fear, my lady, I am with you."

Ari sighed deeply and continued to speak, "I… I... my body stopped aging at normal pace. That too happened after I had visited the shore for the first time. My life seemed to have slowed down. The dreams brought me to all kinds of different places. Some of them were very dangerous. Twice I found myself in the middle of a battle. I cannot always influence my dreams or control my presence in them, though. Once, I was almost killed because of that."

Elrond began pacing up and down in the study. "Tell me, did you have this kind of dream last night?"

"Yes, I did," she replied.

"Was there any difference?"

Ari nodded. "Yes. I was at the seashore. But when I was pulled towards the sea, it was as if somebody was holding me back to safety."

Elrond seemed deep in thoughts. "And were you relieved that someone was holding you back?" he asked.

"Yes. I was glad about that," she replied, wondering, what or rather who had held her back.

Elrond shook his head pensively. "This is very strange news, indeed. I think that you should take a break now and we will discuss the rest amongst ourselves."

Ari was about to leave when she turned towards them again. "There is also something else. The reason why I went to the sea shore was mainly because of a sword that my father had found there. It was a gift I received from him. After that, I had a dream in which I saw the forbidden forest from above and the seashore beyond it, and a voice called out to me from the sky, asking me to go there."

"Show me the sword," Galadriel's voice was eager.

Ari drew the sword and handed it to Lord Elrond, who had approached her.

"This is an elven sword made by the high elves!" he exclaimed. "Your father found it on the seashore in the south?"

Ari nodded.

Elrond observed the sword closely. "It was not visible before you drew it. This is highly unusual. Are there any other signs of elves down to the south?"

Ari nodded. "Yes. On the seashore lies an abandoned village. Your sacred symbols are visible everywhere."

"You said a voice was calling out to you. What kind of voice was that?" inquired Galadriel.

Ari inhaled deeply. "A female voice. It was very melodic, almost enchanting."

Galadriel eyed her thoughtfully. "How did you perceive that voice?"

"First of all, I heard it in my dream. It was as if I was flying over the forest and later the seashore. The voice was very pleasant and hovered everywhere around me. That is all I can say about this."

"Your father, he had been to the same seashore, but he did not stop aging. Was it only you?" asked Galadriel.

Are sighed sadly. "It was only I."

Elrond ended their talk. "We will discuss further matters between ourselves now. You may leave now."

Ari left the king's study.

Galadriel looked at Thranduil, who had sat down again.

"The southern seashore," started Galadriel. "Magic seems to lie upon that place. But it matters not, not now. There are much more important issues to discuss. She does not feel human. She does not feel elven, either. She does not really belong anywhere. Still, there is an origin in her life. She was born. So there must have been a father and mother. I strongly suspect that she could be a child of the Dunedain. But even for a Dunedain, she looks too youthful for her age. That would partly explain her age, although it might be the simplest but not the safest explanation; but for now, it is the only conclusion I may suggest."

"I suspected the same when she mentioned her age to us," said Thranduil thoughtfully. "But how did she get so far south? The Dunedain are from the north."

"Where she came from is not important right now. We should decide what to do about the dream," interrupted Elrond.

Thranduil rose from his chair looking highly agitated. "What am I to do about this? If I had not held her back, where would she have gone?"

Galadriel nodded in agreement. "No one knows. But this seems worse than I thought."

When Thranduil had calmed Ari during her sleep, he had continued to sit beside her. Suddenly, the light had disappeared and Thranduil had sensed that her fëa was being pulled away. He had held on to her through their bond, but it had consumed a lot of his strength. None of the elves had ever seen anything like that. They had no remedy for it.

"To prevent this from happening again, she should not be allowed to sleep alone. Because none of us could hold on to her fëa but Thranduil, it is clear that he will have to be with her at night. She must be protected." Galadriel got up from her chair. "We will not be able to find a solution for this now. I must say that I doubt that we will ever be able to do so. We will have to do some research. I will ride with Elrond to Rivendell."

She turned toward Thranduil. "My advice for you is to strengthen the bond you share with her. And never let her sleep alone. Neither at daytime nor at night. It is dangerous. Who knows if she will return. You heard what she said, she almost lost her life once."

"Yes. It is time for you to enlighten her, tell her what your bond actually means and marry her as soon as possible," added Erlond.

Thranduil looked momentarily confused. "How can I watch over her every night? Last night might have been a difficult one for her, but I am sure that she will not agree to stay with me alone at nights."

"As I told you, tell her about the nature of your bond and marry her," repeated Elrond with a knowing glance.

Thranduil was rather uneasy. "What if she refuses to marry me?"

Galadriel walked over to Thranduil and laid her slender hands on his broad shoulders. "I have looked into your future. As far as my vision was able to reach, I can say that your future will be bright."

Thranduil looked alarmed. "What do you mean by that? You looked as far as your vision was able to reach?"

Galadriel's expression turned worried. "I was able to see your child being born. But I was not allowed to see much more. A part of your future is hidden from my sight."

Thranduil looked at her doubtfully, wondering what this could mean.

Galadriel continued speaking to the king. "I see the bond you share with her. It is very unique. Celebrate your betrothal with her and wait for a year. Then get married. This is the way of the elves. But as these circumstances are unique as well, you have to adjust your plan accordingly. If she disagrees that you stay with her at night, you should make her your wife now, without ceremonial details."

Elrond gasped in shock, but Galadriel ignored him.

"There are ways to influence Ari. It is no disgrace to choose this way when it comes to protecting her. She must live. The future must come to pass. This is of utmost importance. I cannot say more about that, but I strongly feel it must be so. If making her your wife now ensures her security, do it without hesitation or guilt. This is my advice to you. Should that happen, keep it unknown from the elves in your realm. They will not notice it. It will only be visible to us, as you know."

Thranduil swallowed hard.

Elrond had stopped pacing upon Lady Galadriel's suggestion and still stood motionless as if carved in stone. He was shocked by the Lady's suggestions.

Galadriel turned to Elrond. "We should prepare to leave in the morrow."

Turning to Thranduil she said, "I guess it is time you visit your lady and have a talk. We will see you later."

* * *

Ari had returned to her room where she found not only her breakfast on the table, but also her lunch. She happily ate everything. Those meetings made her nervous and hungry. Finishing her meal, she felt tired and lay down on the floor of her balcony under the afternoon sun. Soon she fell asleep.

* * *

Thranduil was in his chambers, pacing up and down. Legolas and Galion had followed him after the meeting and waited for the king to speak.

"It may not be the way of the elves, but I guess that Lady Galadriel is right," said Legolas. "The circumstances are unique and you have to protect her. Talk to her about your desire to protect her and see what she replies."

Galion agreed with Legolas. "Yes my king, you should tell her that you were the one that held her back to safety. Because of you she was protected from possible dangers last night. She will understand that you are trying to help her and that your intentions are of a benevolent nature."

Thranduil stopped pacing. "Yes, I have to talk to her. But I am uncertain of what to say to her. I wish that she would allow me to be present in her room at night. I wish to follow the ways of the elves. I wish to honor my future wife and offer her the very best."

Galion shook his head. "My king, very soon you will not be able to hide anything from her at all. She will know then, that you have been withholding the truth from her. The longer you keep her in the dark, the more damage it may cause. It will be better if you have this conversation with her now."

There was a knock on the door and a guard stepped in. "My king, Hurwen is here to see you."

Thranduil nodded. "Let her come in."

Hurwen entered his chamber and bowed to her king.

"My king, I have followed all of your instructions closely, but still failed to speak to my lady."

Thranduil looked at her surprised. "And why is that?"

"My king, it seems that the meetings have exhausted her greatly. My lady is sleeping."

Thranduil was shocked. With three long strides he left his chamber.


	27. A Yearning Is Kindled

He burst into Ari's chamber, his eyes searching for her all over the place. Her bed was empty. Thranduil panicked and looked around again. Where was she sleeping? At last, he spotted her in the balcony. He ran over to her and kneeled down next to her, shaking her shoulders roughly.

"My lady! My lady, wake up!"

Ari opened her eyes in fear. She felt his excited energy and saw him right above her, shaking her rudely.

Thranduil lifted her upper body from the floor and held her close to his chest. "I am so glad that you are here with me. I feared you might have been pulled into the sea," he explained his rather sudden approach.

Ari understood the king's fear and allowed him to cradle her in his arms against his broad chest. Legolas silently closed the door to Ari's chambers. He had followed his father and when he understood that all was well, he decided to give them privacy.

"My king, I am fine. I just fell asleep," Ari reassured the king.

Thranduil reluctantly let go of her and sat on the floor in front of her. "You scared me last night. I could feel that you were slipping away from me," he confessed.

Ari smiled at him. "But I did not, my king."

Thranduil looked upon her sternly. "No indeed, you did not. Because I did not let you. I held you back."

Ari was slightly shocked. He had held her back? She had suspected that one of the elves had held her back, and it had been him, her king. She was very grateful. "Thank you, my king. I am afraid I not only have to repay you for the hospitality you offered me during my travel. But perhaps for my life as well. Who can tell where my dream would have carried me last night."

Thranduil shook his head, "There is nothing to repay, my lady. Tomorrow Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel are leaving my halls. I would like to use the opportunity and invite you to a ride in the forest."

Ari smiled. "I would love to see your forest, my king."

Thranduil's expression was stern once more. "It still leaves us with the problem of you sleeping alone, because of your special dreams."

Ari looked astonished. "What?"

He nodded sternly.

Ari thought a moment. "That will not be a problem. Maybe Hurwen can stay with me?"

Thranduil shook his head. "No. Only I was able to hold you back last night. You will have to sleep in my presence," he explained.

* * *

Thranduil returned to his chambers and was faced by Legolas and Galion who had waited for his return.

"I've told her about her new sleeping arrangements and she did not like it. She blushed deeply and was against it. But we found a solution we both agreed to. Hurwen is going to stay with her at nights and I will be there to watch over her, too."

"If this satisfies everyone involved, I think it's a good beginning, my king," said Galion positively.

Thranduil turned towards Legolas. "As you know, tomorrow morning Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel are departing for Rivendell. Please make sure that supplies will be arranged for them. If there is anything in my halls that they may need, please take care of it."

The king's generosity made Galion smile. "The council has requested a meeting for tomorrow. What answer shall I send to them, my king?"

Thranduil turned to him. "There will be no meeting tomorrow. I am going to ride out into the forest with Ari. Legolas, please arrange this as well. I wish to spend the day with my lady in my forest."

Legolas bowed to his father and left his chamber to make all necessary arrangements.

Galion stepped closer to Thranduil. "My king, I am leaving now, too. If you need me, please call for me."

Thranduil smiled at him. "What is your opinion about Galadriel's suggestion?"

Galion was surprised by the king's question. "Don?t tell me that you are not aware of my opinion. But if you want to hear it, I support it. If you decide to take that way, it will be with my blessing. I will protect your love with my life. Should this in fact happen, I will arrange everything. From your betrothal to your wedding. Everything will be perfectly done."

Having said that, he bowed and left the king's chamber.

* * *

The next morning the king and Ari ate their breakfast together. When they had finished, Thranduil gently took Ari's hand in his. "Let us ride out."

Ari smiled happily. She had desired very much to leave these halls for a short while, but she had not dared to ask the king for permission. Now he had suggested it himself. Together they made their way to the stable.

"I should have changed my dress," Ari said.

She was wearing a fine white gown, suitable for the early summer season.

Thranduil shook his head. "There is no need, my lady. You will be alright."

A few guards would accompany them into the forest. They rode down the narrow path which led to the forest road. Before reaching the forest road, they turned right. By midday they had reached a small lake where Thranduil had decided that they would have their lunch. Ari was surprised when she noticed that everything had already been prepared for them. They both sat on a blanket spread on the grass and started eating together. Ari dipped strawberries in honey and ate them in large numbers. Thranduil grinned and was surprised at how much honey she could eat. Ari noticed that the king was staring at her and smiled shyly. She dipped another strawberry into the honey jar and took a bite of it. The honey dripped down the strawberry and over her fingers, then into her palm.

"You are making a mess," Thranduil commented sternly.

Ari only gave him a broader smile. She held her hand out toward the king, purposefully dripping honey on the blanket.

Thranduil grabbed her hand and brought it up to her mouth. "Eat this now," he commanded.

Ari took hold of the king's wrist in fear that he might hurt her hand. But he did not intend to hurt her. He just wished her to eat. She obeyed and ate the remnants of the fruit while he held her hand. When she was done, Thranduil held her hand in front of her mouth.

"Now lick your fingers and hand clean."

She obeyed. Yet unintentionally she licked on one of the king's fingers, too. Thranduil gave a gasp before he began to breathe excitedly. How much he desired to touch her? If she licked his finger just one more time, he might lose control, he thought. But she did not. After Ari had finished cleaning her hand, the king let go of her wrist and Ari leaned slightly backwards. Thranduil removed his hand from her own as if in a trance. His eyes fell on the honey which had dripped on his own hand and fingers.

"This honey is very special, you should eat all of it. It should not be wasted."

The king held his hand out to her. Ari was surprised, but obeyed him again. Thranduil closed his eyes in pleasure. He indulged himself with the feeling of her tongue and lips on his hand and fingers. His loins were now on fire. He could take her right here and now in front of his guards. He would not mind.

Suddenly she stopped. Thranduil opened his eyes and saw that she had turned her face away, looking over to the lake. She had blushed deeply while he had been enjoying himself. Thranduil suspected that she might have felt his arousal through their bond.

* * *

Ari was licking the king's fingers clean. He had closed his eyes and looked somehow tense. Suddenly, she felt a warm, pleasant feeling down in her loins which grew in its intensity with each of her licks on his skin. She had no idea what it was but it made her feel uncomfortable to be feeling something of that kind in the king's presence. She finished cleaning the king's hand with her tongue and lips and turned her eyes in shame toward the lake.

* * *

A guard ended the uncomfortable situation.

"My king, bad weather is approaching. We had better return to your halls at once."

Thranduil was still trying to compose himself. "Yes, let us leave instantly," he agreed upon seeing the dark clouds of rain above them. "My lady, please come with me. We are riding home at once," he said and stretched out his hand to help her up.

It was almost sunset and they had not yet reached the narrow path towards the palace when it began to rain heavily. Ari's dress was soaked within seconds. Thranduil rode closer to her and noticed that the upper part of her wet dress had become transparent. He unfastened his robe and handed it to her.

"My lady, please wear this." Ari accepted his robe gladly.

When they finally arrived at the palace, Thranduil helped Ari to dismount. He placed his arm around her shoulder and quickly led her away from the stables and into the halls. When they arrived at her door, Ari walked inside and closed the door quickly. She removed his robe from her shoulders. It smelled so good, she thought. It bore his scent.

Thranduil walked into his chambers. He was soaking wet and quickly changed his clothes before he sat down on his bed. He was still so aroused. It was almost painful. Thranduil grimaced when he thought about his predicament. His hröa and fëa yearned for her to such a degree that it seemed like a torture to him. He could not wait for so long, could he? Thranduil ran his long, slender fingers through his silken hair and had only one desire. He wished to touch her in a way he could only touch her as a husband. He could make her want to touch him, he could make her yearn for him. Thranduil got up, left his chambers hastily and walked straight toward Ari's, driven by a burning longing he could no longer control.


	28. Becoming One

Ari peeled the wet dress off her body and wound a towel around her waist. The light from the fireplace flickered over her damp skin as she leisurely moved across her bedroom, relishing the soothing warmth of the lush carpet under her bare feet. She started to comb her wet hair and walked over to the mirror. Looking into it, she gasped at the reflection of the king who was watching her. She dropped the comb, her fingers numb with shock. Ari blushed deeply and instantly covered her breasts with her slender hands.

Thranduil smirked at her, amused by her embarrassment. "You do not need to be ashamed that I've seen you naked. I will soon be your husband and I will have every right to admire your soft, feminine curves whenever I want."

Shocked by his words, Ari turned abruptly. "W... what?"

"Soon I will be your husband," Thranduil repeated patiently, enjoying the sight of her reddened cheeks adorned with strands of her wet hair.

"Who said you are going to be my husband?" Ari asked with an indignant tone in her voice.

"I said that," said Thranduil smugly. "You heard me."

"No," Ari shook her head. "You will not be my husband."

"This is the nature of our bond," he interrupted.

Ari looked totally confused. "The nature of our... bond…" she repeated in a doubtful voice.

"Yes," confirmed Thranduil. "Such bonds as the one that we share exist only between a husband and a wife."

"No," Ari replied, shaking her head with conviction.

"Oh, yes. This is a fact."

"It should not be so," said Ari, still deeply convinced.

"And why not?" Thranduil took a confident step toward her.

"Because I say so," Ari said with a little less conviction.

"And who will listen to you?" He arched an elegant eyebrow and began to approach her slowly.

Was his gesture a challenge? Ari could not tell. Her heart pounded as he approached her. "You... will... listen to... me," said Ari, hoping to sound convincing. However, her words sounded like a hesitant  
question.

Thranduil stopped right in front of her and leaned down to her. His breath was hot as it brushed her face, his voice suddenly husky. Ari's knees grew weak and she began to tremble slightly as she seemed to be losing herself in the depths of his eyes.

"Let me enlighten you. You, will listen to me. And you will be the one who will fulfill all my desires. You will give me everything, whenever and wherever I want it. You are mine. You will always be mine." His last words were almost but a whisper, his lower lip quivering for reasons Ari could not understand.

"My lady…" Thranduil's voice trembled with desire.

He gently grabbed her upper arms and held them with his long, slender fingers to prevent her from moving. The sensation of his large warm hands on her cool moist skin left them both trembling.

Ari was instantly hit by waves of uncontrolled lust which made her knees buckle under the weight of her body. They seemed to be slaughtering her innocence. Thranduil's lust for her pulsed through her entire being like a fever storm which dominated her will and made her breath tremble. Thranduil observed her half-closed eyes, her slightly parted lips, inviting and begging for his attention, and her trembling body he still held firmly in his hands. He knew that she sensed his deep desire for her. She was slowly but surely devoured by it. It affected her more deeply than he had expected. The seed of desire he had recently planted in her womb, already bore fruit. She was devoted to him and he would use this opportunity to make her his own. His wife.

Ari did not know what to do with the longing that she felt for him. All she could do was to let herself be held by him. Her body… no, not only her body, her entire being longed for him. She longed for him. She could feel the never-ending waves of an ocean of desire that rolled violently into her. An untamed ocean of lust and desire, in which she had been cast by Thranduil. She seemed to dissolve in him, she seemed to fall apart.

Thranduil reached for her waist and backed them both toward the bed before he tossed her onto the mattress. With a quick tug he removed the towel that covered her womanhood. The sight of her naked body only increased his lustful desire. He would make sure that she would never forget this night. Thranduil ripped off his robe and discarded it hurriedly onto the floor; within seconds his boots and tunic were carelessly scattered across the floor as well.

Ari shivered as the mattress shifted under his weight and gasped as he began to plant feverish kisses on her breasts and cleavage. Thranduil cupped her face in his large hands and claimed her lips in a plundering kiss which left her utterly breathless. His tongue ran over her lips and she parted them in a soundless gasp when he rolled one of her nipples between his fingertips. He slid his tongue into her mouth which met hers in a wild dance of passion. Thranduil grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them onto the mattress above her head. His greedy lips trailed kisses along her jawline and nibbled on the sensitive skin of her neck, before he ran his hot tongue along the valley of her breasts.

Ari let out a shivering moan when he began to suck on her nipples. She arched her back and whimpered with pleasure. When she began to wriggle under his touch, Thranduil feared that this moment of willingness might end soon. He sat back on his knees and spread her legs wide apart. As Ari made a hesitant effort to sit up, Thranduil decisively pushed her back down. Holding her onto the bed with one hand, he started brushing wet kisses along her inner thighs, his lips quickly approaching her core. His nimble fingers parted her slick folds open before he ran his tongue along them. Ari's body twitched uncontrollably at the new sensation and she moaned out loud, gripping onto the bed sheets with her trembling hands.

Her physical reaction increased his burning passion even more and Thranduil claimed her pearl between his lips, sucking it gently. Ari arched her back and cried out in pleasure as she wrapped her fingers around his long, silken hair into a tight grip. Her body's reaction was beyond her control and even if she would make an attempt to regain it, she knew that nothing would be able to stop him now. His flaming lust for her was the sole driving force in this moment, and her body reacted to his touch and attention in a way she could not comprehend. All she was allowed to do by her senses was to surrender to him.

Thranduil continued to suck and lick her pearl feverishly. Her toes curled and Ari arched her back again when she finally climaxed with a shuddering gasp. Breathless, she felt her body shaking violently from pure unlimited pleasure. Never before had she experienced anything so intense. Before she could catch her breath, Thranduil had removed his leggings. He kneeled above her and rested his heavy body on hers. He could not wait any longer. He was insanely yearning for her. She would not feel the pain for long as he would share his pleasure with her. He shifted between her thighs and positioned his throbbing erection at her entrance.

Ari gasped at the intimate touch and Thranduil kissed her soft and swollen lips feverishly. He did not hesitate a moment and entered her with a swift, determined thrust. A pair of simultaneous moans escaped their mouths, Ari's caused by the searing pain between her thighs and Thranduil's by sheer pleasure. As he pushed his length fully inside of her, taking her maidenhood, he could sense her being entirely. He felt her joy and pleasure as well as her pain. He was overwhelmed by her softness and warmth.

The pain she had felt in the beginning gradually subsided and the pleasure returned to her loins. Ari wrapped her hands around his broad shoulders in an attempt to move, but Thranduil firmly pushed her hips down. He was the one in control of the situation. She moaned loudly as he penetrated her again and again.

Their senses fused and they were carried away by their feverish arousal. Their bodies' warmth and scent swirled them helplessly into an intoxicating whirlpool. The friction between them, skin on skin, was driving them insane. As this immense pleasure was building up in them, Thranduil felt his climax approaching rapidly. He could not help but growl out when his seed spilled into her inner core.  
Now she was his and his alone. He continued to move within her, his movements slow and deliberate now. Thranduil's hand reached down between their joined bodies and his nimble fingers caressed her sensitive pearl, bringing Ari to her climax. He growled once again as her inner walls squeezed rhythmically around his shaft, urging him to claim her lips in yet another passionate kiss.

They were husband and wife now. Thranduil gradually relaxed and lowered his body over hers. It was immeasurably satisfying to look upon her in this position. Ari's long, golden hair was disheveled around her flushed face and her soft skin was covered with a fine layer of sweat. Her swollen lips were slightly parted, her hot breath caressing his skin, making it tingle with pleasure and excitement. If he could, he would stay here, like this forever. Thranduil closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. Ari's breathing began to even, and the intense waves of pleasure ebbed away slowly. The peaceful and satisfying feelings that he felt, became one with her body and Ari relaxed fully. Thranduil relished the feeling of oneness with her. They were one, finally.

After a moment of rest, Thranduil gave her a broad smile.

"My lady…" his lips brushed over hers as he spoke.

There was no response from her. Thranduil raised his upper body from hers and looked down at her. Surprise took over his sweaty face; she had fallen asleep in her exhaustion. Thranduil sat up in bewilderment. This was truly unusual. He had hoped that she would have been able to endure more than just one round of love making. His insatiable yearning for her would not be so easily satisfied.  
He covered them gently with a blanket and watched as she slept peacefully. She looked so different now. There was a visible change within her. Thranduil knew all too well what had caused it. He had made love to her. He kissed her temple tenderly before leaving a soft kiss on her pink lips.

"Sleep well, my beloved wife. May your dreams be guarded by starlight."

Thranduil placed his hand on her lower abdomen. He had not been very gentle with her. Closing his eyes he chanted elvish words to heal her sore core.

* * *

Ari awoke by a strange sensation. Someone was massaging her... butt? She sat up quickly and turned around to see Thranduil, who bore a satisfied grin on his face. Ari grabbed the blanket and quickly covered her breasts.

"My king? What...?" Then it dawned her and she blushed deeply. "We... last night..."

"Yes," purred Thranduil. "We made love."

Her rosy lips formed a perfect 'o'. "Oh..."

"That is not the only thing we did last night," said Thranduil, looking at her triumphantly.

Ari swallowed. "What else did we do?" she asked, obviously concerned.

Thranduil smiled as his glance caressed her pale skin. "Our bond is now complete. We are married," he revealed.

"Whaaat…?" Ari's eyes grew large, before she began to shake her head in denial.

"Elves marry by consummation," explained the king.

"I am no elf," argued Ari.

"We are married now," Thranduil insisted.

Ari fell back in disbelief, her head hitting the soft pillows. Were they truly married now? She felt a slight pain within her. There were vague memories of pain from last night, but mainly she recollected the unbelievable pleasure that Thranduil had given her.

"Ohhhh... mmm…. ahhh! My king!"

"Yes…?" Thranduil smiled innocently.

"Whatever it is you are doing, please stop it," said Ari, her voice suddenly weak like her body.

"I am afraid I can't do that," purred Thranduil who moved closer to her. "Do you remember last night? I want more of it."

"Ohhh...mmm... my... my king! Please... aaahh... how are you doing that?"

Thranduil smirked at her. "This, my love, is our bond."

He leaned down and closed the distance between them. Ari's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her sensually. She lost herself in the kiss and moaned into his mouth when she felt Thranduil's erection brushing against her upper thigh, causing her insides to tingle with anticipation. Goosebumps spread all over her body when the head of his shaft pressed against her opening.

"My king…" she gasped breathlessly.

Thranduil silenced her with another long kiss. "Yes, my love, is there something I can do for you?"

Their connection allowed them to shift their emotions between themselves. That was exactly what Thranduil was doing. He had been married before and he was skilled in the secret arts of love making. Ari was at his mercy. And mercy he would show her none.

"What can I do for you?" he purred into her ear.

"Please…" Ari begged, her hands holding on to his back, trying to pull him down.

"What is it that you wish from me?"

"Please make… love… to me," she begged. Ari whimpered with tear-filled eyes. She could no longer tolerate the sensation that Thranduil had created within her. Her body was ablaze with lust.

"I will gladly fulfill your wish, my beloved wife."

Thranduil rubbed his erection slowly up and down her folds, making sure he touched her pearl. A tear left Ari's eyes as she moaned lustfully.

"Do you enjoy this?" asked Thranduil who had trouble controlling his own body when he heard her moan.

"Yesss..., mmmh."

"Then let me give you more of it."

Thranduil continued pleasing his wife in this way, until she climaxed under him. Her shivering body arched upwards against his again and again and Thranduil quickly positioned himself between her thighs.

"Now, my dear wife, will you allow me to find my own pleasure?"

He did not wait for her reply and entered her warmth with a very slow motion. It made Ari moan beneath his heavy body in pleasure. When they were joined fully, he kissed her lovingly before he began to move within her. They soon found a rhythm which matched both of them perfectly, and indulged themselves once again. Thranduil brought them simultaneously to their climax and lowered his body upon Ari's in total satisfaction. They breathed heavily, enjoying the tremors which shook their still connected bodies. Ari could feel his length grow within her in renewed arousal.

A knock on the door startled them both. Before they could move, the door opened and Galion walked inside the chamber. Ari blushed deeply and tried to hide her face behind Thranduil's strong arm. Without uttering a word, Galion left the room as quickly as he had entered it.

Thranduil smiled at Ari whose face was now dark red.

"My love?"

Ari looked terrified. "We will have to get up now before anyone else sees us like this," she said and began to wriggle beneath him.

Thranduil shook his head and kissed her brow before he withdrew his length from the shelter of her body. "No one else will enter this chamber," he declared confidently.

Ari grabbed the blanket and covered her breasts in disagreement. "He just came into the room. He saw us," she said, her eyes wide, the blush on her face deepening.

Thranduil smirked, his finger trailing along her jaw line. "Yes, but he will keep guard on your door now. You had better stop blushing, my wife," he added. "I can't resist your shyness."

He shifted closer and moved his hips so that Ari could feel his hardening length on her waist. Shivers spread all over her body and she looked at him surprised. Thranduil was amused by her reaction. He would gladly enjoy intimacy with his wife while Galion stood guard.

"My wife, I would like to stay with you, but alas, I can't. I have to leave now. But I will be expecting you for breakfast in my chambers." Thranduil kissed her brow before his lips claimed hers in a long, sensual kiss.

"I will see you soon. Please, hurry my love. I will be waiting for you".

Ari watched breathlessly as he got dressed and left the room. When he was gone, she leaned back and closed her eyes. Her body felt so different, she pondered, while her hand brushed over her still damp skin. Had they really got married the previous night? Ari blushed and was startled when she heard a knock on the door again. Hurwen had come.


	29. The First Day As A Wife

Thranduil had bathed and dressed when Galion entered his chamber.

"My king, shall we inform Hurwen of the changes? This would prevent further instances that could embarrass your wife," he explained. "She blushed deeply when I entered her room," he added grinning.

Thranduil turned to Galion, his expression serious. "What do you suggest?"

"My king, I would counsel the announcement of your betrothal and the preparations for the ceremony at once. This gives us the right to accommodate your lady in the Queen's chambers promptly, thus avoiding any unnecessary rumors among your people," suggested Galion. "You may use the secret passage door to visit her any time you wish. After a year has passed, you will officially wed. Then you will not have to hide your affection for her anymore. I also suggest that we inform Hurwen about last night's consummation of yours. She is the maid of your lady and it will be impossible for your relationship to remain hidden from her anyway."

Thranduil nodded thoughtfully. "You have my permission to go ahead with the announcement. Please begin with the preparations for our betrothal ceremony as soon as possible."

Galion bowed low and turned round to leave the king's chamber when Thranduil spoke again.

"Galion, I suggest that you do not look at my wife when she is not appropriately dressed. She is very timid and can easily be embarrassed. Although I do relish the sight of her blushing face, I object to it being caused by your glance," concluded Thranduil.

Galion nodded and Thranduil looked at him reproachfully. "Besides, your interruption robbed me of my well-deserved pleasure."

Galion grinned cheekily, which earned him a stern look from Thranduil. "Yes, my king," he promised before he left the king's chamber.

After an extensive bath, Ari was now ready to meet the king. Hurwen led her to the king's chambers. She marveled at the two enormous oak doors that stood before her for a moment before she hesitantly knocked.

"Come in," came his voice from inside the chamber.

Ari watched in amazement as the doors opened by themselves. Cautiously she entered the chamber and was immediately fascinated by its beauty. She stood still as her gaze wandered across the spacious room, until her eyes finally met Thranduil. He looked stunning. The king was wearing a black-silver tunic that reached down to his mid thigh, black leggings and black knee high boots.

Ari blinked at him and said shyly, "In my village, people wear black clothes when someone dies and they are in mourning."

Thranduil raised his eyebrows and smiled. "But you are no longer in your village. You are now in my kingdom and I wear whatever I think looks good on me."

With these words, he eyed Ari from head to toe. "And you will be wearing whatever I think looks good on you."

Ari suddenly felt uneasy.

"I will not change your formal dresses. In fact, I quite like them. But when we are alone, here in my chambers at night," he added, "then you'll be wearing whatever you may be provided by me."

Ari blushed. "Am I going to spend the nights with you?"

Her innocent but sincere question aroused Thranduil. He walked over to her. "How else could it be? Did you not enjoy the intimacy between us last night?"

Ari's cheeks turned crimson and she found herself at a loss of words.

Thranduil leaned down to her and made sure that his lips brushed her reddened cheek as he spoke.

"Have you not enjoyed the intimacy between us?" he repeated in a husky voice.

Ari shuddered when she felt the light touch of his lips and his hot breath on her cheek. She felt shivers all over her body. He sensed her heartbeat which increased at his touch and was greatly satisfied with himself. Thranduil placed his finger under her chin and raised it so that she looked into his eyes. Raising one eyebrow, he waited for her reply. Ari could not speak but slowly nodded in embarrassment. He took her hand and led her to a large table where breakfast awaited them. They enjoyed it while they stole glances at each other. When they had finished, Thranduil stood up.

"Would you like to look around my chambers?"

Ari nodded and he reached for her hand to help her up. She was fascinated by the abundance of intricate carvings on the walls and ceiling. Ari let go of the king's hand and her fingers began to trace the patterns. Step by step she made her way through his spacious and aristocratic chamber, inspecting every symbol and pattern she saw. They were of unearthly beauty.

Thranduil enjoyed her attention to detail. He had never met anyone so genuinely curious before. Observing her delicate fingers as they glided gently over the different symbols and patterns, a deep longing ignited in his being. He longed for her touch. Thranduil wished that she would touch his skin in this way. Feeling a slight tingling sensation in his loins, he tried to pull himself together and focus. He began to explain to her the numerous symbols she had not seen during her first visit in his halls. After a long time had passed, Ari stood next to his large, ornate bed. On the curved bed frame there were symbols as well, most of them unfamiliar to Ari. She let her fingers glide over them inquisitively.

"What is their meaning"?

Thranduil made sure that both of them had sat on his bed before he began to explain. He pointed at the different symbols.

"This one here means Love. The one over there, Sensuality. Here is Surrender, this one is Respect, Affection, Fertility, over there, and that one means endurance."

Ari looked at him in astonishment. "Endurance?"

Thranduil smirked at her. "Oh yes, Endurance. We will have to work on your endurance, my love. This is a quality you still have to develop."

Ari furrowed her brow, not understanding the meaning behind the king's words.

"What do you mean, my king?"

Thranduil gave her a soft smile now. "You did not manage to stay awake after I had made love to you last night. And that was just once. I have to train you. You should be able to make love to me as often as I desire."

Ari blushed deeply at his words. Thranduil leaned her onto the bed and was all over her within a moment. He kissed her affectionately at first, but soon found himself overcome by lust. He began to breathe heavily when he pulled the seam of her dress up to fondle her thighs. As suddenly as he had begun, he stopped again.

"My beloved wife, I have to attend a council meeting now. But tonight we will continue," he said, placing a last kiss on her lips.

Ari continued to lie on the king's bed, bewildered by his absolute power over her. When he had come to her the previous night, he had filled her with his passion. He had done the same now. She got up and walked across the king's chamber, still amazed by its unrivaled beauty.

The sound of a voice startled Ari.

"This is the most beautiful chamber within these halls."

She turned around quickly and smiled at Legolas, who had just entered the chamber.

"My lady, I wish to walk you around the halls today and have lunch with you. If you don't mind."

Ari did not mind at all and together they descended into the lower parts of Thranduil's realm. Legolas showed her the storages and kitchens. There was an enormous kitchen at the basement of the halls.

"Here they cook for all the elves living in the palace," explained Legolas. "Let us go and see the king's kitchen now."

Ari turned to him in surprise. "The king has his own kitchen?"

"Yes, of course," Legolas replied smiling. "He also has his private storage room, as well as his private seamstress, a healer, his private garden and other chambers which are only accessible to him."

Ari had become curious. "What kind of chambers?"

"When you are wed, you will find out," replied Legolas mysteriously. He corrected his words with a wink in her direction.

"I mean, when you are officially wed."

She blushed and dropped her glance to the floor.

"My lady, you do not need to feel ashamed. I am happy for you. Your secret is safe with me."

Legolas had his favorite spot in his father's private garden, where he next led Ari. Together they sat under a large ancient tree whose strong branches were so long and heavy that they touched the ground.

"I used to hide here when I was younger. At that time the tree was younger too and its branches were not that long. I used to climb up the tree, sit on a branch, and wait till my father's foul mood faded away."

Ari eyed him sympathetically. "Has he always been that moody and angry?" she asked in a whisper.

Legolas sighed sadly. "I have never known him in any other way. He was always bad-tempered. When I look at him today, he seems like a stranger to me, though. But in a good way. He has changed a lot. A change which has happened rapidly due to your presence in his life. He tries to control himself at every moment, although sometimes he fails. Please be patient with him. He is really trying his best to make you feel comfortable. The sun has finally risen after a long period of darkness in his life".

He took her hands into his, squeezed them gently and stroked them with his thumbs. "I will be eternally grateful to you that you've returned to these halls."

Ari felt touched by his words. Was the king really trying his best only because of her?

Suddenly a few branches were moved aside and Galion peeked into their hiding place. He bowed to the prince and the king's wife.

"Please forgive my intrusion, but your lunch is ready."

Legolas and Ari nodded and started to get up, but Galion motioned them to sit. He requested the servants behind him to hand over a tray filled with a variety of food.

"My prince, my lady, please remain seated. We have brought your meal here."

Together they ate their meal and told each other stories of the far world. Both of them had traveled around the world, and each of them had been to places that the other had not seen. Legolas was fascinated by Ari's stories of the south while Ari's blood chilled more than once by Legolas' tales of the War of the Ring. Time passed quickly and suddenly Hurwen peeked into their hideout.

"My lady, it is time for dinner and the king will have ended the meeting soon. Please hurry. We have to prepare you for the evening."

Ari looked at Legolas and smiled sincerely. "Thank you for this wonderful day. I hope that we will be able to repeat this again soon."

Legolas nodded in agreement. "I hope so, too. Have a good evening, my lady."

Ari arrived in her chambers where she bathed and dressed. Hurwen helped her as much as Ari allowed her, and now they were sitting at the table near the balcony. Ari studied Hurwen's appearance for some time before speaking to her.

"I remember you. You were the one who offered me food when I departed from these halls. You did that twice."

Hurwen looked up and smiled brightly. "My heart is glad that you remember my service, my lady. I was happy to serve you at that time. Secretly I prayed that you would return and bring happiness to our king."

Ari blushed slightly. "Why did you think so?"

Hurwen grinned. "My lady... The moment I saw you for the first time I knew that something remarkable would happen. I sensed that there was a deeper purpose about your arrival. Upon your second departure from the halls, the king personally sent me to you, to supply you with food for the journey to Dale. I knew at that moment that this would not be the end. When I heard that you had returned to us, I knew that your presence would bring along a change. And that is exactly what happened. Everyone in this kingdom is happy."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. It was Galion. He bowed to Ari and informed her that the king was awaiting her in his chambers. Ari nodded towards Hurwen and walked with Galion to the doors leading to the king's chambers, where they parted ways.

Ari entered the chambers and saw that the table was beautifully decorated with burning candles. Different kinds of flowers and petals were spread all over it and a soft smell of lavender was floating in the air. Smiling, her eyes searched for the king, but he was not there. Not knowing what to do, Ari walked out on the balcony and enjoyed the marvelous view of the forest. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wound around her slim waist and the king's warm breath caressed her ear.

"My wife, please forgive me, but I was delayed." Thranduil turned her around and looked into her eyes. "How was your first day as my wife?"

Ari blushed slightly. "It was nice."

He took her hand, led her to the table and helped her to sit down. When he was also seated, they began to eat in silence. Ari started to feel uncomfortable when the silence between them remained throughout the entire meal. After they had finished, the king stood up.

"Will you please excuse me, I have another important matter to attend to."

What else could she do but nod? When he was gone, Ari decided to return to her chambers. As the hours went by, she decided that she should prepare herself for sleep. She hoped that the king would not request her to leave her chambers again. She sat on her bed as she kept the king's orders in her mind. She should never fall asleep without his presence. But it proved too difficult for her tired eyes and she soon dozed off.

She awoke by a light touch. Ari quickly sat up and saw the king by her bed. He had already taken off most of his clothes and was looking at her feverishly. With a husky voice he said, "My lady, the fact that I have other matters to attend to, does not mean that I do not desire you. I told you in the morning that our fondling would continue tonight."

With these last words he was fully naked and pushed her gently onto the mattress as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. He had already shoved her night gown up to her waist when he lifted her upper body to push the gown over her head. Ari blushed with shyness and the king felt heavily aroused by the pink color that graced her cheeks. He trailed soft kisses all over them and along her jaw line. She felt helpless, not knowing what he wanted her to do. This was different from the previous night.

"My king," she said, her voice trembling slightly, "What shall I do?"

Breathing heavily, Thranduil hummed between his kisses. "Nothing. Just accept me and my love for you."

He kissed her collarbone and began to fondle her breasts. He licked and sucked her hardening nipples while he used his hands to pin her wrists above her head. Every time he had tried to kiss her soft skin, she had timidly tried to cover it with her hands. Now this game of hers had to end. He understood her shyness and sensitivity but she was his wife now. There was no need for such bashfulness. Ari moaned softly when she felt his arousal on her thigh.

Encouraged by the sound of her moan, Thranduil knelt between her slender legs and his tongue began to play with her thighs. He kissed and licked her soft and sensitive skin, while he watched her reactions closely. She was breathless and Thranduil could feel that her inner fire burned bright. He smiled against her skin and let his fingers slide along her slick folds, where they found their way to her pearl. Ari moaned with sheer pleasure as he began to circle it applying a gentle pressure. He worked on her pearl, while he enjoyed her immediate responses to his touches. When he felt that her pleasure increased rapidly, he inserted a finger into her core. Thranduil found her soft spot and Ari began to pant and arched her back as he began to tease both her pearl and her soft spot simultaneously.

"My king..."

Thranduil increased the pressure on her pearl as a reply.

"Ahh mmm... what... are... aahhh..."

Thranduil smirked when he heard her reaction. "Yes, my lady? What do you wish to tell me?"

He removed his finger from her core and continued to tease her pearl while he looked at her beautiful, lust-filled face.

"Mmmm... I... what are you doing to... me?"

Thranduil relished the fact that she was utterly at his mercy. Her surrender to him had aroused him extremely. "I'm taking care of your pleasure, my wife," he replied almost innocently.

Ari arched her back and moaned out loud. She was almost there, but he would not let her come. At least not like this. He climbed on top of her and positioned his erection at her entrance. Lifting her legs up, he began to thrust into her. Ari moved her pelvis up in an attempt to allow him to penetrate her deeper. He smiled at her endeavor and reciprocated by plunging deeper inside of her. She whimpered with pleasure and Thranduil groaned in ecstasy as he felt her soft inner walls tighten around his erection. He pulled her legs up and rested them on his shoulders before he thrust faster and deeper into her. He was sweaty when he finally closed his eyes, concentrating on the intense feeling he created between them. He brought one hand to her folds and began to rub her pearl until he pushed both of them over the edge with a loud groan.

They both breathed heavily and enjoyed the waves of their shared orgasm that consumed their bodies. Thranduil lowered himself onto her abdomen and rested his head on her breasts. When he noticed that her breathing had calmed, he warned her.

"My wife, remember that we are working on your endurance tonight. This is not the end."


	30. A Distressing Realization

The red flicker of the candlelight danced over their bare skin. Ari straddled Thranduil's lap and he wrapped his mighty arms around her naked waist. His fingertips drew invisible patterns on the soft skin of her lower back as their lips entwined again and again, sometimes possessively, sometimes affectionately.

Thranduil teasingly nipped her lower lip and sucked it gently. Her sensual moan encouraged him to suck a little harder before he released it, and his tongue anxiously requested entrance into her mouth, it brushing over her soft lips, which she obediently granted. He kissed her deeply, letting their tongues explore each other while he caressed her face and neck. Ari moved her pelvis but Thranduil pulled her back down onto his arousal which was firmly embedded within her core.

He began sucking on her tongue demandingly. Ari moaned into his mouth louder at the feeling of his throbbing shaft within her heat. Thranduil broke their kiss and watched on as she slowly leaned backwards. While his large hands cupped her delicious breasts and his nimble fingers began to gently rub and tease her erect nipples, Ari moved her pelvis once more to elicit his long growl. He pulled her back towards him and began to suck and lick her nipples. When Ari began to cradle her hips eagerly, Thranduil stopped her again.

"Not yet," he grunted.

He took her face in his hands and brought it close to his own, joining their foreheads. He gazed deeply into her glittering green eyes before he brushed his lips over hers, letting out a long sigh. His raspy voice dripped with his immeasurable desire for her.

"I will take you like this every night of our life. Forever I will seek your touch and warmth."

Ari let out a soft moan and nodded in obedience, utterly enchanted by him. He sealed her lips with his in a long, sensual kiss. Then Thranduil leaned against the headboard and encouraged Ari to continue. She began to move her pelvis in a grinding motion, causing him to close his eyes with a deep moan. Her face was lit by a glowing smile as she accepted within her the overwhelming emotions that flowed from his body and flooded into hers. He was close, and would take her with him into the consuming swirl of another orgasm. As Ari rode his erection, he opened his eyes and watched on as her creamy breasts jiggled in the rhythm of her passionate movements.

Thranduil grabbed her hips and met her movements with deep thrusts. Ari increased her pace and watched in wonder as the king's face tensed with pleasure. She moaned and a grin crossed his face. He thrust into her harder and harder until her quivering body fell helplessly backwards onto the mattress only for him to enter her again with feverish passion. He drove into her almost frantically, her arms pressing hard into his shoulders as her immense pleasure pushed her closer to her limits. He locked his eyes with hers, connecting their minds, and deep moans escaped their lips as their bodies shuddered in their final, explosive completion.

Thranduil left a soft kiss on Ari's lips before he trailed more affectionate kisses across her cheek, down her jaw line and back to her mouth. Her reciprocation to his kisses was minimal and made him smile into the warm skin of her neck. She was completely exhausted by his unfathomable desire to unite with her again and again. He would never tire of making love to her. But after all, she needed sleep. Dawn was not far away and he gently kissed her eye lids.

"Sleep well, my beloved wife."

Slowly, almost cautiously, he removed himself from her inner core and sat up. This night had been long and he had taught her a lot. Her embarrassed reaction to his request to please him in this position had turned Thranduil mad with yearning. Eventually, after a few persuasive efforts from his side, he had got her where he desired her. Yet there was so much more to teach her. He carefully rose from the bed and began to dress himself. Sitting next to his sleeping wife again, he guarded her sleep while he watched the golden light radiate above her serene body.

* * *

Ari woke up by the gentle touch of Hurwen's hand on her bare skin.

"My lady, it's time to wake up."

Ari quickly covered herself in shame and a flush invaded her face.

Hurwen smiled kindly. "There is no need for my lady to feel ashamed. I have been informed."

With that Hurwen left the room to give Ari privacy to bathe and dress.

"Your embarrassment never fails to amuse me."

Ari jumped in astonishment. She had not seen the king when she had awoken. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before he left her chambers.

* * *

Galion stepped into the king's chambers.

"You've called me, my king?"

Thranduil looked up. "Yes. How are the preparations for the betrothal ceremony progressing?"

Galion walked to the king's desk.

"I have already spoken to the appropriate persons and everything will be arranged. But as you know, we have to choose a proper day."

Thranduil nodded in agreement."Yes, indeed. Which day would you suggest for your king's betrothal?"

"Next month on the day of Varda," replied Galion positively.

"Next month?" asked Thranduil angered. "Why next month? I want it to be over with this month."

"Yes, my king," Galion agreed quickly. "That leaves us but four days till your betrothal ceremony. It won't be possible to invite Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel at such short notice."

The king chuckled. "If I announce my betrothal at such short notice, they will surely know the reason for such urgency. Don't you think so?"

Galion grinned. "They will definitely understand the circumstances."

Thranduil rose abruptly from his chair. "Then inform my people that my and my lady's betrothal ceremony will be held in four days. Make sure that there will be enough food and wine. I wish that every ellon and elleth in my kingdom will remember this day as a joyous day."

Galion bowed. "Yes, my king. I will do as you say."

As soon as he was alone in his chambers, Thranduil walked out onto his balcony and took in a deep breath as he admired the view. Soon his wife would be in the chambers next to his own and he would have all the freedom he desired to enjoy with her. He sighed and placed his hands upon the railing, looking down. He spotted Legolas outside the palace walls, walking hastily toward the forest.

Thranduil called him through their bond. 'My son, where are you heading?'

Legolas turned around in surprise and looked up to see his father standing on the balcony. 'I have a mission which can't wait. I will see you for lunch and share my idea with you.'

When Legolas had disappeared into the forest, Thranduil left his chamber and headed toward his study. He had correspondence to deal with.

Ari walked toward the king's study. She knocked softly on the door and waited for his permission to enter.

Thranduil was sitting at his desk reading a scroll and seemed slightly angered. Looking up from the parchment he saw that his wife had entered the room. He got up and walked over to her, taking her into a tight embrace before kissing her lips.

"What brings you here, my love?"

Ari felt nervous as she sensed the anger that emanated from the king's body. "I wish to visit your garden. I have flower seeds from the south which I have brought along with me. Maybe you would permit me to plant them in your private garden?" she asked hopefully.

Thranduil smiled. "You can do anything you like in my garden." Then his expression turned stern.

"This is our private garden. I will call for my gardener and request him to help you."

Ari bowed to the king and turned to leave.

His deep voice sounded slightly lustful. "Tonight I will teach you more."

Ari halted her steps upon hearing his words and her cheeks felt warm. Thranduil walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her body tightly and pushed his loins onto her buttocks as he moaned softly.

"I have already decided upon the details."

He turned her face to the side and kissed her flushed cheek. "You won't see me until tonight as I am very busy. But be ready for me when I come to you."

He let go of her and Ari walked out of the king's study, deeply flushed and flustered. How much more was there to learn, she wondered. She had no idea.

After planting seeds in the king's garden, Ari tried to find Legolas. She noticed that everyone she met bowed to her with respect. Ari wondered what that might mean. No one had informed her about the ceremony which would take place in a few days time.

Suddenly, Ari ran straight into Galion.

"Please forgive me, my lady," he apologized.

Ari shook her head. "No, you must forgive me. It was I who was not paying attention," she replied.

Galion smiled. "My lady, you look disturbed. May I inquire about the reason?"

Ari decided to ask him about the strange behavior of the elves in the palace.

Galion nodded thoughtfully when she had explained her confusion. "Would you please follow me, my lady?"

Together they walked towards the king's study. Galion bowed to his king and spoke in Sindarin. Ari could understand nothing at all. Thranduil gave Ari a stern look but nodded in approval towards Galion. Then he leaned back in his chair and spoke.

"No one should know about our indulgence in carnal activities until we are married!"

Ari was baffled. "We are not married? I thought... you said..."

Thranduil rose from his chair. "Yes, we are married, but not in the proper way of the elves. Normally a betrothal ceremony is held and after at least one full year has passed, we wed. First by ceremony, then by consummation. We are married, but in our case we did it the other way round. Our consummation preceded the ceremony."

His words caused her deep concern. "But Hurwen knows... and… and Legolas knows."

Thranduil took her hands in his and caressed her knuckles with his thumbs. "This is good. But no one else should know about it. Do you understand?"

Ari nodded slowly.

Thranduil smiled at her and continued. "Our betrothal ceremony will be held in four days' time. Everything you need to know about this will be taught to you. Please, do not worry. My subjects have been informed about my decision to marry you and to make you their queen. That is the reason why they treat you with respect. That's why they bow before you."

He kissed her hand and walked her to the door. "Please, enjoy this day and do whatever you wish. I will meet you tonight."

He closed the door and Ari found herself standing in the corridor alone. Queen? Ari felt sick as the distressing realization struck her. She had not actually thought about this before. She would soon be a queen.


	31. Of Comfort And Anger

Galion found Ari in the king's private garden under Legolas' favorite tree. She had pulled her legs against her chest and rested her chin on her knees, as if in a state of utter distraction.

Sitting next to her, Galion wordlessly kept her company. After some time Ari turned to face him.

"What office do you hold in the king's realm?"

"I am the king's counselor." He placed his hand over his heart. "His attendant and his closest friend."

She gave him a fascinated look. "That makes you an important elf."

"Yes, that's true, but it is also a burden of responsibility."

She sighed deeply. "How do you carry such a heavy burden?"

Galion placed his hand on Ari's shoulder to comfort her. "I learned this in time. You will learn to carry your burden of responsibility as well. I can see the doubt in your eyes and fully understand you. But you have the king and me to aid you. It is easier to endure a burden if you share it. That is what we will do. We will share the burden with you. You have Legolas, as well. He has never known a queen in these halls. It will be a new situation for him, too. Changes will take place, but you will see that in time they will become a part of your life. There will be a new life for you here and I am sure that you will cherish every aspect of it."

Ari looked at Galion, her eyes still clouded with doubt. "Never before had I thought that I might become a queen some day. Adjusting to the king's and my, um, relationship has not been easy for me. I fear the responsibility of being a queen. It burdens my heart."

Galion smiled at her. "I understand, but do one thing at a time. You will have a full year to adjust to your new relationship with him. Focus your energy and effort to this task alone. You will see that you will become stronger. You are very close to him. Thranduil is a strong elf. You will get used to everything. I have no doubt about this."

"How long have you been serving in this kingdom?"

Galion smiled, reflecting on his many years of service. " In the beginning I served King Oropher. Prince Thranduil was born when I had already been in the service of his father for nine hundred years."

Ari stared at him in surprise. "Nine hundred years? How long have you served your present king?"

Galion enjoyed her curiosity. "King Thranduil is almost seven thousand years old. I have served him his entire life."

Ari gaped at him, unable to utter a word.

Galion laughed out. "Don't forget to breathe, my lady. If harm should come to you in my presence, my king will never forgive me."

Ari shook her head and took a deep breath. "And how old are you?"

"I'm almost eight thousand and eight hundred years old, my lady."

Ari looked at him thoughtfully. "I must admit that sometimes I feel old. But my lifespan is nothing compared to the lifespan of an elf. I must seem like an infant to you."

"According to human standards, you are an adult," said Galion smilingly. "That is how we see you. Apart from this, elves age differently from humans."

Ari looked at him, her eyes full of curiosity. "Could you tell me about it?"

Galion agreed happily. "Of course, my lady."

Together they sat under the shade of the tree for a long time. Ari's numerous questions proved to be a hard task for Galion. He stayed with her all afternoon, talking all the time and, by evening, he still had not succeeded in satisfying Ari's curiosity entirely.

* * *

It was time for Ari to meet the king in his chamber for dinner. Ari and Thranduil took their seats at the table.

"Did you have a nice day, my love?"

Ari nodded. "Yes, my king."

Thranduil stopped his meal to talk to her. "In four days our betrothal ceremony will be held. That means that in one year we will officially wed. Please understand that until that time we must keep our carnal relationship secret. There should be no affectionate gestures in public at all. Once we have been wedded properly, we will be able to display our feelings for each other more openly."

Ari looked at him with a doubting face. "Feelings?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

Thranduil's expression became stern. "Our love. I'm talking about the feelings of love for each other," he explained.

Ari swallowed hard. "But I do not love you."

Thranduil's angered demeanor scared her. She quickly continued, "No, I mean I do not love you yet. Galion explained to me some things today about the bond we share and he said that love will develop over time. My love for you has not yet flourished." She looked fearfully at the king.

Thranduil's facial expression had changed during her explanation from sudden anger to understanding. He took hold of her hand. "My love, I understand your words. Please do not fear me."

Ari nodded and they continued their meal in silence until Thranduil spoke again. "Please do not worry. It will be easy. Until we wed, you should simply act as if you were my guest when we are in public. But behind closed doors we will always be lovers."

Ari furrowed her brow. "I should pretend to be your guest?"

Thranduil nodded. "Yes. As a matter of fact, you are indeed my guest."

Ari felt slightly disturbed. She spoke openly, without thinking first. "The dwarf king said that, too. That I was his guest."

Upon hearing her words of insult, Thranduil's fork fell on his plate. His voice came like a thunder.

"Do not insult me by comparing me with that low creature! He is a miserable rat, hiding inside his treasure-filled mountain. He does not care about other creatures' needs. After Erebor was won back, it was the elves that helped rebuild the city of Dale. The dwarves did nothing to help Laketown's inhabitants. The dwarves had brought the destruction upon Dale. Don't you ever again dare to compare me with this foul smelling animal, bereft of honor and grace!"

Ari's eyes welled up with tears; she was shocked by the king's sudden outburst. She got up and fled out of his chambers. Legolas and Galion were standing at the door. They had witnessed the king's madness. Shaking his head in sorrow, Legolas approached his father who had not yet fully realized what had just happened.

"Well done, ada. The gentle bud of love has been trampled under your ruthless stomping boots of rage. It will never come to blossom if you treat it like that."

Galion nodded in agreement. "Legolas is right. You have to treat her like you would treat a tender flower. The bond between you two does exist, but love must flourish. Do not destroy this chance for love that has been offered to you so late in life. Yes, you are married to her. But how do you imagine your life with her? Will this marriage be a sort of obligation as, in fact, you first marriage was? Or will it be a bond of love and trust, joy and care?"

Thranduil looked down at his hands and inhaled sharply. "Leave me alone. I wish to think."

Legolas and Galion left the king's chambers in search for Ari.

She had rushed into her chambers, where she vomited until her stomach was painfully empty. Her whole body felt ill, poisoned by the king's rage. She washed her mouth and left in a hurry. Hurwen was in great anxiety, witnessing her lady's misery. She was cleaning the bathroom when she was interrupted by Legolas and Galion.

Legolas noticed the sour smell and wrinkled his nose. "Where is Ari and what has happened here?"

Hurwen bowed to the prince.

"My lady vomited twice and ran away. This is all I know."

Galion looked worried. "Did you see where she headed to?"

Hurwen shook her head. "No. I did not see in which direction she ran. But the guards may have noticed."

They left Ari's chambers and walked down the corridor.

"I think I know where she is," said Legolas. "Let us go to my father's private garden".

Arriving there, they sat down at a bench watching Legolas' favorite tree from a distance. They could hear Ari's sobs but decided to give her some privacy.

* * *

This dinner had gone terribly wrong. Thranduil hated himself at this moment. Why had he not been able to control himself? Why did he have to treat her like this? He needed her. He wanted her. He longed for her touch. He wished her to be happy. The feeling in his heart had been developing fast. It was still tender but it was growing steadily. He sighed and stood up. He would find her and comfort her. It was getting late and she would soon need to sleep. He had to be by her side, especially now that he had caused her suffering.

* * *

"You may leave now."

Legolas and Galion turned around in surprise to see the king standing behind them. They bowed to him and left the garden.

Thranduil removed his cloak and laid it on the bench. He walked over to the tree and moved the branches aside to enter his son's hideout. Kneeling in front of Ari, he wrapped his arms around her sobbing body and embraced her gently.

"Shhh, my dear. Everything will be fine. Please, calm down."

Ari continued to weep. She felt utterly miserable. Thranduil just held her in his arms and began to rock her gently from side to side. They sat under the tree for a long time. Thranduil waited until she had stopped crying and then gave her some more time to collect her thoughts.

"I'm sorry that I behaved like that. I cannot promise you that this will never happen again. But I give you my word I will do my best to avoid it in the future."

Ari simply nodded and remained silent. Thranduil cupped her face and his eyes locked with hers. Her eyes were swollen and reddish. He felt a painful sensation in his heart upon seeing her in such state. And he was to blame for that. He rose to his feet, pulling her up with him. Thranduil embraced her again and felt her warm, uneven breathing against his chest. He placed a soft kiss on her hair and guided her back into the palace, towards her chambers. As soon as they arrived there, he took her to the bathroom.

Hurwen had prepared the bathtub and, upon seeing the maid, Thranduil motioned her away. He turned Ari around to face him and slowly began to undress her before he placed her gently into the large bathtub. Then he began to remove his clothes, too.

Ari's eyes widened. "My king, what are you doing?"

Thranduil smiled. "As you can see, I am undressing. Would you like to assist me?"

Ari shyly looked away from him.

When he was finally naked, he joined her in the warm water.

"I guess I will have to change my plans for tonight. I am not going to teach you something new. But we will repeat last night's act."

He grinned and pulled Ari towards him, placing her on his lap. Ari felt his arousal brushing her abdomen and shivered at the sensation. Thranduil claimed her lips in a soft kiss, while caressing her thighs. He trailed kisses over her flushed cheeks before he slightly lifted her up and positioned his shaft at her entrance. As his eyes locked with hers, he whispered.

"Feel me."

With that he lowered her slowly onto his lap. Both of them moaned as he pushed her onto his erection.

"Now my love, lean back and begin to move."

Ari did as she was told, and Thranduil enjoyed the sensation of her movement. He began to kiss her breasts gently, while guiding her with his hands up and down his shaft. After he had caressed her breasts thoroughly, Thranduil grabbed her waist and urged her to move faster.

She moaned out loudly as he began to circle her pearl with his long finger. Thranduil leaned back and let her do the work. Her tightness and heat made his arousal heighten even more. Ari began to kiss his lips eagerly and he accepted her attention gladly. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck to keep her close, intensifying their kiss. When she let his tongue slip into her mouth, he began to explore it as his finger slid back to her pearl, stroking it rhythmically to bring her over the edge. She moaned into his mouth while he kept caressing her pearl until she climaxed.

Thranduil took hold of her waist and thrust faster and deeper into her, finding his own release. The water in the bathtub gradually calmed. Ari's face was still buried in the crook of his neck when Thranduil kissed her shoulder.

"My dear, could you please release me?"

Ari raised her head and looked at her king in exhaustion before she straightened her back. Raising herself off his lap, she sank back into the warm water. When the water replaced the heat of her body, Thranduil sighed.

With a fast movement he lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the bathtub. He spread her legs apart and rested them on his shoulders, nipping soft kisses along her inner thighs. Ari grabbed his shoulders, fearing she might fall backwards onto the floor. Having placed both of his hands on her back to keep her steady, he began to slowly lick her folds. She moaned and she tightened her grip on Thranduil's shoulders as his tongue ran up and down along her folds before he began to circle her pearl. He gently licked and sucked, while he listened to his wife?s moans in deep satisfaction. She grabbed his hair with one hand and pulled on it as he rhythmically sucked her pearl.

Thranduil increased the pressure when he felt her orgasm approaching fast. He focused on her pleasure which he could clearly feel within his own body and made them both come simultaneously. He continued massaging her pearl gently with his tongue, while he let the last of his seed drop into the warm water.

Ari was breathless and felt cold. He pulled her gently back into the bathtub and rested her head on his shoulder. Then he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled in contentment.


	32. The Betrothal Ceremony

The last three days had been memorably good. Thranduil had been very kind and courteous to his wife. He had spent the nights at her side, watching over her sleep, yet they had made love just once. Although Thranduil constantly yearned for the warmth of her body, he mostly desired to make her feelings for him flourish. Making love was one way to achieve this, however, to him it seemed that it did not really work with Ari. Sighing, he looked down upon his sleeping wife. She looked beautiful. He drank in the sight of her peaceful face being caressed by the rays of the early morning sun, her lush hair spilling over the pillow like a sea of gold. He touched her cheek gently as he whispered to her.

"Wake up. Please wake up, my dear."

Ari's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw him leaning over her. Thranduil closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"It is time to get up, my love. Today is our betrothal ceremony. You are going to be very busy."

She sat up and immediately felt nervous. The ceremony would be very simple, but every elf in the kingdom would attend it and she would undoubtedly be the center of attention. She was too shy to survive such an occurrence. When Ari looked up at the king, he cupped her face in his hands and gave her another kiss.

"I will leave you now and see you tonight. Should I find time to visit you during the day, I will gladly take the opportunity. But it will be a brief visit. I want to make sure that everything will be perfect tonight."

He kissed her once more, then walked over to the door and left her chamber.

Hurwen walked in immediately after the king's departure and prepared the bath for Ari. When she sat down inside the bathtub, Ari closed her eyes and wondered what this day would bring. Sighing deeply, she began to wash her long hair. She thought about the encouraging words that Galion had spoken to her a few days back. But today she failed to find relief in them. After Ari had dressed, Hurwen combed her long hair until it was silky smooth.

"On a betrothal ceremony it is a tradition that the bride's hair is braided elaborately," she explained. "But our king forbids it."

Ari watched Hurwen's reflection in the mirror. "Why is that? What if an elleth wants to have her hair braided?"

Hurwen looked up into the mirror and their eyes met. "Oh, my lady, this rule applies only for you. Not for others. My king would consider it a crime, should your hair be braided. He claimed that it would disfigure your beauty, so he has forbidden me to do so. This was my first instruction by him when I was assigned to serve you."

Ari shook her head. "It's only hair."

Hurwen disagreed. "The hair reflects what we are and our king wants you to be free."

Ari found the customs of the elves somewhat strange. A knock on the door made them aware of Legolas' presence.

"You look beautiful today, my lady. I wonder if you would like to accompany me for a walk?"

Ari looked up at Hurwen who nodded in agreement. Turning to Legolas, Hurwen said, "There is still enough time. But my lady has to return to her chambers before lunch."

Legolas nodded and together they left her chambers. "We are having breakfast under my tree today," he explained.

Ari smiled widely. She loved that spot.

Arriving at the king's private garden, Legolas led her under the tree and together they enjoyed a light breakfast and a long conversation.

* * *

Thranduil had just checked the largest hall in his palace. It was on the bottom floor, beautifully decorated for the occasion. When he had decided that he was pleased with what he saw, he headed for the kitchen in order to inspect all the food being prepared there for the feast. He looked up, and to his surprise, his eyes met his wife, who had just entered the kitchen followed by Legolas. Ari saw the king and abruptly stopped. She smiled at him nervously and Thranduil's eyes shifted between his son and his wife.

"What is the purpose of your presence in this kitchen?" he asked, sounding curious.

Ari remained silent and looked down to the ground. Before his father could ask again, Legolas replied.

"Ada, I told Ari about the wedding ceremony and the importance of the feast for the two houses. She asked about our elven customs regarding the betrothal ceremony. I told her that the elleth normally feeds the ellon with a treat she has cooked or baked to confirm her commitment to the relationship. She requested permission to bake something for that purpose and I have granted it. We have come to the kitchen to bake."

With these words, Legolas took Ari's hand and pulled her further into the kitchen. Thranduil's gaze followed them and smiled softly. Legolas had done well. Ari had requested to bake for him in order to honor their custom. This thought filled Thranduil's heart with warmth and joy.

* * *

Legolas eyed the apple pie they were about to bake in a small stone oven when Huwen rushed into the kitchen, looking excited.

"My lady, it is late. I've been everywhere, trying to find you. No one had seen you. Finally, I decided to go to the king. I found him in the throne room and asked him about your whereabouts. Thank the Valar, I have finally found you. We are already late and do not have much time to..."

Legolas interrupted her. "If you continue with your lengthy explanation, we will certainly miss the entire ceremony tonight." He turned towards Ari. "My lady, I will stay and make sure that your pie is baked. I will meet you tonight."

Hurwen urged Ari towards the exit of the kitchen and accompanied her back to her chambers. The inviting smell of lavender was scattered in the air and grew stronger as Hurwen led Ari into the bathroom. The bathtub was filled with warm water and rose petals were floating on its surface along with lavender buds.

Ari pointed at the bathtub. "Is this necessary? I bathed three hours ago. Why should I bathe again?"

Hurwen's eyes widened and she nodded. "Of course you have to bathe again. Your skin is going to smell heavenly, and it will become even softer. The king will surely notice it when he touches you."

Ari blushed and began to undress, while Hurwen walked out to fetch the dress. After a lengthy bath, Ari stood in front of her mirror and eyed herself. Hurwen had combed Ari's hair so painstakingly slow, that Ari feared she might truly be late for the ceremony. Now the maid busied herself on Ari's waist, where she fastened a silver belt. It looked more like a silver chain, very fine and subtle. Her dress was simple but elegant, of emerald green silk that matched her eyes. The hem round the neck as well as on her sleeves had been elaborately embroidered with silver patterns. When Hurwen placed a small circlet with summer flowers on Ari's head, she finally seemed content.

"My lady, you look stunningly beautiful. You are ready to meet the king."

As they opened the door, they saw Legolas standing in the corridor, waiting for them.

He chivalrously offered her his arm. "May I escort you, my lady?"

Ari gladly took it and together they walked to the great hall. The moment they reached the large hall, Ari felt her entire body flush and her pulse race. Legolas knew this would be the most distressing part for her. He encouragingly placed his hand firmly on hers that was now clasping his arm tightly and led her to his father, who was talking to Galion. When Thranduil saw her approaching, his face was lit by a broad smile and, when she finally stood before him, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, never taking his eyes off of her. They walked over to a large table and the feast began. Ari tried to eat but had difficulty doing so as she was feeling far too nervous. Thranduil took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

'My love, please don't be nervous. We will soon proceed with the ceremony and we will be leaving these halls in no time at all.'

Ari looked at him in astonishment. He had spoken to her in her mind. "I did not know that we can do this," she said, flabbergasted.

Thranduil smiled. "Are you sure you didn't know? While you were in Erebor, you used this way to communicate with me."

Ari suddenly looked exasperated. "If so, why didn't you answer? I was lonely and miserable."

Thranduil's face turned serious. "No one in that cursed mountain was supposed to know about our bond. I did this to protect us."

Ari moved their intertwined hands toward her lips and kissed his knuckles. A teardrop fell on his hand which she wiped away with her thumb.

Legolas nudged Galion who was sitting next to him. They smiled happily at the sight of the king and his wife. Thranduil and Ari were slowly falling in love; it was finally obvious. It did not take long until Galion arose and spoke.

Ari looked helplessly at the king and Thranduil translated Galion's words. Everyone cheered when Thranduil rose from his seat and took hold of Ari's hand. Together they walked over to a small table. There lay the apple pie which Ari had baked, alongside a small box. Facing the assembled elves, Thranduil spoke some words in Sindarin, before turning to face his future wife.

"You may feed me now, my lady," he said and gestured toward the pie.

Ari cut a small piece and fed the king. He, in turn, opened the small box and removed a fine silver chain with a pendant hanging from it. A small white gem was fastened on it, shining like pure starlight. He slipped it around her neck and kissed her forehead when he had fastened it.

"May the light of the stars always guide you and protect you," he announced loudly.

With these words, they exchanged rings. Galion made another announcement which Ari failed to understand. Suddenly all the elves spoke in unison, and ancient elvish words began to echo throughout the large hall. Thranduil reached for her hand and clasped it gently in his own. Smiling at his wife, he spoke along with everyone else. When they finished, music began to play and Thranduil turned to Ari.

"My love, would you dance with me?"

Ari stared at him in shock. "I have never danced," she whispered, her face showing great concern.

He gently laid his hand on her waist and smiled at her. "I will lead you through this dance, as I will lead you through our entire life. Have faith in me."

Ari nodded reluctantly and they began to dance. Her discomfort grew as she repeatedly stepped on the king's feet. Thranduil placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up.

"My dear wife."

Ari looked up at him through eyes filled with anxiousness.

"Concentrate on our bond and let yourself be guided by me."

She looked confused. "How?"

He smirked. "You should have known by now how our bond works. Have you forgotten our nights of passion, when you went over the edge with me?"

Ari blushed deeply. She tried to hide her embarrassment by burying her face in the soft fabric of his silver tunic. Thranduil simply grinned and enjoyed their first dance. As he danced with her, he noticed, perhaps for the first time, how much smaller she was than him. Suddenly an idea for a suitable wedding gift for her crossed his mind. Thranduil smiled, knowing that she would love it. After having danced for a long time, the king suddenly left the hall.

Ari watched in confusion as he walked out of the hall. Galion approached her and noticed her worried expression immediately.

"My king went to check on something. He has requested that you follow him when the time is right," Galion explained.

Ari nodded and walked over to Legolas, who was sitting on another table, talking merrily with some ellyn. When he noticed her, he smiled and pulled a chair closer to him, offering her a seat.

"We've been talking about your rescue, my lady."

Ari smiled and sighed heavily, remembering the fateful decision she had made on that day. Despite her initial doubts and fears, she was glad to be here. Ari knew now that she would truly be miserable for the rest of her life, if she had left the Elvenking's realm. Legolas words had been so true on that day.

"My lady, are you alright?" Legolas asked in concern.

Ari glanced at Legolas, her train of thoughts was broken at the sound of his voice. She smiled at him gratefully. "Yes, I am alright. It's just... I..." A tear escaped her eyes, adorning her slightly blushed cheek. "I am just so grateful that you've brought me here. I cannot thank you enough."

Legolas reached for her hands and gave them a gentle, yet firm squeeze. "There is no reason to thank me. I am the one who should thank you. I am grateful that you are here. So much has changed for the better since your arrival."

They smiled at each other until Galion interrupted them. "My lady, could you follow me, please?"

Ari looked at Legolas and he nodded, encouraging her to follow Galion.

* * *

Galion led her towards the main gates of the king's halls. Ari was surprised to see that two horses were standing there.

"We are riding into the forest," explained Galion.

He helped her to mount the horse and they left the halls. They had traveled for quite some time through the dark forest when Galion suddenly halted. "Here we are," he announced and dismounted his horse.

Ari looked around in confusion. "Where are we? No one else is here. Isn't this dangerous?"

Galion smiled at her. "No, my lady. It is not dangerous. The guards have been patrolling this part of the forest for the last two days. Some of them are still out here, though at a distance. Do not worry. Now, let me help you climb on that tree over there," he said, pointing at a nearby tree.

Ari looked at the tree, then back at Galion and back at the tree again. "Are you serious?"

Galion nodded in confidence. "Absolutely. Quick now, my lady! The king is waiting for you."

With Galion's help, Ari began to climb up the large tree.

The voice of the king startled her. "Wait, close your eyes," he said.

Ari looked up and spotted his face between leaves and branches. "Close my eyes? Why? I still haven't climbed to the top," Ari said nervously, gazing downwards into the darkness.

Thranduil reached down to aid her. "Trust me. I will hold you. Close your eyes and let me help you."

She climbed up the last branches until she found herself standing on a platform with her eyes still closed. Ari, puzzled and eager at the same time, waited for the king's permission to open her eyes again. He placed his strong hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her and spoke into her ear.

"You may open your eyes now."

Ari shivered when his hot breath brushed over the sensitive skin of her ear. She opened her eyes only to be taken aback by the beauty she beheld. A small mountain lay ahead of them and on its eastern slope a waterfall flowed down its steep cliffs. The moon shone brightly and Ari could distinctly see small water droplets launched into the air by the force of the water falling upon the rocky cliffs. They seemed to be dancing in the air, shimmering in different shades of silver. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Ari and the king stood there for a very long time, watching the stunning beauty of nature. Then Thranduil turned her around and his soft lips began to nibble gently on her neck. One hand fondled the soft curve of her hip, while the other supported the nape of her neck. Cupping her face, he claimed her lips in an unusually gentle manner before he wound his arms firmly around her waist. He pulled her closer and deepened their kiss. Ari's body shuddered. It felt so good to be held by him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly in an effort to pull him even closer. Thranduil broke their kiss and smiled at her. He realized that she had begun to feel something deeper for him. This was new. She wanted him.

When Thranduil's hands reached out for her dress, Ari unbuttoned his tunic with her trembling fingers. She let it glide over his strong shoulders, her eyes fixed on his broad and muscled chest. Thranduil in turn, deftly unfastened the lacings of her dress and gently tugged it down, revealing her naked breasts. They undressed each other slowly under the witnessing stars, tender hands gliding lovingly over each other's bodies, until they stood naked before each other. Ari took a step back and looked at Thranduil with wide eyes. He looked ethereally handsome as he stood naked, bathed in the light of the moon.

"I want you to remember this moment," Thranduil said as he took a step toward her.

* * *

Ari awoke at the first light of dawn. Her body and mind were filled with beautiful memories of the previous night. Thranduil had been very gentle and loving. She turned her head to face the king lying by her side. He was watching her, relishing the sight of her as the first light of the day touched her bare skin. He leaned towards her and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss while caressing her cheeks.

"My love, it is time for us to return."

Thranduil helped her to her feet and they began to dress each other. When they reached the ground, Galion was already waiting for them. Ari blushed deeply when she noticed his presence.

"Have you waited here all night?" She hoped he would say no.

Much to her embarrassment, Galion nodded as he handed her the reins of her horse. "Yes, my lady."

Ashamed, Ari looked to the ground. Thranduil wrapped his arms around her waist and spoke into her ear. "There is no reason to be ashamed, my dear wife."

He helped her to mount her horse and they rode back towards the palace, which they entered through a secret passage to ensure their privacy. After he had brought Ari back to her chambers, Thranduil  
left to meet his son. Legolas had chosen the place where they had spent their betrothal night of passion. It could not have been more perfect and Thranduil had to thank him.


	33. More Puzzle Pieces

It was the afternoon after their betrothal ceremony and Ari was sitting in the royal garden on a bench enjoying the sun, when Thranduil found her.

"My beloved wife, I wish to take you to your new chambers. Could you please follow me?"

Ari smiled and followed him back into the palace. She soon noticed that her new chambers were next to the king's. He led her inside and she was immediately awestruck when she realized they were as impressive as the king's chambers, although the style was of a more subtle nature. She looked around her spacious chamber and smiled happily as she inspected every little detail.

Thranduil stood near the door and watched her excitement with a joyful heart. He had come a long way during the last weeks. Never before would he have thought of having a queen by his side again. A queen that he loved. He walked over to Ari who, in the meantime, had opened a door and wrapped his arms around her.

"These, my lady, are your dresses. I chose the style and fabric and my seamstress was happy to make them for you," he explained and kissed her cheek. "Do you like them?"

Ari freed herself from his embrace and stepped into the wardrobe. There were so many dresses, each of them of a different color and design. She ran her hand over them and felt deeply touched by the king's care.

"They are indeed very beautiful."

Thranduil walked closer to her. "Their beauty will be enhanced when you wear them, my love." He kissed her softly on her lips. "I will return to you for dinner."

With that he left her. Ari looked through the dresses, all made of fine silk, and she was amazed at the elves? skill in dressmaking. Suddenly, she noticed some dresses separately laid and neatly folded but as soon as she picked one of them up, she blushed deeply at the sight. They were transparent, made of sheer fabric. Ari took the whole pile of them and hid them quickly, hoping that the king would never find them. Leaving the wardrobe, she noticed that there was no balcony in her chambers. Instead there were two large windows. She opened one and looked out over the forest.

* * *

The day had been very annoying for the king. He had only managed to remain calm by constantly reflecting on his wife and her sensitive feelings. Under no circumstances did he ever wish to upset her emotions again. When he had finally fulfilled his duties for the day, he made for her chambers. Dinner would be ready and he did not want to waste any time. Together they dined on his balcony and Ari seemed to enjoy the meal greatly. Thranduil noticed his wife's excitement.

"What makes you so happy?"

Ari raised her eyes to see him smiling at her lovingly. Within moments her mood changed, she became fearful. She did not want to provoke another angry outburst. Biting her lower lip, she remained silent. Thranduil rose from his chair and knelt next to her, taking her hand in his.

"Why did my question cause you such distress, my lady?"

Ari looked at him, still unsure what to reply. He held her gaze as he waited for her reply.

She sighed deeply. "I feel so free. When I was with the... dwarves... I... I... didn't feel like that," she stuttered.

Thranduil beamed at her words. "I am happy to hear that. But I ask you to never fear to speak to me. Will you do that?"

She nodded in relief. "Yes, my king. I can promise you that."

They returned to the king's chambers where he removed the silver circlet from his head and placed it on a small pillow on his desk. He motioned for her to follow him. "Let us go to your chambers now."

Ari headed straight for the large doors when he grabbed her hand.

"Not through these doors," Thranduil said. At this, he walked into his wardrobe and to Ari's surprise, opened a hidden door. "This, my love, is the door we will be using to see each other whenever we desire."

Back in her chambers, Thranduil sat nonchalantly on a chair and looked at her expectantly. "My love, I would very much like to see you wearing one of the lovely dresses which were made for you."

Ari was confused. "But I am dressed in one of them already."

Thranduil realized that his wife had not quite understood the meaning of his words. He stood up and walked into her wardrobe by himself. Ari followed him and found the king staring at the now empty space where the dresses she had hidden earlier had been initially placed. She hastily turned around to leave, but Thranduil was faster. With a swift movement he turned her around and pinned her against the wall.

"You are cunning, my love," he whispered in her ear as he released his grip on her. "Still, I wish to see you wearing one of those dresses tonight. Go back into the wardrobe and change your dress quickly."

Ari felt helpless. He had ordered those dresses... The seamstresses had been ordered to make them for her... She felt her cheeks flush as she pondered over the seamstress who had prepared them. What could she have possibly thought about the king's specific requirements?

"I am waiting for you."

Thranduil's reminder made her undress quickly. She pulled one of the dresses from its hiding place and stared at it anxiously. It was made of lilac gossamer and would barely reach her mid thigh. After she had put it on, she naively wondered what her husband liked in the way she was dressed. Ari left the wardrobe heavily blushed and faced the king. He seemed very pleased, a faint smirk now on his face.

"Turn around, my love. Yes... And now come over to me."

She walked over to him and Thranduil grabbed her waist and made her straddle his lap.

"Tonight I will teach you something new," he promised in a velvety voice and kissed her. "Could you please undress me?"

When he allowed her to get up, Ari knelt down and removed his boots. Then she leaned forward and began to unbutton his tunic. Thranduil's gaze followed every single movement of hers with rapt attention.

"Could you please stand up?" she asked shyly. Ari took a step backwards as he stood up and she slid his tunic over his shoulders before she unfastened his belt buckle. The muscles on his thighs tensed visibly when she pulled his leggings down.

"I'd like you down there," he said with a hoarse voice. "But this art I will teach you later. Tonight I want you on all fours."

He gently moved her into the position he desired her. Kneeling behind her, he tugged up the hem of her dress until her behind was fully exposed. Thranduil leaned forward and rested his broad torso on her back while his aroused shaft rested between her thighs. With one hand he began to fondle her breasts, while the other found her pearl, massaging it gently. Ari moaned and began to move her hips, stimulating his shaft. He placed soft kisses on her back and let a finger slide into her core. A low but long moan left his lips when he felt her heat and wetness. Knowing that she was ready to receive him, Thranduil sat up and positioned his erection at her entrance. His hands held her waist firmly while he slowly pushed himself deep inside her. Ari moaned out in pleasure and arched her head back, encouraging him to thrust into her rhythmically as he enjoyed the pleasure of this deeper penetration. He brought his nimble fingers back to her folds and he began to circle her pearl. Hearing her pleasure-filled moans, he quickened his thrusts while the slapping sound of their flesh meeting in passion and their lustful moans filled the air of the candlelit room. Small beads of sweat adorned their faces as they both climaxed together.

Ari tried to move but Thranduil kept her in place. "We are not done yet, my love. I will grant you a moment of rest before we continue."

She shivered when he placed heated kisses along her shoulder blade. His hold on her tightened when she flinched as he nibbled on the soft flesh of her back. Slowly he began to rub his shaft between her thighs, preparing his body for another arousal. When his erection was firm and full again, he entered her core with renewed passion.

"Now my love, will you allow me the pleasure of having one of your knees crossed over the other?" he asked with a voice that dripped with arousal.

Ari was confused. Doing as requested, she immediately understood the purpose. The pressure around his shaft had increased considerably as her inner walls squeezed around it. Thranduil began to thrust into her harder and faster and Ari moaned out as his shaft massaged her walls. As his thrusts became more frantic, Ari held her breath, lost in a haze of lust. Thranduil climaxed after her and when he withdrew from her heat, she allowed herself to fall onto the floor and she rolled onto her back, watching him. He looked sweaty and satisfied but not tired and exhausted.

"Don't you ever get tired, my king?" she wondered innocently.

Thranduil grinned at her and moved closer. "No. Not while making love to you. Get back into position," he ordered. His voice now was commanding and lustful yet she liked it. "I want you one more time. Crawl over to the bed, stay on your knees, but hold on to the bed frame with both of your hands."

Ari's eyes grew large as she looked at him in disbelief. A flick of his hand urged her to crawl. Her innocent eagerness to satisfy him ignited him anew.

"Now, my dear wife, you will be the one who has to work for our pleasure." Thranduil entered her and stayed perfectly still. "Begin to move my love," he whispered into her ear before he straightened his back.

Ari was surprised, but obeyed. Slowly she began to move, first backwards, then forwards. Thranduil moaned lustfully and grabbed her hips tightly with both of his hands. She gradually increased her pace as she listened to his moans; they were like nectar to her ears. She definitely enjoyed the fact that it was her who was making him groan out in pleasure. Somehow, in this rather awkward position, she had control over him. The thought aroused her greatly and she began to focus on her husband?s pleasure which she could now sense immensely in her own loins. As sweat started to drop from her face, she knew that their completion was near. Thranduil brought his hand to her pearl and with only a few greedy touches, he brought them both over the edge together.

Ari stopped moving and rested her sweaty forehead on the frame of the bed. She was totally exhausted. She took a few deep breaths before she sat up and turned towards her husband. Thranduil was kneeling on the floor, his long hair disheveled over his shoulders, his eyes shimmering in the faint light of the chamber. A smile appeared on her lips and Ari crawled onto his lap and straddled him. She affectionately removed his sweaty hair from his face, and kissed him sensually.

* * *

Two months had passed since their betrothal ceremony and Thranduil had invited Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel, requesting their presence in his realm. Together they were standing now in the king?s private garden, looking at the colorful carpet of flowers Ari had planted. Legolas and Galion joined them.

"These are without exception the most beautiful flowers I have seen in my long life," Lord Elrond said. "I had never seen them anywhere before. If such flowers bloom in the south, it must be a place of great beauty."

Galion picked one flower which had the color of the starlight on a new moon day. "Their beauty is celestial," he said thoughtfully.

"Yes, indeed," agreed Galadriel.

She stood next to Galion and gently took the flower he had picked. She smelled the heavenly scent and her eyes shone. "They are not from this world. The name of this flower is  
Elemmírë - Star Jewel. It is one of the rarest flowers that exist. No one I know of can grow them, except the Valar. They grow in the rich pastures of Valinor."

Galadriel turned to Thranduil. "All these flowers your wife has planted here are originally from Valinor. I had never before seen them in Middle-Earth. I guess we will have to speak with your wife again."

Thranduil nodded and looked at Legolas. "Please go and request her to come to us immediately."

Legolas bowed and left the garden in a hurry.

Turning to Galion the king said, "Ask for benches to be arranged. We will sit near the flowers."

Galion nodded and left.

Elrond knelt down and let his fingers gently glide over the petals of the flowers. "Often has my heart longed to return to the homeland which I have never seen. Seeing this beauty now overwhelms my heart with the desire to sail to Valinor. I suddenly feel a great longing."

Lady Galadriel's hand came to rest on Elrond's shoulder. "Perhaps the Valar are calling us home."

Elrond looked up at her. "My heart is captured by the beauty of those flowers. I am afraid there is no beauty in Middle-Earth that can match them. It outshines everything I have ever seen. Now that I have seen them, I fear that it will be difficult for me to remain here.

"The time has not yet come," said Galadriel with a smile.

Elrond sighed. "Then I will have to endure."

Galion returned and servants arranged the benches for them to sit on. After having taken their seats, they saw Ari and Legolas coming into the garden. She bowed at the elves and took her seat next to Thranduil.

Lady Galadriel's eyes shone as she smiled at her. "I wish to express my congratulations on your betrothal. May both of you find happiness."

Ari smiled shyly and bowed her head in respect.

Thranduil had been quiet for most of the time since he had come to the garden with the others. Now he turned to his wife. "My love, would you be so kind as to tell us where you found those flowers?"

Ari nodded. "The place where they grow is not very far from the sea shore. It's near the place where I stand in my dreams. They bloom freely on the hills. It's a breathtaking sight. I planted them in my parent's garden while they were still alive. After they died and I began to travel, I took the seeds with me, unwilling to part with them."

Galadriel had listened intently to her words. "These are flowers from my homeland."

Ari looked at her surprised. "You are from the south?"

Galadriel laughed softly. "No, no, my dear, I was born in Valinor."

"Where is that?"

"Valinor, my dear, is our home. The home of the elves," Galadriel replied patiently. "To reach it one would have to sail west from the Grey Havens. If you ask your husband, he will surely tell you all about our homeland."

"There is the abandoned village, Valinor's flowers, an ancient elven sword. That is a lot to consider. There must have been elves in the south," said Elrond.

"There is no doubt about it," agreed Galadriel. "But it does not matter anymore, as they have clearly left Middle-Earth."

Galadriel looked upon Ari questioningly. "A lot of strange tidings you bring to us. My question is rather, why are you here? Is there a higher purpose in all of this"?

Ari sighed and Thranduil took her hand in his, before kissing her knuckles.

"What do you know of your birth?" Elrond asked. "Or let us say, about the moment you appeared at your parents' door step."

Ari shrugged her shoulders. "I have told you everything I know of. To my knowledge there is nothing else worth mentioning."

"There must be something," Elrond insisted.

"The sea of stars!" Legolas exclaimed.

"The sea of stars?" asked Galadriel und Elrond in unison.

"Yes, the Sea of Stars are a number of constellations which resemble our sacred symbols," explained the prince.

Galadriel eyed Ari curiously. "Could you explain this?"

Ari took a deep breath. "They are stars that no one comprehends their existence. No one actually knows their meaning. It looks like a sea of stars, hence the name. In this sea of stars, all stars are combined in a beautiful network. On certain days throughout the year, certain stars shine brighter than the others, forming constellations. I have seen them here too, in these halls. They are elvish symbols which mean Protection, Strength and Patience."

"The stars," whispered Galadriel. "This is truly unusual. What do southerners know of the stars? Under which star constellation were you born, or rather, did you appear?"

Ari thought for a moment. "My parents said that I was born under the sign of the Bucket. I was but a few hours old when they found me."

Legolas stood up from the bench. "It's not a bucket!" he exclaimed excitedly and turned to Galadriel, "It's Varda's constellation."

Elrond stood up enthusiastically. "If this is true, it is very auspicious."

"And in the Sea of Stars, which constellation was there on that day? Do you know this?" Galadriel questioned.

"It was the day when the constellation was changing. On these days there can be two or more signs in that sea of the stars," Ari explained.

Elrond raised his eyebrows. "How many were there on that day you were found?"

"My parents told me that there had been three signs.

Thranduil turned to Galion. "Bring me the large book from my study, the one which describes our symbols."

It did not take long until Galion returned with the book. He placed it on a table and Thranduil opened it.

"Show me which signs were there," requested Galadriel.

Ari looked at the signs, studying each of them carefully. "It was this sign here," she said, pointing at a symbol.

"Change," Elrond murmured.

Thranduil furrowed his brows, while his eyes wandered over his wife.

"And which were the other symbols?" Elrond insisted.

Ari peered closely into the book, her expression focused and hopeful. Maybe it was time she found answers to her many questions.

"This one here," she tapped her finger on another symbol. "And that one over there."

Elrond leaned over the book. "Change, End and Beginning? That is interesting." His eyes now rested on Ari who was watching Galadriel.

"If I may ask, what is the meaning of Varda's constellation?" inquired Ari humbly.

"It is very auspicious for one to be born under the influence of Varda's star sign," explained Galadriel. "Many great elves were born during Varda's influence. They became great kings, or changed the future of our people considerably. But there is still not enough information regarding you. I fail to see the whole picture. However, these are good symbols and you should not worry. I am sure there is a reason for all what is happening now and for what will happen in the future."

"My dear, I think it is time for you to rest," said Thranduil and pulled Ari away. "I wish to have a discussion with Elrond and Galadriel," he added, as he led her toward the exit of the garden. There, he placed a kiss upon her brow and returned to his place at the table. "What will happen in the future?" he asked Galadriel with audible concern.

"I cannot tell you that. I told you before, that I cannot see much of your future. It remains hidden to me. There are some things which I see, but what will happen after that, I cannot tell. But I do hope that everything will be well."

Thranduil felt uneasy at Galadriel's words and his mood darkened.

Elrond immediately changed the topic when he noticed the change in the king's mood. "Let us talk about your wedding ceremony and prepare for it," he suggested, sounding very enthusiastic.

Legolas looked at him in surprise. "The wedding will take place next year. We can do that later."

"It is never too early to speak about a king's wedding ceremony," argued Elrond.

* * *

Three days later Elrond and Galadriel left the Woodland Realm. Before leaving, Galadriel had a private conversation with the king.

"You must watch her very closely. Do not let her out of your sight. Not for one moment. This is very important," Galadriel warned.

"What is it that you are not telling me? There is something you refuse to tell me," claimed Thranduil, both annoyed and concerned.

"Thranduil, if I knew, I would tell you. But as I said before, I can see your future only up to a certain point."

Thranduil was growing impatient. "Do you see the same as Elrond?"

Galadriel nodded. "Yes. He can see your child being born. I see the same as Elrond. But I also see more."

"What else so you see?" Thranduil asked impatiently.

Galadriel's eyes looked sorrowfully at the king. "After your child is born, there will be another pregnancy. I can see your pregnant wife. Then the vision ends. I am not allowed to see further than that."

Thranduil furrowed his brow. "If that is so, I will make sure that there will be no second pregnancy. I can clearly sense danger in your words. There will be no more pregnancies after the first child is born," he decided.

* * *

After they had left the Woodland Realm, Galadriel and Elrond rode for a long time in silence. Galadriel had not yet told Elrond about her conversation with the king, but she would do that soon. Thranduil had said that there would be no more pregnancies after his and Ari?s first child was born. But he was wrong. He was very powerful, yet he lacked the power to control neither his fate nor that of anyone else. He would not be able to change fate.


	34. The Most Precious Treasure

Since the king was daily busy with his duties, Ari often found herself with too much idle time on her hands. She spent a lot of it reflecting on her many journeys and how she had finally come to meet the Elvenking. Once she had told him that one day she would repay him for his hospitality, but Thranduil had claimed that there was nothing for her to repay. Nevertheless, Ari always felt guilty because to her it seemed as though she had not kept her word. With the planned wedding, she thought she could use this opportunity to offer him something to express her gratitude. She called Galion and Legolas to inform them of her desire to give the king a present. She wished to gift Thranduil a chair which would have to be made of mahogany wood.

She had handed Galion a piece of paper with a sketch. "I wish to be involved in every detail," she had said. Ari had secretly gone to the elven carpenter and had taken part in the manufacturing of the chair. She had begun to carve patterns into the wood. She wished them to look as if vines were crawling up the chair. The fine lines of the branches would be filled with molten silver. In Erebor, the dwarves had used mithril. Then, Ari would use green and red gems for the leaves and a few roses. Legolas would go with her to the king's treasury and Ari would be free to choose anything she liked.  
Now she was sitting on the floor in a servant's chamber, carving on the mahogany timber. The servant was very excited to have the future queen, who was crafting a gift for their king, in her own home.

"My lady, please forgive my curiosity, but is this going to be your wedding present for the king?" the maid inquired.

Ari looked up, her face tense with concentration. She had not thought about this possibility yet. Ari feared that her husband might reject her gift, as he had said that she did not need to repay his hospitality. Making the chair as a wedding gift seemed to her like a good idea. She looked down at her work and ran her finger over the carved lines.

"I guess this is a good idea," she murmured, almost as if to herself. Looking up at the maid, Ari smiled gratefully. "Thank you for it."

The maid's cheeks flushed with excitement and she shifted closer to Ari. "My lady, we have heard that the wedding will take place next summer, at the end of its first full moon. But that's all we know. Could you please tell me about the details?"

Ari laughed heartily. "The details for my wedding?" she asked amused. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I do not know about my wedding preparations anything more than you do! My king and his son and even Galion have kept me in the dark."

The maid looked surprised. "They won't let you know about you the details?"

Ari shook her head and smiled. "No. As I said, they have kept me in the dark. I guess that the day will come when you know more about my wedding than me."

"My lady," the maid leaned closer, her voice but a whisper. "Would you like to know? If you wish, I could get information for you. Should I try?"

Ari pondered for a moment. She was curious, it was part of her nature, but... Ari raised her eyes to the maid and shook her head. "No, please don't. I guess I am as curious as you, but I am sure it will be a special day. The king wishes to surprise me, and I know that he will put great effort in doing so. It would hurt my own heart if I ruined his surprise with my curiosity. Do you understand?"

"You must love him a lot," the maid mused aloud before a satisfied smile crossed her timeless face.

Ari was lost in her thoughts. Yes, she had begun to love him. But she could not tell when. She suspected the elven betrothal ceremony to be the cause. Perhaps it was elven magic. She remembered that Legolas had promised to show her elven magic. But he had not done so yet. She had to remind him of the importance of keeping one's word. After finishing her work, she would find Legolas and speak to him. Ari felt more than ready to witness something magical. Maybe her feelings for the king had another cause, nothing magical at all. Maybe it was the will of the Valar, as the elves kept saying. Ari sighed and went on with her work.

* * *

That evening Thranduil walked into her chambers while she was taking a bath. He entered her bathroom and sat on a chair next to the bathtub, watching her intently.

Ari blushed slightly. "Your intense gaze makes me wonder about what you might have planned for tonight."

Thranduil gave her a sensual glance. "My love, I would like to try something new, something very different, if you don't mind."

Ari wondered what that might be. Thranduil never tired of showing her new ways of love making. But something about the way his eyes reflected the light tonight made her believe that he was uncertain. Ari became curious.

"My dear, would you mind if I join you in the bathtub?"

Ari didn't mind as he did that often. The king began to slowly unbutton his tunic, while watching her closely with lust filled eyes. She decided to finish washing her hair before he entered the tub.

Thranduil stepped in and sat behind her, pulling her backwards, so that her back rested against his strong chest. She felt his swelling shaft on her back and playfully began to move over his arousal, causing the water to make small ripples. Thranduil moaned and began to caress her breasts, rolling her hardened nipples between his wet fingertips. Ari sighed in pleasure and pressed herself harder against him, while he moved his fingers between her folds and began to slowly stroke her pearl. They enjoyed each other's affectionate teasing and did not pursue their release, though great desire flared within each other.

Suddenly, after much teasing and touching, Thranduil pushed her away with a swift but gentle movement and motioned to her to leave the bath tub. After they had dried each other's bodies with soft, plush towels, they walked into her chamber. Ari grabbed her nightdress and turned around in surprise when she heard her husband's voice.

"My dear, I did not give you permission to cover your body."

Thranduil was standing nude in the middle of her chamber. With a move of his hand he requested her to go to him. He gently took hold of her neck and claimed her lips in a soft kiss. Ari could feel his hardened shaft pressing onto her belly button and could not resist rubbing her body against it. He moaned into her mouth and broke their kiss, his gaze filled with yearning, his voice hoarse with desire.

"I want to see you on your knees."

Ari looked surprised as Thranduil placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly brought her down on her knees. She raised her eyes to meet his own and her heartbeat raced as she saw the intense lust that burned brightly in them.

"I want you to satisfy me by using your mouth," he said as his finger traced along her parted lips.

Ari felt at a loss. "I don't know how to do that," she replied shyly.

"I will guide you as I always have," he assured her.

Ari eyed his shaft doubtfully and swallowed hard. Her fingers brushed over the sensitive skin, causing his erection to twitch at her touch. She withdrew her hand and risked a glance at Thranduil who nodded, encouraging her to continue. Her touch became firmer and filled with the first traces of curiosity. Her fingers ran up and down his length, feeling the vein pulsing hard against her fingertips. She leaned in and placed a cautious kiss on the head of his manhood.

A noticeable tremor ran through Thranduil's body and his breathing grew heavier with each of her touches. Ari trailed kisses along his length, one hand rested against his buttocks, while her fingertips trailed the underside of his erection. With his gaze fixed on her, Thranduil sighed.

"My dear, please use your tongue."

Ari licked the head of his shaft once and Thranduil moaned out at the sensation. Her warm tongue felt incredibly good on his most sensitive part. She repeated the same a few times and moaned when she felt an incredible feeling grow down in her own loins. He must be enjoying this greatly, she thought, and took the head of his erection into her mouth and sucked on it tentatively. He moved slightly and Ari grabbed his buttocks to keep him in place. She took him firmly in her mouth and began to slowly bob her head up and down his length. Thranduil groaned out loud and began to carefully move his hips along with her rhythm. He was extremely aroused, but did not wish to strain her too much; after all, this way of love making was new to her.

Ari pressed her inner thighs together, almost unable to control her body as she continued to pleasure him with her tongue and mouth. Her loins were on fire and she had difficulty concentrating, so great was her need for release. Thranduil ran his fingers through her hair and pulled it as he could no longer stand the pressure in his body. She felt his climax approaching and began to play with her tongue on the head, while she sucked him tenderly. She poked the tip of her tongue into the hole at the tip of his shaft and sucked harder. He could not control himself any longer and reached his release inside her mouth. He pushed her carefully away and fell onto his knees. Ari swallowed the warm liquid and smiled at the king, who was kneeling breathless before her.

Thranduil looked at her as she seductively licked her lips, removing the last remnants of his seed. He was overcome by absolute lust as he watched her and in the blink of an eye he had pushed her backwards onto the floor. He lowered his face between her thighs and licked along her folds before his tongue began to play with her entrance. Ari arched her back. She had become heavily aroused while she was satisfying her husband, but he had not taken her over the edge with him.

Thranduil inserted his tongue into her hot center and, at the same time, massaged her pearl with his slender long finger. Ari grabbed his silky hair that was playing over her breasts when she rippled with pleasure. His reaction was merciless, yet deeply satisfying, as he brought his lips upon her pearl and began to suck it feverishly, only pausing to circle it with his hot tongue. He inserted two fingers into her core and found her soft spot. While sucking her pearl fervently, he drove her over the edge, making her scream with pleasure. Thranduil did not let go of her pearl throughout her orgasm, even though she had tried to push him away. He had repaid her for the pleasure that she had given him just a few moments earlier. Ari surrendered and lay breathless and sweaty on the floor. He looked at her and shifted closer, watching her lovely lust filled face.

"My beloved wife, you have done very well tonight," he praised.

Ari smiled at him. "I tried to sense your body and acted accordingly. I could feel your pleasure when I... well… worked on you," she explained, blushing deeper.

Her blush aroused him again. "We should go to bed now. You are getting cold, my love." Thranduil rose and picked her up effortlessly. He carried her over to the bed and placed her on the soft sheets.  
"You've talked to Legolas today," he said, while stroking her warm cheek with the back of his hand.

Ari nodded.

"My son said that you demanded to see elven magic."

Ari blushed more, but it went unnoticed, as her face was already scarlet red. "He had promised to show me elven magic, but he had not done so until today. I only reminded him that he had to keep his word," Ari explained.

Thranduil clasped her hand with his. "But I have shown you elven magic," he said and placed soft kisses on her knuckles.

Ari looked at him in surprise. Then she furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"No, you have not."

Thranduil kissed her on her lips. "I do that every night when I drive you over the edge with me. This too is elven magic. I can arouse you whenever I wish, because I can transfer my feeling of arousal to your body. This is possible because we share a bond which is very strong and unusual. You can do the same with me," he revealed. "That's how we made love the first time. I let you feel my desire and lust for you, thus convincing you to accept my affection."

Ari had noticed this already but had failed to understand it. She smiled when Thranduil placed a kiss on her brow.

"I love you."

Ari smiled tiredly. "I think that I love you, too."

Thranduil sat next to her and watched her fall asleep. He lay by her side the entire night and mused over their love. He regretted how much precious time they lost due to her human need for sleep. His heart ached as he pondered over the fact. But he still relished her presence, even when she was sleeping. Her fëa was always there, and he dwelled in its presence all night. If someone had ever told him before that he would bind himself to a human, he would have fled away. This would have been beyond any consideration for him. But there he was, lying next to a human girl, waiting for her to open her eyes and smile at him. He had changed, and he admitted to himself for the first time that he was grateful for that. He had been in the darkness for far too long. Galion had been right. She was his light. A deep gratitude was what he felt for his old friend. Galion had guided him through his difficult times, like he had always done. He had always been there for him and Thranduil hoped that his future would be brighter and that Galion would be a part of it too and witness better times. Galion had once said that the Valar might have sent her to shed light into his heart. Back then, he had doubted that. But today, he knew that she was a gift from the gods. He had no doubts about that anymore. She was a blessing, as were Galion and his son Legolas. He was blessed indeed. What could possibly happen to him now? Everything was finally alright.

Thranduil lay down next to her. He placed his hand upon her cheek and leaned in to kiss her lips. He took a last look at her, the light above her body and then the chamber, making sure that all was calm. Then Thranduil picked up his book and kept an eye on the light, in fear it might disappear. He knew it was not necessary as he could sense when she was in danger. But he would rather check twice, not wanting to lose what was most precious to him. The most precious treasure.


	35. At Death's Door

Thranduil walked into Ari's chamber. Hurwen and Ari turned around, obviously surprised by his early visit. Seeing that his wife was not yet fully dressed, Thranduil dismissed Hurwen.

"You may leave now. This morning, I will dress my wife."

Ari's eyebrows shot up in surprise. When Hurwen had left the chamber she said, "My king, I hope you really intend to dress me and not undress me. I am starving."

Thranduil smiled at her as he approached her. "I intend to dress you."

Taking the task of dressing his wife into his own hands, his fingers worked fast and Ari was amazed at how skilled he was. When she was fully dressed, he looked at her in anticipation. "What does my lady think about my skill?"

Ari looked into the mirror and turned to him. She stood on her toes and stretched upward to kiss his lips, but Thranduil purposefully lifted his chin up, making it impossible for her to reach them. Ari pouted and turned to leave, but he grabbed her by her arm and swung her around to kiss her with passion.

"Let us have breakfast and then go out," he said a little breathless. "We will be visiting my forest today."

Ari was thrilled. Since she had returned to the king's halls, she had been out in the forest only twice. After the first time they had... Ari blushed and Thranduil smiled.

"I often remember the day when I made you my wife."

Ari lowered her gaze and tried to hide her embarrassment. The king lifted her chin up and peered closely into her emerald green eyes. "Why can't you stop blushing? Why can't you stop getting embarrassed? These habits seem to be part of your fëa."

He kissed her again and they left her chambers heading towards their private garden. Thranduil pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "But I am not complaining. Your shyness never fails to arouse me."

His last words had been merely a whisper and Ari smiled up at him, before she tightened her hold on his hand. When they reached the garden, they sat down for breakfast. Ari ate her favorite fruits, cherries and strawberries along with some bread. Thranduil found pleasure in watching her relish the fresh fruits.

"Where is your son?"

Ari's question brought him out of his fantasies and Thranduil straightened his spine.

"He is in the forest. And we are going to meet him there today."

Her eyes sparkled with joy. "We will meet him in the forest? What are we going to do there?"

"Yes, my love, we are going to meet him there. You will see the reason for yourself when we get there. As soon as you have finished your breakfast, we'll go."

They were riding through the forest that was now filled with summer flowers, ferns and bushes whose branches hung low, burdened by the weight of countless ripe berries. It was a stunning sight. Air regretted not being allowed to ride into the forest more often, but Thranduil would constantly insist on her safety, demanding of her to stay inside the palace halls. She could always visit the gardens, he had reasoned. It was better than nothing. The change of environment felt good to her spirit and Ari smiled blissfully. They reached a clearing in the forest where Thranduil halted his horse and looked at her.

"I am not going any further. But you may do so, if you desire."

Ari looked ahead and spotted Legolas, standing in the middle of the meadow ahead with Gimli and Galdin. They brought Aro as well, she thought. A broad smile crossed her face and she looked over to the king. She expressed her deep gratitude silently by the use of their bond and dismounted her horse. Her feet carried her quickly to them and Ari bowed respectfully to the dwarves.

"My heart is joyful to meet you again," she said to Galdin. "I have often thought about you. Your help gave me back my freedom and for that I am grateful. Today I am finally able to thank you."

Thranduil watched from the distance how she greeted the dwarves and how she stroked her horse while she spoke. After a few words were exchanged, they sat down on the grass and conversed for some time.

Since Ari's return to the Woodland Realm, Legolas had met with Gimli thrice. They had decided that they would try to arrange a meeting between Ari and Galdin. Legolas had never forgotten about her desire to thank the dwarf for his aid. The prince had expected that his father would be the greatest obstacle to this, but to his surprise, it had proven easy to convince Thranduil of the necessity of this meeting.

"If this makes my wife happy, then I agree," the king had said. But I will not take part in it. I will be waiting and watching from a distance."

Thranduil's words had pleased Legolas very much. His father was ready to make an exception to make his wife happy.

As he watched her, Thranduil quickly sank into the depths of his own thoughts. He was now happy and had found his peace of mind because she was with him. The moment he had accepted her in his heart, the darkness that had been there for a long time had lost its power. But now there were other things that burdened his heart. The strange dream she sometimes had, and the light which appeared above her while she slept. Both were extremely unusual and could not be explained. Even Elrond and Galadriel were at a loss.

She was a human, he was sure of that. But there seemed to be some kind of special magic she did not comprehend, but which Thranduil could perceive. Unfortunately, he could not understand what it was, either. He was anxious to find answers to the countless questions that were bothering him at night. But he knew that his questions would most likely never be answered. Would she continue to age slowly? If so, how much time would they have together? What would happen if she were to age at a normal pace? Thranduil closed his eyes in pain. No matter how she would age, that was something unavoidable. The day would come when she would have to leave him. She would go to a place from where no one ever returned.

His heart ached bitterly at the thought. Thranduil felt a tear falling through his lashes. It landed on the skin of his cheek, where it slowly rolled down. As he opened his eyes, he caught the tear with his fingertip before he looked at it curiously. The sunlight touched the tear, which glittered in the colors of a rainbow. It was a beautiful sight, although its origin was sad. More tears escaped his eyes and Thranduil did not care at that moment. He was too desperate to worry about that.

Suddenly a pair of slender arms wrapped around his body. Ari had sensed his sadness and had returned to him. She knelt behind him and continued to hold him in her arms. Deeply ashamed of his tears, he buried his face in her hands. Ari rested her chin on his broad shoulder and leaned her cheek against his, before she began to gently rock them from side to side. She was not sure of what she could say to comfort him, so she shared with him the feeling of blissfulness she carried within herself, by using the bond they shared. They sat there a long time without uttering a single word. After a while, Thranduil straightened his posture and breathed deeply. He looked over his shoulder at his wife, who placed a kiss on his cheek.

"My love, I am very grateful for your support. My heart rejoices every moment that I spend with you."

Ari smiled at him and stood up. She held out her hand and urged him to stand on his feet. "Let us return home," she suggested. "The day will end soon."

After Legolas had bid farewell to Gimli and Galdin, he had watched his father and Ari from a distance. He knew what was going on and he was conscious of his father's pain. The prince had often wondered how his father was dealing with the fact that Ari was not an elf. The fact that he had expressed his grief openly surprised the prince. But then he had often heard that love could make everything possible. Legolas noticed that Ari and his father had approached the horses. He took Aro's reins and followed them at a distance as they made their way home.

Upon arriving at the large gates of the halls, the guards informed the king that they had found tracks of orcs in the northern parts of the forest. Thranduil requested the guards to escort his lady to her chambers, while he headed with Legolas to the throne room to discuss the situation with his counselors.

A short while later, Ari was informed that the next morning the king would ride into the forest to track down the pack of orcs, with Legolas and his guards to accompany him. At times, orcs would venture into the king's forest to hunt. Yet according to Hurwen's words, this rarely happened.

When Thranduil returned to her chambers, it was already night time. Ari removed his tunic and began to massage his muscled shoulders and back. "I already know where you are going in the morrow and what you will be after. Please know that I will be waiting for your return with an eager heart."

Thranduil relaxed under her gentle yet firm touch and he was relieved that she did not sound overly apprehensive. Ari knew that he had fought in large battles in the past and she was sure that a small group of orcs would not pose any serious danger to him.

The next evening the Elvenking returned victorious and unharmed, as she had dearly hoped, with only two of his guards having suffered minor injuries. Ari was impatiently waiting for the king in her chambers. It did not take him long to arrive. When he saw his wife in a gossamer dress, he was greatly exhilarated.

"My lovely lady, I am going to bathe and when I return, I will attend to your desires."

With these words he went straight to her bathroom and when he came back into her chamber, with his long silver blonde hair streaming wet into his broad shoulders and a plush towel wrapped around his waist, he saw her sitting in a chair waiting for him patiently. Ari got up and approached him.

"You must be tired. I thought that I should attend to your desires, my king."

Her fingers reached the edge of the towel and she pulled it off. As she began to stroke his shaft, Thranduil hummed and smirked at her. "You are greatly mistaken if you believe that I might be weary after killing a handful of orcs."

Thranduil grabbed and pinned his surprised wife against the wall. He rubbed his hardening manhood against her belly and kissed her with passion, leaving Ari breathless and excited at this unexpected move. While he began to gently massage her pearl, her hand glided sensually up and down his shaft again. Thranduil moaned into her mouth and started to move his hips in rhythm with her hands. Lifting one of her legs he slipped two of his fingers inside her core to massage her soft spot. When Thranduil noticed that Ari's knees had grown weak by his lustful ministrations, he removed his fingers from her core and picked her up, holding her against the wall. He smiled at her surprised expression and gently lowered her onto his erection.

He entered her with a quick move. Ari moaned out in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist. Thranduil held her in place and adjusted his position before he began to thrust into her while holding her against the wall. Ari enjoyed his fast and deep thrusts as she began to nibble on his neck and licked his earlobe. As he moaned out loud, she realized how much pleasure that gave him. She focused her attention on his ear, brushing her warm tongue over it seductively. When she sucked the tip of his pointed ear into her mouth, his body shook violently. Ari massaged his ear with her tongue until Thranduil came in an intense orgasm.

He fell to his knees and she straddled his lap. Ari began to kiss his lips softly and moved her hips stimulating his manhood which was still firmly embedded in her core. Thranduil smiled in satisfaction and stood up, while still holding her tightly. He walked over to the bed and let himself fall on the mattress, keeping her buried under his strong body. They smiled at each other and Thranduil said lovingly, "My dear wife, did you seriously believe that anything could tire me that easily?"

Ari blushed slightly. "I guess I was mistaken."

Her blushing face aroused him further and he endeavored to please his beloved wife again and again.

* * *

Autumn came all too quickly and was replaced by an exceptionally harsh winter. The cold had never been any of Thranduil's concerns. But having a human wife, he found himself struggling every moment to keep her warm. During the coldest months she hardly ever left her chambers. By the middle of winter, Thranduil was already hoping for an early spring, but it was then that Mirkwood was hit by a heavy snow storm and Ari fell seriously ill. Reducing her high fever was not an easy task for Menethil, for it had persisted for quite a long time and when it was finally gone, Ari was left in a terrible state. She had lost too much weight due to her inability to eat properly. Thranduil had spent almost the entire time on her bedside and had spoken to her throughout her delirious stages.

During that time, Legolas had taken over many of the king's duties with the help of Galion. There was a general understanding about the situation amongst the elves in the realm and many avoided bothering the king. Galion had tried to reassure the king that this situation would soon pass. After all, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel had seen her future and this future had not yet come to pass. Thranduil knew that he was right, but it disheartened him greatly to see how this illness had left merciless signs on his wife's body. She had been ill for almost six weeks, yet gradually she became stronger and with his help she could now take short walks with him to the bathroom, although that was all she could manage. Thranduil felt a slight encouragement in his heart after this little improvement, but before she could recover fully, she fell ill once again.

Thranduil was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, when in the middle of the spring Lord Elrond arrived in his halls. Elrond had seen her illness in a vision, and had traveled the snowy paths of the Misty Mountains to aid his friend. Thranduil himself looked exhausted when he met Elrond in the long corridors of his halls. He embraced him and Elrond patted Thranduil's back sympathetically.

"My dear friend, you look exhausted," Elrond commented.

They broke their embrace and Thranduil looked at Elrond with a deeply worried expression. For a moment Elrond thought that Thranduil looked old.

"Wait until you see my wife," replied Thranduil, his voice serious and concerned.

With these words spoken, he hurried Elrond to his wife's chambers. He had sat by her side most of the time, but Ari had still felt lonely while she had been in the healers ward. Thranduil had requested the healers to care for his wife in her own chambers. Menethil was constantly in Ari's chambers. She had stopped going to her own chambers when Ari had fallen ill for the second time. Together with her daughter Hurwen, they had cared for Ari and for the king, who also needed their help from time to time.

Elrond approached her bed and looked upon Ari with an intense expression. He could not take his eyes off her, deeply shocked at the sight of her emaciated body. He sat on her bedside, carefully taking her fragile hand into his own, caressing her loose skin with his thumb. Turning towards the king, he asked, "What did you give her to eat?"

Thranduil looked desperate. "She cannot eat at all. Whatever Menethil gives her, her body rejects it almost instantly. She only drinks some water but not much as you can see."

Elrond nodded thoughtfully. He turned his attention back to Ari who looked at him wearily. "Ari, have you ever before been this ill?"

She shook her head slightly.

"I have come to help you," he explained. "From now on, I will take care of you. Do not fear. Everything will be fine and soon you will feel better."

Ari tried to smile at him, but her dry lips cracked and began to bleed. Elrond wiped away the blood gently with a cloth. Then he sent Menethil and Hurwen into their chamber to rest; he would call upon them if needed. Ari had fallen asleep again, as her short conversation with Elrond had been too exhausting for her.

Elrond stood at a small table and prepared a herbal concoction for her. He spoke with Thranduil who had taken his place at her bedside. "She's been at death's door, my friend."

The king looked over at him, but did not reply. His expression was troubled and pained.

"In fact, I have seen her death in a new vision and that is why I came. I was hoping that I would arrive in time. I have no idea how it is possible that she is still alive. Perhaps her life was spared for a higher purpose."

* * *

Almost a full moon had passed since Elrond's arrival. Four days into his treatment, Ari had begun to eat and looked more lively now. But she was still weak. The food prepared for her would nourish her sufficiently and would help her to gain weight quickly.

Thranduil felt greatly relieved and was grateful to Elrond much more than he would have ever considered it possible. The king felt he owed him a great debt. They had many conversations while Ari slept, and that was still most of the time.

Elrond stood by her bed. "She looks much better. The sickness had consumed all of her energy. It will take a long time for her to regain her full strength. Have faith, my friend, she is a fighter." Elrond turned toward Thranduil. "Are you still planning to have your wedding ceremony at the end of next month?"

The question took Thranduil aback. He had totally forgotten about their wedding. "I completely forgot about that," he replied honestly.

Elrond smiled at him. "That is only natural. There has been nothing more important than her survival. If you seek my counsel, I think she will be well enough to wed. But heed my advice, and do not exhaust her too much on your wedding night."

Thranduil gaped at Elrond, completely startled by his words.

"Since she fell sick I have never even once thought of that. I love her. This kind of intimacy is not the most important thing in our bond. I admit I do enjoy this type of intimacy with her immensely, but this is not a priority to me. Nowadays, I am longing for her companionship. She has been lying here all the time, and I have been sitting here by her side all the time. She is here with me, yet we do not communicate much. I miss her smile… I miss her."

Elrond smiled at him, aware of the king's sentiments. "And you shall get plenty of it, my friend. You should talk to Legolas about the wedding. Leave the planning to him, he is your son. He knows what to do. Besides, it will do him good."

Thranduil nodded and left his wife's chambers for only a short while to find his son. He would request Legolas to take care of the preparations for their wedding ceremony. After all, there was not much time left.


	36. The Wedding

Another month had passed and Ari's health had improved a lot. She was strong enough to take walks with the king in their private gardens and the smile had returned to her face. Although these walks were very short most of the times, they gave Thranduil a glimpse of hope. She had gained weight and looked healthier, yet it became more apparent that she had aged.

Thranduil was indescribably apprehensive when he saw the handwriting of time on her features. Even Lord Elrond had been bewildered. Yet there was nothing the king could do. Elrond suspected that the illness had had a far greater effect on her body than they had initially perceived. On Thranduil's question if she would continue to age at that pace, he got only one reply.

"Only time will tell. But I do not believe that she will be an old woman in a year's time. I strongly believe that her aging was caused solely by her illness."

Thranduil wished that Elrond's words would be true. What could he do anywise? Nothing. He felt utterly powerless. He was still shocked by his wife's appearance. About a week ago he had allowed his wife to see herself in the mirror. He had formerly ordered for the mirror to be removed from her chambers in fear she might get distressed at the sight of her reflection. They had returned from their daily walk and he had led her to his chambers. Thranduil had guided her to a mirror and had stood behind her, holding his arms tightly around her slender body. Ari had stood absolutely still while she had been observing her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes had met with her husband's and she had seen that tears welled up in his eyes.

Ari had turned around. She had stood on her toes and had begun to kiss away the tears rolling down his cheeks. He had picked her up and had carried her over to his bed. Ari had straddled his lap and had continued to catch each one of his teardrops with her soft lips. They had sat there, locked in each other's arms, until the light of day had faded away. None of them had uttered a single word as their fëa's had both fully perceived each other's deepest thoughts and emotions.

* * *

It was two days before the wedding ceremony. Lady Galadriel had arrived at the Elvenking's halls and she was having a lengthy conversation with Elrond and Thranduil.

"In our visions she looked the same. She had not aged," said Galadriel.

Thranduil looked deeply concerned. "But what does this mean? Does this mean that your vision was wrong?"

Elrond remained silent, but Galadriel answered his question. "No. But her future must have changed."

Thranduil looked as if in a state of panic. Nothing was certain anymore. Galadriel pitied him. It was a terrible sight to see him so desperate. "There is nothing you can do right now. You can only wait. She has aged remarkably slowly for more than ninety years. It might continue like that. Maybe Elrond is correct in his assumption that her aging was caused by the illness."

Elrond turned towards the king. "How do you know that she has aged during these ninety years?"

"She was sixteen when she first went to the sea shore. From that time onward, her ageing has slowed down. She said that since that time she has grown taller and her body has acquired a more feminine form. This shows that there has been further growth in her body. Apart from that, Ari says her appearance has changed since she was sixteen."

Galadriel nodded. "I wish to talk to Ari. Where can I find her?"

Thranduil requested Galion to escort Galadriel to his wife who was sitting in their private garden.

* * *

Galadriel sat with Ari on a bench, looking at the flowers from Valinor which had returned in larger numbers this year.

"You seem to have aged considerably over the last few months. How are you feeling?"

Ari smiled at her. "I feel alright, still rather weak though. Lord Elrond said that the weakness is a result of my illness."

"That is correct," confirmed Galadriel. "Elrond also suspects that your aging was caused by the illness. How is the king copying with the change?"

Ari smiled bitterly. "He says he can handle it."

"And what does his wife say about the king's words?" asked Galadriel as she turned to face Ari.

Ari looked up at her and heaved a heavy sigh. "His wife says that he suffers greatly under the burden of time."

Galadriel cupped Ari's face in her hands and smiled. "You look beautiful. Probably like a human in her mid-forties, I think."

Ari smiled back. "Will you tell me something about your homeland? About Valinor? Something that Lord Elrond and my husband are not already aware of?"

Galadriel's soft laughter sounded through the royal garden. "Of course, I will gladly tell you about Valinor."

With that she began telling Ari some details about Valinor, which could only be described after having seen the Undying Lands.

After listening to Galadriel's tales of the beauty of the Undying Lands, Ari sighed. "If only I could see Valinor."

Galadriel smiled softly. "Who knows, maybe you will be able to one day."

* * *

Legolas and Galion were busy with the last preparations of the wedding ceremony. Thranduil and Elrond had joined them to check the details. Tomorrow, Thranduil and Ari would finally have their ceremony. Due to the present situation, there was a change in the schedule. Ari would not manage to be standing on her feet for too long. She tired easily and needed naps often. They had decided that Ari would arrive at the festivities when the time had come for them to make their vows. After that, she would sit with her husband. No dancing. No feasting. She was still on a special diet. Elrond had made it very clear; she had to be careful. Thranduil did not object to any of his instructions and his subjects were glad that the wedding would finally take place. They had worked hard for the ceremony and looked forward to having a queen again.

* * *

On the day of the ceremony, Thranduil surprised his wife with breakfast in her bed. Together they sat on the bed and fed each other with berries. It was a beautiful morning and both of them rejoiced.  
Thranduil kissed her longingly. "My dear, today you are officially becoming my wife and queen. I trust you have discussed all the details with Galion?"

Ari nodded. "Yes, he has explained me everything twice."

Thranduil kissed her again. "Then I am sure everything will be fine."

He rolled playfully off the bed and bowed to her. "My love, I will see you tonight at the ceremony."

Thranduil left the chamber and Ari leaned back and smiled. Yes, Galion had spoken to her about the wedding ceremony and coronation. She sighed deeply and shook her head. This was totally unbelievable. If only her parents knew... but they could not. The smile disappeared and Ari snuggled deeper into her sheets.

* * *

Hurwen was combing Ari's hair. The wedding dress had been brought and laid upon a table. It looked beautiful. A knock on the door made them look up. Galadriel walked into the chamber and eyed Ari from head to toe.

"I am here to help you, my lady."

Hurwen's mouth fell open in shock. Galadriel walked over to Ari and kissed her forehead.

Ari was confused. "My Lady Galadriel, I think you should..."

"…help you dress and prepare you for the ceremony," Galadriel completed Ari's sentence.

Ari smiled and surrendered to Galadriel's wishes. It was a blessing indeed to have Galadriel with her.

The wedding dress fitted her perfectly. It was made of golden colored silk. The hem was embroidered with silver patterns and all over the dress sat small white gems. Galadwen had made a few last minute adjustments, as Ari's feminine curves had still not fully returned. Galadriel had gifted a silver belt to her, which she fastened around Ari's waist. There were patterns on it that Ari loved the most, small vines with leaves and flowers. Ari smiled happily and thanked Galadriel for her kindness and generous gift.

A maid brought a flower wreath made with wild flowers from the king's forest and Galadriel placed it upon Ari's head. Around her neck shone the necklace which Thranduil had given to her at their betrothal ceremony.

Galadriel took a thorough look at Ari and smiled in satisfaction. "You are ready to meet your king and husband," she declared solemnly.

The elven Lady led her to the halls' main gates. Ari looked at Galadriel in surprise.

"Where are we going?"

"To your wedding, my dear. You will wed in the king's forest under the starry sky."

* * *

Thranduil had been eagerly waiting for Ari's arrival, when Elrond looked around and asked, "Where is Galadriel?"

Galion's answer startled everyone. "She has gone to Ari's chamber to assist her."

"Seriously?" asked Legolas in disbelief.

Galion nodded with a smile. "Yes, absolutely. They will be arriving soon."

It did not take long for them to arrive. When they came into view, there was suddenly absolute silence. Everyone looked at Ari, but this time, she did not care. She had eyes only for her husband. Galadriel placed Ari's hand in Thranduil's and then her own upon their joined hands. She began to speak in elvish, very softly first, as if to herself. Then she looked over to all the other elves and continued to speak in a loud and clear voice.

Ari was hardly listening to Galadriel's voice. She was overwhelmed by Thranduil's presence by her side. This was the time when she first saw the king wearing his crown. He would usually wear a silver circlet. With the spiky crown upon his head, he almost looked intimidating. But not to her. She felt aroused by his presence. He looked powerful. Ari admired this quality of Thranduil.

Thranduil lost himself in her eyes. He felt the energy of the ceremony engulfing him as Galadriel chanted elvish prayers. The ancient words of the Valar bound their fëa's together for eternity. They would be always one. An everlasting bond between two fëa's. Ari felt a pull within her very soul and looked at her husband in amazement. She felt how a connection was being created between them. It was much stronger than what she had ever felt before.

Suddenly there was silence. Nothing could be heard, except for the night sounds of the forest animals and a small brook nearby. Legolas gently nudged his father in his side.

"Ada. You must speak your vows now."

Thranduil left his trance and returned to reality, to his wedding ceremony. He spoke clearly and with a powerful voice so that all elves could hear him. Ari repeated the same words in a much softer voice. Galion had taught her the necessary words for this occasion with great patience. He must have done his job well because Thranduil broke into a huge smile when she had finished speaking. The moment they exchanged their rings and were finally officially married, Thranduil claimed her lips in a soft kiss before they continued with the second part of the ceremony.

Galadriel stepped before Ari. She took a small crown from a cushion which Elrond held and spoke in elvish. Thranduil removed the flower wreath from her head and was about to take the crown from Galadriel's hands when she stopped him. Standing right before Ari, Galadriel spoke.

"May neither this crown nor your new position ever burden you. May you rule with justice and utter confidence. May your reign bring prosperity and peace to all within your kingdom."

While chanting elvish words, Galadriel placed the crown upon Ari's head.

The gathered elves called out in joy and Thranduil took her into a warm embrace. They were married now and she was his queen. Thranduil's burdened heart was filled with blissfulness. All the suffering he had endured in the past few months and throughout his long life vanished from his heart for a moment. He was her husband and she was his wife. He picked her up and carried her to a large wooden settee, elaborately carved for the occasion. Thranduil sat her down on soft cushions and covered her legs with a woolen blanket. He held her hands between his, and leaned his forehead against hers smiling peacefully.

Legolas walked up to them and embraced his father in delight. Turning towards Ari, he looked slightly worried. She noticed the change in his expression and looked at him questioningly. Now it was time for Thranduil to give his son a nudge and Legolas cleared his throat.

"My queen," he said respectfully and bowed his head.

Ari looked rather disturbed at her husband. Then she turned to Legolas. "Should you behave like that one more time, I'll certainly spank you. You can be sure of that."

Everyone around laughed and Legolas smiled relieved. She was the queen now and he was glad that this new situation had not changed their relationship.

The celebration went on until the early hours of the morning. Despite her husband's urging, Ari had no desire to leave the festivities. She sat comfortably beside her husband and watched in satisfaction as the elves celebrated.

It was almost dawn when Ari decided that it was time for them to withdraw to the royal chambers. Thranduil helped her up and Galadriel approached them. Looking at the king she asked him to wait a moment. Galadriel turned around and spoke out to all the elves.

"Your king has found love and you have all been blessed with a new queen. Let us pray that their union will last for all times. Let all of us bless them thus." She cupped Ari's face in her hands. "I bless you, Ari, with eternal happiness," said Galadriel and kissed her brow.

She turned toward Thranduil and did the same but said, "I bless you, Thranduil, may your fëa always be complete."

Galadriel's words startled Thranduil. Somehow they left behind a sour aftertaste. But it was a blessing nevertheless and he accepted it heartily. After Galadriel had stepped aside, the other elves came up to the king and the queen to offer them the same blessings as Galadriel had done.

This seemed to Ari to be taking forever and, when it was finally over, Thranduil walked her back to the palace, his arm tightly wrapped around her waist, leaving everyone else behind to celebrate.

Actions


	37. Auspicious News

As they entered their chambers, Thranduil stopped abruptly. Beside his desk stood the most beautiful chair he had ever seen. He looked at his wife in astonishment. Ari reached for his arm and almost towed him, urging him to sit on the chair. Thranduil did so, deeply impressed by the beauty and the comfort of the chair. He looked up at his wife before he pulled her onto his lap, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss that left her breathless. When he broke their kiss, his eyes wandered over her face for a few silent moments.

"I recognize that this is your work, my love. I am deeply touched by your effort to please me. This chair is too beautiful to sit on."

Ari smiled at him lovingly. "I had always wished to repay you for your hospitality. That's why I made it. Fearing you might reject this gift otherwise, I decided to give it to you on our wedding day - as a gift," she added. "I am glad that you have accepted it."

Thranduil cupped her face in his hands. "My beloved wife… my queen," he whispered, "I could never reject a gift of yours, especially when it was made with love and devotion by your own hands. When did you find time to do this?" he asked, reaching for her hands to caress them.

"I have more than enough time since my husband does not have enough time for me during the day," she explained pouting. "His royal duties seem to consume most of his precious time, therefore leaving his wife bereft of his pleasant presence."

"Pleasant?" he asked with an air of fake disbelief.

"Yes, very pleasant," she breathed.

"I am sorry," Thranduil said between kisses.

"Apology accepted," she murmured against his lips.

Ari smiled and tried to get up, but Thranduil held her back. "I also have a small gift for you. It is not comparable to yours, though."

He got up, set her on her feet and walked over to his wardrobe. Thranduil stepped in and when he came back into the chamber, he was holding something behind his back. "When I met you in Dale, you had just injured your hand while working on a stool. The next day I visited you again, when you had finished working on it. I wondered about your words that day. You had said, 'May the stool last their kisses'. When I finally figured out what those words meant, I thought this might be a suitable present for our wedding."

Thranduil lowered his head and suddenly seemed uncertain but Ari smiled.

"My wedding gift is a stool?"

He nodded without looking into her face. Thranduil felt ashamed for her gift was a very personal gift, crafted by her own hands. His gift, on the other side, had been made by one of his carpenters. Even though he had liked his idea in the beginning, he was in doubt now. Ari walked up to him and reached behind him, grabbing the stool. She placed it on the floor and climbed on it. This was the first time that their eyes were on the same level while they were both standing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with passion. He could not help but kiss her back with the same yearning.

When Ari managed to free her lips from his, she grinned. "I have given you a gift on which you can sit. But you have given me something much more precious. It assists me to be closer to you. May it last our kisses."

He took her by the hand and led her straight into the bathroom. A bath had been prepared by Hurwen and Thranduil began to carefully undress his tired wife. He lowered her into the warm water before he began to undress himself. Ari lay back and closed her eyes. She breathed in the calming scent of the fragrant water and the floating flowers and within moments her body felt light and relaxed.  
When Thranduil joined her, he settled behind her and she leaned comfortably against his strong body. He held her close and both of them simply enjoyed the closeness of their fëa's, their hearts and bodies. They stayed there until the water began to cool off. Thranduil helped Ari out of the bathtub and dressed her in a long, silk nightdress. He wound a soft cloth around his waist before he carried her to their bed, placed her onto the soft mattress and lay down next to her. Ari snuggled up to him while he held her close.

Thranduil was relieved. She was finally his wife in all respects. As her breath became even and she fell asleep, Thranduil turned to lie on his side to get a better view of her. She looked beautiful and peaceful. He kissed first her lips and then her brow and decided to let her sleep as much as possible. Later they would have plenty of time to make love.

* * *

Ari stirred in her sleep. Thranduil was gently caressing her face, brushing his lips over her cheeks.

"Hmmm," she hummed. "I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning."

Thranduil chuckled. "I see, but it is not morning. It's nightfall."

Ari opened her eyes in surprise. Thranduil's face hovered above hers and he kissed her softly.

"I did not want to wake you, but Elrond said you have to eat something," he explained in a regretful voice.

Ari sat up and looked over to the table. She was indeed very hungry. Thranduil walked over and carried the tray with food back to the bed. He began to feed her and Ari was amazed at the food's taste.

"What is this?" she asked between bites.

Thranduil tasted the food, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Don't ask me. I have no idea. Elrond told me that Galadriel had it cooked it for you. It tastes quite unusual."

Ari finished her meal with a contented yawn. Thranduil shoved the tray away and slowly lowered his wife onto the bed. Remembering Elrond's words that he should be careful and gentle with her, he claimed her lips in a soft kiss while he slowly began to remove her night dress. He circled her belly button with his tongue and kissed it gently. Ari giggled at his touch and wriggled under his body. He trailed kisses over her tummy until he reached the underside of her breasts, while he massaged her nipples with his fingers. She inhaled deeply as she enjoyed his attention to the fullest, a warm sense of freedom and peacefulness engulfing her being. When he began to lick and suck on her nipples, she cupped his face in her hands and pulled him gently upwards. Thranduil kissed her lips, while stroking her inner thighs.

His hand, warm and teasing, slid to her entrance and two slender fingers sought their way into her core, playfully searching for her soft spot. His tongue requested entrance into her mouth, brushing over the seam of her luscious lips and Ari eagerly parted them, breathing in his masculine scent, relishing his humming breath against her skin, feeling herself melt under the intoxicating warmth of his imposing body. He explored her mouth as if he had never kissed her before, his nimble fingers still massaging her soft spot. As she arched her back, drowning in desire, her erect nipples brushed his chest, making them both moan out at this sensation. Thranduil removed his fingers from her core and began to stroke her pearl. He deepened their kiss and sucked her tongue into his mouth, demanding her full surrender.

Ari pulled her tongue out of his mouth to breathe excitedly. "Make love to me, my king." She pulled his strong body onto hers, shivering in anticipation.

Thranduil smiled at his wife. "My love, we are married now. Call me Thranduil when we are alone."

Ari smiled blissfully. "And you call me Ari whenever you desire. And please, make love to me, Thranduil."

He kissed her brow. "Your wish is my command, my love."

With that he entered her with a slow and careful motion. He did not want to weaken her tonight. Thranduil pushed his full length into her and began to move. Ari wrapped her arms around his torso and tried to pull him even closer. When she began to move her hips, Thranduil halted. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Do not move, my beloved. I will do the work and you just relax and enjoy."

Ari nodded and closed her eyes, feeling his strength as he began to quicken his pace. A sheen of sweat covered his face and the first droplet landed on Ari's face. Her eyelids fluttered open and watched her husband in admiration. He always looked so handsome, under any circumstances, she thought. She raised her head to place soft kisses along his collarbone and up his neck, where she stopped to lick the vein that had now become clearly visible. Sucking and nibbling at his skin, tasting his musky and salty sweat, her warm lips and tongue spread shivering waves of pleasure all over his body. Thranduil moaned out and, driven by uncontrolled desire, he thrust harder and faster into her, forgetting how fragile she still was. Swept away by his entire being, Ari grabbed his butt, pushing him in further.

Thranduil buried his face between her head and the pillow as he breathlessly reached his peak. He slowed down and when he had spilled all of his seed into her womb, he slowly leaned over. Smiling impishly, he swiftly buried his face between her thighs. He kissed her folds softly, teasingly, and then, slowly, voluptuously, he started to lick her sensitive slick flesh. Ari shut her eyes again and moaned out when he began to circle her pearl with his hot tongue. He entered her with two fingers and found her soft spot once again. Thranduil massaged the tender spot and sucked her pearl simultaneously to make sure that his wife would soon reach her peak as well. Ari buried her face under her arms when shuddering orgasm claimed her body. Yet Thranduil did not let go of her pearl until the waves of pleasure had ebbed away. Satisfied, he lay down next to his exhausted wife.

"Your seed was very hot tonight. It upsets my womb," said Ari before she yawned.

Thranduil smiled. "We had not made love for a few months, my beloved. You will soon get used to it again."

Seeing the fine layer of sweat upon her body, he rose quickly. "My love, I will bring you some water. Please, wait a moment." He walked over to the table and filled a cup with water. But when he returned to his wife he noticed that she had already fallen asleep. Thranduil shook her shoulder gently until her eyes fluttered open.

"My love, I want you to drink something before you sleep," he said and helped her to sit up, before he held the cup to her lips, making sure that she drank enough.

"There is something else that I wanted to show you. Please make yourself comfortable and close your eyes," he said with a mysterious tone in his voice.

Ari did as she was told. She heard Thranduil leaving the bed. She fought back sleep and was glad when he returned quickly. Thranduil murmured some Sindarin words and after a moment of silence, he fixed his glittering eyes on her face.

"My beloved wife, there is something I have wanted to show you for a long time. However, I had decided to do it only after we would have been officially wed. It is elven magic. You may open your eyes now."

Ari opened her eyes and saw Thranduil's excited face hovering above hers.

She sighed smiling. "You are indeed very magical, my husband. But I must admit that I have seen you before."

Thranduil claimed her lips in a tender kiss before he moved out of her sight to lie down next to her, his arm rested above her head, his fingers entwined in her golden locks on the soft pillow. Ari gasped in wonder at the stunning beauty she beheld. A teardrop escaped her eye and for a few moments she remained still, speechless. Slowly, she reached for his hand and clasped it, squeezing it gently. Above her, where there had been the wooden ceiling of their bed, now hung the vast, starry sky, the same stars that shone above Mirkwood forest. She turned her head and kissed Thranduil in gratitude. Thranduil wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him as he kissed the temple of her head.

"The stars will remain above us all night, my love."

They continued to lie on their backs in each other's embrace and Ari fell into a deep, peaceful slumber while gazing at the beautiful starry sky above them.

* * *

A heavy feeling in her body made her awakening uncomfortable. Ari groaned and stirred, unable to lessen effect of the sensation. When she finally managed to open her eyes, she saw Thranduil sitting by her side. His eyes looked reddish and it was then that she noticed that a tear was flowing down his cheek. She tried to sit up, but he held her down with a gentle but firm hand.

"Shhh, my love, please lie down. You must rest," he whispered.

Ari furrowed her eyebrows. "Why are you crying?" Her voice was filled with concern. "Has anything bad happened?"

Thranduil shook his head, "No, my love. Something has indeed happened, but it is of a good nature."

Ari was still concerned. "But why are you crying, then?"

"My tears are tears of joy," he explained. "You are with child."

Ari's heart skipped a beat at his words.

"I am with child? Does this mean… I am pregnant?" she asked in total disbelief.

Thranduil nodded and smiled at her. Ari gently touched her belly before she pulled him down toward her and kissed him, while tears began to escape her eyes. He sat up and began to stroke her belly with deep affection.

"How can you be sure of that?" she asked.

Thranduil smiled and eyed her with great affection. "Elves can sense the presence of a fëa immediately. Especially when they are experienced. This fëa was not here last night. But I could sense its presence during the early morning hours. We will become parents."

Ari closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Her body did still feel heavy and she felt very tired. She snuggled deeper into the sheets and tried to relax. Thranduil gently placed her hands on her belly.

"Try to feel it, my love."

Ari looked at him in surprise. "How am I supposed to feel it? I am no elf."

"I will explain what you have to do. Now do as I say, close your eyes and breathe deeply."

He watched her intently until he sensed that she was peaceful enough. "Now imagine how your breath is entering your body, like a golden, gentle summer breeze that circulates within your womb. Each time you inhale, your breath will travel deeper. Breathe... breathe... are you there?"

Ari nodded slightly.

"Now focus your attention on your womb and just keep breathing. Yes... yes, that is good. And now send your heartbeat to that place. Do not think about it, just send it there. When your heartbeat reaches your womb, let it vibrate there."

Thranduil sat next to his wife and waited for her reaction. Ari just lay there and did as he had instructed her. She lay motionless and continued to breathe peacefully. After a while, Thranduil noticed that tears were streaming down her cheeks. A broad smile appeared on her face and she opened her eyes. She looked up at her husband, her emerald green eyes sparkling like gems.

"I can feel it. I can feel it inside me. There is life."

Thranduil leaned down and kissed her again. He cupped her face in his hands and smiled broadly.

"This is our child".

They stayed together in bed until midday, snuggling up and caressing each other, relishing this special moment together. A sudden knock on the door made them look up.

The door opened and Hurwen peeked in. She bowed to them. "My king, my queen, shall I prepare a bath?"

"Yes," replied Thranduil and turned to Ari.

"I wish to see Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. I will bring them this auspicious news and return to you soon."

Before he left, Thranduil walked into the bathroom where Hurwen prepared the bath for his wife and spoke to her in a low voice. "Take care of my wife. When she has finished bathing, make sure that she returns to bed and rests."

Hurwen nodded and Thranduil left them. He needed to speak with Elrond and Galadriel, but first he would find Legolas and Galion.


	38. A Wife's Desire

Ari had finished bathing and slipped on a fine summer dress. There was no need for Hurwen to request her to lie down again. Ari felt so unexpectedly tired that she immediately lay down in her bed as soon as she had dressed. She only asked Hurwen for some fresh water to drink and closed her eyes, her body overwhelmed by a mixed sense of relaxation and unusual exhaustion after her bathing. When a few minutes had passed, the maid gently shook Ari's shoulder, as she was obviously falling asleep.

"My lady, please do not fall asleep. The king forbids it. You are not allowed to sleep while he is absent," she reminded softly.

Ari fluttered her eyes open with difficulty and glanced at Hurwen. She yawned and sighed deeply. "I know. In this case, he should be coming back soon. I can't stay awake for much longer."

Hurwen nodded and left the queen's side for a moment to send a guard in request of the king's return. It did not take long before Thranduil reached the chambers. He was accompanied by his son, Galadriel and Elrond. Galion was on his way to find Menethil.

Legolas sat at the edge of the bed and grinned at Ari. "I had hoped that this would happen sooner or later. But I am happy beyond words that it happened immediately after your wedding."

Ari answered him with a faint smile and closed her eyes. Her husband was by her side and she was finally allowed to asleep. Galadriel and Elrond checked on the fлa that had settled in Ari's womb, as did Menethil when she arrived with Galion shortly afterwards.

Blissfulness filled the air in the royal chambers and everybody assured the king that everything seemed to be alright. Ari's unusual fatigue was only due to her new condition. She was with child and there was nothing to worry about. Because of this unexpected event, Galadriel and Elrond decided to stay a while longer in the king's halls, a decision that Thranduil welcomed with a jovial heart. In one year's time he would become a father again. His whole being floated in a state of pure joy and peace at this thought.

* * *

Two months had passed since their wedding and Thranduil and Ari could not have felt more blessed, taking delight in every single moment that they spent together. Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel had departed five days ago, an event that had saddened Ari deeply. She had spent a lot of time with Elrond and Galadriel. Both of them had patiently replied to her many questions, and Galadriel had continued to tell her stories about Valinor.

Ari still felt very tired, but she gradually adapted to the new sensation within her body. She was informed that her pregnancy would last for a full year. She had been quite shocked at first, yet she soon became accustomed to the notion of these additional three months during her pregnancy in comparison to an ordinary human one. She spent a lot of time sitting in the garden. If Galion had time, he read her stories from elvish books. During those meetings, Ari had tried to learn her husband's language, yet she had failed miserably. When Thranduil noticed that this caused his wife stress, he decided that was not the proper time for her to engage in the study of Sindarin. This would simply have to wait for a later time.

* * *

Thranduil was sitting in his study, deep in thought. He had had many conversations with Elrond and Galadriel during their stay in his realm. One particular talk had been occupying his mind ever since. When they had spoken about his wife, Elrond had mentioned that she had not aged since she had recovered from her illness. That meant that she might continue to age at a normal pace, or hopefully, very slowly. Galadriel still doubted Ari's origins. She had said that a human would not be able to sense a fлa at this stage of pregnancy. A woman would eventually notice that her belly was growing and, at a certain stage, she would come to feel the child moving within her womb. But Ari had been able to sense the presence of the fлa on the very next day after conception. This was highly unusual, or, as Elrond had said, quite impossible. They had discussed several different theories but towards the end of their stay, it was Galadriel who spoke about the impossibility to determine Ari's origin and the length of her mortal life.

Thranduil knew that she was right. But he still longed to find answers. He wanted to know what was going on with his wife. He loved her. He needed to know how much time they would have together. But then, maybe it would be better if these details remained in the dark. Thranduil relished every moment that they spent together. And, no matter how strange this may have sounded, he felt safe when she was near him.

He sighed deeply. He walked out in the balcony and breathed in the fresh autumn air. It was the middle of the season already and Thranduil had been busier than usual over the last weeks. He wanted to make sure that his wife would be warm this winter. He did not want her to fall ill again. Especially not now that she was with child.

He recognized Galion's footsteps behind him. Thranduil had requested his presence some time ago. He turned around to face him. "Tell me, my friend, is there any news of Mithrandir? Have you received any information regarding the wizard's whereabouts?"

Galion gave him a crestfallen look and shook his head. "No, my king. There is no news. But Galadriel said that she would contact him. No matter where he is at present, it will most likely take a considerable amount of time for him to come here. And winter will be upon us in about a month's time. I doubt that you will meet Mithrandir before spring. In fact, I doubt that he will arrive before your child is born."

Thranduil was obviously dissatisfied with his answer. "Please forget for a moment everything that Elrond and Galadriel have said during their stay here. I wish to hear your own opinion. What is going on with my wife? I feel helpless. I feel there is nothing I can do. What am I to learn from this?"

Galion stepped closer to Thranduil. "My friend," he said as he placed a hand on Thranduil's shoulder, "I do not know. I have listened to everything your wife has said during the meetings. I've heard everything that was said between you, Elrond and Galadriel and yet, I remain in the dark, just like all of you."

Thranduil seemed disappointed and Galion gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Taking into consideration all I have seen during my long life, what I have heard, what I have read about… I have come to believe that she is in fact a human. Is she of the lineage of the Dunedain? I doubt that. I rather think that she may be a human touched by the gods. Nothing else makes sense to me. But that is only my speculation. I know it does not help much. As your friend I advise you to cherish her and to enjoy every moment the Valar allow you to spend with her. Please do not do anything you might regret later. The pain would be too great to bear."

Thranduil was about to speak when a maid knocked on the door.

She entered the room and bowed. "My king, the queen is requesting your presence."

Thranduil left and Galion remained in the balcony. He turned around to face the vast forest. He remembered how it looked thousands of years ago. It had become ancient, like him. So many times they had marched under its massive tree crowns into wars, mostly won. But after every war they had returned in lesser numbers. Having buried their friends and families near the battle fields, many elves that had returned from war had not stayed in Middle-Earth. They had succumbed to grief or had sailed west to the Undying Lands, longing to be once again reunited with their loved ones.

That was a fate his king and friend would probably have to face one day. But should this ever happen, there would be no reunion with his present queen. Galion admired Thranduil for his strength. He hoped that all his assumptions were wrong, and wished that the queen would not age any further. But he was afraid he hoped for too much. She was no elf. The pain would be unbearable for Thranduil and would remain within him for eternity. Did the king deserve such a fate? No. No one deserved this. Galion shook his head and tears welled up his eyes, blurring his vision. His heart was burdened by the thought of the grief that was destined to befall his friend one day. Galion sighed deeply and shook his head. They had to find Mithrandir. He left the balcony to search for Legolas.

* * *

There had been no news about Mithrandir in the autumn and Thranduil was greatly disappointed. Mirkwood's woodlands were now covered by a thick blanket of snow and Thranduil knew that there was no chance of news of the grey pilgrim. Not until spring. Apart from the unavoidable duties which he had to perform as king, he spent the rest of his time with his wife and son. Ari was now five months pregnant and Thranduil enjoyed watching her womb gradually grow bigger.

It was a cold winter morning and Thranduil had been walking up and down his halls for the past hour in search for his wife. She had left their chambers during his absence, and no one knew where she was. He was concerned, greatly concerned. It was cold in his halls, and her body was an easy target to illness during the winter months. His search for her brought him to the main kitchen. As he stood in the doorway and searched across the large kitchen with his eyes, a maid stepped forward. She pointed her finger to the other end of the kitchen.

"We tried to talk to her, my king, but our queen would not listen."

Thranduil spotted his wife near the oven, and his expression darkened as he approached her. His strong arms wound around her growing belly, startling Ari who smiled when she recognized her husband. His lips grazed her ear as he spoke.

"My beloved wife, what are you doing here?"

"My dear husband, as you can clearly see, I am baking."

His kissed her ear and tightened his grip on her. "We can ask the cooks to bake an apple pie. You do not have to bake it yourself."

"I do not wish to disturb them with my cravings," she explained, shaking her head. "I am happy to do it myself".

"It is rather disturbing when you are not where I need you," Thranduil whispered into her ear, his voice suddenly hoarse.

Ari looked over her shoulder and grinned at her husband. "And where does my king need me?" she asked seductively.

His husky voice gave her shivers. "I want you in our bed. Now," he growled.

He nibbled on her ear and Ari felt his strong yearning for her spread all over her own body. She inhaled sharply as Thranduil ordered a maid to finish the apple pie. He took his wife by her hand and quickly left the kitchen. As soon as they had walked into their chambers, Thranduil locked the door and turned to her. He took her hand in his and led her to their bed where he slowly began to untie the laces to her dress. The roaring fireplace in the chamber spread its warmth all over the place but he noticed goosebumps on her skin. She shivered. Thranduil looked into his wife's eyes, deeply concerned.

"Are you cold, my dear?"

Ari smiled shyly. A sight that Thranduil had began to miss dearly. "I am not cold," she assured him, blushing slightly. "But your touch is arousing me greatly."

He had unlaced her dress, which now pooled at her feet. Thranduil laid her on the bed, pulling her buttocks to the edge, before he rested her legs against his shoulders. One of his hands roamed over her upper thigh, while his other hand impatiently discarded his leggings. Ari closed her eyes, her body trembling with anticipation. He began kissing her inner thighs and slowly approached her center. His tongue began to play with her entrance while his fingers brushed over her nipples, rubbing and rolling them between his fingertips until they were hard. Ari moaned and shifted closer to her husband's face. Thranduil, aware of her deep desire, entered her core with two fingers.

With his other hand he spread her slick folds and his tongue began to tease her pearl. Ari arched her back and moaned, enjoying his attention. As he flicked his tongue over her pearl in a steady rhythm, she removed her legs from his shoulders. She lowered them between her husband's legs until she reached his hardened shaft. Thranduil moaned into her folds when she placed her feet firmly around his erection. As Ari began to move them back and forth, a loud groan escaped his mouth. She quickened her pace, hoping that she would get him over the edge. Yet with a sudden grasp her legs landed on his shoulders again and Thranduil sucked her pearl into his mouth before he sat up straight. He rested her feet against his chest and brushed his nose against her soft skin.

Thranduil shifted her butt a little over the edge and began to rub his shaft along her folds and pearl. Ari wriggled in pleasure as he entered her cautiously, eager to fulfill her yearning. He began to thrust into her while stimulating her pearl with his fingers. She turned her head to the side and covered her face with one arm. Thranduil could feel her arousal and he quickened his thrusts before he brought them together to their climax. Slowing down his movements, he eventually placed her feet on the floor and bent over to kiss her growing belly. He crawled up on the bed beside her and gently removed her arm from her face. She looked exhausted.

"Don't fall asleep, my love. Your apple pie will be here at any moment," he warned smilingly when her eyes fluttered closed, while he picked up her dress from the floor.

He helped her to get up and dress and then he tucked her into their bed with great care before he busied himself with his own clothes. By the time he had finished, Ari had fallen asleep. He sat next to her and patiently waited for her to wake up again. Time went by slowly and when she awoke, her apple pie had long gone cold. Thranduil fed her and sent a guard to fetch Hurwen. Upon her arrival, he left their chambers.

Ari felt so relaxed and refreshed that she decided to return to the kitchen. This time she intended to cook dinner for her husband. Hurwen was not pleased to hear about her plan, but when her queen requested her to come along and help, she agreed with a smile on her face. Ari had grown herbs from the south in the king's garden the previous summer. They had been dried and stored in the kitchen, ready to be used by her. She felt content when she began to chop vegetables, in fact, she enjoyed it greatly. It was a simple occupation that brought her a lot of pleasure. Being a queen still felt strange to her. While she was standing by the fire cooking, Ari felt free. She felt young as she reminisced about the days of her youth. They cooked soup, baked bread and a vegetable pie. When it was time to add the southern herbs to the soup, Ari talked to Hurwen about their origin and for what she normally used them. She smiled contentedly when she looked at the food they had prepared. Ari was sure that her husband would savor it.

* * *

The maids in the main kitchen were nervous when the king appeared again. This time he looked angry, his voice stern.

"Where is my wife?"

One of the maids informed him that the queen and Hurwen had been there a while before his arrival, picking different vegetables before they left. They had gone to the king's kitchen to cook. Thranduil walked out in a hurry and stomped into his private kitchen.

Ari and Hurwen looked up in surprise when the door flung open and hit the wall with a loud bang. Ari's smile vanished instantly when she saw her husband's face. Her body was hit by a huge wave of anger. Thranduil walked up to them as his eyes flew over the food on the table which his lady had apparently prepared. His nostrils flared and his eyes went wide when he looked at his wife. She had been in the kitchen for a long time. He could see that.

"You are my wife and the queen, your place is not the kitchen! You are weak and you know that you should not tire yourself out, you are with child! We have cooks for such tasks. You belong in our chambers, where you should be resting. You have to stay in bed! There is no place for you in my heart if you cannot satisfy a simple request of mine!" he thundered.

Ari starred at him in shock. Tears welled up in her eyes as she was left speechless. Upon seeing her like this Thranduil's fury vanished and his heart ached. What had he just said? His facial expression turned from anger to regret. He took a step closer to Ari and embraced her. He stood there, his guilt depriving him of words, feeling her tears wet his tunic. Thranduil smelled her hair and kissed the crown of her head.

"Oh my love, please forgive me. I don't know what has come over me that made me speak such hurtful words. I did not mean to hurt you. Your place is with me for eternity. Please, forgive me."

He placed another kiss on the crown of her head and waited for her reply. But there was none. She continued to weep and he had no other choice than to carry her back to their chambers. He lowered her carefully onto their bed and covered her with a warm blanket. He removed his boots and was about to lie down by her side in order to comfort her, but when he looked at her, he saw that a pillow had already taken his place. Ari was hugging a pillow tightly to her chest, her face buried in it. Her hot tears were quickly absorbed by the fine material. He let out a heavy sigh and sat near her on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands. Thranduil waited for her to calm down. It took a long time and when Ari finally stopped crying, Thranduil noticed that she had fallen asleep.

He sent a guard to fetch Hurwen and Galion. Hurwen informed the king how the queen had been happy to cook for him. It had given her great satisfaction as she had only wished to please her husband. His angry outburst had come totally unexpected. Thranduil was very frustrated at himself and his behavior. He gave Hurwen a task and sent her away. Galion remained with the king and his sleeping wife. Sighing deeply, the king risked a look at his sleeping wife and his heart was filled with guilt again.

"How shall I protect her, if she always runs away? Last winter she was very ill. I want her to stay here in our chambers. I want to keep her safe and warm. I am only doing this because I care about her," he explained.

Galion sat down on the edge of the bed. "My king, you have to understand that she wishes to take care of you, too. Yes, she is with child. But she is doing very well. There are no signs of danger regarding her health. A little cooking and baking for her husband will do her no harm. She will understand it if she gets close to her limits. Trust in this. This little bit of work in the kitchen today did not harm her. It was your reaction, behavior, and your words, that have caused her suffering. Remember how sensitive she is when it comes to perceiving your emotions. It has been like that from the very beginning. But now you are one. Your bond is complete and it is more intense than before. Why don't you allow her this little pleasure of serving you in this way?"

Thranduil was in doubt. "I want the best for her. And in my eyes, the best for her is to rest. She can cook for me after she has given birth. This is what I am going to tell her."

Galion sighed sadly. "It is your decision. If this is what you think is right, I cannot help you. But remember this, a wife's desire must be fulfilled," he said and left the royal chambers.

* * *

It was nightfall when Ari woke up. She felt the king's presence next to her, but chose to ignore him. She rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom to refresh herself. Thranduil was standing in front of the door when she opened it again. Her face was blank, devoid of any emotion.

"My love, could you please forgive me?"

Ari nodded and walked past him. He took hold of her arm and embraced her tightly.

"Would you join me for supper?" he asked and kissed her ear.

Ari sighed and nodded. "Yes, I will," she replied dully.

They ate in the queen's chambers where Hurwen had set the table. The food that Ari had prepared was the only one served. They ate together in a heavy silence. Thranduil secretly admitted that she was indeed a great cook, perhaps the best one he had ever had in his realm. As soon as they ended their meal, he broke the awkward silence.

"You're still angry at me."

"I'd like to cook for you. That's my desire," she said, looking at the empty plate in front of her. "I feel rather useless when I sit in our chambers doing nothing," Ari explained.

"I understand your desire to cook for me. But I am only asking you to stop doing so until our child has been born. After that, you are free to cook for me if you wish to."

Ari smiled weakly. "Is this a promise?" She looked up at him in anticipation.

"Yes," the king nodded. "I promise you that you will be allowed to cook for me whenever you desire after you have given birth."

Ari nodded and rose from her chair to reach the bed, as she suddenly became dizzy. Thranduil caught her in his arms and carried her to their bed before he sent a guard to fetch Menethil.


	39. Valley Of Stars

Spring was over and the days became warmer as summer made its way into the Woodland Realm. Menethil had examined Ari the night after Thranduil's short outburst and her words to the king had been very strict. The mother's emotional stress on that day had disturbed the fëa within her womb and might have slightly affected its development. Elves were highly sensitive beings and the unborn elfling had been influenced by its mother's emotional suffering on that day.

Thranduil, shocked at this realization, had since then been extremely cautious. Menethil had not only warned the king about the possible consequences because of his inappropriate behavior, but had also deterred him from being intimate with his wife. Thranduil had initially objected to the latter, however, when Menethil had explained to him the reasons for taking such precautions, it was not a hard task to convince him. Everything had to be done only after serious consideration for the sake of the health of the unborn elfling.

Legolas was very busy. Today Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel would arrive in the realm, as they wished to be present at the birth. Legolas had assumed most of his father's duties while Ari had been ill, and even after her recovery, he had continued to support the king in every way possible. There were still tasks undertaken by Thranduil himself, yet the elves in his realm, comprehending the severity of the current situation, would now mostly turn to the prince in regard to the kingdom's affairs. That meant that today Legolas would welcome Elrond and Galadriel. Everything had been prepared, and Legolas was waiting with Galion near the main gate for the arrival of their guests. It was a merry welcome, as the reason for their visit was the birth of the king's second child. When everyone had been accommodated, they walked towards the royal garden.

Ari spent most of her time there. She lay in the grass or, at times, sat on a bench. Her belly had become large and it was only a matter of a few weeks until she would give birth. Elrond and Galadriel also checked on the unborn elfling and were pleased to confirm its well being.

* * *

Galadriel and Ari were sitting in the garden and the Lady of Light placed her hand upon Ari's belly and enjoyed the presence of the fлa within her womb. She smiled at Ari.

"Are you worried about the labor?"

Ari shook her head. "No. Women are born for this. I'll survive it."

Ari closed her eyes and felt comfort at the touch of Galadriel's hand, while the Lady of Light looked upon Ari with concern. Her optimism was inspiring, but it also sounded naive. Galadriel looked at Ari with a fading smile and once more she closed her eyes in an effort to look into Ari's future.

* * *

Time passed pretty fast and Ari spent most of her time in the garden. Mostly with Galadriel, who always kept her company. She would tell Ari stories about Valinor and as the days of the delivery approached fast, Ari grew more and more tired. Her belly had reached its full size and Menethil expected that the labor would start any moment now.

It was in the early morning of a sunny day when Thranduil had just left their chambers and Hurwen was preparing the bath that Ari felt a warm liquid trickling down her inner thighs. Although she knew that the baby would be born any day now, it took her by surprise. She stood motionless and looked down at her feet, where a small puddle of fluid had formed.

Hurwen walked back into the chamber and smiled sincerely. "My queen, your bath is ready. I will return soon." With these words the maid left the chambers and Ari walked into the bathroom to lie down in the bathtub. It was then that she began to feel the first mild contractions. Unsure of what to do, Ari leaned back in the bathtub and tried to relax.

Hurwen returned to her queen's chamber, only to find it empty. The queen was still taking her bath. She was walking toward the bathroom when she noticed the smell. Hurwen looked around and saw the small puddle on the floor and Ari's footprints that led to the bathroom. Realizing what had happened, she knocked on the door in apprehension before she peeked in.

"My queen, did you water just break?"

Ari nodded and asked her to come in. "My dear Hurwen, I know of my husband's commands, but please grant me this moment of peace. Please, do not inform him right away."

Hurwen nodded obediently. "Is there anything I can do for you, my queen?"

"Can you massage my hands?" Ari asked. "It relaxes me."

While massaging Ari's hands, Hurwen occasionally stopped to pour warm water into the bathtub in order to keep the queen comfortable for as long as possible.

After some time had passed, Ari began to feel a little uncomfortable and changed her position constantly. "I have suffered several kinds of pains throughout my life. But this pain is different," she said, looking at Hurwen with concern. "I only hope that this pain will not be too much for me to bear."

Hurwen felt sympathy for her. "My queen, I'm not going to lie to you. It will be rather painful. No other physical pain that we may experience can compare to it. But you may find solace in the fact that this is only temporary. Now that it has begun, the end is in sight. You will get through it, and after this, you will be stronger."

Ari smiled at Hurwen and asked her to help her up. The skin at her fingertips had become wrinkled and she felt the urge to stand.

"Please, help me to dry myself today and to find a night dress that looks presentable. When I am dressed, I wish to call my husband."

Hurwen had not yet finished drying the queen's body, when the king suddenly entered the bathroom. His expression was stern though the glimpse in his eyes betrayed a hint of joy.

"Tell me, my beloved wife, when did you intend to inform me?"

Ari smiled shyly and blushed before she grimaced in pain. Thranduil sent Hurwen away to call Menethil, and he walked with Ari back into their chamber. He selected a gown which Ari found acceptable, and helped her to dress. Ari sighed as she lay down on the bed.

Menethil arrived soon afterwards, smiling excitedly. She checked how far the labor had progressed and assured that everything was under control. Because walking would support the birth process, she sent the king and his wife to their garden for a short walk.

The news spread quickly over the palace. In no time Legolas arrived in the garden, followed closely by Galion. Elrond and Galadriel appeared soon after them, and congratulated them on the imminent birth. Ari was not in the mood to speak, and the elves quickly left the garden again.

Around midday, Ari began to feel highly uncomfortable and was greatly annoyed by her husband's constant suggestions. She finally turned to him angrily. "Please spare me your advice. I do not want to hear it! I know that Lord Elrond is here and Menethil as well. They surely know what to do. I don't need your… aaahh..." Ari hissed through her teeth in pain and stopped briefly to speak.  
"I greatly appreciate your desire to help me, but if you really wish to help me, then just shut your mouth and hold my hand. The last thing I want to hear now is your voice. Your constant comments on every contraction I get are making me even more miserable than I am already. But I want you to be close to me."

Thranduil felt slightly insulted, but remained silent. He understood her. Due to their bond he shared her pain to a certain degree. That's how he had known in the morning that the birth had begun. He had felt her pain.

In the afternoon they returned to their chambers, where Elrond and Menethil had prepared the bed. Ari lay down and they examined her. They said that it might take two to three more hours until her child was born. Ari stood up and Elrond shook his head.

"It will be better if you lie down," he cautioned.

Now Ari shook her head. "When I lie down, the pain is much more difficult to bear. Please, let me stand and walk across the chamber."

Ari looked at her husband who nodded in agreement. Time went by slowly, and Ari started to feel desperate because of the increasing pain. Elrond had tried to ease her pain a few times, but it did not help much. She tried to focus on Hurwen's words. It was a temporary pain that would be over soon. The end was definitely near.

The contractions had been extremely painful during the past hour and Ari felt she would not be able to endure any longer. Her womb and lower back hurt extremely when the pain flooded her body before it slowly ebbed away, only to return with renewed force and much greater intensity soon afterwards. She stood near the balcony, looking out over the forest when suddenly her knees began to shake uncontrollably. The nature of the contractions had changed. She felt an immense pressure in her loins which covered the pain of the contractions. Thranduil picked her up and carried her quickly over to the bed, where Elrond and Menethil examined her.

"I can feel the head," Elrond said with a satisfied smile. "When the next contraction comes, you will have to push," he explained.

Ari nodded. She knew this already, as Menethil had told her a lot about the delivery in the last few months. The next contraction came and Ari pushed, as she had been told.

It was not long before Menethil said, "One more time, and the head will be through."

Ari smiled at her husband, who stood by her side holding her hand firmly. After a few minutes, Ari's body was flooded with relief. Their son had been born. It was absolutely quiet in the royal chambers and Thranduil looked at the baby with obvious concern. Elrond began to chant elvish words into his ears and laid the little elfling on Ari's chest. As she beheld their son for the first time, tears rolled down her cheeks and she looked up at her husband. Thranduil leaned down and placed a kiss upon his wife's sweaty brow lovingly. Then he lay next to her on the bed, caressing his newly born son.

Elrond and Menethil took care of the afterbirth, and Ari and Thranduil had only eyes for their son. The tiny elfling looked beautiful. He definitely took after his father. Ari did not mind. He was her little star. Elrond and Menethil left the chamber to give them a moment of privacy and Ari closed her eyes in exhaustion.

Sleep claimed her, but Thranduil woke her up soon again. Their son was hungry, and Menethil had returned to show Ari how to breastfeed him properly. The small elfling claimed her nipple eagerly and began to suck. Ari was fascinated by this wonder of nature.

When the young prince had fallen asleep, Menethil helped Ari to wash before she dressed her in a comfortable dress.

Now it was time for family and friends. Legolas was the first to enter their chambers. He did not manage to hold back a tear when he saw his little brother cuddling peacefully in his mother's arms. His cute little pointy ears and the hair color reminded him of his father. Even his eyes matched his father's, not only in color but also in intensity. He looked like an exact replica of the king. Thranduil junior yawned and clumsily brushed his little button nose with the back of his tiny hand.

"Ada, are you sure that mother was involved in the conception of this child? He looks exactly like you," said Legolas with a grin.

Ari's eyes welled up as Legolas had called her 'mother' and Thranduil laughed at his son's words.

"Yes, my dear son, I am absolutely certain about her involvement."

Thranduil picked up his youngest son from his mother's chest and placed him into Legolas' arms. The prince cradled his tiny brother in his arms and felt immensely proud. He had always wished for a brother or sister. But he had never dared to hope that this day would actually come. It had seemed an almost impossible thing to happen, because of his father's ill disposition. But fate had changed their fortune. He was a brother now. He would be his younger brother's protector, he would be his companion to introduce him to this new world.

Galadriel, Elrond and Galion entered the chamber, and each of them proudly held the tiny prince in their arms and spoke ancient elvish blessings into his ears. Ari was touched upon seeing them with her son. She began to comprehend a lot more of the elves' culture. They were a folk that was united even if they did not seem to be so at times. To her, they looked like a large family now. Not like humans, who were always fighting wars against each other. She had seen many wars in the south between men. Each one of them had thought that they were better than the other. And so they had killed each other in the name of their gods or demons. Ari sighed. She did not want to see their son grow up in this world. She had other plans. She looked up at her husband and decided to address this topic at a later time.


	40. Driven By Fate

The whole kingdom rejoiced at the news of the prince's birth. He had been born under Varda's constellation, just like his mother. It was considered a very auspicious day to be born on and regarded as a good omen by everyone in the realm.

It was the night after the prince's birth and a silver, bright moon had risen in the starry sky. Tonight there would be a feast in honor of the young prince and the announcement of his name. Ari walked deliberately through the main gates of the palace, supported by Legolas who was by her side, holding her arm firmly. Although she felt strong enough to walk by herself, both of them were aware of the king's concerns regarding her health. Following the forest torch-lit path, they soon reached the clearing where a year ago the wedding ceremony had taken place.

Legolas pointed out to Ari that the baby prince had actually been born on the day of the king's and queen's first wedding anniversary. Ari blinked her eyes with bemused realization; in fact, as her pregnancy and the birth of her child had for long occupied most of her thoughts and days, their anniversary had totally escaped her notice. For a few moments, her eyes wandered through the dense forest around her and she breathed in its summer scent, before she seated herself with Legolas still standing by her side. Everyone had already arrived, except the king and the little prince. Ari's thoughtful gaze lay upon the forest lane in anticipation and soon she spotted Thranduil's tall figure emerging from the faint haze of the flame torches. He cradled his small son in his strong arms, his smiling face full of pride, his eyes sparkling with joy. A sight that flooded Ari's heart with pure bliss.

The ceremony began with the elves' worship to the stars in the dark sky. Varda's constellation shone unusually bright tonight, filling Ari's heart with hope. To be born under its influence was auspicious and she wished that in the end everything would be fine. Watching the ceremony, a warm feeling of peacefulness entered her soul. There was something special going on. As Thranduil held the tiny prince with great affection, he spoke a few elvish words. Legolas leaned down to Ari.

"He is going to announce the prince's name," he explained.

Ari nodded and waited in excitement for her husband to announce the name of their son.

Thranduil stood still and for a moment he studied his newborn son's face. Then he looked up and with a determined expression on his face, he exclaimed,

"Ladrengilon!"

Everybody cheered, and Ari turned to Legolas who was trying to hold back his tears. Looking down at Ari, he translated:

"It means, Valley of Stars."

Ari felt tears flowing down her cheeks. No other name could be more suitable for their son. Thranduil had chosen well.

The celebrations went on and Thranduil walked up to his wife. He placed their son in her arms, smiling at her affectionately. "Do you like the name?"

Ari nodded as she held their son, deeply touched. "It is a beautiful name."

Ladrengilon seemed to be very hungry and so they soon headed back to the palace. It would be better for his wife and son to rest now, Thranduil thought, as they walked through the massive gates.  
Ari fell asleep while her son was still suckling at her breast. Thranduil gazed at them, smiling peacefully. No beauty in this world would ever compare to this.

Legolas placed his hand on his father's shoulder. "I am so grateful to the Valar that they have blessed us with her presence," the prince said.

Thranduil nodded. "Yes. She is a blessing, indeed," he agreed and brushed away a strand of hair away from Ari's tranquil face.

"And you, too, are a blessing, Legolas," he added as he turned to Legolas and embraced him. They spent the rest of the night together, sitting on the edge of the royal bed and watching the queen and the little prince sleep.

"Ada, do you spend every night like this? Sitting next to her, watching her sleep?"

Thranduil nodded solemnly. "Yes. Every night."

Legolas gave him a thoughtful look. "Don't you feel lonely sometimes?"

The king shook his head. "No, my son. I am very content. I am in the presence of her fëa. It brings me peace. Even when she is asleep," he explained. Sighing deeply he added, "Still, I cannot but consider it precious time which is lost forever."

Legolas nodded, furrowing his brow. "I pray to the Valar every day, that there will be a good ending for all of us."

Thranduil looked at his son, his expression solemn. "I pray for that, too."

* * *

It was winter and Ladrengilon was almost six months old. Ari had been suffering from a breast infection. Small elflings would not nourish on their mother's milk for as long as human babies did. They developed faster. Ari's body had difficulty adjusting to her son's needs. The excessive amount of her milk had caused an infection in both of her breasts, which Menethil had treated with utmost care and attention. It was nothing too serious to worry about, yet the king had not taken the situation lightly. He had constantly been by her side, trying to comfort her. Ari had suffered terrible pains, and it had taken almost three weeks until she fully recovered from the infection.

Thranduil was relieved to see that his wife had not aged during all this time. Elrond had suspected that the illness that had afflicted her two winters ago had been the reason for her aging. Until now it seemed that he had been correct in his assumption. Thranduil hoped that it would remain like this.

Ladrengilon had begun to speak and it gave his father great happiness when he heard his son call him. The word 'Ada' echoed all over the palace, bringing great joy to all the elves. Legolas had now become 'Lelolala' and Galion 'Galolo'. It was a great delight for everyone within the palace to see the small prince crawling around. He was always under the supervision of his mother, or, while she had been ill, her faithful maid. Legolas, being a bit too enthusiastic, had even tried to teach Ladrengilon how to walk, but this still seemed much too early.

* * *

One afternoon, while Legolas was with Ladrengilon in the ballroom playing, Thranduil walked into the royal chambers after several long hours of duties. He had not seen his wife since she had awoken in the morning. Now he found their chamber empty and he looked around questioningly. Suddenly Thranduil heard the sound of splashing water and realized that his wife was in the bathroom. Without thinking, he headed towards the door. Ari had taken a bath and was about to dry herself when her husband stepped into the bathroom. Thranduil's eyes widened as they met his wife's naked figure. She looked now, after she had born a child, much more attractive than before.

Her breasts had become fuller and her hips a little wider. Slowly he approached her, his breathing heavy, his heart pounding. He let his fingertips roam over the soft skin of her plump breasts and gently brushed her nipples. He had not touched his wife like that since Menethil had deterred him from doing so. He felt deeply aroused by her sight. The lust which suddenly flooded his entire body was so forceful that it clouded his mind. Thranduil claimed her lips in a fervent kiss as his hands wandered all over her body until he grabbed her upper arms and lowered her onto the floor.  
He began to grind his loins into hers while kissing her madly, not giving her time to breathe. Thranduil suddenly sat up and ripped open his tunic, hastily discarding it on the floor. As soon as he unfastened his belt buckle, he was naked within seconds. He claimed her lips hungrily, eagerly rubbing his hard shaft between her thighs. Affected by her husband's arousal, Ari moaned and pulled him closer as the yearning within her body became intolerable. She spread her legs wider to give him better access and he rubbed his shaft up and down her folds, as his tongue invaded her mouth.

His breath was shaking when he entered her with a sudden thrust. They groaned out in pleasure and he began to move within her. Ari felt the strength of his erection within her core as he pumped into her passionately. She had not realized how much she had longed for his intimate touch and she moved her pelvis in rhythm with his, pursuing the pleasure that he offered her. Thranduil kissed her feverishly and sucked her lower lip into his mouth, before he began to work resolutely towards the release that he so desperately needed. As he pumped into her core with great ferocity, Ari clung on to him, panting, unable to keep up with his pace. With a loud groan he climaxed, followed closely by his wife. He lowered his chest onto her in exhaustion. Never before had he felt so exhausted after love-making. It was new to him. He felt his wife under him still quivering from her orgasm. Thranduil raised his head and kissed her sweaty brow.

He lifted her up and placed her into the bathtub and when they had washed away the sweat and the remnants of their lust, they got comfortable in the warm water. Ari leaned against his strong chest and he held her close, resting his large hands on her belly, while his fingers caressed her soft skin lazily.

"Why did we not make love after our son was born?" Ari asked curiously. "Am I no longer attractive to your eyes?" Her voice was suddenly filled with uncertainty.

Thranduil's eyes opened wide in realization. As if he had come back to his senses, his expression turned blank. Why hadn't they? His face fell in utter shock. What had he just done? Galadriel's vision, her words echoed in his mind and he swallowed hard. He began to gently caress her breasts, his soft voice brushing her ears.

"I still find your body irresistible, beautiful beyond compare now. I only gave you time to heal."

He sounded calm, but a storm was breaking loose inside of him. He knew the face of fate when he beheld it. And he knew that he had just challenged their fate. Insanity must have claimed him. Thranduil's hands began to shake and he prayed to the Valar that he had not committed the greatest mistake of his life.

* * *

After bathing, Ari had gone to find Legolas and Ladrengilon. They were still in the ballroom. Thranduil, on the other hand, had locked himself into his study, smashing a few chairs in his desperation.  
Ari felt loved after the unexpected meeting with her husband, although an alarming feeling of turmoil grabbed her heart for a moment. Yet she made an effort to discard any distressing thoughts. After all, she might have been wrong about her assumption that he was no longer attracted to her body after she had given birth.

Now she was in their chamber and along with Legolas, they brought Ladrengilon to bed. When the young prince had fallen asleep, Ari lay down and waited for her husband. She was tired. When Thranduil entered the chamber much later that night, Legolas got up and wished them a good night. Ari fell asleep immediately. Thranduil had not been able to even speak to her. She had fallen asleep too quickly. He furrowed his brows and approached his wife with dread in his heart.

Ari felt awful when she awoke. She opened her eyes and saw Thranduil sitting on the edge of the bed with his back towards her. She sat up and crawled over to him. She brushed his long hair aside and kissed his cheek softly. It was then that she noticed his anguished face. She wrapped her arms around him.

"What happened, my dear? You look unhappy, and I sense great distress emerging from your fëa."

Thranduil got up with a sudden move. "It is nothing. I have to leave now. I will return later."

Ari, stunned by his behavior, watched him as he left the chamber. She was utterly confused.

Hurwen walked into the chamber and Ladrengilon stirred, opening his beautiful blue eyes. Ari began to sing to him, while Hurwen prepared the bath. When everything was ready, Ari bathed and dressed herself quickly, while Hurwen was occupied with the prince. Then she took Ladrengilon to the bathroom and sat him into his small bathtub. He played with the water, while his mother watched him with joy. He was a beautiful and happy elfling. While she was washing his small body and hair, Ari lost herself in her thoughts.

Thranduil walked into his study and noticed that the mess he had made last night had been cleaned up. He spotted Galion and Legolas, who were standing by the large window, eyeing him questioningly. He sighed heavily and walked over to them. Thranduil took hold of the backrest of a chair and stood in silence for a few minutes. Galion and Legolas noticed that his knuckles had turned white. Something was wrong. They looked at each other and Legolas motioned Galion to speak to the king.

Galion braced himself and cleared his throat. "May I ask what infuriated you last night? You are still tense and agitated."

Thranduil's nostrils flared and he turned slowly towards them. "Galadriel has seen into my future. She saw Ladrengilon's birth, like Elrond had done. But Galadriel saw further than that. She saw another pregnancy. Yet Galadriel never saw the end of it. She had mentioned that this knowledge was denied to her. Back then, I took it as a bad sign," he explained and Galion and Legolas nodded in agreement.

"I decided that there would be no more pregnancies for my wife," continued Thranduil. "I have wanted to protect her from an uncertain future which might prove disastrous."

Galion continued to nod. "That is very wise, my friend. I completely agree with your decision. But what made you so infuriated last night?"

Thranduil grabbed him by his arm. "Yesterday I saw my wife nude for the first time after a long time. I was immediately filled with insane lust for her. For a moment I completely lost my mind. Whatever happened there was unnatural. It was as if a superior power was controlling me. I was completely out of control."

Galion looked at the king with dread. "Did you engage in love-making?"

Thranduil nodded, looking defeated. "Yes. And later, when I realized what I had done, I wrecked the chairs in my study. I had feared the worst."

Galion nodded in understanding. "Many hours have passed since your intercourse. It should be clear by now if she is with child or not."

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, it is clear now," he said bitterly.

Galion looked upon the king with both expectation and dread.

"She is with child."


	41. All Things Must Pass

Galion stood speechless and Legolas had turned pale. Thranduil gazed at his old friend in despair as if he was wordlessly pleading with him to help him out of this situation.

Galion sighed deeply and shook his head. "My friend, from what you have just told me, I can see that fate is at work here. It is impossible for elves to procreate that easily. I am sure that this is unlikely for humans as well."

"When your wife was with child for the first time, I could not believe that it was mere coincidence. The fact that the same thing has happened again, confirms my suspicion that higher powers are at work here. No matter how difficult this is for me to say, and for you to hear, you must accept your fate. You cannot control this situation. What is meant to happen, will happen. It is beyond our control."  
Galion placed his hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "Does she know?"

The king shook his head and Galion nodded. "My friend, go to her and tell her what Lady Galadriel saw in her future. Tell her that she is with child, and be strong for your family. You cannot change the future. Try to live your life with the prospect of future joy and happiness. The fact that Galadriel was denied to see further into your future, may have many reasons. Good ones, as well as bad ones. Hope for the best, and cherish your family with your whole heart."

Thranduil turned towards Legolas and pulled his son in an embrace. "I hope that my actions will not bring suffering upon us, my son. Please, forgive me."

Legolas patted his father's back. "Let us go to see mother. I will help you if need be."

Together they left the king's study and walked towards the royal chambers. They opened the door and saw Ari standing in front of the mirror. She was resting her hand on her belly and her face bore a slightly shocked expression. She turned around and saw her husband standing at the door. Her lips quivered in excitement.

"I am with child."

Thranduil walked up to her and embraced her. His body trembled as he held her close. He would have to explain the mistake he had committed.

Hurwen took Ladrengilon away to the healer's garden before Thranduil sat down with his wife and Legolas and explained her everything that had happened. When he had finished, silence fell. Ari looked highly troubled.

Sighing deeply she said, "My parents always used to say that children are a blessing of the gods." She looked toward the window. "And so will be this child. No matter what happens, it will be under the control of the gods. I'm sure of that." With a slightly nervous expression, she looked straight into her husband's eyes.

"If I may speak my mind," she said, looking questioningly at the king.

Thranduil nodded. "Please, feel free to speak what your heart commands."

"After Ladrengilon was born," she began obviously nervous, "I had one desire in my heart, but I have always feared to speak to you about that," she confessed, lowering her gaze to her fingers that fumbled nervously at her dress.

Thranduil looked at her in expectation. He reached out and clasped her hands within his and smiled. "What kind of desire is that, my love?"

Ari sighed deeply and braced herself for his reaction. "I wish that our son will grow up in Aman."

Thranduil's body tensed visibly and to Legolas it seemed as if his father had stopped breathing for a moment. Thranduil inhaled sharply, his expression controlled but still severe. "My dear wife, I understand that you wish for the best for our child. But I guess that Galadriel has bewitched your mind with her tales of our homeland."

Ari shook her head. "No. After all that I have learned since I have met you, I know that I want nothing more than our son to grow up in Valinor. In his true homeland. I am not bewitched. Please consider my words, my dear husband. Please think about Ladrengilon's future. What kind of future awaits him here in Middle-Earth?"

"I raised a son in Middle-Earth," began Thranduil. "I will raise a second son without problems here. We have won peace. My love, we have fought for thousands of years for peace. I have fought for it. And we have won it. We are not leaving Middle-Earth." He shook his head to underline his words and rose abruptly, thus ending their conversation. "We are staying in Middle-Earth," he proclaimed.

Ari rose as well. "My heart tells me that the time has come for us to leave," she retorted, unsure why she had said that.

Thranduil looked at her, his eyes as cold as ice. "And my heart tells me that I should not listen to you."

"This is not your heart which speaks to you," replied Ari. "It is your ego, which bursts forth and stands between us."

With tears in her eyes, she watched him turn away from her and leave the chambers without another word.

Legolas hugged Ari and tried to comfort her as she wept. He knew that his father had spoken his last word. Thranduil would not change his mind. He was still as stubborn as ever. Ari straightened her spine and tried to calm her nerves.

"Let us go and find your brother. I miss him already," she said and looked at Legolas sadly.

He offered her his arm and together they left the chambers. They found Ladrengilon in the healer's garden.

"Legolala!" he called out when he saw his brother. Ari and Legolas smiled and took him to the large dining room, where many elves were eating their breakfast. Everyone was happy to see the young prince and enjoyed the sight of Legolas feeding him. Both brothers made a big mess, but no one cared about it. Ari watched them in sadness and her heart sank in her chest. She clearly felt that the sea was calling them. But Thranduil would not listen. He would get what he wanted, and that meant that they would remain in Middle-Earth until the end of time. She sighed sadly and decided to finish her breakfast.

* * *

It was mid-spring and Ladrengilon was chasing his big brother across the garden. It was a hilarious sight to behold. They had great fun playing hide and seek and Ari was amazed at how fast elves grew. He was still very small, yet highly intelligent for his age. He would be two years old in less than three months. Elves began counting the years of their life from the moment of their conception. This was new to Ari, though it did not seem to make a large difference to her.

Ari was in the fourth month of her pregnancy and felt very healthy. So far everything had gone well and they had not noticed any disturbing signs. Thranduil had eventually calmed down, but he had forbidden the elves in his realm to tell Ari stories about Valinor. It was now considered a punishable deed. Ari had heard rumors that Elrond and Galadriel would arrive soon and she was full of anticipation. Legolas had confirmed the rumors this morning.

One day, while Ari was sitting with Ladrengilon amidst Valinor's flowers, she suddenly heard Galadriel's voice behind her. "My heart is glad to meet you again," the Lady of Light said.

Ari rose up and bowed to the elven Lady. "And my heart is glad to meet you, my Lady Galadriel."

Galadriel beheld Ladrengilon, then Ari's small protruding belly. Her expression was friendly, but stern. "The King has told you about my vision," she said softly.

Ari nodded. "Yes."

"I have heard that he has denied your request to sail for Valinor," Galadriel said and looked at Ari admiringly. "It was brave of you to ask him. Thranduil would not leave Middle-Earth. I have always known that."

"He said that you have bewitched my mind," disclosed Ari. "But I know that this is not true."

Galadriel laughed and shook her head. "He has always been like this. The darkness has withdrawn from his heart, but he is still as stubborn as ever."

They sat together on the bench and enjoyed the sight of Ladrengilon playing amidst Valinor's flowers.

Ari turned toward Galadriel. "Why have you come here this time?"

"We are here to speak to the king about certain... changes. I must tell you, though, that this is going to be my last visit to this realm. I am not going to return."

Ari was surprised. "Why? What are you going to do?"

Galadriel smiled gently and reached for Ari's hand. "I have sent word to Lord Cirdan, the Shipwright of the elves, that we are leaving Middle-Earth. Lothlorien will be abandoned."

Ari was utterly shocked. "That means that we will never again meet?" Her voice was filled with sadness.

Galadriel smiled and began to caress Ari's hand. "We may meet again. Trust in the Valar. But most of all, you should pray to Varda. You were born under her influence. She will certainly listen to your prayers. Pray to her and ask for guidance and protection. All things must pass."

"All things must pass," repeated Ari.

"Nothing lasts forever. The time of the elves is over. I have been feeling it for a long time now," said Galadriel in a low voice.

"What about Elrond?" Ari asked, sounding desperate. "He will certainly remain in Middle-Earth. Is he not going to stay?" she asked anxiously.

"He is leaving, too. But you will meet him a few more times before the elves of Imladris leave these lands," explained Galadriel.

She glanced at Ari. "He has not finished his task in Middle-Earth."

Ari nodded sadly and a tear ran down her cheek.

Galadriel smiled at her. "Do not be sad. Everything will turn out fine."

Ari looked at her in doubt. "Are you sure? How can you know?"

"No, I am not sure. But I tell you this much, whatever I have done for you since our first meeting always resulted in our meeting again. I am very powerful, yet I can neither control nor change someone's fate."

Ari nodded sadly and Galadriel kissed her brow before she quietly left the garden. Ari watched as Ladrengilon sat amidst the flowers. She felt pain in her heart, realizing how shadowed Middle-Earth would become after Lady Galadriel's departure. And Elrond would soon follow her, and sail home. Home... Ari sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She prayed to Varda that her children would reach the shores of the Undying Lands. Someone should be able to change the king's mind. Perhaps Lady Varda would listen to her prayers.

* * *

Thranduil was sitting in his study. The meeting was over but he continued to sit in his chair, unable to move. He had been surprised to learn that Galadriel and Celeborn had decided to leave Middle-Earth. Another elven realm would disappear. He shook his head at the thought. This was unexpected. And then Elrond had said that he too was going to leave Middle-Earth. Rivendell would disappear with time, as well as Lothlorien. Thranduil felt betrayed. He was lost in thought, reflecting on the changes which would unavoidably take place. His realm would be the only elven realm left in Middle-Earth. This thought made him feel lonely. He had his kingdom and all the elves within it. He had his wife and two sons and another elfling was on its way. But the fact that Galadriel and Elrond would be leaving Middle-Earth, along with all the elves living under their care, made Thranduil feel lonesome. As he sat in his chair, brooding over his thoughts, nothing could fill the emptiness within his heart. He did not understand what this feeling was, but it contained a kind of urgency. Galadriel had said that there was no news of Mithrandir. Thranduil had now come to believe that the grey pilgrim had left Middle-Earth. He sighed deeply and left his study to walk in his garden.

* * *

Legolas watched as his brother slept. They had been running up and down all morning, and Ladrengilon had been terribly exhausted. He had lain down in his favorite place amid the flowers of Valinor and had fallen asleep almost instantly. The little elf seemed very peaceful. Legolas also lay down next to his brother and looked up into the clear blue sky. He reflected on Ari's desire to sail to Aman and his father's stubbornness. It had to be difficult for her. Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes. He had grown up without his mother. He didn't even remember her face anymore. Lady Galadriel had once offered to show him memories of her, but Legolas had politely declined. He did not need memories of someone who had abandoned him. Any unpleasant feelings for his mother had long drained away, but it had not always been like that. There had been times when he had suffered greatly from his father's anger. In those times, Legolas had often wished that he had a mother who would support and protect him.

He would hide in the king's garden, climbing up his favorite tree. He would often sit there all night long, watching the stars, hoping for a change in his father which did not seem to come. But he was not always alone in his sadness. Galion would often climb up the prince's tree and they would both sit on a branch among the dense foliage. He would place his arm around young Legolas' shoulders, telling him stories of great elven warriors. Galion himself had fought many wars, and Legolas had always been fascinated by his bravery. He had not known at that time that one day he would have his own adventure. Legolas remembered the Battle of the Five Armies, and how he had left his father when it was over in utter frustration. His father had sent him to find Aragorn then. Legolas had indeed found him and eventually he had become a member of the Fellowship of the Ring.

His father had changed a lot since then. Legolas remembered the day when he had suddenly felt the bond that he shared with him. It was one day, while he was traveling with Gimli, when he suddenly sensed his father. But, this time, he did not appear to be the cold and angry Elvenking. Legolas had sensed uncertainty and fear through his father's fëa, as well as hope and regret. Initially, Legolas had suspected that someone was playing with his emotions. But it soon became clear that it was truly his father who was trying to reach out for him. Thranduil remembered him and searched for him in his heart. Legolas had felt hope rise in his own heart at that moment. What an unbelievable change that was... He had agreed to return home where he witnessed the great change that his father apparently underwent. Little did he know at that time how immense this change would be. And, here he was now, lying in the garden beside his little brother and soon another elfling would be born in the family. Legolas hoped that he would have a sister, though he would welcome another brother with the same love.

He wanted to teach them all that he knew. They would become great bowmen and warriors. Legolas would show them the world, if his father would permit it. He was glad that his siblings would probably have a better childhood than he had experienced. Their father was now a loving and kind one. And, most importantly, they had a mother in their lives. A loving lady with an open heart. Legolas sighed. He hoped that Ari would be able to see them grow up and be there for them. But deep in his heart he feared that she might not live long enough to witness this. He himself would suffer her loss greatly. But what would the small elflings do without her? A tear escaped his eye. Legolas wished that his father would see reason and sail west. In Aman someone might be able to help them. The Valar... Surely they knew what was going on with Ari. There might be a way to let her live forever.

A shadow fell over him. Legolas opened his eyes and saw his father standing above him. Thranduil sat down next to Legolas and looked at his sleeping son. He picked a flower at its stem, and rolled it between his fingertips. Then Thranduil looked at Legolas, his expression questioning.

"I noticed your tear."

Legolas simply nodded and remained silent.

"My son, are you not going to tell me what burdens your heart?" he tried again.

Legolas smiled weakly. "What is the use of talking about things we cannot change?" he asked in return.

Thranduil nodded and stared at a nearby tree. "Galadriel and Elrond are leaving Middle-Earth," he disclosed.

Legolas simply nodded and Thranduil looked back at his son and said, "You do not wish to comment on that?"

The prince shook his head. "No. What shall I say? They have decided to sail, and you have decided to stay. This is it. What should I say? It has been decided."

Legolas fell silent and Thranduil looked at the flower that he held in his hand. He lay down next to his sons and admired the beauty of the flowers around them.

Ari had cooked lunch for her family and was searching for them. She had had a few long discussions with her husband who had denied her the right to cook, because she was with child - again. Finally they had reached an agreement. Twice a week, Ari would cook with Hurwen's help, for as long as her condition permitted it. She was satisfied and happy. It was better than nothing, she thought.  
Now she approached the garden and saw all three ellyn lying in the grass, amid the flowers. She stopped and gazed at them with a joyous heart. Legolas and her husband lay on their bellies, playing around with the flowers and grass while Ladrengilon lay on his back, sleeping with his limbs stretched out on the soft grass. Ari smiled at the sight and walked back into the palace. She would not disturb them.

* * *

The summer had arrived and it was quite hot for this time of year. Ari was very busy with Ladrengilon who had become remarkably inquisitive. She did not know most of the countless tales of the elves, so she left it to Thranduil and Galion to tell these stories. But she often retold her son the tales of Valinor that she had heard from Lady Galadriel.

One afternoon, Thranduil was sitting at his desk in the study, reading a scroll, when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," he called.

The knock was repeated, and Thranduil said loudly and clearly, "Come in."

Nothing happened. Another hesitant knock was heard before the king was on his feet. Whoever that was, they had to prepare themselves for... He opened the door to find no one in the corridor. He looked left, right and then, down. Aha. Thranduil picked up Ladrengilon and walked with him back into his study where they sat down on his large chair.

"How is my little elfling?" he asked as he cuddled is son.

Ladrengilon looked troubled, and placed his small hands on his father's cheeks. "I'm fine, ada."

Thranduil sensed his son's fear and distress. "What troubles you, my son?"

Ladrengilon looked into his father's eyes. "The Lady in my dreams."

"What are you talking about?" Thranduil asked surprised. "What Lady are you talking about and why is she troubling you?"

A tear left Ladrengilon's eye and his bottom lip trembled. "She is very beautiful but she said that mother will die if we stay in Middle-Earth."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed. Galadriel! She dared to manipulate his son!

"My dear son, these are only dreams. Your mother is healthy. Do not fear. No one and nothing will harm her."

He held Ladrengilon close to his chest and rocked him gently until he fell asleep. Thranduil was angered. Galadriel would leave Middle-Earth soon and upon her departure, her influence on his son would end. He was sure of that.


	42. A Disastrous Journey

Ladrengilon continued to have the same dreams about his mother's fate and it was just a matter of time before he mentioned them to her. When Ari, deeply concerned, spoke to Thranduil about their son's dreams, he utterly dismissed them as Galadriel's magic. He strongly believed that she was trying to influence him through his son. Ari did not share his belief. Instead, she feared that there was something else behind her son's dreams. She feared that they merely foretold the future.

Ari was enjoying the summer sun, while she was sitting in the garden amidst Valinor's flowers. Galion had noticed her somewhat dispirited mood over the past few weeks and he approached her. He seated himself beside her on the grass and eyed her in expectation. Ari smiled as she understood his readiness to listen to her sorrow.

"What can I tell you that you do not already know?" she asked sadly.

Galion nodded. He had already suspected it. The disagreement between the king and his queen over their son's dreams was troubling her heart and mind.

"My lady, I must say that I..."

Ari interrupted him. "Please spare me those titles, my dear Galion. Call me by my name. It is enough for me to have a husband who does not address me by my name. Please, call me 'Ari'."

Galion nodded sadly. "He still calls you 'my lady', and 'my wife'?" he asked. "Has he never called you 'Ari'?"

She shook her head. "No. And do not ask me why. After our wedding ceremony he told me that I may call him 'Thranduil' when we are in private. And I also told him at that time that he could call me 'Ari'. Yet the king has not once called me by my name."

Galion could not comprehend the king's reluctsnce. "Ari, whatever reason he may have for not saying your name, I know that he loves you with all his heart," he assured her.

Ari smiled faintly. "I know… I know."

"Regarding your son's dreams, I must say that I strongly believe we should leave Middle-Earth. I can't tell you what it is, but I can feel it in the air. Still the king insists that we remain here. There is nothing we can do. Let us pray to the Valar that they will guide us through whatever it is to come."

"What else can we do except pray," she said bitterly.

Ari shifted closer and took Galion's hands in hers. "I am glad that you are here with us. When you told me about your position as the king's counselor, attendant and friend, I was very impressed by your dedication. A lot in my life has changed since then, and I wish to say that I am very grateful that you hold the same position in my life, too. I wish to thank you for being here for me whenever I need you."

Galion enveloped her small hands in his and caressed them with his thumbs. He gave them a gentle squeeze, but did not say another word. They silently sat on the grass amongst the beautiful flowers, and each of them got lost in their own thoughts and worries.

* * *

Thranduil had rejected every invitation since his wife had returned from the dwarves. He had no desire to deal with the affairs of others. He felt content in his realm. But now he had received a new invitation from Nedwig. They would be celebrating the summer festival in Dale and the Elvenking was invited to attend. Their annual meeting would be held simultaneously to avoid inconveniences. Thranduil had not visited Dale during the past year. In fact, the last time he had been there was when he had met his wife. He had no intention of traveling there this year, but as he was resolved to remain in Middle-Earth, he would have to keep in touch with allies. The trade between Dale and his realm depended on these meetings. It was already late summer and he did not wish to travel to Dale in autumn.

To Thranduil this meant that Ari would have to escort with him. He had not let her sleep alone since their first meeting with Galadriel and Elrond. During her first pregnancy she did not even once have that dream the elves considered ominous. Not one time. It had only occured a few days after Ladrengilon had been born, when she was almost taken away in her sleep. The king had been inattentive only for one single moment, and he had nearly lost her. Fortunately, Thranduil had sensed it through their bond. Now that she was with child again, she had this dream constantly. He watched her at night like a hawk, as he feared for her safety. He felt greatly troubled by those changes. Apart from his wife's dream, his son talked to him every single day about his dreams of Galadriel and her prediction. Those were far too many disturbing dreams for the king's liking. He sighed annoyed.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. Thranduil leaned back against the backrest of his chair and inhaled deeply. He released the air in a long breath and reconsidered. What would he lose, if they eventually sailed? What would he gain by sailing to Valinor? He did not trust the unknown. And he definitely did not know what to expect if he sailed to Aman. Traveling to Dale might have been risky at times, but it was familiar to him. The roads were safe now, though there could be other problems. Would he decide to deal with the trade and travel to Dale? It would be necessary to go there if the elves in his realm were to remain in Middle-Earth. Thranduil sighed deeply and wrote a reply to Nedwig. He would accept the invitation. He had made up his mind.

* * *

Legolas and Ladrengilon arrived in the royal garden. The elfling ran toward his mother and jumped into her arms, giggling.

"Naneth, we are going to visit Dale," he exclaimed excitedly.

Ari looked at Galion in surprise. Legolas sat down next to them and confirmed his younger brother's words.

"My father has sent word to Nedwig. He has accepted his invitation to the summer festival. They will also have several meetings regarding the trade agreements."

"That means that Ari will have to come along," Galion said thoughtfully. "We must make sure that the dwarves will not disturb her."

"Father has already spoken to the head of the guards," Legolas confirmed. "And all has been arranged. We are departing in the morrow."

Ari looked distraught. She did not wish to travel as she tired easily. This pregnancy was easier than the first one had been. But she was eight months pregnant and felt like a barrel. Riding for two days sounded more like torture than pleasure.

Galion knew what was in her mind. "Ari, I am sure he will take into consideration that you are with child. The summer festival is going to start in a week's time, and the king wishes to depart tomorrow. He has allowed additional time to the length of this journey to ensure that you will be able to rest whenever you need."

Ari nodded. She lay down on the grass and relaxed. Ladrengilon snuggled up in her arm and placed his head on her shoulder. Soon he was sleeping peacefully. Legolas and Galion remained with the mother and child and made sure that Ari would not fall asleep.

The light touch of warm, slender fingers on her face made Ari flutter her eyes open. Her husband had come into the garden and Legolas and Galion had left. He smiled down at her and kissed her lips. Caressing her face and belly, he lay down beside her.

"My beloved wife, I have decided that we are departing for Dale tomorrow. I thought that it would be nice if we spent the rest of the day together as family, here in our garden."

Ari smiled at him. "But our family is not complete. Where is Legolas?"

Thranduil smiled back. "He will return soon with our lunch and drinks." He gently turned her head to the side and kissed her lovingly. "I have also requested Legolas to watch over Ladrengilon tonight. I wish to spend some time with my wife alone. Only you and me, and our passion for each other.

Ari grinned and kissed him back.

It was not long before Legolas returned with a few servants who were carrying lunch on silver trays. Ladrengilon woke up as soon as he smelled the food and they all enjoyed a hearty meal.  
After their meal, Legolas began to pick flowers and place them in Ari's hair, while Ladrengilon did the same to his father. It was a heart- warming sight for Galion to behold as he returned in the late afternoon. Thranduil was sitting with his wife in the swing, and Legolas had taken Ladrengilon up to the tree top. Galion had never seen his king with flowers in his hair. Judging by its rather messy appearance, he suspected that it had been Ladrengilon's doing. He approached them slowly and bowed.

"My king, my queen, everything has been arranged for the journey. We are ready to depart tomorrow morning. Is there anything else you need?"

Thranduil shook his head and dismissed him.

"My love, do not fear to travel in your condition. You are a strong woman. Everything will be alright," Thranduil assured her. "I will make sure that we will not face any unexpected problems."

Ari looked up at him. "Are you thinking about the dwarves?"

Thranduil nodded. "Of course. Who else could harm you?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled on his ear. Thranduil moaned softly as she licked over his ear and her tongue began to play with its tip. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her attention. Feeling his arousal, she placed one hand over the bulge in his leggings and began to gently massage his hardening shaft. Thranduil opened his mouth and his trembling breath escaped his lips. With a swift move he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"I see that you are impatient, my love," he said hoarsely and kissed her knuckles. With these words he stood up and lifted her carefully off the swing. Thranduil pulled Ari behind him towards the entrance to the halls and said in a loud voice, "Legolas, we are leaving. I will see you again in the morning. Good night, Ladrengilon."

Legolas was surprised, but then he grinned amused.

Ladrengilon looked upon his brother. "Why are we going to see them in the morning? Am I not going to sleep in Naneth's bed tonight?"

Legolas smiled down at his little brother. "No. Tonight we are going to do something much better. Something that brothers do at night," he said mysteriously.

Ladrengilon eyed him with wide eyes. "And what is that?" he asked excitedly.

Legolas smiled when he saw the excitement in his brother's eyes. "We are going to stay here and watch the stars. Galion is coming as well, and together we will make sure that the stars will not fall down from the sky. We will be their guards tonight."

Ladrengilon was fascinated to hear that. After all, they would have an adventure tonight. "We will guard the stars?" he asked after a moment of thinking. "Does that mean that we will be protecting them?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, and tomorrow morning we will tell Naneth all about it."

* * *

They set out after breakfast and traveled towards Dale without haste. Ari felt relatively well and they managed to travel far on the first day. At night they camped near a small river. Ladrengilon was absolutely thrilled. So much, that he hardly slept at night. Every sound of the forest and its animals made him jump up with unbound excitement. Legolas was busy walking around the forest with his brother many times that night, chasing after the sounds. He enjoyed his small brother's curiosity immensely. It reminded him of Ari's. She was still as curious as she had been on the first day when he had met her. It was almost dawn when Ladrengilon finally fell asleep. Legolas leaned back against a tree trunk and watched him sleep. He reflected on the joy this small elfling had brought into his life and looked forward to welcome his little sister soon. Yes, it was now clear that he would be blessed with a cute little sister. He enjoyed the thought of spending time with both of them and wondered how much her birth would change their lives yet again. Smiling, he closed his eyes and listened to the gentle, steady flow of the river.

It was morning and Thranduil decided that they continued their travel. Ladrengilon was still asleep, but the king did not want to waste any time. They would have to stop more often today due to Ari's condition. She was a little sore from yesterday's long ride, and had complained to him already a couple of times this morning. He picked up his sleeping son and handed him to Legolas who had agreed to hold him while they rode on.

When the sun stood as its highest point, Ladrengilon woke up. It was time for a break and he immediately walked off with Legolas towards a small hill. Ari lay on the soft grass and closed her eyes. Sleep claimed her immediately. The king decided to let her sleep as long as she needed though he had to suppress his irritation when she woke up at sunset. To travel with family, especially with a wife who was with child, was something he was not used to and this trip had already begun to test his patience. With Ari's need for frequent stops to rest or sleep, he felt as if this trip was going to take forever. And this annoyed him. But he had no choice except to be by her side all the time. He did not want to risk letting her sleep alone. They continued their journey around midday. Ari had rested enough, and they managed to travel until darkness had fallen. The king's mood had improved considerably and he hoped that if they continued their journey at this pace, they would reach Dale at nightfall the next day.

The night had been difficult for Ari. She had woken up with a headache. By keeping her husband's goal in mind to reach Dale on that very evening, she tried to tolerate her discomfort. He had been upset a lot over the past few days, and she was tired of his negative emotions that had been disturbing her constantly. Legolas had noticed her mood and discomfort and had taken it upon himself to look after Ladrengilon all the time. He loved spending time with him. Legolas was angered with his father, because of whom Ari had to endure this discomfort.

Late that night they finally reached Dale. Exhausted, Ari did not even bother to undress as she lay down immediately on the bed and fell asleep instantly. Thranduil looked down at his sleeping wife. He sighed annoyed and sat next to her. Seeing her sleeping face, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He regretted for having been angry with her. After all, he was the reason why she had to come to Dale. He could have requested Nedwig to come to his halls for their trade arrangements. But now it was too late. They were in Dale already. He undressed and lay down behind his wife, pulling her closer to him. His hand rested on her large belly and he felt the baby shift under his hands. She was restless. Thranduil furrowed his eyebrows and began to speak elvish prayers to soothe the baby. His effort soon bore fruit and he was relieved. His wife slept till late morning and when she finally awoke, he made sure that she felt loved.

Later, Thranduil left their room and together with Galion, they left the building. With Hurwen's help, Ari bathed and dressed. Legolas and Ladrengilon joined her for a very late breakfast, before they walked through Dale's parks and markets. Ladrengilon was very excited, wishing to explore with Legolas every corner of Dale. Ari smiled at them though most of the time she would take shorts breaks to rest, waiting for them to return. All was well, and the king's guards stayed with her all the time. They saw a few dwarves who bowed to Ari in respect. There seemed nothing to worry about. The days went by quickly, and everything was alright. Ari did not regret coming to Dale. Even though the journey had been difficult, she took great pleasure in the change, as she occasionally came across old acquaintances, relishing the feeling of freedom and safety.

It was three days before their departure, when she decided to visit her old house. Thranduil was in a meeting, and Legolas had taken Ladrengilon to meet his friend Gimli. He wished to introduce his little brother to his friend. Ari was walking down the narrow alley with her guards. She unlocked the door and entered her old house. Hesitantly she stepped inside. Dust had settled everywhere and she ran her finger over her old work bench, leaving a trace. Ari looked around while the guards waited outside. She walked up to the pillar in which she had carved the elven symbols and remembered how Thranduil had stood over her on that day. Smiling at the memory, her fingers brushed over the patterns and symbols. Ari heard a sound behind her and began to turn around, when she felt a sharp pain on her head and everything went black.

* * *

Thranduil shifted in his chair, slightly annoyed by the slow progress of the meeting with Nedwig. If he had been the one in charge here, they would have finished their talks two days ago. But what had he expected? It had always been like this. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he listened to the same topic for the third time. There was always somebody in those meetings who failed to understand the simplest things.

He was about to leave the meeting untimely, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. He gasped and touched his head. What was that? He felt nauseous and his vision went black for a few moments. He breathed in deeply in an attempt to gain control over his senses.

Galion touched his shoulder. "My king? What is wrong with you?" he asked obviously concerned.

Thranduil shook his head. "It's nothing. There was a sharp pain in my head. But it's over now. Nothing to worry about."

Galion's brows furrowed, before his eyes widened in realization. "My king, your wife," he said with urgency.

Thranduil continued to shake his head, but then he gasped in realization. He had left the room within a second, followed by Galion. Thranduil ran back to his residence, and found their room empty. The guards who were stationed there told him of his wife's planned visit to her old house. When Thranduil reached the narrow alley, he spotted a fearful guard running towards him.

"My king… the queen…. She is gone."

Thranduil grabbed him by his throat and pushed him aside. He ran into the house and saw two more guards who were staring at the floor in shock. Looking down, Thranduil saw blood.

Galion raised his voice in anger. "What happened here? How is this even possible?"

The guards told them that they had stood guard outside, and as the time passed and there was no sign of the queen, they had gone in and had noticed that she was gone. They had found the back door open, but could see no one in the alley behind the house.

Thranduil hit the pillar in the room with his fist in anger. A cloud of dust descended from the ceiling and fell upon his heavily burdened shoulders. Who would dare? Who had dared to kidnap his wife, his queen?


	43. Abducted

**A/N: This chapter contains violence**

* * *

Upon his return, Legolas was informed by Hurwen about the situation. Hurwen, Legolas with Ladrengilon in his arms, and Gimli hurried down the narrow alley toward Ari's house.  
The prince walked into the house and grimaced with dread at the sight of blood on the floor. Looking over to his father, he saw him approach his friend. Thranduil reached Gimli with two large strides and pinned him forcefully against the wall.

"Where is my wife?" he shouted. "What have you done to her?"

Legolas futilely attempted to push his father away. Gimli was infiriated by the king's behavior.

"How am I to know where she is? She is your wife. You should be aware of her whereabouts!"

At the dwarf's words, Thranduil boiled with rage.

Galion tried to reason with the king. "My friend, we are losing precious time. Please try to calm down and let us think clearly," he pleaded.

Thranduil let go of the dwarf and turned towards Galion, his expression fierce. "You are saying that I should calm down," he growled. "Have you lost your mind?"

Galion placed his hands on the king's broad shoulders. "I have never let you down, right? Trust me, my friend."

Thranduil nodded slowly but his expression was filled with doubt.

"The queen went into the house alone and when the guards walked in, she was gone and only some blood was found on the floor," he repeated what they had heard. "The king felt her pain when she was hurt. That was not long ago. By using the backdoor, someone managed to abduct her. This was definitely planned. Whoever did this has been acquainted with her and knew that she might visit her old house. That means that the place where she is hidden must have been properly arranged and will not be easy to be found," he analyzed. "Who would gain something by abducting her?"

Galion looked at everyone present, eager for suggestions.

Thranduil was sure. "The dwarves are responsible," he claimed with utter conviction.

Gimli was disgusted by the king's accusations. "Not that I know of, your Highness," he grumbled. "No dwarf I know of would ever abduct someone else's wife."

Thranduil was going to say something in return, when Galion interrupted him. "Who else could have done this?"

Everyone pondered over his question and the urgency of the situation made everything worse. No one seemed to have a clear head. It was Hurwen who spoke first.

"If she was abducted to be used as hostage for benefit, the king would have probably known it by now," she ventured. "Demands for her safe release would be made soon. If somebody has abducted her for personal reasons, there might be no demands. We should be prepared for both possibilities, and begin to search for her immediately," the maid mused aloud. "We are losing precious time. Let us think of whom she knew in Dale. Who could help us to identify the abductor?"

Thranduil inhaled sharply as his expression darkened. "Her old travel companions. We must find them first."

Galion sent the head of the guard to Nedwig, asking him to summon Ari's travel companions instantly to her house.

Thranduil looked down at Gimli as he warned him. "If this is the doing of your filthy king, he will pay for it dearly."

Gimli gave the king a furious look. "I told you already, that no such things have been planned or organized by dwarves. We may not like each other very much, but my king would not abduct someone else's wife. Even if she were yours. Such a deed would be disgraceful."

"Disgraceful? This word describes your race, dwarf," spat Thranduil.

Gimli grabbed his axe as he felt highly insulted by the king's words.

Legolas interrupted the madness. "The only reason why the Fellowship of the Ring has been successful…" he paused as his eyes shifted from Gimli to his father, "is because each of us had set aside the differences between our races. We would not have succeeded, if we had not done so. Put aside your enmity and work together," he chastised them.

Thranduil sighed. His son was right. Looking down to the dwarf he growled, "I am sorry for my words and deeds. I only feel greatly distressed because my wife has been taken away from me."

Gimli nodded. "Then let us find her."

"But where will we start?" Legolas asked.

"We start with the king," stated Galion.

Everyone looked at him in surprise and he explained.

"This is the only deed that makes sense right now. What can you sense? Are there any impressions, or smells?" he asked, staring anxiously at the King.

Thranduil closed his eyes and felt their bond. Opening his eyes again, he shook his head. "No. Nothing. There is nothing," he said frustrated.

Galion nodded in understanding. "That means she is still unconscious, which is a bad sign. She must have been hit really hard." Turning to a guard he ordered, "Inform Menethil that when we find the queen, we will have to deal with an open head wound. Hurry!" He rubbed his hands over his face and breathed in deeply. What else could they do, he wondered, pressured by the severity of the situation.

Nedwig arrived in the house. "My king Thranduil, I am terribly sorry for this situation. Please know that Dale's guards are at your service if you need them."

Thranduil nodded and thanked him.

Then Marten walked into Ari's house and bowed to the king. "Your Highness, I have heard that you may need my help?"

Galion turned to him. "The king's wife, Ari, has been abducted from this house," he explained, pointing at the pool of blood on the floor as he spoke. "We must find her as soon as possible. It is very urgent as she is injured and with child."

Marten looked in shock at the blood on the floor. Then it dawned on him.

* * *

Ari woke up. It was a struggle to regain consciousness. Slowly, she fluttered her eyes open and blinked, confused about what had happened. She made an effort to sit up only to find her body held back by ropes wound around it. She was tied up to a table and felt a sharp pain in her head. She smelled blood. Anxiously, she felt inside of herself, finding relief in the knowledge that her baby was alright.  
Ari tried to look around. There were bare stone walls. The smell was damp and musty. She tried to loosen the ropes by moving her body, but to no avail. Suddenly the door opened. Ari looked up and Arlos walked into the small room. The dirty grin on his lips said it all. She was at his mercy. Ari fluttered her eyes shut and took shelter in her only hope, her husband.

* * *

Marten told Thranduil everything about Arlos' dirty ideas to revenge himself. Ari had married the Elvenking, and Arlos had become mad with hate when this news had reached his ears. Marten could not say what kind of revenge Arlos had plotted, but it did not matter to Thranduil. Anything that Arlos might do to his wife, would be disastrous for her, for him, for all of them.

Legolas paced up and down Ari's old workshop. He felt guilty that he had not been there to protect her. He had sent Ladrengilon away with Hurwen, so that he would be able to think clearly. Besides, his brother shouldn't witness any of this. Arlos, thought Legolas. They would find Ari and then he would kill Arlos. Or even better, he would let him die by his father's hands.

"Where would you hide someone away for a longer period of time, without anyone noticing?" he asked.

Thranduil had closed his eyes, and a teardrop rolled down his cheek. Sighing deeply, he thought about his beautiful wife and what kind of fate might await her. He hated himself. Never before had he hated himself that much. He let his head hang and his expression darkened. It was then that he heard her voice in his mind.

'Thranduil... he is here...'

Thranduil's eyes shot open and his body tensed.

'Arlos, is it him?' he asked.

The only reply he received was a fearful 'Yes'.

'I will come to save you,' he assured her. 'Where are you? What can you see around you? Is there anything that could help us to identify your location?' he asked desperately.

'Stone walls, dark and gloomy. Damp and musty air,' was her reply.

Thranduil repeated her words loudly, for everyone to hear. "Stone walls, dark and gloomy. Damp and musty air. Where can that be?" he asked urgently.

"The dungeons," replied Gimli.

Nedwig shook his head. "No one enters them without my knowledge. Apart from that, they are occupied, and I would know if he had taken her there."

"Every fool knows that," replied Gimli. "He brought her to the old dungeons. This is the only place in Dale matching her description."

Thranduil looked at Nedwig whose eyes opened wide in realization. "He is right," the Master of Dale confirmed.

That was the last thing Thranduil heard before he darted out of the house, followed by Legolas, Galion and his guards. He knew the way to the old dungeons, he had seen them many times. Making his way along Dale's streets and alleys in a sprint, the Elvenking heard his wife's voice in his head again.

'Thranduil... he has a knife...'

Thranduil's fury knew no end, and he grabbed hold of his sword's hilt.

* * *

Ari was lying on the table in the dark room with Arlos standing over her. He grinned at her and leaned down towards her face, inhaling her scent deeply.

"I have always admired your courage. I have always admired your beauty. But you have decided to share your life with the Elvenking. The result is... disgusting," he added. "You look old."

Ari whimpered as he closed the distance between them again. His voice shook with lust and he licked along Ari's jaw line before he touched her forehead with his. Fear raced through her body and she hoped that her husband would find her soon. He had replied that he was on his way. But she didn't know if he would arrive in time.

"I had planned to take you away from here, to enjoy with you," he explained, pointing the tip of the knife towards her large belly. He pricked it slightly and looked into her eyes, grinning evilly when her body twitched at the sensation. "Unfortunately, this will not be as easy as I had thought. This child," he said, and poked the knife against her tummy again, "…is guilty. It stands between us."

Ari whimpered, and her body twitched violently when he pricked the knife's sharp tip into the skin of her belly. To her horror, he suddenly began to cut her dress open, revealing her round belly. He placed his dirty hand upon it, and grinned viciously. Her heart began to beat faster and tears welled up in her eyes when she saw that he took the knife and began to carefully scratch a fine line into the skin of her belly. Ari feared the worst. She did not know what to do, and closed her eyes in fear of that what was going to come next. She prayed to Varda, and to the Valar, begging them to help her. If her husband would not be in time, no one else would come to her aid. Arlos made another fine cut across her belly, from one side to the other, and watched how Ari's blood slowly trickled down her sides. He smiled in satisfaction and glanced at Ari's face, noticing that she had fainted. He turned his attention back towards her belly to finish his task once and for all.

* * *

Ari found herself at the seashore. She realized that she was in danger and turned around to run away, but in that very moment she was pulled into the waters of the sea, drowning helplessly. Then she felt pulled away again, and suddenly she was standing amid the flowers of Valinor. She had come to the king's garden. When she looked up, Ari was taken aback. She beheld rich green pastures graced with beautiful trees and bushes which bore fruit and blossoms that Ari had never before seen. It was such a divine beauty, that she almost forgot to breath. She looked up in the sky, the color of a deep blue ocean. The sunlight came down upon her in rays of pure gold and when it touched her skin, she noticed that it eased all her suffering and fear. It freed her of her sorrows. She inhaled deeply, and the smell of unfamiliar flowers and grasses invaded her lungs and mind. Ari sank onto her knees and wept tears of gratitude, as she felt a calm peace enter her entire being. There was nothing more inside her but a never ending peace. She sat on the meadow, and gazed at the indescribable beauty around her. Ari smiled gladly as she heard soft footsteps approaching her. She turned her head around and beheld the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her eyes shone like stars and her smile bore the message of love straight into Ari's heart. She looked down at Ari.

"Welcome to Valinor, Ari. I am Varda."

* * *

Thranduil ran down the long gloomy corridor. All the doors were open but at the end of the corridor he saw a door which had been closed. If she was in here, she would be in that cell. He felt a sharp pain across his abdomen as soon as he reached the old dungeons. Thranduil did not dare to think what that meant for his wife and for his unborn child. Now was the moment of truth. He rammed his shoulder against the door, using the advantage of his sprint to break it open. Thranduil looked around and saw Arlos with a knife in his hand, and behind him his wife, lying on a table, her belly bleeding. Thranduil directed his agony and uncontrolled fury towards Arlos as he approached him.

Ari came back to her senses. It was a painful process. She felt a damp warmth on her belly and realization dawned on her. Her first reaction was to bring her hand towards her belly and relief flooded her entire being when she felt that the baby was still inside of her. Ari felt the presence of her baby's fëa and was glad to find that it was in good spirits. She remembered that her daughter had gone to Valinor with her. Valinor. Her heart was filled with grief and pain. Streams of hot tears began to run over her face but her eyes remained closed.

"My love, my beloved one, I am here. Please do not cry," Thranduil pleaded.

Ari faintly heard her husband's voice. He held her hand in his own and caressed it gently with his thumbs. Ari found little relief in his touch, and continued to cry. She was mourning.


	44. Revelation

**A/N: This chapter contains descriptions of violence (Thranduil's memories on Arlos' death)**

* * *

Thranduil sat next to her bed the entire night, listening to her piteous sobs. He was still in shock from all what had happened during that fateful day. He had killed Arlos. Without warning he had cut off his hand in which he held the knife. Thranduil had not stopped there. He had cut off Arlos' limbs. But not in one piece. He had chopped them off gradually, inch by inch, ignoring his screams for mercy. He had ended his life in torture, letting him bleed to death on the dirty floor of the dungeon.

Then, Thranduil had turned around to his wife to see Galion holding her in his arms. He and Legolas had untied her, and Galion had picked her up from the table, ready to take her away from that dreadful place. It was in this moment that Thranduil noticed that something was wrong. Her fëa had been taken elsewhere, where he could not follow. Wherever she was now, he could not protect her. He had taken her into his arms and had carried her quickly back to their room, where Menethil had been waiting for them.

Ari had been gone for a long time. For four days there were no lights above her body at night, and no sign of her fëa. Her heartbeat was there and her body functioned, supporting the baby within her womb, but her fëa was gone. As well as the fëa of the unborn elfling. Thranduil was horrified. He had remembered his son's dream, and the king was utterly apprehensive. What if it was true? What if she died if they would not go to Aman? Was she going to die now? Was it too late for him to take her to safety? Why had Galadriel not told him about this? Why did she appear in his son's dreams? She could have spoken to Thranduil, using her mind as messenger. She was powerful enough to do so. Doubt began to gnaw on his heart as he realized that he might have made a huge mistake. He would not be able to live without her. He was grieving profoundly for his wife who had suffered due to his stubbornness. And for the first time Thranduil began to seriously doubt his decision to remain in Middle-Earth.

Finally on the evening of the fourth day, the lights returned, and with it his wife's fëa, and the fëa of his unborn child. She hesitantly moved her hand to her belly and began to cry. Thranduil sat with her. He held her hand and caressed it, along with her tear stained face, hoping that it would bring her relief. At break of dawn her weeping had finally ceased as she had fallen asleep, still sobbing from time to time.

Legolas and Landrengilon were sitting on the edge of her bed and Galion was standing behind the king, massaging his tense shoulders. They waited for Ari to wake up. The golden light above her body was always there. It was broad daylight and the light would not disappear. Thranduil was greatly concerned. The change disturbed him and he hoped that this was a good sign. Thranduil brought her hand close to his lips and kissed her knuckles, sighing deeply.

It was sunset when Are finally opened her eyes again. They were still reddened from weeping but they were very clear. She saw her husband sitting by her side and she gave him a brief exhausted smile. He brought his face next to hers and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you," was all he managed to say, his voice trembling slightly.

Ari closed her eyes and relaxed. She had to be strong. Ladrengilon crawled up to her and hugged her as tightly as he could. She hugged him back and kissed his forehead. Ari saw the worry in her son's glistening blue eyes. She lifted her blanket and let him crawl underneath where he quickly fell asleep, still holding on tightly to his mother.

Sighing deeply, she looked up at her husband. "You arrived in time."

He nodded and kissed her knuckles once more.

"How am I?" Ari inquired.

"Menethil said that everything will be fine. I have the same opinion," he replied. Thranduil furrowed his brow. "You have been hurt. Menethil has taken care of your head injury. And..." Looking down at her belly he continued, "Your belly will be fine. It heals nicely and our unborn elfling is doing well."

Ari frowned. "I know that," she said, remembering her daughter.

Ari closed her eyes and fell asleep. When she awoke the next morning she felt considerably better, but was not permitted to leave her bed. She spent the day lying down and resting, while her family and Galion remained by her side at all times. They would leave Dale as soon as she was able to travel. Menethil said that this could take a week or longer.

* * *

On the day when they were finally leaving Dale, Ari looked back at the beautiful city and bid her farewell. She would never return. To her surprise, Gimli accompanied them to the Woodland Realm. On the first night of their journey, Legolas told her that the king had thanked Gimli for saving his wife's life. It was Gimli who had told them that they would find her in the old dungeons. Had they found her only a moment later, she would have died along with her unborn child. Legolas did not go into details, but Ari understood from his words that Thranduil had in fact killed Arlos. She looked over her shoulder and saw the king standing nearby, listening to their conversation. His expression was grim and his eyes cold. Ari decided it would be best not to know the details of Arlos' demise.

They stopped again and again on the road because Ari constantly needed rest. Her head injury had been more severe than they had originally thought. She suffered from dizziness, nausea and felt generally unwell. Their journey took them seven full days, and when they finally arrived home, Thranduil was surprised to find Lord Elrond standing at the main gates, awaiting them. The Lord of Imladris greeted them warmly, and nodded to Ari knowingly.

She smiled at him, before Thranduil carried her to their chambers. Elrond followed and informed them that Galadriel and Celeborn along with all the elves from Lothlorien had traveled through Rivendell more than a month ago. They were on their journey home to Aman. Ari was greatly saddened by the news and immediately lay down to sleep.

Thranduil and Elrond sat on her bedside and watched Ari sleep. Elrond noticed the change right away and addressed it without further hesitation.

"The light is now visible both at day and night?"

"Yes," confirmed Thranduil. "When we found her in the dungeons, she was gone. She has not spoken of it since she has woken up. But she had been gone for four days. Then the light returned, along with her fëa, and the baby's fëa. It has not disappeared since. It is always present."

Looking at Elrond, the king asked, "Is this a good sign or a bad sign?"

Elrond felt a lump in this throat. He swallowed hard. "My dear friend, whatever has happened, it is over. There is no return for you or for Ari. Is the light of a good nature? Yes, I believe it is. But I am not sure if its constant presence has a good meaning, or not. At least we know that when the light disappeared, her fëa also disappeared. That is certain. Perhaps it is an improvement. Perhaps there is no more danger that her fëa might be pulled away, because the light remains. But I cannot say for certain".

Thranduil sighed. "Have you looked into her future again? Was there anything new?"

Elrond looked at him sternly. "I saw what happened to her in Dale. This vision came to me on the day it happened. That's why I could not warn you. A few days before I had tried to look into her future, but I have been denied this knowledge. Galadriel had told you that you should never lose sight of your wife. That's exactly what happened in Dale. Thranduil, never make the same mistake again. Your wife and your unborn child almost lost their lives because of that."

Thranduil was angered at Elrond words. "Are you accusing me for what has happened?"

Elrond nodded and looked at the king with a stern expression. "Yes! Of course this is your fault. You have been warned in advance. You know that Galadriel never says anything without a serious reason. If you had not left her alone, this would never have happened. If you had not traveled to Dale, you would not have risked their future," said Elrond and hesitated. "Even though she is safe now, and both of them look healthy, I am not sure about your future anymore."

Thranduil looked at Elrond with concern. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Elrond shrugged his shoulders. "I cannot tell you. It's just a feeling." He inhaled deeply. "I hope that the ending will be a good one."

Thranduil looked greatly worried. "What kind of ending are you talking about?"

Elrond looked him straight in the eye. "The ending to this pregnancy, for instance."

Thranduil looked over to his sleeping wife and gently took her hand into his. He truly wished he had not traveled to Dale. But it was too late now. He looked back at Elrond. "I hate to admit it, but I am afraid. I fear that what Galadriel has said is true. I am afraid that it will be a mistake if we stay in Middle-Earth. I fear that my wife will die. I have begun to doubt my decision."

Elrond was confused by Thranduil's words. "What did Galadriel tell you?"

Thranduil shook his head. "No. Not to me, but to my son. Every night she appears in his dreams, telling him that his mother will die if she remains in Middle-Earth."

Elrond looked at Thranduil with great concern. "Thranduil, Galadriel would never say such a thing. Especially not to an elfling. She did not mention such a thing when they were passing through Rivendell. If Galadriel had had a new vision, she would have certainly informed me. I am absolutely certain."

Thranduil shifted on the bed, his expression deeply concerned. "If Galadriel did not tell him those things, then who did so? Who is talking to my son in his dreams?"

Elrond shook his head. "No one I can think of. How do you know that it is Galadriel who is talking to him?"

"Ladrengilon says that the Lady looks very beautiful," explained the king, his expression now filled with doubt.

Elrond was astounded. "There are more beautiful Ladies than Galadriel," he said. "I think that we should speak to your son."

* * *

Legolas was sitting with Ladrengilon, Galion and Gimli at the long table in the large dining hall when a guard informed them that the king had requested their presence. They left Gimli behind and headed for the royal chambers. When they arrived, Ladrengilon sat next to his mother and looked at her with great concern.

Elrond touched the small elfling gently on his arm. "My dear Ladrengilon, your father has told me that you have been having dreams about a beautiful Lady," he began.

Ladrengilon nodded with a fearful expression in his eyes.

Elrond held Ladrengilon's small hands within his and asked, "Could you tell me, what Lady Galadriel tells you in your dreams?"

Landrengilon looked confused, his eyes heavy with sadness. "Lady Galadriel? I have never seen her in my dreams."

Thranduil was shocked at his son's words, and Elrond asked the young prince, "Whom did you see? How does she look like? And does she have a name?"

Ladrengilon let out a small sigh and removed his hands from Elrond's before he cuddled up near his mother under the blanket. "She is much more beautiful than Lady Galadriel. She shines like starlight in the night sky. Her name is Varda."

Utter shock spread over Thranduil's face and he stood motionless, unable to say a word. He just stared at his son in disbelief, as a feeling of foreboding seemed to crush his being. Tears filled the king's eyes, and his heartbeat slowed down. He had doomed them all.

Elrond was similarly shocked by the young prince's words. "Your father told me that you see her in your dream every night, and she tells you that your mother will die if she does not sail to Valinor."

Ladrengilon nodded sadly and remained silent.

"Has she said anything more than that?" Elrond asked.

"After naneth had been taken away by the evil man, Varda told me in a dream that I should not worry about her, because she had taken my naneth and sister to Valinor."

Elrond's eyes widened at hearing Ladrengilon's words. "Are you sure of this?" he asked, suddenly aware of the absurdity of his question.

Ladrengilon nodded. "Varda showed it to me,"he said tiredly. "I saw naneth in Aman, and my little sister. She looked like my naneth." He moved closer to his mother and rested his head on her arm.  
Closing his eyes, he quickly fell asleep.

They all sat in heavy silence, as no one dared to speak. Finally Elrond turned to Thranduil. "This is a grave situation, my friend. I believe your son's words. There is no lie in them. Now I am afraid of the consequences which your lingering in Middle-Earth will bring upon your wife, and first and foremost upon your children."

"This is all my fault. If I had... then I could..." Thranduil shook his head and turned to Elrond. "Maybe it is not too late," he mumbled, sounding hopeful.

Galion rose from the bed, his face a colorful picture of emotions. "Then it has been decided? We are sailing to Valinor?"

Thranduil looked at his sleeping wife, then to Elrond and nodded. With a shaking voice he said, "She will not be able to travel that far while she is with child. Besides, autumn and winter will be upon us soon."

"I suggest that we leave as soon as the high pass in the mountains is open in the spring," said Elrond.

Elrond's heart beat faster, and a small tremor ran through his whole body. It was happening, they were leaving Middle-Earth. All of them, even the stubborn Elvenking. The era of the elves in Middle-Earth had finally come to an end. And all because of the love of an elf king for his human wife. With tears in his eyes Elrond said,

"So be it. I will send a messenger to Cirdan, and inform him about our departure next summer. This means that the elves at the port will be leaving Middle-Earth too. Once we have sailed, there will be nothing left for them to do. Long have they lingered in Middle-Earth, waiting for the last elves to leave those shores. Now the time has finally come."

Gradually they left the chamber, until Thranduil was left alone with his sleeping wife and son. He lay down beside them and wrapped his arm protectively around them. After all he had gone through in his life, with all his experience, why had he let it come this far? His wife had been close to death by the hands of a mad man. Only then had he begun to doubt his decision to remain in Middle-Earth. Why had he not listened to the call of his wife's heart, and had not sailed along with Galadriel? His wife would be safe in Valinor. He had no means to protect her, if fate took Ari's life. He shuddered at the thought. He had been so wrong. He was the one who was mad. It was his madness that had harmed his wife. A teardrop ran down his cheek and fell onto the pillow. He watched his wife sleep and marveled at the light above her. Was this the magic of the Valar? The magic of Lady Varda? The Sindar called her Elbereth, the Star Queen. Was his wife, as Galion had once claimed, touched by the gods? Whatever it might be, he hoped that they would reach Valinor in time and that all would end well. In the morning upon awakening, he would tell his wife the wonderful news.

As morning dawned and Ladrengilon left the chamber to find his big brother, Ari began to stir and she slowly opened her eyes. Thranduil was lying by her side, smiling lovingly at her.

"My love, I have good news for you. Last night we decided to sail to Valinor. We are leaving these halls in the coming spring."

Ari smiled sadly as her hand cupped her husband's cheek. "My heart rejoices in your words. I know that you will find relief in Aman."

He was momentarily confused by her words. Then, Thranduil corrected her.

"We, my dear, we will find relief there. I hope that the Valar will help us."

Elrond had sent messengers to Rivendell, informing the elves there that Thranduil had decided upon leaving Middle-Earth along with them. They would depart to the Grey Havens in the coming spring.  
As Elrond had decided to remain with Thranduil until the baby would be born, they would have to make all the necessary arrangements by themselves. The child was due to be born in early winter and there was no way that he would be able to return to Imladris during the winter months. The high pass would be closed. Erlond's main concern was the second birth. He hoped that Ari would survive it.


	45. Hope

It was November, and Ari had been having contractions for days. She began to feel very weak and only found a little strength in moments of sleep that she attained with Elrond's help. Elrond judged necessary to administer a concoction that would induce her labor. This decision infuriated Thranduil who was deeply concerned about his child being born a bit more than one month early, yet Elrond assured him that his deeds aimed to ensure that both mother and child would survive. He put Ari in a deep slumber for a few hours, so that she could gather her strength for the imminent birth. When Ari woke up again in the early morning, Elrond had already made all the necessary preparations.

She compliantly drank the herbal mixture that he had handed her and sat on the edge of the bed, nestling her face against her husband's shoulder. Thranduil gently stroked her back in slow and even movements, trying to calm her down. Legolas and Ladrengilon left the royal chambers to wait in the corridor. They saw Menethil running in and out of the chambers throughout the day. Ladrengilon stayed close to his brother all day long, nervous about the commotion around him. Galion remained with the brothers until Elrond emerged from the royal chambers late that night. He looked exhausted when he walked over to them to announce that the baby had finally been born and that she was healthy.

"What about the queen?" inquired Galion anxiously as Elrond had not mentioned Ari.

Elrond closed his eyes and sighed. "I think that she will be alright. The queen is very exhausted and needs to rest. You can go to them when Menethil gives you permission to do so."

"You said that you think that she will be alright. What does that mean?" Galion questioned Elrond.

The Lord of Imladris looked over to Legolas, who held Ladrengilon in his arms. "She has aged again."

That was all he said before he walked back into the royal chambers. Legolas' and Galion's eyes followed him with great concern. In his frustration, Legolas banged his fist against the wall. Galion placed his hand on the prince's shoulder in an effort to soothe him.

"Do not worry. There is a greater purpose behind all this," he tried to assure him. "I have lived a long life and I am telling you that this situation is not an ordinary one. Please believe me when I say that in the end all will be well."

Legolas gazed at him with tears in his eyes. "How can you be so sure"?

"Her arrival in your father's realm has set things in motion, which will bring unfathomable change. Legolas, we are leaving Middle-Earth. Normally, occurrences that bring major changes are arranged and supervised by superior powers. I have chosen to believe that this situation now is one of such kind."

Legolas looked saddened. "And why have you chosen to believe this?"

Galion sighed heavily. "Because otherwise there would be no hope left inside me." He lowered his voice so that Ladrengilon would not hear his words. "If she dies, your father will succumb to grief. He will go to the Halls of Mandos and will be reawakened, yet his heart will never cease to grieve. This kind of pain would never cease to exist within him. It would be eternal. He would eternally suffer from separation."

They sank to the floor, weary by the day's events and reflections, and Ladrengilon fell asleep in Legolas' arms. It was dawn when Menethil finally stepped out in the corridor and allowed them to enter the chambers. Legolas' heart beat fast as he stepped inside. He was bewildered to behold his father sleeping in his wife's arm. In one arm she was holding him while in the other arm, his little sister. He carefully placed Ladrengilon on the bed and sat on the edge of it. Ari looked exhausted, but happy. Legolas caressed her pale face with the back of his hand.

"You look tired, but your eyes shine with happiness," he commented.

Ari smiled at him. "I may look physically tired, but my heart and soul feel young and free."

Legolas looked over to Elrond and the old elf shook his head. He had not told her about her aging. Returning his attention back to Ari, Legolas said, "Mother, you have aged again."

Her reaction was not what he had expected. She smiled at him. "I know, my son… I know. After all, I am a human."

Sighing deeply, she became very serious. "I knew that this would happen. Varda had told me."

Galion and Elrond were standing next to her bed now and Galion asked, "What else did she tell you?"

Ari sighed heavily. "Her words were meant only for me. I cannot say more."

Elrond furrowed his brow. "Was this Lady Varda's request?"

Ari shook her head. "No. This it is my decision," she said and her voice faltered. "This... this is why I am here. I'm sorry, but I cannot say more."

The baby awoke, and Legolas and Galion were bewitched by her beauty and smile. She took after her mother. The king and the queen's son had inherited his father's looks, while their daughter looked like her mother.

Ladrengilon woke up, amazed at the presence of his sister. He touched her cautiously and smiled happily when she wrapped her tiny fingers around his. Thranduil awoke shortly after his son. For a moment he seemed confused about what had happened, as he had not fallen asleep since he was a young elfling. Thranduil sat up and gazed at his wife before he requested everyone to leave the royal chambers. They continued to lie in bed and he turned her towards him, wrapped her in his arms and held her close. Thranduil kissed her brow and enjoyed the feeling of her touch and presence. This would be his main occupation for the remaining time they had together.

In the evening the elves celebrated the birth of the princess. This time, Ari did not take part in the ceremony. Later that night, Thranduil returned to their chambers with their hungry daughter, her tiny face dark red from crying hard. He immediately placed her in her mother's arms and sighed in relief when her crying ceased. He smiled at his wife affectionately.

"My love, this is Amdireth. Her name means Hope," he explained.

Ari smiled at her tiny daughter and quietly repeated her name. "Amdireth." She looked up at her husband. "It is a beautiful name."

Thranduil nodded. "I hope to find strength in it."

Ari took her husband's hand and kissed his knuckles. "It is a suitable name."

Thranduil lay down behind his wife and embraced her. She soon fell asleep. He felt great anxiety in his heart and fлa. What could he do? Neither Galadriel, nor Elrond had been able to see beyond a certain point in their future. He was glad that until now everything had gone relatively well, but he could not stop worrying about their future. He only hoped that they would be allowed to have a common future.

Thranduil closed his eyes and tried to relax. He breathed in her scent and felt her fлa. He would feel at home wherever they would go, as long as he would be with her. He would always feel safe and fulfilled near her. He pulled his wife closer to him and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

* * *

Elrond was sitting in the library when Legolas and Galion approached him. Looking up from his book, Elrond saw Legolas' curious expression and smiled.

"What brings you here at this late hour?"

They sat down opposite Elrond and Legolas replied, "There has been something on my mind for a long time and Galion suggested that I speak to you about it."

Elrond looked at the prince in expectation. "And what have you been thinking about?" he inquired.

"Why did Lady Galadriel make some alterations to the wedding ceremony? She was not supposed to crown Ari. Galion said that among the usual words of the Valar which she chanted, there were some others which did not belong in the ceremony."

Elrond saw the uncertainty in Legolas' eyes and smiled at him. "Galadriel did many things during her presence in Middle-Earth that even I myself fail to understand. This incident you have just mentioned is one of them. I was greatly surprised that the king himself did not notice these changes. I cannot tell you what she aimed to achieve by those changes. It is too late now. She is gone and we cannot ask her. But you can be certain that there was a deeper meaning behind her deeds. You may ask her when we arrive in Aman."

Legolas looked distraught. "What if mother does not live that long? It is a long journey and we will be traveling over the mountains."

"My dear Legolas, according to your brother's words, Lady Varda said that your mother would die if she stayed in Middle-Earth. We have decided to leave Middle-Earth and I hope that Varda will permit your mother to reach Aman. But for how long has she appeared in your brother's dreams? I fear that your father has waited too long. We could have all sailed together with Galadriel and Celeborn. We would have been safe now. I fear that your father's attachment to Middle-Earth and his reluctance to accept changes might have sealed his fate, his wife's fate, and their children's fate. My heart tells me that he will have to suffer."

Legolas believed Elrond's words. The feeling of foreboding had entered his heart too, and made him suspect that not all would be as they hoped.

\- Three months earlier -

The elven settlement on the bay of Lune came into sight. Galadriel smiled at her husband and turned her eyes towards the beautiful buildings. A lot had happened since she arrived at this very port a long, long time ago. Now they would leave a peaceful Middle-Earth behind, as the darkness had been once and for all destroyed. Galadriel spotted a well known figure that was standing in the distance. A smile played on her lips as she recognized Mithrandir. Approaching him she said, "You did not heed my messages. We thought that you had returned to Aman after the war had been won."

Mithrandir bowed respectfully to the Lady and Lord of Lothlorien. "Please forgive me, my Lady. But I was not allowed to interfere. The Valar forbade me to do so."

Galadriel's eyebrows rose in surprise, forming two beautiful arches. "What do you know about the king's situation?"

"Tell me first, what you did to help them," Mithrandir smiled, looking at her knowingly.

Cirdan had seen them arrive and welcomed them. He offered them accommodation and when everything had been arranged, Galadriel and Celeborn accompanied Mithrandir. They walked to the shore and sat down in the soft grass, watching the sacred waters of the Gulf of Lune. Galadriel began to tell Mithrandir about her deeds.

"I was never able to determine Ari's origin. There is something magical about her, unknown even to me. But I know that she will eventually die, because we saw that she had aged dramatically due to her illness. I could think only of one who might help them. The Valar. I have planted in Ari's heart the seed of desire to see Valinor. The poor girl even requested Thranduil to sail after their son had been born."

Mithrandir looked impressed. "That was a brave thing to do; after all, we are all aware of the Elvenking's stubbornness."

Galadriel smiled and nodded. "He would never leave Middle-Earth. He is, as you say, too stubborn." Her expression saddened. "He will suffer, and with him, his children."

Mithrandir's expression became serious and his smile vanished. "Thranduil is eventually leaving Middle-Earth," he informed her.

Galadriel looked upon him in surprise. "How do you know? What are you not telling me?"

"He will leave Middle-Earth, because he has no other choice. His wife was almost killed, as you know. The decision has been made already. They are going to begin their journey next spring."

Galadriel looked upon Mithrandir. "What will the outcome be?"

Mithrandir shook his head. "We do not have influence on that anymore. But your deeds might help to change their fate for the better. What else have you done for them?"

Galadriel began to tell Mithrandir all about her endeavor to help Ari and Thranduil. She had blessed them on their wedding day. Ari, with eternal happiness and Thranduil, that his fëa would always be complete. Eternal happiness could only be achieved by living forever in Aman. Once bonded, a fëa can only be complete by the presence of his spouse's fëa. Not only had Galadriel blessed them thus, but she had encouraged all the elves to bless them in the same way. She knew that fate would eventually separate them through Ari's death. But giving them this kind of blessing, Galadriel had hoped that it would change their fate. The power of the blessing would remain, even if Ari would die.

Apart from this, Galadriel had crowned Ari a queen amongst elves. She had stressed Ari's position at Thranduil's side, her position among the elves living within his kingdom, and also for herself and other elves living in Middle-Earth. Ari had been accepted amongst the elves, and Galadriel had showed that she did not distinguish between the fлa of an elf and the fлa of a human. Galadriel respected them equally. Ladrengilon's immediate conception was also her doing. Whatever she had done on that day had been done with the aim to give them a chance to live forever together. Now her task was done and she could only watch and wait.

* * *

The snow had melted early this year, and Elrond said that this was a sign from the Valar that their journey was under their blessings. After Amdireth had been born, the elves had begun to make preparations for leaving the halls of the Woodland realm. There was a certain sadness that they felt, but they would find a new home, a home which they would never again have to leave. They would always be together. It was on an early morning in mid-spring, when Thranduil walked into the royal chambers. He saw his wife standing on the balcony, looking out over the forest. Thranduil wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ear.

"What are you thinking about, my dear?" he asked.

Ari leaned against her husband's body and sighed. "I have always desired to see more of this forest. But you never allowed me to do so."

Thranduil could hear the sadness in her voice and felt guilty. "Please, know that my deeds were inspired by my desire to protect you."

Ari smiled bitterly. "My dear husband... I believe that if my fate commands whatever of ill to befall me, you will not be able to change it. You cannot protect me from fate. But I understand you. I think that I would have done the same. Yet, my heart has always longed to walk in your forest."

They stood there for a long time in silence, until Thranduil spoke again. "We are leaving these halls tomorrow evening. Elrond said that it is an auspicious time to start our journey home."

Ari nodded and closed her eyes, relaxing in her husband's embrace.

* * *

The next evening, the last elves walked through the large gates of the king's halls. Thranduil himself shut the gates closed and chanted a spell before he turned to his subjects. He breathed deeply before he spoke.

"We may be leaving our home today, but our journey will lead us to our eternal home, Aman. There we will eternally reside amongst our families and friends. We will be traveling fast in order to reach the Grey Havens as soon as possible."

They set out on their last journey through Middle-Earth. The forest around them was unusually quiet, and it seemed as if the trees around them were grieving. Ari rode on Aro with her husband, and held her daughter close to her. She looked over to Ladrengilon, his beautiful blue eyes constantly fixed on her. He smiled widely when he noticed his mother's attention to him and Ari responded with the same smile. She was glad for him. Riding through the dark forest, she soon fell asleep. Thranduil held her close and caressed his daughter's back, who had been securely wrapped in a warm cloth against her mother's body.

They had left the Woodland Realm behind, and were traveling straight towards the Misty Mountains. Ladrengilon was very excited when the long mountain range got closer each day. He knew that on the other side lay Imladris, which he was eager to see. Elrond had spoken a lot about his refuge in the past week, and had excited Ari as well. She was eager to arrive there. Still, the road through the mountains was a difficult one, and Ari suffered greatly during that time.

When they finally reached Imladris, it was clear that they would spend a little time in Elrond's home before moving on. The elves of Rivendell had prepared everything for their departure, and were very glad to see Elrond return to them. They rejoiced in the presence of the little prince and princess. Amdireth was six months old and already with a big appetite. Elrond suggested using their short stay in Imladris to get Amdireth off her mother's milk. If Ari got a breast infection again, it would be better if she were in Rivendell. Thranduil agreed, and as expected, Ari fell sick. But to their surprise, it was much easier for her to heal this time. After only two weeks they left Rivendell behind and headed straight west.

The mood among the elves was joyous. Ari enjoyed their songs and got used to riding her horse again all the time. Thranduil had rejected her idea to ride by herself. He wished to have her close to him. Amdireth had found great joy in riding with Galion, and spent most of the time with him.

Legolas and Gimli conversed on their memories of the War of the Ring. Both of them longed to see the Shire. They had never been there. It was a pleasure to see them together. They joked a lot and teased each other, lightening Ari's mood many times. Leaning herself into her husband's chest, Ari closed her eyes and fell asleep. Thranduil eyed her from the side and looked over to Elrond who was riding next to them.

"She has been sleeping a lot these days," remarked Thranduil.

Elrond nodded slowly. "Do not worry, my friend. Her body has aged during Amdireth's birth and the journey begins to tire her. It is normal for a human."

Thranduil kissed the top of her head and held her closer. He wanted to reach the Grey Havens as soon as possible, and sail home with her. He hoped that the Valar would help them. He knew that Ari's body would not get younger anymore, but he hoped that the Valar would stop her aging. Lady Varda had appeared in his son's dreams, and Thranduil prayed that she would be gracious with them.

* * *

The Shire was breathtaking. Ari was amazed by its beauty and the simplicity of its inhabitants. They rested near its borders for two days, and listened to the stories about the hobbits that had done their part in saving Middle-Earth from the darkness.

Over the next weeks, Ari was told the story of Bilbo's journey and about the War of the Ring at full length. It was much more exciting than anything else she had ever heard of while she had lived in Gondor. She began to understand why her husband had not wanted to leave Middle-Earth. The great wars were just a small part of the history of Middle-Earth, which her husband had contributed to shape. They had won peace. And then she had stepped into his life and had changed everything. It was because of her, that Thranduil was leaving Middle-Earth. Because of his love for her. Tears rolled down her cheek. She loved him too. Thranduil felt small warm droplets falling onto his hand. He could feel her sadness, but did not comprehend its cause.

"Do you wish to tell me something?" he asked and nuzzled his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent deeply.

Ari shook her head and shifted closer to him. She just wanted to be close to him. Nothing else could comfort her.

* * *

It was on a warm summer morning, when Ari opened her eyes and looked upon a beautiful sight. She had heard a lot about it in the past few months, but no words matched its beauty. The Grey Havens lay ahead of them. Her heart cramped in her chest as she saw the gulf of Lune. She breathed deeply and felt her husband's fingers that run over her cheeks, wiping away the tears that she had not noticed she had shed. They slowly approached the settlement, and Ari spotted some elves in the distance. Thranduil helped her to dismount her horse and embraced her in gladness. He was happy that their journey was almost over. Now she would be safe.


	46. To Fulfill One's Fate

When Cirdan the Shipwright greeted them, his face bore a satisfied smile. "At last our service in Middle-Earth is done, and we can return home to Aman."

He led them into the settlement, and showed them to their lodgings. Thranduil led Ari to a small chamber, where she lay down to sleep with their children. Thranduil and Legolas watched over them and were glad that it was over at last. They would sail to Aman soon and hoped for the mercy of the Valar.

In the next morning, Ari sat at the shore and watched how the elves busied themselves loading the numerous ships. They looked beautiful. Ari remembered Valinor and its beauty, and her heart beat faster. It was a memory that gave her strength. She looked over her shoulder when she felt a gentle touch. Cirdan sat down next to her, and smiled compassionately. He took her hand into his own, and peered into her eyes. He saw fear and sadness, as well as love and determination. She was brave and strong, even if she looked fragile and old. He admired her courage and sacrifice.

"At last we will return to our homeland. And this is your doing, my lady. I know of your plight."

A single tear escaped her eye, and Cirdan quickly caught it with his finger and held it up into the sunlight. It looked beautiful, glittering golden in the sunlight. He flicked his finger, and it fell into the waters of the gulf of Lune.

"The gulf of Lune is sacred," he began, "No tears have ever touched its waters. All who leave Middle-Earth from this port, rejoice at the thought of arriving in the Undying Lands. May your tear bear fruit, my lady. May the message of your tear reach the sacred shores of Aman. May your fëa find peace."

Ari wept and rested her head on the old elf's shoulder. They sat there for a long time, and Ari felt relief within her heart as Cirdan comforted her. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes and listened to the waters of the gulf of Lune, their sound soothing the pain in her heart.

* * *

Legolas walked with Ladrengilon and Gimli through the elven settlement and marveled at its beauty. It was truly ancient. They tried to use their time as well as possible, knowing that they would be sailing the next day.

Thranduil walked with his small princess towards the shore. Galion had told him that he had seen his wife there along with Cirdan. Thranduil, surprised, decided to join them. When Cirdan saw Thranduil walking towards them, he got up.

"You have to speak to Galion about what will happen," he instructed her before he walked to the direction of the ships. Tomorrow they would leave Middle-Earth, once and for all, never to return.

Thranduil sat down next to his wife at the shore, watching the small waves of the golf of Lune, as they gently floated back and forth.

"Many tales have been told about these shores," he said. "They are the passage to eternal bliss. A road which elves, once they have taken, rarely use again to return. It brings peace and happiness to everyone's heart." He turned his head to look at his wife. "Yet, my wife sheds tears on such a sacred place."

He looked at her and kissed her cheek, before he hugged her tightly. They spent the rest of the day together at the shore. At nightfall, Legolas and Ladrengilon joined them. Thranduil let Ari fall asleep in his arms. Instead of carrying her to their chamber, he decided that they would rest under the starry sky of Middle-Earth. The night passed peacefully.

* * *

Ari watched on as the elves began to board the ships. Thranduil was a real king. He waited on the shore, watching as one ship after another departed, making sure that all elves had boarded the large ships. Finally he boarded the last ship himself, followed by Elrond and Cirdan. A strange feeling engulfed Ari's heart as she knew that her purpose had almost been fulfilled. Fate would knock at her door soon.

They had been sailing for two days. Ari was standing at the railing, enjoying the fresh sea breeze when Galion joined her.

"How are you, my queen?" he inquired.

Ari looked at him in sadness. "My dear Galion, I wish to thank you for the guidance and friendship you have given me."

Galion smiled, and took her hand into his. "It has been my pleasure, my queen. I am looking forward to be there for you in the future, as well. My heart is relieved that we are sailing home. I had feared a lot in the past years. If you had died, my king would have succumbed to grief. The wound in his heart was what he feared the most. He would have quickly withered away. Yet not even death could have separated me and my king. If he had gone to Mandos' Halls, I would have followed him without hesitation. All my family is in Aman. They were killed long ago, under different circumstances." He heaved a heavy sigh, and his voice was thick with emotion as he spoke.

"I have suffered greatly at times, longing to see them again. But I had sworn to my father that I would never leave my king's side. And today I will swear the same to you. My place is with my king and with you. I will share your happiness, and your suffering. This is my oath. My heart is relieved that all has gone well. We will see Valinor together, and we will live there in peace."

Galion caught the hot tears that were streaming down Ari's blushed cheeks. She was weeping. Ari grabbed Galion at his fine tunic, and pulled him towards her, wetting his tunic with her tears as she buried her face in it. Galion was bewildered by her emotional state. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. What was wrong? Was it his words that caused her sorrow? The queen was in great distress. He could sense it.

When Ari managed to somehow calm herself, she looked up at him with a stern but desperate expression, her eyes reddened and swollen. She spoke to him like she had never spoken before. She spoke to him as his queen. "What I am going to tell you now, will stay between us alone."

Galion nodded slowly and waited for her to speak. Ari looked around, making sure that they were alone.

"When we were in Dale, I found myself in Valinor. You know that part already. While I was there, Lady Varda told me that..." Ari took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and continued, "She said that they had chosen me to end the era of the elves in Middle-Earth. She said that my husband was too stubborn to leave Middle-Earth and they believed that the only means to make Thranduil leave his realm would be love. Don't ask me why they chose me. I did not ask her. But all that has happened, has been due to the influence and will of the Valar."

Galion smiled at her. "I had always suspected that there was a superior power behind all of this. This is in fact very good. But why does this knowledge cause you so much sadness?"

Ari swallowed hard. "You know the prophecy," she said and looked utterly desperate. "When the last elves have left Middle-Earth, Varda's constellation will fall from the sky. Varda said that when this day comes, which will be soon at hand, her stars will disappear. They will fall from the sky in the form of numerous shooting stars. When that day comes, I will have fulfilled my task. And nature will reclaim what is hers."

Concern spread over Galion's face. "What does this mean?" he asked, his voice laced with hints of fear.

Ari looked broken-hearted. "I have lived far too long for a human. Varda said that when she leaves MIddle-Earth, her magic will disappear. My life has been supported by her energy and magic. When Varda disappears, her magic will disappear along with her, and so will I."

Galion was not sure if he understood her properly. "That means that you will go to Valinor?"

Ari shook her head and remained silent.

"I cannot understand your words. What do you mean?" Galion asked again, while fear began to creep into his heart, though he did not understand why.

Ari looked up at Galion's face in great sadness. "I will die," she explained.

He could not believe what he had just heard. Galion shook his head in denial and Ari continued.

"I have known this since we visited Dale. If I had told Thranduil about this, he would have never left Middle-Earth. I feel desperately guilty and miserable for withholding this knowledge from him," Ari sobbed. "The only means to achieve the Valar's goal was to keep this knowledge to myself, and surrender to my fate. This is my fate, which I must fulfill. I will never forgive myself for doing this. But I find a little relief knowing that living in Aman will lessen my husband's and children's suffering. That's why I have not spoken to my husband about this. He would stay in Middle-Earth and the Valar would let me die anyway."

Galion was utterly shocked. He could not speak. He embraced her and held her until her husband claimed his rightful place by her side.

Thranduil looked at them in surprise. "Are you alright?" he asked them, as both of them seemed utterly shaken. The king wondered what was going on. His wife wept often, but now even Galion had tears in his eyes.

Ari looked at Galion and said, "I will hold you to your oath."

Galion swallowed hard and nodded before he walked away.

Thranduil pulled her close and kissed her lips tenderly. "We wish to spend the evening together. Just us and our children. Come, let us go to them."

Ari sighed heavily and feared that this would be their last night together.

The next day, Ari met Galion at the railing, where they had stood the previous day.

Galion looked distressed. "The Valar, especially Lady Varda, could not be so cruel. I don't believe that you will die."

Looking down at Ari, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I believe that you will always be with us. This is what I want."

Ari sighed and removed his hands from her shoulders. While holding his hands between hers she said sadly, "I wish that, too. But I have no control over this situation."

* * *

That night the ships reached the open sea. The elves watched the starry sky. Above them Varda's constellation shone bright in the sky. Ari felt unwell and looked over to Galion, who was watching her nervously. He walked over to her and she said, "My time has come. I can feel it."

Thranduil appeared next to them. "What do you mean, my love?"

Ari and Galion looked at each other in shock, and suddenly Cirdan said, "Look up! Varda is leaving Middle-Earth."

All eyes turned towards the sky. Galion and Ari gazed at each other for a moment, and then looked upwards. It had begun with a single star, which had been Varda's ring, a bright shooting star that faded on its way to the earth. Her crown followed, and at last her eyes fell from the sky in the form of two long fiery shooting stars. Varda was gone and the sky seemed suddenly oppressively dark, almost black, despite the presence of the other stars.

Cirdan smiled in satisfaction. "This is a clear sign that no elves were left behind."

Galion, panicked, looked at Ari who was standing next to her husband. She felt a weakness creeping rapidly into her being, spreading not only through her body, but also claiming her soul.

"I am getting cold," was all she said, before she suddenly sat down on the floor.

Thranduil sat next to her and wrapped his cloak around her, holding her close to him. He smiled and asked, "My love, what is wrong?"

The king was confused. He saw tears falling from her eyes, and could not comprehend their origin. Ari's face turned ghostly pale, and to Thranduil it seemed as if her lips looked bluish. She looked towards their children and smiled. There was nothing she could say to them. Her heart broke as she knew that it was the last time that she would see them. Ari looked up into her husband's eyes, seeing them filled with a sudden panic. He knew now that something was terribly wrong.

Ari smiled at him one last time and touched his warm cheek with her cold fingers. "No one will ever take your place in my heart. I promise you that. I have loved you in this life and I will love you forever."

Feeling a strong pull within her body and soul, her breath began to tremble. Thranduil opened his mouth to speak, and saw that the golden light above her faded away within the blink of an eye. Her eyes turned blank as her fëa had left her body. Her heart stopped beating. Thranduil's heart stood still and momentarily he felt as if he had ceased to exist. Captured in the moment, time stood still for the great elf king. He felt nothing, just a deep and endless blackness, in which he seemed forever lost. A never-ending void which crept into his entire being.

Thranduil stared at his wife in utter shock and disbelief. His beloved wife had just died. She had gone, forever, to a place which he could never reach. As reality reached his heart and fëa, he was hit by a wave of unlimited grief and pain. It flooded his heart, mind and fëa. As a tornado uproots trees, his heart was torn apart by grief. He had lost his wife. He inhaled deeply, before he let out a piteous cry, which the wind carried away into the distance.

There would be no future for them. He knew that her fëa would simply disappear. Her love for him would not last forever. She had been a human. They would never meet again. He would forever suffer in separation from her. Thranduil hugged his wife's lifeless body to his chest, and Galion knelt down behind him embracing the king, trying to support him. He had always been the king's backbone. This would never change.

\- At the end of Ari's stay in Valinor -

Ari was sitting on the meadow together with Varda and her baby daughter. Varda had just told her that Ari's time had come to return to her husband. Ari nodded and smiled at the beautiful Lady.

"Ari, before you leave I must tell you the truth about your life."

Ari looked curiously at the beautiful Vala.

"Your existence has a purpose. You are meant to become the cause for all elves to finally leave Middle-Earth. We have called them to return to Aman before, but until today, many have remained in Middle-Earth. Your husband is one of them. And he is the one who will never leave. You know that by yourself. We have created circumstances in his life that will make your husband decide to sail to Aman. He will have no other choice. But once he sets sail, your purpose of life will have been fulfilled."

Ari had become confused by her words. "What does this mean, that the purpose of my life will have been fulfilled?"

Varda smiled gently at her, before she answered. "You have lived an unusually long life for a human. This was my deed. But when your part is fulfilled, you will cease to exist. That means that you will die soon."

Ari looked in shock at the Lady, and tears welled up in her eyes. "No," was all she managed to mumble as she began to sob.

Varda placed her hand upon Ari's shoulder. "This is the wish of the Valar. It has been planned all along. There is no turning back now. You had desired to see Valinor, and I have granted you the exception to see our beautiful land once in your lifetime. Please behold its beauty for a last time, because your time here in Valinor has come to an end. I bid you farewell, friend of the elves."

Having said those words, Varda placed her hand upon Ari's head, blessing her thus.


	47. The Last Goodbye

Galion was standing on the deck, breathing in the fresh sea breeze. Thranduil had requested a moment of privacy, which Galion allowed him with great sympathy. He himself needed time to adjust his emotions. He found it very difficult though, as he already missed her dearly. Their future would be a difficult one. Galion thought back at the conversation they had had on the day before Ari died. He had said to her that the Valar would not be that cruel. But now, after Ari's death, Galion himself honestly thought about returning to Middle-Earth, out of spite, out of a feeling of great desperation and agony. But he understood that Ari had made a great sacrifice. And he would respect it, and would not tell Thranduil anything yet. He had to make sure that the king would reach Aman, as Ari had wished. She had been right. The Undying Lands would help him to live with the pain of separation, although he would never be free from it. Yet, it was still better than being in Middle-Earth and suffering there.

The elves had been singing laments for the queen's passing all night and during the following morning. Now it was sunset, and Thranduil had to finally let her go. He had to say his last goodbye. The King had dressed his wife in her favorite gown, and had combed her golden hair. He had cried hot tears of separation, remembering her love and curiosity, her shyness and her moments of embarrassment. Her respect and care for others. He had learned so much from her. He had been greatly influenced by his wife. That he would now have to live his eternal life in separation from her was unimaginable, but still a reality - his reality. Thranduil cursed the day he had come into existence. He was an elf, he would always exist. He cursed fate that had brought him endless misery, which would, from now on, be forever a part of him. Now the memory of her would be confronted with the grief and desperation that he felt in his heart and fëa. They would battle in his heart for eternity.

Thranduil kissed her forehead and picked her body up, embracing her one last time. Galion placed the king's robe on the floor and helped his friend to gently lay his wife's body onto it. Thranduil wrapped his robe around her and they tied it around with elvish rope. He had put countless jewels and gems into a bundle that he fastened around his wife's feet. He had taken them on the journey to Aman, but to him they had lost their value. Now they would serve him one last time by pulling his beloved wife's body down to the bottom of the dark sea.

Thranduil rose to his feet and picked her up, before he lifted her over the railing. He hesitated. This was be the last time that he would see her face. The last time that he would touch her and hold her close to him. She would be gone forever, but the memory of her would always be deeply embedded in his fëa and heart. His hands shook violently while he held her over the railing, unable to let her go.

Galion stood behind his friend, and placed his hands upon Thranduil's shoulders. "My dear friend, my heart weeps with you. But you have to let her go. Let her find rest amidst the depths of the ocean. These waters touch the sacred shores of the Undying Land. It is auspicious to let her rest here."

Reluctantly, Thranduil loosened his grip on his wife's body. He watched as she slipped out of his hands and hit the surface of the water, before she sank into its depths. He stood still as stone. As he watched her body sinking into the abyss of the deep ocean, his heart sank into the dark abyss of mourning. His beloved was gone. The king held on to the railing in desperation and began to weep.

Galion stood by Thranduil's side and could not help but weep with him.

There was no joy anymore on any of the ships that had set sail to Valinor. The sad news of the queen's death had reached them immediately. The sun shone brightly down on them from a clear blue sky, but for Thranduil it was night. A night which would never end. He had fallen into an ocean of grief and regret.

* * *

It was a cool morning when Galion found Thranduil standing at the railing, looking out over the wide ocean. He stood next to the king, and waited for him to speak. Many hours passed until Thranduil finally moved slightly, and parted his lips to say something.

"Even though I loved her with all my heart, I was still selfish. I did many things which torment me today. One of them is that I never called her by her name." Turning towards Galion, his expression was filled with guilt and pain. "Why? She only desired to cook for me, to care for me. Why did I deny her the pleasure of taking care of me as she wished? Who was I, to decide what her duties were? I have done many things wrong, and there is no way I can make them undone. I cannot turn back time."

He grabbed Galion by his shoulders, and shook him in desperation. "Why did I not listen to you when you said that I should cherish each moment that I had with her? That I should never do something that I might regret later? The pain would be too much to bear. Why didn't I heed your advice? Did I not truly love her? And if so, why did I act in this way? Why could I not listen? I am cursed!"

Galion shook his head, and removed the king's hands from his shoulders. "You are not cursed, my friend, you simply..."

Thranduil interrupted him. The pain had left his face and it was replaced by pure anger. "It is my fault! Entirely my fault!"

He freed his hands from Galion's and removed something from underneath his tunic. He looked at Galion, his expression deeply troubled. "I've killed my wife. I brought this misery upon all of us," he claimed, sounding utterly miserable.

Thranduil opened his left hand and revealed the white gem that he had removed from the sacred river in northern Mirkwood when he was young. He looked at the gem with remorse. "There is no beauty in it. Real beauty lies not in gems or gold, but in love. A lesson that I had to learn in a very painful way." He held the gem in his hand as he wept. "My greediness has bereft me of the most precious thing that exists. It bereft me of love. I lost the woman I love with all my heart."

Looking at Galion in desperation, Thranduil went on, "I have committed a mistake which I will never be able to correct. I will be haunted by the consequences of my misdeed for the rest of my life. Forever! My father's words had been true, I have brought misfortune upon my subjects, and myself. Upon my elflings! My greed for the beauty of gems has brought suffering upon us. A never ending misery."

Galion had always believed that Thranduil had returned the gem when his father had ordered him to do so. This was shocking news for him. There was nothing they could do. He watched in pity as Thranduil wept. The king's appearance had changed since his wife's death. He had begun to wither away. Cirdan had said that they would surely reach Aman before that would happen. However, it was not a good sight for his children.

Thranduil looked at the gem for one last time before he curled his fingers around it so hard that it made his knuckles turn white. With a sudden movement, he threw the gem as far as he could into the wide ocean. Letting go of the gem, he felt his heart become a bit lighter. He had finally let it go. But he would never be free of the suffering of separation in his heart. It would not bring his wife back to him. He would burn in the fire of their separation for eternity.

* * *

A week later, Thranduil was sitting on the deck with Elrond, who had been reflecting on everything that had happened.

"She was born under the constellation of Varda. Many times, auspicious changes have happened in those cases. Even though she was human, she affected the fate of the elves greatly. We are on our way home because of your wife. Ari had said that at the time of her birth, in the Sea of Stars there were the elvish signs of Beginning, End and Change. The moment she appeared in your life marked the beginning of the end of the time of the elves in Middle-Earth. She has brought the great change. All the signs were there, but we failed to understand them. How could we? This was no easy task. Lady Varda herself appeared in your son's dreams, claiming that his mother would die if she remained in Middle-Earth. To my understanding, Lady Varda was pushing you to leave Middle-Earth. The Valar must have known that you would never have voluntarily left Middle-Earth."

Elrond looked at Thranduil intently, and the king asked, "Can we sail back to Middle-Earth?" Tears slid down his eyes and Thranduil inhaled in deeply in an attempt to control his emotions.

"I would have never thought that this would be my fate. My whole life I had lived without love, and I had got used to it. But if someone had told me that I would be allowed to love someone for such a short time, I would have never believed them. This is a nightmare. I wish I could wake up from it. But I know that from now on I'll walk my life in the shadows. The light of the sun does not warm me. It cannot shed light into the darkness which has spread from my heart throughout my entire being. The wind blows, but it neither carries any scent, nor does it give me air to breath. The rain falls but its moisture does not touch me. I feel lifeless. My body feels like an empty shell without my wife's presence. Her fëa is gone and mine isn't complete anymore. How can I live like this? This is a never ending punishment which I have brought upon myself by my own misdeeds," he concluded.

Elrond sighed deeply and shifted closer to Thranduil. He placed his arm around the king's shoulders and sat with him in silence. Those had been difficult weeks after the queen's death. It had been hard for all of them, but mainly for the king and his children. With Amdireth it was the worst as she cried continuously. Ladrengilon had not spoken much after his mother's death. A few days ago, he had told Galion that he would not leave the ship in Aman, because he did not want to see the woman who had lied to him. He would rather die than live in her land. The young ellon believed that Varda had killed his mother. These were hard words spoken by such a young elfling, yet they reflected his desperation. Legolas had his own sadness to handle. He stayed with his siblings at all times. Gimli stayed at Legolas' side in case he could help his friend. A gesture that Elrond admired. It was an unusual friendship that connected the dwarf and the prince.

* * *

On a late summer's morning, the sun rose in the sky and its rays touched the shores of Aman. Legolas stood at the railing and saw the first glimpse of Aman in the horizon. The first glimpse of his homeland that he had never seen. He was holding sleeping Amdireth in his arm, and awoke her gently. Legolas did not want her to miss the moment when they would finally return home. Galion stood by his side with Ladrengilon, wide awake in his arms.

When they saw the Undying Lands, their broken hearts found a little relief from the grief that lived within them. They left their ship, one of the last ones that had arrived, and stepped onto the blessed shores of Aman.

Legolas held Amdireth in his arm and Ladrengilon by his hand. Ladrengilon was very upset about their arrival, and only consented to leave the ship after Legolas had promised that he would never, ever leave his side. Shyly, the small elfling looked around and spotted the beautiful Lady from his dreams standing not too far away from them. He felt great anger and desperation in his small heart and hid his face behind his brother's leggings.

Varda had seen him. She knew of his plight and approached him slowly, followed by her husband, Manwe. "Your small heart has had to bear much sorrow in your early life," she said with a melodious voice.

Ladrengilon looked up at her, and wept. His tears began to roll from his blue eyes, and Varda lay her hand upon his small blond head. Ladrengilon felt relief flooding his heart and he looked up at her once again and said, "You may ease my sadness, but you will never mend the wound in my heart that you have caused."

He ran away quickly. Legolas was utterly shocked by his brother's words and stared at the beautiful Vala. Varda smiled at him kindly, and turned her attention to the other elves that had just arrived. She spotted Thranduil, who was approaching them, searching for his elflings. Knowing of the pain in his heart and fëa, she greeted him.

"My dear Thranduil, I welcome you to Aman."

The king bowed his head in reverence, and swallowed hard.

"Far too long have you lingered in the land which you considered your home, not heeding our call. We tried to show you the way. All the signs were there, but you failed to see them. Sacrifices must be made in order to achieve greater purposes and happiness." She looked into Thranduil's sad eyes and added, "You will find eternal peace here."

Thranduil's eyes were full of tears when he heard her words. Doubts gnawed on his heart and slowly ate up his sanity. Why had he not sailed to Valinor when Ari had requested him to do so? Why had he lingered in Middle-Earth? It was his attachment to what he knew so well. Now he would live his life in separation from what he had loved and treasured the most, his beloved wife. More tears left the king's eyes.

Manwe spoke to him in a gentle and soft voice. "My dear elf, you sealed your fate when you removed the gem from its original place. That river belongs to the Valar. You were too attached to the beauty of the gem, and did not obey your father's command to return it. Instead, you kept it in your possession, hiding it away from the sight of others. Your own greed has caused you the pain you are feeling inside your heart today. But be assured that it will be tolerable."

Thranduil bowed his head in utter despair. His father had been right, he had sealed his fate by his greediness.

Manwe looked upon the elf with compassion and added, "You have returned the gem to the waters of Valinor's sea. Thranduil, you have proven your strength and worth, by returning the stone. It was too late though, because your wife had already died. If you had done so earlier, none of you would have to suffer, as your wife would be alive today."

The two Valar turned their attention toward Cirdan, who was standing nearby with Gimli at his side.

Elrond took hold of Thranduil's arm, and walked with him towards the white gate. They would have to find place for the king and his family to rest. And then they would decide what to do. The Valar's words had a heavy impact on the king. Elrond himself felt desperate after having heard their words. He could only imagine what they had meant for Thranduil.


	48. The Grace Of The Valar

With great concentration the ellon aimed the arrow at its target. He stood perfectly motionless as he felt the light breeze which lifted his long silver-blond hair. Focusing hard on the target, he released the arrow which pierced right through the center. Lowering his bow, he smiled in satisfaction before he was caught in a tight embrace by his elder brother. Legolas was extremely proud of Ladrengilon. He had taught him archery with great care and devotion and was now filled with pride, seeing that his brother had mastered the art. Amdireth rose from the low stone wall where she had been sitting all this time. She clapped her hands with sincere enthusiasm and congratulated her brother.

"Well done, brother. Now let us compare our skills."

She picked up her bow and took position. Aiming the arrow at the target, she did not wait for a second but shot it right through her brother's arrow which was now split in half. Amdireth smiled proudly as she bowed to her brothers and silently walked away towards her garden. Legolas and Ladrengilon looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

After their arrival, their life in Aman had been very difficult. Elrond and Galion had found them a place to stay, where they had tried to make a new beginning. Until today, Legolas had kept his promise, to never leave Ladrengilon's side. The young ellon had refused to leave their house for more than a decade. It was Galadriel who had finally convinced him to appreciate Valinor, which his mother had loved so much.

After all, Ari had always hoped that her children would grow up in Aman. The Lady of Light had told him about the time she had spent with his mother in the royal garden in Middle-Earth. She had told him countless stories about Valinor, the ones she had told Ari once. Ladrengilon had felt guilty then, and began to occasionally leave their house along with his brother. But he avoided the Valar, who he might sometimes meet around the cities at celebrations. Deep in his heart, Ladrengilon had not forgiven them. After sixty years, the feeling of betrayal still gnawed at his heart.

Amdireth did not have many memories of her mother, as she had died less than a year after giving birth to her. The few memories she had were soon lost due to time. It was on Thranduil's request that Galadriel shared her own memories of Ari with his daughter, who could finally picture her mother in this manner. The young elleth spent a lot of time with Galadriel, who had become a motherly figure to her, and with Galion's son Arahaeldir, who had taught her archery. They could often be seen together near the tree line, shooting arrows or simply lying in the grass, staring up into the sky.  
The new situation had kept Legolas constantly busy. He often thought back to the first two decades after their arrival in Aman. He had been so worn out, that he would usually anticipate the night for his siblings to finally fall asleep, only to collapse next to his father onto the bed in complete exhaustion. They would lie there all night together, staring up at the ceiling, while doing nothing else but talk or linger in silence.

On very rare occasions, Legolas was so strained, that he fell asleep. His father needed a lot of support and this had given Legolas no time to deal with Ari's death. He dreaded the day when his siblings would stop sleeping, and was pleasantly surprised when Lady Varda visited their house on an early spring morning. She smiled at the prince and simply placed her hand upon his head, letting relief and peace flood his tired mind and body.

After her visit, a lot became easier for Legolas. He regained strength to face the oncoming changes. But his life would not change much, even if his siblings got married and left their home. Their father would always be there, sitting on the bench outside their house in silence, lingering in the shadows of his unbearable grief. Legolas had sworn to himself that he would never leave his father's side. In an effort to plan a better future, they had left the small town and had settled in a secluded house among the rich pastures of Valinor. Since their new move, several things had changed for the better. The only thing that still caused him great distress was his father's condition.

* * *

Thranduil was sitting on a bench outside their house, watching his children from a distance. The shadow of a smile appeared on his lips when he saw Amdireth's display of mastered archery. She had become very much like her mother. She strongly resembled her not only in appearance, but in personality and temperament as well.  
He sighed deeply, and his heart cramped in his chest. Thranduil leaned against the backrest and breathed in deeply, hoping that the spring air would ease his pain. It never did. Nothing had ever eased his suffering. They had spent sixty years in Aman, eventually settling in a small house among the pastures of Valinor. Thranduil did not want to live in a settlement or city. They had decided to live in the nature, visiting the cities rarely and only when it was needed.

His children kept his mind busy. It would not be long until they got wedded and left the house, and then he would be alone. Thranduil's expression darkened. Why did his mind always stray to those sad thoughts? He rolled his eyes in annoyance and tried to concentrate on something else. He felt weak and old. He did not age, but the circumstances had made him look different. He was slowly withering, but he would not die, though sometimes he wished he could.

He spotted his daughter in her flower garden. Amdireth had planted the most beautiful flowers there. Every flower that grew in the whole of Aman could be found in his daughter's garden. Even the rare water lilies and lotuses of the Vala Ulmo had grown there. Amdireth had once addressed to Ulmo and had requested him to give her some of his flowers for her garden. The Vala had smiled at her strange request.

"I will grant you your wish, but be aware that they will not grow anywhere else except in my realm."

Amdireth had gratefully accepted them, and now they were growing plentifully in the small pond next to her garden. They looked wild and beautiful, spreading in large numbers. In the summer one could hardly see the water surface covered by the lotuses and lilies. The previous summer, Ulmo himself had graced them with his presence, having heard about Amdireth's success to grow his flowers in her pond. He had been impressed and thoughtful at the same time.

Thranduil watched his daughter sitting amongst the Elemmírë flowers. His wife had found them in the south. He remembered Ari, when she had been sitting amidst them in their garden in Middle-Earth. Thranduil closed his eyes as darkness clouded his heart, and tried to hold back his tears. A sudden touch on his shoulder startled him. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Galion and Elrond who had come to visit him. They had been doing so every day since they had arrived in Aman. They took their places on both sides of Thranduil.

"We have watched your daughter's display of archery from afar. She has learned fast, and is even better than Legolas," Elrond remarked.

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, she could defeat both of her brothers in battle."

Thranduil looked over at Galion. "I have thought about your son's request to marry my daughter once she is fully grown. Please let him know that if Amdireth desires to marry him, they will have my blessing."

Galion gave him a joyous smile. "I will let him know. He will be delighted."

Elrond grinned hearing Thranduil's words. He sighed and looked at him. Thranduil looked worn out, seemingly without the will to live. His appearance, once bright and full of life, had become dull, all glory was gone. Elrond pitied him. But he would never tell him. He knew that Thranduil had gone through hard times since he had arrived in Aman. His meeting with Varda and Manwe upon their arrival had been overly strenuous for Thranduil. They had confirmed his belief that he was to blame for all that had happened. Hearing it from the Valar had broken Thranduil mentally. Galion and Elrond had stayed with him and his family constantly for over seven successive moons, before they judged that it was safe to leave him and return to their families.

But the king had more difficult encounters ahead of him. The worst one had been the meeting with his father. Oropher had not been kind with him, and had blamed his son for being responsible for the fact that his children would have to grow up without their mother. After their first reunion, Oropher had been kinder with Thranduil, and he often visited them along with his wife. Thranduil had also met Legolas' mother a couple of times. She had bonded long ago with a kind and loving ellon, and they had had a small family together.

Everyone was happy in Aman, but not Thranduil. He suffered every moment of his life. Sometimes Elrond wondered why the Valar had not helped them. He was sure that they could have done something to ease his suffering. He began to massage Thranduil's shoulders gently, while he watched Legolas and Ladrengilon trying to climb up an ancient tree. The three ellyn sat together on the bench for the whole afternoon, and spent their time talking, but also in silence. Thranduil had fallen asleep on a few occasions, which was another sign that he was not doing well.

* * *

Galadriel had come to seek permission to meet Manwe and Varda in their palace Ilmarin. She had come to them without Thranduil's knowledge, hoping that they might be able to help him and ease his pain. Galadriel had told them about her request, and the two Valar had listened attentively.

Varda smiled down at her. "We know of your deeds while you were in Middle-Earth. You sincerely tried to help them. Still you acted on purpose, to achieve the impossible. Your actions were then considered impure, as you aimed to receive a reward. Even if you did not act in your own interest, but in that of others. Be aware that this was appreciated by us, though."

Manwe eyed Galadriel closely. "You have finally reached Aman, yet your heart is burdened by his suffering."

Silence fell and Galadriel looked up at the two Valar who, in turn, looked down at her with a peaceful expression on their celestial faces. It was Varda who spoke again.

"The girl acted against her nature and against her heart. I am well aware of her suffering. She had surrendered her love to fulfill our desire. That is a great deed. But as you had done, she had also acted on purpose. Deep within her heart she had hoped that we would take pity on her, and perhaps reward her by protecting her from death. It was but another deed which was done with self interest."

Galadriel lowered her gaze in defeat. She gave up all hope, as renewed silence spread through the vast hall of the Valar. She bowed her head in reverence, and turned around to leave the halls. The white marble floor felt cold beneath her bare feet. She inhaled the soothing air which only blew on mount Taniquetil, the residence of Manwe and Varda, and kept her eyes on the white arch, the exit out of the throne room. She walked towards it reluctantly, her heart heavily clouded with sadness.

When she approached the arch the guards blocked her way, keeping their eyes fixed on their Lord and Lady. Galadriel turned around in astonishment. Manwe was still sitting upon his throne, while Varda had risen from hers, and was now standing next to her husband. With a graceful motion of her hand, she requested Galadriel to return to them. Standing once more below the stairs which led to the Valar's dais, Galadriel looked up to them. Varda walked down the steps until she stood before Galadriel. She smiled down at her, and her melodious voice filled the large hall.

"It was impossible to retrieve her body from the bottom of the sea. Besides, she was a mortal being and her body had grown old. It was fragile, and her beauty had gone. I had let her age during her illness, which I had caused her to test Thranduil's reaction. It had surprised me that, despite her aged appearance, he had come to love her even more. Thranduil still wedded her. No matter how much her body changed and her appearance declined, his love for her only grew steadily. I had tested her too, by giving her knowledge. She could have told her husband everything, resulting in his remaining in Middle-Earth. But she chose not to tell him. Not only because she hoped that we might save her, but especially because she knew that his suffering would be less if he resided in Aman. She acted out of love, as he did, too."

Varda smiled down at Galadriel. "Both of them have received our grace."

Galadriel looked confused. What kind of grace was this? Her bewildered eyes traveled between Varda's and Manwe's. She apparently did not understand what the Vala were talking about. Varda smiled, as she understood the elleth's confusion very well.

"We had requested Mandos to find her fëa and bring her to Aman. She arrived here before they did. When Thranduil stepped onto these shores, her fëa was already sleeping within Mandos' Halls, where it still lies until today. Her fëa is being cleansed from all impurities, and when she is ready, she will wake up. Her new body is awaiting her fëa."

An oceanic smile spread over Galadriel's face and a tear escaped her eye. She could not believe what she had just heard. Varda smiled again, and placed a hand upon the elleth's head. "Go now, and be at peace. When the time has come, which will be soon, Thranduil's suffering will end. Until then, this information will remain between us."

Galadriel nodded and kneeled before the two Valar in gratitude. She rose up and turned to leave the throne room. She had walked halfway to the arch, when Varda's voice sounded again.

"Galadriel."

She turned around and looked at Varda who had sat down on her throne again.

"Please know that your deeds had been taken into consideration when we decided upon their fate after she had died. It is one of the main reasons, besides their love for each other and their passing our tests successfully, why she was allowed to come to Aman. Another reason is that Thranduil had taken the dwarf with him on this journey. We could not reject his wife's fëa, when he had welcomed a dwarf in his company. You may leave now, and may your heart find its well deserved peace."

Galadriel returned to Valinor with a joyous heart. She had hoped for the Valar to show Thranduil their mercy and ease his suffering, but she would have never expected that they had in fact found and saved Ari's fëa. Her heart was filled with gratitude when she looked up to mount Taniquetil and beheld the beauty of Ilmarin once more.  
There was always hope. Now it was just a matter of time until Thranduil found peace.

\- A few months later -

Legolas and Ladrengilon ran through the meadows towards their house. They had been in the forest the whole morning, and were eager to return home. Before they reached the top of the small hill, they were stopped by Lady Galadriel. She was walking up the hill from the opposite side, and Amdireth was with her. Legolas and Ladrengilon approached the Lady of Light. Galadriel smiled gracefully at the brothers.

"It is the will of Lady Varda and Lord Manwe that you follow me."

Legolas looked surprised, while Ladrengilon frowned. "Where are we going?" he asked, sounding suspicious.

Galadriel's heart rejoiced at the thought of them meeting their mother again. They had no idea where she was taking them. "I will take you to a special place," Galadriel replied mysteriously.

They followed her, and together they walked through the soft grass and enjoyed the late summer flowers which bloomed everywhere around them. When they reached a small river, Legolas was the first of the siblings who spotted Lady Varda standing by the riverside. Bewildered, he looked up at Galadriel who was smiling.

Varda saw them approach, and smiled peacefully. They were truly lovely siblings. When they reached her, they bowed to the Vala in respect and looked at her in expectation.

"My dear elflings, no one should live in Aman and suffer."

Legolas' face turned sad as he immediately thought about his father's suffering. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he sighed deeply. Varda noticed his reaction and decided to not let them wait longer  
than necessary.

"When an elf dies, their fëa travels to Mandos' Halls, where they sleep until they have been cleansed and are ready to be embodied again. This is the law of nature. With humans it is different. But, on our request, Mandos found your mother's fëa after she had died, and brought her to his Halls, where she had been sleeping until recently. We have given her an elven body, which looks similar to her old one. Today we have brought her here to meet you again."

Varda looked over to her side, and a satisfied smile graced her features. The astonished siblings followed her gaze, and then, they beheld a heart-stopping sight. Their mother was approaching them. Legolas fell to his knees speechless, unable to hold back his tears, while Ladrengilon dashed towards his mother before he jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly. Amdireth approached her with hesitation, yet tears were streaming down her cheeks. She had seen her mother in Lady Galadriel's memories. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as she neared her. Reaching her mother, she embraced her with sobs.

Varda was standing next to the prince, who was still kneeling on the grass, weeping tears of joy. She placed her hand upon his head to soothe him. She comprehended his reaction as he had carried a great burden ever since Aris's death. The prince had cared for his siblings and had supported his grieving father. Manwe was standing nearby, watching as the family united again. Varda joined him soon, and together they enjoyed the sight of the reunion for some time before they left the blissful mother and children.

The three of them walked over to Legolas, and together they sat in the grass, holding on to each other for a long time. A smile crossed Galadriel's serene face at the sight. She was contented that they would live in peace from now on. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes caught sight of Elrond and Galion in the distance. She had asked them to come to the river today before they went to see the king. Galadriel walked towards them and told them that the elleth sitting in the grass amongst the siblings was in fact their mother. Both ellyn were deeply moved by the Valar's grace. Galion's and Elrond's hearts were flooded with relief. They listened to Galadriel's story, while they watched the family from a distance in joy.

They remained sitting in the grass for a very long time. Legolas looked upon his mother. He had always regarded Ari as his true mother. He studied her looks with awe, taking in every single detail of her appearance.

"I've missed you greatly." He touched her pointed ears and grinned. "This is something new," he remarked as his grin became wider.

Ari sighed and smiled at him. "I feel strange in this body, as all my senses work differently. Everything is new to me." Then she turned her loving gaze back towards Ladrengilon and Amdireth and admired their beauty and height.

"You have grown up so much since I last saw you. We have lost a lot of precious time, but now we have all the time in the world to make up for it. Nothing and no one will ever separate us again. But as much as I love to sit here with you, I wish to see your father. I know that he is grieving."

They stood up, and together, they began to walk home.


	49. A Wife's Love

**A/N: How would you react, if someone you had loved, and who had died in your arms a long time ago, suddenly turned up very much alive? I thought that the first reaction would be one of disbelief. I hope that you'll like my version of their reunion. It's short, but I felt that it would be fit.**

* * *

Thranduil was sitting on the chair that his wife had made for him. His numb fingers ran over the timber that felt cold and lifeless under his touch. The chair was a testimony of a time when he had been happy, a time which now seemed utterly remote. The happiness he had once experienced had long been forgotten. Thranduil could no longer recollect the warmth of love... the taste of freedom... He felt as if he were trapped within a dark shadow that appeared impenetrable. A shadow which stretched out in whatever direction Thranduil might turn, a shadow that made everything seem hopeless, lifeless. Disturbed by the gloomy thoughts that plagued his heart, he heaved a heavy sigh and overlooked his daughter's flower garden and the small pond, wondering why he was alone. His daughter had suddenly disappeared, and Legolas and Ladrengilon had not returned either. Apart from that, Galion and Elrond had not come to him today. He looked down at his hands, in which he held a flower. He rolled the stem between his fingers, and one of its petals fell onto Thranduil's lap.

So beautiful but at the same time so fragile, he thought. The flower reminded him of his beloved wife. He sighed and let go of the flower, watching as it slowly fell onto the grass. He leaned down and picked another flower before he absent-mindedly began to pick its petals. He let them fall down to the grass one by one. When all the petals were gone, he threw the remnants away and looked up.

His gaze fell on the small hill and he spotted Legolas running towards him. He was alone. Thranduil furrowed his brow. Legolas never returned home without his brother. Not once since they had arrived in Aman had Legolas left Ladrengilon's side. When Legolas approached him, Thranduil noticed the joy upon his son's face. He made a sincere effort to smile too, but failed.

"Where is your brother?" he questioned. "Have you seen your sister?"

Legolas nodded. "They are coming from the other side. Galadriel is with them, as well as Galion and Elrond. They will be here soon."

Legolas sat down next to his father on a bench, and looked at the numerous lotuses and lilies in the pond. He sighed and looked over to his father who had picked another flower and had now begun to pick its petals. The prince thought that it would be better if his father and Ari were alone when they met again, and decided to leave him.

"Ada?"

Thranduil looked up at his son.

"There is always hope. I have never given up hope. Today my faith has been rewarded. I will leave you now to allow you privacy."

Thranduil was confused by his son's words. He did not understand them. What kind of hope was there? he asked himself silently. The only hope that Thranduil had ever had, was that his wife would have been saved by the Valar. Legolas had shared the same hope. But her fлa had been lost a long time ago. What did Legolas mean when he said that his faith had been rewarded?

Ari slowly approached the pond, and stood still when she saw her husband sitting on his chair. Deeply shocked by his appearance, she could not believe her eyes at first. Thranduil was a mere shadow of the elf she had known. He had changed dramatically, and by merely looking at him she knew that he had suffered greatly. Yet she would see to it that he would soon recover. He would get better again. She breathed in deeply and began to walk around the pond, approaching her husband slowly.

* * *

Galion nudged Elrond in his ribs. They both stood at a distance watching. "Let us leave. This is not our place right now."

They turned away and walked over to Galadriel and the siblings. They would stay around, but still give them privacy. Later, the elflings would check the situation by themselves.

* * *

Ari hesitated. She was not sure about how to approach her husband. Varda and Manwe had warned her that seeing her again would come as a shock to him. He had given up hope, and along with it, himself. She stopped walking, and looked at him in doubt. Standing so close to him, she realized that the feeling which she had sensed since she had woken, was in fact her husband's. He was grieving. It was an unbearable feeling, which became much more intense as she got closer to him. She would make sure that he would never again have to feel like this. Closing her eyes, she focused on the bond they still shared and sent her love to him.

Thranduil had picked more flowers, and had again begun to pick their petals and leaves. His thoughts still lingered on his son's words. Suddenly, he felt a warm feeling enter his heart. A feeling he had not felt since his beloved wife had died. He felt her love. Thranduil tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat and tears welled up in his eyes. Within his heart, he tried to hold on to his wife's love and was surprised to find out it was easy. Her love remained with him. Tears rolled down his pale cheeks as he mumbled, "I love you."

"And I love you too," she replied.

Thranduil held his breath and looked up over the pond. Releasing the air he had held through his parted lips in a sigh, he looked back at the flowers in his hands. He had apparently begun to have hallucinations and hear voices. Her voice. The grass near him shifted, and a hand gently touched his shoulder. Before he could react, he found himself in a warm embrace. His heart was instantly flooded with relief and love. Unable to comprehend what was going on, he raised his gaze to behold a set of emerald green eyes that stared back at him, filled with love and understanding. Thranduil rose abruptly from the chair and let out a sob. His hands began to tremble. He looked at his wife. His wife. She was here. Thranduil's eyes widened in disbelief as he took a hesitant step towards her to touch her hands, her arms, her face... his fingers ran through her golden hair, caressed her face, touched her lips, stroked her cheeks...

"Ari…" he breathed.

Suddenly, Thranduil took a step back again, and eyed her suspiciously from head to toe. This could not be real. She was just an illusion. He closed his eyes and shook his head while covering his face with his trembling hands. Ari looked at him with a compassionate smile. He had called her by her name. Yet her husband thought that she was not real. Smiling at him, she stepped up to him and embraced him once again. Thranduil hesitantly removed his hands from his face and placed his arms around her, resting his hands on her back and his chin on her shoulder. He smelled her hair and with a shaking voice he said,

"You are not real. You are just an illusion."

Ari smiled and tightened her hold on him. "I am as real as you are."

Thranduil furrowed his brow and more tears escaped his eyes. "How is that possible?" he wondered, tightening his grip on her out of fear that she might suddenly disappear.

Ari sat him down on the chair and straddled his lap. She cupped his face tenderly in her hands and peered into his eyes.

"Does it really matter?"

Thranduil thought for a moment, and shook his head.

"No."

Ari pulled him closer, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She was back, and this time she would stay forever.


End file.
